


C-3P0s restricted files

by Darth1343



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth1343/pseuds/Darth1343
Summary: When Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo hack C-3P0s data bank they discover the restricted access memory. But what is in there?





	1. Meeting Ass-hoka Tano Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is not mine, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC  
> i just really enjoyed it and thought that it should be on here and there are a lot more characters and relationships but I can't remember them that well.

'Come on Anakin... You said you could hack into C-3PO's restricted files!' the fifteen year old Jaina Solo scolded her younger fourteen year old brother. 'Dad's gonna be back soon and if he catches us tampering with C-3PO's memory, he'll have a fit!'  
'Give him some room to work Jaina; he's the only one that can do it... We're just lucky C-3PO is down for maintenance' Jaina's twin brother Jacen responded to his sister's verbal jabs at Anakin.  
'Why do you two want to get into these files anyway?' asked Anakin as he used a screwdriver to slide off one of C-3PO's panels. The three teenagers had surprised the golden droid and before he was able to shout out for help, he had been disabled and rendered helpless while Anakin worked his mechanical wizardry over the hapless droid.  
'It has to do with what me and Jaina overheard Mom, Dad and Uncle Luke talking about last week' Jacen replied, looking eager to have a look at the secure files in C-3PO's memory bank.  
'Why... What did they say?' Anakin asked innocently, as he crossed some wires and inserted a holo-chip into the droid's input drive.  
'Should we tell him...? He may be too young' Jaina asked her brother with a smile on her face.  
'I'm only a year younger than you... and besides... like Jacen said, I'm the only one who can do this and I'm not doing it unless I know what's going on!' Anakin replied, looking both angry and confused.  
'Alright... Alright... Just keep working' Jacen responded, getting Anakin to continue working while he told his brother what he and his sister knew so far. 'Last week, Jaina and I were working on some Jedi focusing techniques when we heard Mom and Dad talking angrily in Mom's office. We wanted to know what was going on so we snuck downstairs and hid just outside the door. That's when we heard not only Mom and Dad in the room, but Uncle Luke as well and they all seemed to be a little upset. Apparently Luke and Dad were mad at Mom for not scrubbing C-3PO's restricted files like she had promised. They said that if people ever got those files, they wouldn't understand and the entire New Republic might fall down around the lies. Before Mom could reply though, we heard Chewbacca walking down the hall towards the office so we got out of there before we were found out' Jacen finished recounting their story.  
'Since then, we've been biding our time until everybody was out of the house. With Mom and Mara Jade off trying to solve some political crisis and Dad and Chewie off fixing the Millennium Falcon, we knew this was our only chance' Jaina continued her brother's explanation just as Anakin crossed one last wire and sighed with relief.  
'I'm downloading the files now onto this holo-chip... It looks like there are a number of holovids in the files' Anakin said looking surprised. To his knowledge, C-3PO had never had his memory scrubbed, unlike almost every other droid. To his surprise however, there were files being downloaded that were well over forty years old. It appeared that C-3PO was far older than was first believed and because C-3PO had never mentioned anything so far back; it was obvious that he had had his memory wiped at least once since his creation. 'Weird... It looks like some of these are in chronological order, dating back to over forty-five years ago'  
'Forty-five years... Whoa... What are they all about?' Jacen responded in awe.  
'Maybe they're historical vids... It would make sense why Uncle Luke and Dad were so mad about them not being deleted... They could tell a whole different story than the one we've always heard' Jaina said, taking the chip from Anakin and slipping it into a nearby holo-projector. 'Let's watch one before Dad and Chewie get back'  
'Okay!' Jacen and Anakin replied before finding a seat in front of the projector and getting comfy for the show.  
The holovid started to play and the three siblings were taken aback at how realistic the video seemed for something so old.  
'Master Skywalker... Master Skywalker... Wait for me!' shouted a teenage figure who was trailing a tall dark and handsome Jedi Knight.  
'Hurry up Ahsoka... We don't have all day' replied the tall Jedi Knight who looked strangely like Jacen.  
'That must be Grandpa Anakin' Jacen said, breaking the silence and interrupting the holovid.  
'Shut up Jacen!' both Anakin and Jaina responded in unison before all three were drawn back into the video playing in front of them.  
'I thought Master Kenobi was supposed to meet us at the rendezvous point Master?' Ahsoka asked Anakin Skywalker as they approached a tall fortified base, filled with both droids and Separatist supplies.  
Anakin turned around and took a long hard look at his first Padawan. Ahsoka Tano was a member of the Togruta species; a species whose female's physical appearance and ability to influence those around them with their charm, had made them a contender to rival the female members of the Twi'lek people. Ahsoka's talents as Jedi Padawan had only added to her abilities and since reaching the Togruta age of ascension, which is twelve, her appearance and sexual proclivities had continued to evolve. Until the age of maturity, which is around 18, the Togruta species was extremely susceptible to the sexual urges around them. Only the most strong-willed Togruta women could keep their libidos in check for six odd years of temptation. Because of her strength in the force however, Ahsoka had needed every ounce of self-restraint inside her not to succumb to the desires continually building between her legs. Ahsoka had been Anakin Skywalker's Padawan for a few months and although so far she had been able to keep down her species ancestral urges, the feelings and yearnings around her continued to contribute to her own need to sexually satisfy herself. In fact, the reason she was now a few paces behind her Master was because she had found herself a nice quiet spot away from her Master and had rubbed her horny pussy for a just a little relief.  
'Okay Snips... That's the second time you've fallen behind... What's going on?' Anakin asked his Padawan as they both took shelter inside an old dilapidated building only a few hundred feet from the droid base.  
'Sorry Master... I can't tell you... It's a closely held secret of my people' Ahsoka pleaded with her Master as she took a seat beside Anakin and crossed her legs as tightly as possible.  
'You can trust me Snips... It's clearly bothering you and affecting your performance' Anakin replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and patting it to comfort her.  
'But if Master Shaak Ti finds out, she'll be furious!' Ahsoka replied, looking both confused and conflicted. Her duty to her species should outweigh her obligation to her Master, but Ahsoka's willpower was quickly ebbing away and if she didn't deal with it now or at least tell her Master about it, there could be some serious consequences down the line if it somehow impeded her performance and led to an accident or even worse, a death. The only problem was that Master Shaak Ti, who was a member of the Togruta species, could somehow find out and have her exiled by both the Jedi Order and her own people for revealing a closely held dirty secret like the one she was keeping from her Master.  
'Master Shaak Ti won't need to find out... It'll just be between you and me, Snips' Anakin told her, guiding her over to a nearby wall and making her sit down beside him. 'Besides... Obi Wan radioed in and told me that his clone troopers had gotten into a little trouble... He'll be over an hour before he makes it to us'  
'I never knew Grandpa had a Padawan before he became Darth Vader...' Jaina said, watching the holovid in fascination.  
'Yeah... And she's hot too...' Jacen laughed, looking at Jaina with a smile on his face.  
'I can't say I disagree... She does have a nice bum' Jaina replied, shocking both her brothers nearly into a coma.  
'What?' Anakin responded before his brother could.  
'Just kidding' Jaina quickly replied, with a smirk, even though she couldn't help but find her Grandfather's Padawan quite attractive.  
'Well Master... It's like this... At the age of 12 Togruta females go through a sort of phase for six years' Ahsoka said to Anakin after sitting down beside him. 'So far I've been able to fight against this change, but every day it gets harder to control'  
'What gets harder to control?' Anakin replied innocently.  
'They call it The Urge... A biological yearning to fulfill the Togruta females' most basic needs!' Ahsoka said looking embarrassed as she look down in shame.  
'Which is?'  
Without saying a word, Ahsoka took hold of Anakin's hand that was on her shoulder and guided it down under her small leather skirt and towards her moist pair of panties.  
'What the hell?' Anakin shouted out almost too loudly when he felt his fingers come into contact with Ahsoka's wet panties. He could feel the warmth radiating from her sweet teenage snatch and immediately knew what Ahsoka had been talking about.  
'I'm sorry Master, it's just too much for me to suppress any longer!'  
'I could... Uhhhhh... Teach you... Ummmm... Some Jedi exercises to deal with that' Anakin groaned, letting Ahsoka move his hand in a circular motion against her dripping wet pussy.  
'Jedi calming exercises and meditation no longer work Master... Rubbing my own pussy doesn't even come close to satisfying The Urge any longer... I need you Master!' Ahsoka moaned, lifting her long flexible leg over Anakin's lap and grinding up and down on groin.  
'But... Ahhh Fuck it... But this stays between us' Anakin replied, embracing Ahsoka in his arms before moving into kiss her. Both of Anakin's hands moved to Ahsoka's firm teenage ass, before pulling up her skirt and ripping off her little white panties.  
'Mmmppfff... That feels good Master!' Ahsoka moaned, enjoying the sensation of her panties being torn from her hot wet snatch.  
Anakin's hands moved up to her firm ass, gripped it tight and began massaging it while Ahsoka passionately made out with him. He could feel his cock beginning to swell in anticipation, as Ahsoka grinded up and down on his lap. Before he could unzip his pants and see if Ahsoka's skills in the bed matched her skills with a lightsaber, Ahsoka got off his lap, stood up and looked down at the giant bulge in his pants.  
'Mmmm... I've never tasted one you know... And that one looks tasty' she moaned, pulling off her top to reveal a pair of small but nubile set of gorgeous breasts. Her tiny dark nipples were erect and Anakin could tell she was as ready as he was to fuck. Ahsoka had something in mind first however; without pausing, she slid down his body until her mouth was only inches from the bulge in Anakin's pants. Ever so slowly, she slid her hands up his thighs and towards his zipper. Anakin could hardly wait as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal no underwear but a very thick eight inch hard monster. 'Holy Cow! That looks big!' Ahsoka drooled, lowering her mouth to Anakin's sensitive cock and engulfing the tip. Ahsoka may have been a virgin and had never seen a human cock, but the genetic code which had brought on The Urge in Ahsoka also gave her the special gift of a talent every Togruta female was born with; an innate sexual skill that almost no species could match.  
'Ughhh... Are you sure... Ughhhhh... That you've never... Ughhhh... Done this before' Anakin groaned as Ahsoka moved her mouth back and forth over his entire cock with her unbelievable deep-throating skills. He'd never felt anything like it; not even Padme could suck his cock like Ahsoka was doing. Wanting to reciprocate and possibly slow down Ahsoka so he could at least last long enough to get a piece of her sweet snatch, Anakin slid down the wall until he was lying on his back, flipped Ahsoka around so they were facing opposite directions and delved his tongue into her wet cunt while Ahsoka continued to suck on his shaft.  
'Ahhhh Yesss Master!' moaned Ahsoka as the pressure that had been building between her legs for so long was finally being satisfied. After only a few minutes of licking her tasty twat, Ahsoka screamed out in exaltation as she exploded into orgasm and her juices flowed through her spasm-stricken pussy and into Anakin's open waiting mouth.  
'Ahhh Fuck... You taste so good!' Anakin mumbled as he lapped up her tasty juices and licked her pussy dry. 'Ahsoka... You better slow down or I'm gonna cum!' he groaned after lapping up the last of her sweet nectar.  
'Cum?' Ahsoka asked, not really knowing what her Master was talking about. As she turned her head around to look back at Anakin to question him, she heard him grunt twice and feel something hot and sticky splash against her right cheek.  
'UGHHHH... FUCK ME... UGHHHH!' Anakin groaned, just as Ahsoka turned her head back to look at him. His cum sprang from his cock and struck Ahsoka's right cheek before she turned to face it. Anakin wasn't finished there though, as another four streams sprang out from the tip of his cock and covered Ahsoka's pretty face with a large load of sticky Jedi cum.  
'Mmmm... This tastes pretty good!' Ahsoka said nonchalantly as she licked her lips and enjoyed the salty flavour while Anakin basked in the afterglow of what was probably a big mistake.  
'Anakin... Are you there Anakin?' Obi Wan Kenobi's voice came over the radio in Anakin's pocket. 'We made excellent time and are coming up on your position now'  
'Oh shit... Get dressed Ahsoka!' Anakin frantically said to his Padawan as he pulled his pants up and stuffed Ahsoka's panties into his pocket for later. Ahsoka threw on her tube top and pulled down her skirt before wiping off the cum left on her face.  
'Where's my panties Master?' Ahsoka said scrambling around the floor of the dilapidated building trying to find her underwear before both Obi Wan and the clone troopers made it to their position. She had to find those panties; her skirt was far too short for her to go into battle without wearing them. Everybody would see both her snatch and firm orange ass every time she lunged, jumped or flipped.  
'Forget them Ahsoka... Obi Wan is here!'  
The holovid abruptly ended and all three Solo children were left looking both stunned and impressed. Jacen and Anakin were doing their best to cover their own bulges while Jaina kept one of her hands on her pussy.  
'That was fucking hot!' Jacen said, looking very impressed. Both Jaina and Anakin nodded in agreement as Jaina stood up and took the data chip from the holo-projector and placed it in her pocket.  
'I'll I want to know is how they got all this footage... I mean, C-3PO couldn't have been following them around the whole time and I doubt even R2-D2 could've been there all that time either' Jaina said, fanning herself with her hand to try and cool herself down.  
'The only explanation I can think of is that C-3PO somehow downloaded footage, audio and all relevant information that had to do with Grandpa Anakin' responded Anakin after pausing the holovid and going over to C-3PO to take a look at his main processor. 'Or more likely, collected any videos of consequence involving Grandpa Anakin, like this little event with his horny Padawan' he continued, as he connected a few of C-3PO's wires. 'Maybe... If I do this and that' he continued, attaching a few wires, creating a spark and restarting C-3PO all in one action, 'He might be able to tell us himself'  
'Wait Anakin... Dad will be home any minute, let's ask him some other time... Besides, he might not know anything' Jaina said before moving towards the door and getting ready to leave before C-3PO's start up sequence finished.  
'Aren't you coming Jacen...' Anakin said as he made to leave.  
'In a minute... I just gotta check something first' Jacen lied, covering up the bulge in his pants as his siblings left the room. As his brother and sister left for the living room to meet with their father and Chewie, Jacen ran to his room and locked the door, unable to forget what he had seen and the hot little number his grandfather had as his Padawan.  
'I can't wait until I get a Padawan'


	2. Meeting Ass-hoka Tano Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Jacen and Jaina Solo watch another holo-vid about an assault but Ashoka forgot her panties and she has to climb a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter why Ashoka is called Ass-hoka Tano

'Hey Dad... Where's Chewie?' asked a flustered Anakin Solo as he and his fifteen year old sister, Jaina, walked into the family's living room to find their father rooting through the cushions on the sofa.  
'Oh... He's back at docking bay, still working on the Falcon... I just came back to find that console I was working on last night. I know I left it here somewhere...' Han Solo replied, digging through the cushions to find the tiny console which could mean flight or folly when it came to the venerable Millennium Falcon.  
'We'll help you find it, Dad' said Jaina as she and Anakin used their telekinetic Jedi powers to levitate every cushion in the room until their Father finally found the device.  
'Thanks kids... I definitely won't be home for dinner though, so you'll be on your own tonight... See ya' Han said before exiting the room and then the Solo home.  
'So Jaina... How about we watch another one of those videos...?' Anakin asked his sister, looking anxious to watch another historical holovid the three siblings had stolen from C-3PO's restricted files.  
'Fine... Go get Jacen and meet me down in the holo-projector room' Jaina replied, also wanting to see what else the files contained.  
While Anakin went to get her twin brother, Jaina went back down to the projector room to find C-3PO. Not wanting the droid to report back to their mother or father that they had stolen from his restricted memory files or that they had been watching inappropriate movies, Jaina found the droid and before C-3PO could even utter a single word, she had him shut down again.  
Two minutes later, after pulling Jacen out of his room looking sweaty and dishevelled, the two brothers met their sister down in the projector room where they got comfy to watch another instalment of the true untold history of the Old Republic.  
'Start it already!' Anakin demanded of his sister as she put the data chip into the projector before sitting back down.  
'Are you prepared for the assault Anakin... ?' Obi Wan Kenobi asked his old Padawan as they looked out at the Separatist droid and supply fort only a few hundred metres away. Obi Wan had arrived only minutes earlier, accompanied by over forty well-trained clone troopers and five heavy artillery cannons to assault the base.  
'Yes Master... I've already formulated a plan of attack' Anakin said reassuringly, even though he had spent the last twenty minutes giving into his basest urges in order to satisfy his Padawan's growing sexual needs. Ahsoka Tano was going through a difficult phase in her life and like all other Togruta females, the need to satisfy The Urge was nearly overwhelming at most times. To help his Padawan cope with the nearly insatiable sexual need, Anakin had taken one for the team as it was and satisfied the growing sexual pressure impairing Ahsoka's Jedi skills.  
'And... What is this plan?' Obi Wan asked as they used binoculars to spy on the fort along with a few other clone troopers.  
'We use the heavy artillery to create a creeping barrage up to walls, where me, you and Ahsoka split up from the clone troopers, scale the walls, plant explosives and escape while the troopers create a diversion at the gate' Anakin said, looking impressed with himself for coming up with such a great plan.  
'Sounds like a good plan my old Padawan... Let's just hope it works as well as it sounds' Obi Wan replied as he put down his binoculars and prepared himself for the assault. Ten minutes later, the clone troopers and the heavy artillery were set up and ready to create the barrage and diversion. Starting out with the artillery, a covering fire was established in front of the clone troopers and the three Jedi warriors. Using the artillery barrage as a blanket of cover, the assault team made it to the wall with little resistance and no casualties. While the artillery began assaulting the main base and drawing off attention from the main assault force, the clone troopers split from the Jedi and began their attack on the main gate. Using that as a diversion the three Jedi, led by Anakin, found a low section of the wall and got ready to climb the barricade and enter the fortified base.  
'Go ahead Anakin, then Ahsoka and myself' Obi Wan said, turning his back to Anakin and Ahsoka to guard their backs while they climbed the wall.  
'Ah... Master... Maybe I should go last' Ahsoka replied, looking embarrassed and rattled. Only a few minutes earlier she and Anakin had given into their basest desires and in the process of sucking his cock and having her pussy eaten out to perfection, she had somehow lost her panties. Because she was wearing only a small skirt, every time she jumped, flipped or even got caught in a gust of wind, her tight pussy and round ass would be completely visible. If she went second up the wall with Master Obi Wan helping her up, he'd get a clear view of both her delectable assets.  
'Nonsense Ahsoka, you'll need my help to get up the wall' Obi Wan said as Anakin used his force talents to easily scale the wall all by himself.  
'Dammit' Ahsoka said to herself, as she got ready to scale the wall. Ahsoka had always greatly respected Master Kenobi and she didn't want him to think her some kind of improper teenage slut for not wearing any panties when going into battle. Obi Wan turned around just as Ahsoka started to run up the side of the wall and using the force to help push her upwards into Anakin's waiting arms.  
'Huh...' Obi Wan said to himself after swearing he saw something that couldn't be. 'Did she have any panties on?' he said to himself as he stroked his beard and remembered back to when he used the force to push her up the wall. He clearly remembered a firm toned ass and the slightest glimpse of a tight bald teenage pussy. Obi Wan felt a small twinge in his groin before refocusing himself and scaling the wall with ease. He looked over at Ahsoka and immediately knew that what he had seen was true; the look on her face told the entire sorry.  
'Okay... Let's go' Anakin said after looking around the base and taking in what would surely be a very difficult task. He smirked once for good measure, knowing for certain that Obi Wan got a clear view of Ahsoka's sweet snatch. It had been him who had stolen her panties after their little foray in the dilapidated building. He had stolen the underwear all for the sake of glorying in the fact that it had been him who had gotten into her panties first.  
The assault on the base was fraught with both danger and difficulty; the three Jedi had to destroy several hundred battle droids before finally planting the last of the charges and exiting through the main gate where the clone troopers were putting up a valiant stand. Only thirty troopers remained, but they were still fighting as hard as they could. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan exited the base, followed swiftly by the clones, just before the charges were detonated and the entire base was engulfed in flames and explosions. Although the mission had been a complete success, Ahsoka knew that she had exposed herself on several occasions during the fight; flipping, jumping and somersaulting around, letting both her Master and Obi Wan get a good few looks at her bald twat and perfectly shaped supple ass.  
'Nice work out there Snips... I think you even impressed Obi Wan with that little exhibition!' Anakin told his Padawan with a smile on his face, knowing full well that like him, Obi Wan had seen up her skirt on several occasions during the assault.  
'Yes Ass-hoka, quite a thrilling performance...' Obi Wan responded, purposefully emphasizing the word 'ass' in Ahsoka's name in order to let her know that he'd seen her sweet buns several times throughout the battle. 'I'll rendezvous back with you two on Coruscant for our debrief at the Jedi Temple... You and Ahsoka take your ship straight back... I'll mop things up here and see you there within a couple of days' Obi Wan ordered Anakin and Ahsoka.  
'Did he call me Ass-hoka, Master?' Ahsoka asked Anakin with a giggle in spite of herself.  
'Ass-hoka... I think I like it' Anakin said with a smile while he and his Padawan began their walk back to the ship they had arrived in. Although not the fastest or most manoeuvrable craft Anakin had ever piloted, it was one of the better armoured and smoother flyers. For being such an ugly ship on the outside; with a long fixed wing on one side and a smaller one on the other, the ship was quite large and comfortable in the inside; perfect for the long trips that Anakin often had to take.  
'How the hell did C-3PO get all this footage; even if he somehow tapped into all the video recorders around Grandpa Anakin, there would be no way they could get all these angles' Jaina said with confusion on her face. 'We definitely have to talk with C-3PO after this video is over... Right Jacen... Anakin?' she continued, looking over at her brothers, whose eyes were still transfixed on the figure of Ahsoka Tano.  
'What... Yeah ... Sure... Now shut up!' Jacen said, staring at the holovid, just as Ahsoka walked up the boarding plank to her ship, revealing once again her supple orange teenage ass.  
'This is exactly why Mom and Dad restrict the HoloNet from you two... Pervs'  
Once Ahsoka and Anakin finally entered the ship and closed the hatches, they made their way to the bridge, where they started the engines and took off; beginning their long road back to Coruscant.  
'So Ahsoka... How are you feeling now' Anakin asked his Padawan as they settled into their pilot's chairs. He was of course referring to The Urge that Ahsoka and all Togruta's of her age had to deal with.  
'Just a little better, Master... It never really goes away and it's almost impossible to satisfy' Ahsoka said with a grin on her face as she moved her fingers towards her skirt.  
'Well... You know... There's no reason for you to suffer... We do have an entire day before we make it back to Coruscant... I could... You know... Help with your problem again' Anakin said with a sly smile on his face as his eyes became transfixed on Ahsoka's long white leg stockings and her hand slowly moving underneath her skirt. Not even his wife Padme had tasted so good when he had licked her pussy last and although Anakin loved Padme, he just somehow knew that Ahsoka's pussy would be the best thing he would ever taste.  
'I was thinking the same thing Master!' Ahsoka replied with a grin and before Anakin could move or say anything, Ahsoka was on her feet and pulling off her small tube top to reveal her perky little breasts and those delectable nipples that Anakin hadn't had the pleasure to suck on so far. He wasn't going to let that opportunity pass him by again and as Ahsoka straddled Anakin's lap while he remained sitting in the pilot's chair, he took one of her small hard nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as her hands moved down to his waist and unzipped his pants again. Anakin was able to wiggle out of his pesky pants while Ahsoka continued to grind up and down on his lap and play with his hardening cock. 'Fuck... That feels good Master!' groaned Ahsoka as Anakin slapped and squeezed her supple teenage ass while continuing to suckle on both of her beautiful little nipples. 'I can't wait for you to be inside me, Master'  
'Me neither... Let's not wait any longer, baby' Anakin moaned, lifting her high up onto his waist while he used his hand to guide his eight inch hard shaft towards her already dripping wet twat. 'Are you ready, Ass-hoka?' He jested, as the tip of his cock rubbed up and down her soft folds, causing her to moan even louder in anticipation for penetration.  
'I've been waiting all my life for this!' Ahsoka moaned back, giggling in the process for being called by her pet name, Ass-hoka. Having never been penetrated in her short life, Ahsoka's pussy was perhaps the tightest thing Anakin had ever experience as he slowly let Ahsoka slide down his waist and onto his hardened shaft.  
'Fuck... You're so tight!' Anakin grunted as only the tip of his cock was able to make it past her tight slit. 'I bet you're still a virgin too, aren't you' he continued as more and more of his shaft began penetrating her until it was rubbing up against her previously untouched hymen. 'Well... You're not anymore...' he shouted, slamming his hips upwards with Ahsoka screaming in agony. With her innocence now his and a small trickle of blood rolling down his throbbing cock, Anakin began to slowly ease more and more of his eight inches into her tight cunt until Ahsoka nearly blacked out.  
'Master... I think I'm gonna cum!' Ahsoka screamed out in both pain and pleasure as her body shook and a trembling ran through her, until once again her pussy exploded in orgasm, drenching Anakin's cock with a fresh quantity of her sweet Togruta nectar.  
'Grandpa was a player' Anakin said out loud with his hand in his pants, trying to hold back what was surely a losing battle.  
'This is the hottest thing I've ever seen!' Jaina exclaimed seconds later with her hand also down her pants massaging her fifteen year old tight pussy, trying her hardest to match the rhythm her late grandfather was now keeping with his sexy little Padawan. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have something so big inside her.  
'Shut up you two... Let's keep watching!' Jacen said angrily, before turning up the volume and settling back down in his seat, very interested and turned on by the sight in front of him.  
Ahsoka was nearly in tears from going through such a powerful orgasm while Anakin didn't miss a beat; continuing to move more and more of his shaft inside her until soon he was balls deep in Ahsoka's tight snatch.  
'It feels so good Master... I think I'm gonna cum again!' Ahsoka screamed only five minutes later. Anakin had kicked it into overdrive after Ahsoka warm juices had covered his shaft and balls the first time and now that her pussy was clenching his cock again, his own need for release was beginning to overpower his better judgement.  
'I'm gonna cum too Ass-hoka!' Anakin groaned, grabbing and squeezing Ahsoka's tight ass and biting down on her left nipple. 'Unghhh... Ahhhh... Ummmm...!' Anakin and Ahsoka grunted together as both were driven over the edge. Ahsoka's pussy clamped down on Anakin's full eight inches just as Anakin thrust upwards to get as deep into her as possible. As Ahsoka's juices once again splashed onto Anakin's lap, Anakin's cock began to swell and within seconds was spewing a very large load of Jedi seed into Ahsoka's teenage womb.  
'It's hot... It's hot!' Ahsoka moaned, as she felt Anakin's hot sticky cum being fired into her pussy with stream after stream of his powerful and potent Jedi semen being planted deep inside Ahsoka's vulnerable womb. Not thinking of the possible consequences, Anakin squeezed Ahsoka tight to his body and shot the last of his cum into her just as she finally started coming down from her own orgasm. 'Mmmmm... Master... You filled me right up!' Ahsoka moaned as she got off of Anakin's lap and looked down at her pussy. A thin stream of his semen was leaking from her pussy and slowly rolling down her orange thigh and onto her white leggings.  
'I probably shouldn't have cum inside you Ass-hoka' Anakin sighed, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath after such a fantastic workout.  
'Why?' Ahsoka responded innocently, not fully understanding the possible consequences of having so much potent seed being planted deep inside her teenage pussy.  
'Oh... No reason... Don't you even worry about it' Anakin replied, not wanting to worry his young Padawan with a fairly unlikely possibility. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders naively and instead of throwing her tube top back on; she unzipped her skirt and walked towards the back of the bridge completely naked, showing off her amazing ass and unique silver markings just above her backside. `What are you doing?' Anakin asked his Padawan after swivelling his chair around to see where Ahsoka and her fine ass were going.  
'I need a shower... Care to join me, Master?' Ahsoka replied, giving her Master a wink and a little wiggle of her ass, before opening the door and walking back towards the crew quarters and a hot refreshing shower. Ahsoka didn't even have to turn around to know that Anakin was up for a shower with her; the sound of his pilot's seat swivelling around and footsteps behind her told her all that she needed to know.  
'Let's watch another one!' Anakin said as soon as the video file ended and the holo-projector went blank.  
'Sorry Anakin, but that video was a lot longer than the last and Dad could be home anytime now; besides, I want some answers from C-3PO before I watch another one of these videos' Jaina replied, pulling her hand from her pants and walking over to C-3PO to start him up. Within seconds C-3PO was up and running, already babbling on about something the kids didn't care about.  
'Shut up C-3PO... What do you know about the restricted files on your memory drive?' Jacen asked the droid after he finally shut up for a second.  
'Restricted files, sir? I have no knowledge of any restricted files' C-3PO answered truthfully, not knowing what the children were talking about.  
'Okay... Then, when were you created; what was the date you came online?' Anakin asked after realizing the droid had no idea what they were talking about.  
'I was brought on line the very same day of your mother's birth Master Anakin... At least that's the first thing I remember' C-3PO replied, pondering his own existence for a moment.  
'But... That's impossible...' Anakin started before being roughly punched in the shoulder by his brother and guided out of the room by his siblings with the data chip in hand.  
'Shut up Anakin... We'll get in trouble if goldenrod there catches on to what we've done' Jacen said, pulling his brother into the living room with his sister and making him calm down.  
'We'll just have to solve this mystery some other time... Because right now, I'm hungry!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it once again this is not my work and I'll be adding them over the next few days


	3. Chapter 3 – Grandma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé finds Ashokas ripped panties and yells at anakin then she walks back to her bedroom but who's in there.

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo had stumbled upon a very important piece of historical data; a chip which contained a number of holovids dating back over 45 years, all of which seemingly containing candid videos of sexual incidents. The first two videos had involved their grandfather, Anakin Solo and a Padawan they had never even known existed. All three Solos had been mesmerized and turned on by the seemingly unrestrained erotic acts involving two Jedi of the Old Republic. They simply couldn't wait for another showing, but unfortunately for the three siblings, they had been recalled back to the Jedi training facility on the jungle planet of Yavin 4. They had come home to Coruscant for a brief visit with their mother and father, but after their Uncle Luke decided that their break had lasted long enough, he had recalled them to meet him on the planet of Bilbringi where after a very brief stay; they would make their way back to the Jedi Temple at Yavin.  
'I really wish I could take you three to Yavin... I don't like letting you go all by yourselves' Han Solo said to his two sons while they began to board one of the diplomatic shuttles the New Republic had lent them for the express purpose of traveling to and from Yavin.  
'I know Dad, but the Falcon's still down for repairs and I'd rather take my chances with this ship than that ticking time bomb you've got over there' Jacen said to his father with a smirk while he pointed down the bay towards Han's broken down ship.  
'Hey... Watch it kid... The Falcon may look old, but she's just coming into her prime... Where's Jaina by the way?' Han said as his two sons got ready to depart.  
'I don't know, I think she's getting changed into some-' Jacen started but was taken off stride when his eyes fell on his twin sister and what she was wearing.  
Inspired by Ahsoka Tano and her quite revealing choice of clothing, Jaina had decided to emulate her new idol and wear almost the exact same attire. Decked out in long white leggings and a very short red leather skirt, Anakin, Jacen and even Han were taken aback by her long luscious legs and obviously juicy young ass. All that covered her perky yet ample teenage breasts was a small red leather tube top, so tight, that evidence of her little nipples could be seen through the material. Her midsection and most of her upper body were otherwise uncovered and sparkling in the morning light.  
'Jeez Jaina... What the hell are you wearing?' Han said a little outraged at his fifteen year old daughter for wearing such a revealing outfit. Although her ass was covered and her breasts not visible through the thick red leather, the clothing was so tight and conforming to her body, it wasn't very difficult to imagine what kind of body the attractive young teen had. 'I don't think your mother would want you wearing that... and neither do I' he finished, blinking once to regain his composure and assert his authority as her father. For just a second, Jaina's sexy little body had brought back memories of Leia in her gold bikini back in Jabba the Hutt's lair on Tatooine.  
'There's nothing wrong with it father... It's standard Jedi attire... See' Jaina said, clipping her lightsaber onto her skirt.  
'I guess if it's standard' Han said, not sure whether or not to put his foot down and make her change her clothing or slap her tight ass for being a bad girl. It was usually Leia who did most of the strict parenting and since she was still away on her diplomatic mission, he had to make the tough decisions.  
With that, the three siblings boarded the ship and left their still stunned father alone with his Wookie friend and his broken down ship.  
'Wow Jaina, are you even wearing any panties?' Anakin asked his sister as Jacen manned the controls of the ship and took off through the atmosphere and towards Bilbringi.  
'Yes, of course... I'm not a whore like that Ass-hoka Tano... I do have standards' Jaina replied with a smile as they entered the bridge to find Jacen at the controls. Just to prove the point further, Jaina turned her back to her two brothers, flipped up her skirt and showed them her ass. To their surprise, she wasn't wearing just any ordinary panties; she was wearing a very tight white cotton thong, which only accentuated her gorgeous ass even further.  
'Fuck me sideways Jaina... You're not as big of a whore as Ahsoka... Maybe' Jacen replied, staring at his twin sister's ass, as she pulled her small skirt back over it and took a seat beside her brothers. 'Did you bring it by the way...? You know... the chip' he finished as Jaina scoffed at him and slapped away Anakin's hand which hard reached out to touch her near perfect ass.  
'Of course I did... its right here' she replied, pulling the small data chip out from under her tube top and placing it into the small holo-projector in one of the front consoles. 'Too bad this projector isn't as good as the one at home'  
'Oh well... At least we'll have enough time to watch at least two more videos on the trip out to Yavin' Anakin replied, regaining his composure after seeing his sister's sweet ass.  
'It looks like the third video is dated a couple weeks after the last one' Jaina said as she started the holovid and the three Solos went silent.  
'Come on Padme... I almost never make it back to Coruscant and when I do I never get to see my lovely wife' Anakin Skywalker told the beautiful woman embraced in his arms at the entrance of a very elaborately decorated home.  
'Wife... Then that means she must be... Grandma?' Anakin asked his two siblings, who were just as stunned as their brother was at seeing what their grandmother looked like and the fact that she had actually gotten married to their grandfather.  
'That also means Grandpa cheated on Grandma... What an asshole' Jaina added, now looking disgusted for having enjoyed her grandfather's little taboo act with his young Padawan.  
'Hold on... Hold on... Let's just see how this plays out' Jacen said, not so eager to besmirch his grandfather before all the facts of the matter were out.  
Padme pushed away from Anakin and turned her back on her husband with anger. 'What... Did you think, that I wouldn't find this?' she yelled at Anakin, picking up a white pair of torn panties that Anakin had taken from Ahsoka during their time in the dilapidated house two weeks prior.  
Fuck, thought Anakin as he quickly thought up a viable excuse to tell his wife. 'Those aren't mine' Anakin replied with a very weak and lame excuse.  
'Yeah Anakin... That's the problem!' Padme responded smartly before throwing them into Anakin's face.  
'But Padme... I swear... I've always been faithful to you' he lied convincingly, using all his Jedi powers of persuasion to just slightly alter her emotions. Because Padme's mind was not weak enough to fall for Jedi mind tricks, the best Anakin could hope for was to make her less angry at him and more trustful in what he was saying. It seemed to work somewhat, but Padme was still not very convinced.  
'Fine... But what about those rumours of you and that Twi'lek dancer on one of the moons of Dathomir' Padme asked, regaining her composure and demanding a suitable answer.  
'It's just Sith propaganda honey... There just trying to discredit the Jedi; especially me' Anakin lied convincingly again. 'Just like the lie I heard about you and Obi Wan... It's all just propaganda' Anakin assured her until she finally appeared to trust him.  
'Okay... Then I'll meet you back here after you go to the Jedi Archives' Padme assured her husband, who had been called to the Jedi library for an important meeting.  
'Alright, honey... I'll see you soon' he replied before leaving their home and making his way to the archives.  
'God... I thought he'd never leave!' Padme said in relief after shutting the door and running back into her bedroom where a half naked Obi Wan Kenobi was standing there keeping quiet.  
'I thought he was finally going to catch us, Padme' Obi Wan replied, looking equally relieved but also ready to have a little naughty fun with his sexy little Senator. 'I've never understood why you married him, Padme... We've been doing this ever since he was just a little kid' he finished, unzipping his pants and pulling off his underwear as Padme walked over to him and kissed him.  
'I know... I know... It's just I love Anakin and no offence Obi... But you're really just a fuck buddy' Padme told Obi Wan as he helped her undress. 'I mean, you knew what this was even before Anakin and I got married; a casual thing with no strings attached'  
'I knew something smelled fishy... You see Jaina... She was just as guilty as him... Maybe even more so!' Jacen said, interrupting the holovid again to gloat.  
'Yeah well... At least he's not having sex with a fourteen year old' she replied, knowing that the legal age of maturity in the New Republic was sixteen.  
'The legal age of maturity in the Old Republic was fourteen, stupid... Don't you know any history?' Anakin replied smartly; taking his brother's side and proving his sister wrong.  
'Whatever... Let's just keep watching... I have a feeling this is about to get hot!'  
As Padme explained the situation to her long time fuck buddy, Obi Wan slowly slid off her expensive dress to reveal Padme's outstanding naked body. Relatively small but firm breasts, capped off by two tiny pink rosy nipples highlighted an equally fantastic and very fit young body. Although Padme was now entering her mid to late twenties, her body was just as spectacular as ever. Her round luscious ass, tight stomach and long slender legs could make any man faint with overexcitement.  
'Don't you think you were a little hard on him...? Especially since you're doing exactly the thing you were criticizing him for doing' Obi Wan said wisely, grasping her round ass before beginning to kiss her inner thigh.  
'Mmmm... That's good' Padme moaned. 'Oh... Don't you get so noble on me Jedi Master... You know what you're doing is just as wrong as what I'm doing' she lambasted her good friend who had now moved his tongue towards her finely trimmed pussy and Padme's very wet slit.  
'You're right... I just can't resist this pussy though!' he said before delving his tongue in and out of her tight twat and pushing her onto the bed to get even more leverage.  
'God Obi... You're so much better than Anakin' she groaned, enjoying the sensation of having Obi Wan's tongue in her pussy again.  
'That's why I'm the Master' Obi Wan replied before reaching up to massage one of Padme's erect nipples. It only took a few minutes using his skilled tongue to get Padme squealing with pleasure and a large quantity of her tasty Senatorial juices running through her slit and into his mouth.  
'My turn Obi' Padme sighed after regaining control of her senses from the massive orgasm that had just shook her through her body. She slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of him to get a good look at his nice big Jedi cock. 'You're every bit as big as Anakin' she purred, taking his eight inches into her hands before sucking on the tip of the hardened shaft. Padme's skills as a Senator and a diplomat didn't even compare in the slightest with her skills at sucking cock. For years and years she had perfected this very important skill, always being able to call on it when she needed it most. In times of peril or in times of diplomatic unrest, a good quick blowjob for the right male official and an entire crisis could be averted. In the case of Obi Wan, Padme knew exactly what buttons to push or more to the point what balls to squeeze. She massaged his balls with ease as her mouth moved slowly back and forth over the entire length of his cock and before long he was pushing her away; not wanting to blow his load before the best part.  
'Slow down baby... Let's not miss the best part' Obi Wan said in haggard breaths, fighting his hardest to control himself and his failing stamina. With that, Padme jumped onto the bed, got onto her hands and knees and pointed her sweet ass and tight pussy back at Obi Wan, just inviting him to take her as hard as he wanted.  
'Well... Aren't you gonna fuck me, Master Kenobi?' Padme said tantalizingly as she wiggled her juicy ass back at a near hysterical Obi Wan. Every time he fucked Padme, the same near insanity always threatened to take control of him. It was only by using his Jedi calming techniques that he could overcome the madness and get to work satisfying the insatiable slut in Padme Amidala. Without waiting another second, he got onto the bed with Padme and moved his cock towards her dripping wet snatch. 'Take me Obi... Take me'  
Obi Wan didn't hesitate for an instance; he slammed his hips forward and penetrated her delicate cunny for what was surely the thousandth time. 'Feels as good as ever!' Obi Wan purred into Padme's ear as his shaft slowly inside of her while he moved his hands to her perky breasts and massaged the firm globes with his delicate touch. It was only occasionally that he made it back to the inner rim and the sweet embrace of his fuck buddy, so when Obi Wan did make it back to Coruscant and Padme's bed, he was sure to give it all he had. Within seconds he was thrusting in and out of her with determination and execution, causing Padme to scream and moan out several times in orgasmic bliss. It was only after what felt like hours of passionate sex that Obi Wan finally began to slow his thrusts and gradually reach his release.  
'I... Unghhh... Forgot... UGHHHH... How long you could last... Ahhh!' Padme moaned out as Obi Wan flipped her onto her back and drove his cock down into her with even more power.  
'I'm... Ughhhh... Gonna cum, Padme! Can I... Ughhh... Cum inside you again!' Obi Wan groaned, remembering back at how amazing it felt to empty a big load of Jedi cum into Padme's tight twat.  
'Noooo!' Padme screamed in protest, while she went through the throes of another orgasm. 'I'm not on any contraceptives right now!' she protested as Obi Wan's thrusts became even more unrestrained. Padme had been off her usual contraceptives for the last couple of weeks with Anakin in town; they had decided to start to try and have a baby and if Obi Wan was the one to slip one of his soldiers past her defences, Anakin would never forgive her. 'Cum on my face... My face Obi!'  
'UNGHHHHHHH! UNGHHHHH...' Obi Wan grunted only a few seconds later after having pulled out of Padme's cunt in the nick of time. Sliding around to the side of her face, Obi Wan aimed the tip of his cock at Padme's sweaty face and fired off several thick streams of his potent semen; plastering her face with ample loads of his sticky Jedi cum. Padme did her best to swallow as much of the tasty cream as possible but Obi Wan seemed to have no control over his ejaculation.  
'Mmmm... Nothing like a good facial to start off a long day!' Padme sighed seconds after Obi Wan's cock finally ceased plastering her face. Obi Wan too sighed seconds later, nearly falling off the bed in exhaustion.  
'I'd better leave before Anakin gets back, and you better have a shower... You don't want him to see your face covered in my cum' Obi Wan said smiling, while he quickly dressed and left the near comatose Padme to bask in the afterglow of some of the best sex she had ever had.  
'Fucking Whore!' Anakin laughed seconds after the holovid ended. 'She was just as big of a slut as Grandpa Anakin was' he said, looking over at his equally stunned brother and sister.  
'God... Is our whole damn family a bunch sex addicts or is this just normal' Jaina said as she slipped her thong back on without her brothers noticing. She had found it necessary to pull off the tiny white cotton panties during the holovid in order to have better access to her wet fifteen year old cunny. Both of her brothers hadn't even noticed her during the entire video, mostly because they were too engrossed in watching their grandmother getting defiled by their Uncle's Jedi Master and teacher, Obi Wan Kenobi.  
'It looks like we might just have enough time to watch one more vid before we make it to Bilbringi' Jacen said, getting ready to start the next holovid for his two siblings.  
'You two go ahead... I've got to take a shower before we get there' Jaina told her two brothers, needing something to cool her off and take her mind off of what she had just seen.


	4. Chapter 4 – Aayla Secura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin skywalker meets Aayla Secura in the Jedi archives to talk about something but it turns into something much more then talking

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo were on their way to the planet Bilbringi to meet their Jedi Master Uncle, Luke Skywalker, before travelling back to the Jedi training facility on Yavin 4. That wasn't the big news however; the Solo siblings had found a most peculiar piece of historical data. A data chip with several files containing holovids of their grandparents, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala doing things they never thought was possible. Not only had their grandfather taken advantage of his desperately horny Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, their own grandmother had been equally devious, caught having sex with the legendary Obi Wan Kenobi, right behind her husband's back. If the data chip were to fall into the wrong hands, the entire Solo/Skywalker family and possibly the New Republic government and Jedi Order could fall apart. As damning as it could be, the three Solo siblings had been unable to stop watching the very intriguing videos. What had vexed the children the most was the fact that the holovids' origins seemed to be a mystery, as was the manner in which the videos were recorded. Regardless, all the holovids so far had involved their grandparents and as far as they knew, all the holovids would revolve around them. Currently however, only Anakin and Jacen were on the bridge watching the next instalment because Jaina had decided to cool off with a nice long shower.

"It's your loss, Jaina!" Jacen shouted back at his twin sister as he started up the next vid and got comfy along with his younger brother.

"I wonder who's next?" Anakin said more to himself than to his brother as the holovid began playing.

"I hope its Ahsoka again... I can't get enough of that tight orange ass!" Jacen replied with a smirk.

The Jedi Archives were usually fairly quiet in the early hours of morning and the morning Anakin Skywalker found himself walking silently through vast archives of the Jedi Order. He had a very important meeting he had to make; not with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who was going through some yearly testing in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, but with the Twi'lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura. They had agreed to meet in the back of the archives, where they would have privacy from everyone, including the Archives Master, Jocasta Nu.

"Aayla... Are you there..." Anakin whispered into what appeared to be an empty hallway, using his Jedi powers to sense if she was near.

"Here Skywalker" Aayla whispered back, stepping out from behind a pillar to reveal herself. Like always, Master Aayla Secura's appearance caught Anakin totally off guard; her slender yet muscular physique, distinct blue skin and tantalizing long lekkus made her nearly irresistible to every man. It wasn't just her body and appearance that always caught him off guard however; Aayla Secura was probably the hottest member of the Jedi order. Her ample breasts, big juicy ass and tight stomach were only highlighted by the revealing outfit she always wore. The small black leather top and extremely tight black leather pants only emphasized her ample figures further.

"Wow... Wowwww! She's even hotter than Ahsoka and Padme... Look at those titties and that ass!" Jacen said with a grin on his face.

"Yah... I hope Grandpa fucks that slut!" Anakin added with his hand down his pants already.

While Jacen and Anakin wowed at how gorgeous Jedi Master Aayla Secura was, Jaina Solo was in the process of cooling down with a long relaxing shower. The last holovid had caused her to take it to another step and actually remove her panties to allow easier access to her wet teenage pussy. She didn't quite know why she was being so turned on by something that was obviously so wrong. She was impressed by how good she looked in the new outfit she had made for herself however, as she looked at herself in the bathroom's mirror. Almost the mirror image of her mother at a younger age, Jaina Solo was gifted with nearly perfect looks, a gorgeous teenage body and an ability to use what she had to get what she wanted.

"God I'm hot!" Jaina said to herself as she pulled off her tube top to reveal her perky firm teenage breasts and small rosy pink nipples. The red leather fabric had been rubbing against her sensitive nipples since she had put the top on and now that she had finally taken it off, she could tell that the constant chaffing had seemingly aroused them. Jaina continued undressing; removing her boots, long white leggings and her short red leather skirt. Although her body was almost identical to her mother's, her ass was not quite as big and juicy as Leia's and her breasts were not nearly as well developed. Her teenage ass might not have been as round as her mothers, but Jaina had one of the tightest asses anyone could ever hope for and as she slipped out of her thong again and stepped into the hot shower, the urge to play with herself soon returned.

Back on the bridge, the holovid continued to play with both Jacen and Anakin completely absorbed in what was taking place in the Jedi Archives with their grandfather Anakin Skywalker and the Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for Skywalker...? I have business to attend to today" Aayla asked Anakin in her slightly accented basic, after he made sure they were alone.

"It's about Dathomir and what we did there" Anakin said, winking at Aayla to make sure she knew what he really meant. During an undercover mission on one of the mining and trading bases on the moon of Dathomir, Aayla and Anakin had worked together to reveal a secret plot by the Separatists to begin a major droid factory on that very moon. To help expose the plot, Anakin had taken on the identity of a seedy financer that would help oversee the transfer of funds from the Confederacy of Independent Systems to mining owners. While Anakin was involved in the financial dealings, Aayla was stationed as a Twi'lek dancer in the trading post in order to provide close support if there was any need. Aayla had been given basic Twi'lek dance instruction as a youngster before entering Jedi training, but even though she had had so little instruction so many years earlier, the Twi'lek dancing instinct every female of the species is born with shone through with her performances. Some nights Anakin got so caught up with Aayla's erotic fully nude strip, he nearly forgot why he was there. In the end, the mission was a complete success after Anakin single-handedly discovered the Separatist backer, arrested him and closed the case without even the slightest help from Master Secura. For the fun of it, Anakin attended her final performance on stage and after a few drinks and some lessened inhibitions, Anakin and Aayla fucked right there in the trading post, right on stage in front of everyone. Believing both of their identities were kept confidential neither Anakin nor Aayla thought there would be any consequences. But after learning that his wife actually knew about the little affair, Anakin had to talk to Aayla about it when he met her in the archives that morning.

"You mean when we had sex in front of everyone on stage" Aayla said without the slightest bit of remorse or regret in her accented voice.

"Uhhh that would be it" Anakin whispered back, trying not to attract any attention to their discussion.

"We can say it was just a part of our cover Skywalker... Unless it was something more?" Aayla asked Anakin as her fingers moved up and down his forearm in a seductive fashion. "You know... That mission brought out something new in me... And I think I like it"

"Really... and what do you think we should do about it?" Anakin replied, looking down at Aayla's cleavage and her perfect tits.

"Give into it of course!" Aayla said before leaning closer to kiss Anakin on the lips. Her hand moved from his forearm to his crotch and within a few seconds Anakin was already harder than a diamond. Anakin taken a little aback by Aayla's forwardness on the matter embraced the Twi'lek beauty before grabbing her leather covered ass and squeezing.

"Right here, in the archives?" Anakin said after breaking off from the kiss Aayla had just given him. "You really like fucking in public places, don't you?" Anakin said before ripping off Aayla's top to reveal her amazing breasts and dark blue nipples. Anakin had to admit; fucking the Twi'lek beauty on stage, in front of everybody was probably the hottest thing he had ever done. Doing it in the back rows of the Jedi Archive was even more taboo, especially if they got caught, but all that excitement only added to the situation and the sexual friction now radiating off the two lovers.

"You know it makes me hot Skywalker!" Aayla replied, getting onto her knees to get to his pants. She quickly had them around his ankles and was pulling his hardened cock out before Anakin could even blink. Anakin just grabbed onto her two lekkus and hung on for the ride of his life as the blue Twi'lek Master sucked him off for ten solid glorious minutes.

While Anakin and Aayla Secura engaged in the most heinous act in one of the most sacred places in the Jedi Order, Jaina Solo was in the shower trying her hardest to fight the wave of horniness that had swept over her only moments earlier. She tried to close her eyes and think of other things, but the harder she tried the harder it was for her to let go. Giving up on forgetting about it, she slowly moved two fingers down her tight stomach towards her wet teenage snatch. As the water poured down her glistening teenage body, she grasped one of her small firm breasts and began massaging it while her other hand began massaging her sensitive clit. She had never felt anything so amazing as two of her fingers crept into her extremely tight pussy and slowly slid in and out in rhythm with the hand now pinching and massaging her nipple.

"Fuck... This feels good!" she moaned as she slammed her fingers deeper and faster into her twat with each second until she had a blistering pace going and a warm sensation building deep inside her loins. No wonder her grandfather and grandmother were so easily swayed by the opposite sex and a chance to fuck; if slamming her two small fingers into her cunt felt so good, the sensation of having a tongue delve into her or even better yet, a big cock being driven in and out of her, would be even more amazing.

As Jaina Solo slammed her two fingers into her pussy with an ever increasing urgency, Anakin Skywalker was beginning his assault on Aayla Secura's sweet Twi'lek pussy. After receiving a top-notch blowjob that even rivalled Padme's and stripping her out of the rest of her tight leather clothes, Anakin was more than willing to reciprocate for the blue Twi'lek Master. With her hands splayed against one of the holo-bookcases and her ass up in the air, Aayla remained in that position while Anakin got on his knees behind her, grabbed her big blue ass, spread it wide, and began licking her hot little box like he had done with Ahsoka and Padme so many times before.

"Ummmm... That's it Skywalker... Lick my pussy!" Aayla moaned in pleasure as Anakin moved his tongue as deep into her as possible before using one of his fingers to help along the process. After five minutes of eating out Aayla's tight bald pussy, she was more than ready to take Anakin's big cock. "Stuff me with that big cock of yours!" she whispered to him as he stood up and grabbed the blue Jedi Master by the waist.

"I hope you're ready for this baby!" he whispered back before pressing the tip up against her soft folds and moving it up and down teasing her. "Because here I come!" he said a little louder, bucking his hips forward into Aayla, nearly knocking over the holo-bookcase in the process. Aayla nearly screamed out in pain as she felt over five inches penetrate her tight snatch, but managed to keep her pain in check. Aayla had been fortunate enough to have Anakin's big dick inside her once before, but even now the size and girth astounded her as Anakin seemed to be relentless in his assault on her Twi'lek pussy. Noticing her discomfort, Anakin began squeezing both her ass and ample breasts in order to help alleviate the pain and stress his cock was putting on Aayla's uncommonly tight twat. Because she was so toned and her body so fit, her pussy was quite possibly the tightest thing he had ever felt, possibly even tighter than Ahsoka's little snatch.

"Mmmm... That's better Skywalker" she moaned as her pussy started to become accustomed to his cock's girth and she was able to take in more of him with ease. As the bookcase she was holding began to rock back and forth a little, Anakin took the opportunity to slowly increase both his speed and the depth of his penetration and within minutes he was balls deep in Aayla and loving it. Whether Aayla knew it or not, her pussy was doing a number on his cock; clenching and massaging it every time he slid it into her.

"Goddamn, your pussy is destroying me!" Anakin moaned as the need to cum was quickly overwhelming him. The last time he had fucked Aayla, he had had the pleasure of cumming all over her juicy blue ass in front of over twenty people. Deciding he needed to hold on for dear life just from stopping himself from blowing his load way too early, Anakin took his hands off Aayla's soft ass and beautiful breasts and took hold of her lekkus for some added support. All he could think of however, was rewarding the hard work her pussy was doing in clenching and massaging his cock with filling it with a hot load of cum, which in the process only accelerated his need to cum.

"I think I'm going to cum Skywalker... It feels so gooooood!" she moaned just before Anakin felt a warm sensation coat his entire cock and spur him towards an even larger release.

"Now I'm gonna cum Aayla!" he groaned even louder. "Do you mind if I cum inside you?" Anakin asked Aayla as his slammed into her even harder.

"I don't really care right now Skywalker... Fill me up if you want!" she sighed, obviously still caught up in the orgasmic ecstasy she had just experienced.

"You're the Master! UNGHHHH... YESSS... Take it!" he grunted, firing off several thick streams of his hot seed deep into her Jedi pussy. Anakin sighed in relief as he emptied himself inside her, filling her womb with a fresh load of very potent and hot Jedi cum.

"I can feel you filling me up!" Aayla groaned as she came down from her orgasm and basked in the sensation of having her tight snatch filled with Anakin's hot seed.

"Is someone back there...? Hello?" Master Jocasta Nu's voice sounded from the other side of the archives after both Anakin and Aayla made a little too much noise when they had climaxed.

"Why did we meet again Skywalker?" Master Aayla Secura asked Anakin as they both got dressed to depart as soon as possible and avoid getting caught by the old bookkeeper.

"I completely forgot, but we should definitely meet again soon to discuss it" Anakin added with a grin before slapping Aayla's now leather covered ass and departing without uttering another word.

"Over already... Damn... That was probably the best yet!" Anakin sighed just as Jacen ran off to back with his hand down his pants. "What the hell did I say?"

Jacen had to find some privacy soon; he was about to pop his cork and he definitely didn't want to do it in front of his brother. Jacen ran into the bathroom without knocking and was shocked to see that the shower was still on and his twin sister was still in it. He could just make out her shadow through the shower curtain, but he could tell she was doing something that she was really enjoying. Too close to cumming to investigate it further, he looked down to see Jaina's white cotton thong sitting on the floor. Picking it up, he stuffed it down his pants and began to rub his swollen shaft until after only a few frantic seconds, a powerful need for release overcame him and he covered his twin sister's cotton thong in a healthy dose of his warm seed.

"UNGHHHHHH YES.... GOD I NEED A COCK!" Jaina screamed inside the shower as her own orgasm rocked through her and her juices exploded from her pussy and leaked down her leg to mix with water below. Two fingers slamming into her snatch was good, but Jaina could only imagine how good a real cock would feel inside her as she came down from her massive orgasm. As she finally came back to her senses and began to get out of the shower, she heard movement only feet away and was shocked to see Jacen standing beside the bathtub looking very surprised. Jaina tried to cover up, but Jacen had already gleaned a full view of her tight young body and was out of the bathroom before Jaina could yell at him.

"Fucking Pervert... Hey, where are my panties?"


	5. Chapter 5 – Evaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka didn't pass her yearly evaluations and is trying to persuade Plo Koon to let her pass but she tries something else

'Jacen... Gimme back my panties!' shouted Jaina as she ran from the bathroom wearing her red tube top, short red leather skirt, and long white leggings. Jaina found herself in the peculiar situation of not having any panties to wear due to her pervert of a twin brother stealing them right out from under her while she was having a shower. Because most of her wardrobe was either back home on Coruscant or at the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4, Jaina had no substitute for the pair Jacen now had in his pocket. She would have had two or three extra sets of clothes with her, especially when on such a prolonged trip, but because Anakin accidentally left half of their bags back home on Coruscant, Jaina was stuck on board a ship without any clothes except for what she was wearing, and that wasn't much.

'Hey Jaina... You're the one who wanted to look just like Ahsoka Tano... I just helped you perfect your outfit.' Jacen laughed as he ran to the bridge and locked Jaina out.

'What did you do, Jacen?' Anakin Solo asked his brother just as he took the controls of their ship and began the descent towards Bilbringi's atmosphere where the three Solo children were to meet their Uncle Luke before setting out for Yavin 4 and the Jedi Academy. For the past several hours however, on their short voyage from Coruscant to Bilbringi, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin had been watching more holovids of their grandparents doing things they never thought they were capable of doing. Jaina had been so turned on she had needed a shower to cool herself off, but instead, used the time to slam her fingers into her wet teenage pussy and finally reach a much desired climax. Jacen, facing his own need for release, had stolen Jaina's panties for a little encouragement and after blowing his load onto her thong and seeing his twin sister's completely naked and very wet body, Jacen had run for dear life and locked himself inside the main bridge with his younger brother Anakin.

'Don't worry about it Anakin... Just land this thing and find Uncle Luke as soon as you can... I think I'll need the help of a Jedi Master to be safe from Jaina.' Jacen told his brother while he took the co-pilot's seat and began radioing his Uncle using the ships communications system.

With Jaina screaming and slamming her fists into the locked bridge door, Anakin and Jacen were able to bring the ship safely down on Bilbringi and get a hold of their Uncle Luke, who was already there waiting for the three children. Little did they know however, the Master Jedi Luke Skywalker had more planned for the three Solo children than a simple rendezvous and a trip back to Yavin 4. Because he and his wife personally oversaw the development and Jedi education of Jacen, Jaina and Anakin, it was left up to him to test them annually on everything they had learned. Mara Jade was still away with Leia on some diplomatic mission, so Luke had taken on the responsibility of giving Jaina her evaluations as well as her two brothers all by himself.

'Jacen if you don't open this door right now... I'll cut it open with my lightsaber!' Jaina yelled through the door, igniting her lightsaber to prove her point further.

'Too late Jaina... Uncle Luke is already here and he's waiting on the docking platform for us.' Jacen shouted back at his sister as Anakin landed the ship and got ready to open the hatches to let their Uncle Luke board the ship.

'Hello Jaina... Aren't you looking...' Master Jedi Luke Skywalker began as he made his way onto the ship and saw his niece in a ridiculously revealing outfit. If he wasn't mistaken, he could actually make out Jaina's hard nipples through her leather tube top and just the hint of her round little ass from beneath her short little skirt.

'Oh Hi Uncle Luke... Do you like my new outfit?' Jaina asked with a smile, twirling around in a circle and completely forgetting she had no panties on. Realizing her mistake as soon as she began spinning, Jaina made to cover up her tight little bald pussy and ass from her Uncle. The damage was done however, and Luke was able to glean a great deal from the few seconds of Jaina exposing herself.

'Huh...' Luke murmured as a familiar twinge could be felt in his groin area. Just before he was able to say something else about Jaina's new look however, Anakin and Jacen opened the bridge door and walked by their sister looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

'So Uncle Luke... Are you ready to head out to Yavin?' Jacen asked, nudging his sister in the process and giving her a smirk for good measure.

'Ah... Yes... I mean No... No... Ah, first I'm going to evaluate you on what you've learned in the last year and then we'll head to Yavin.' Luke mumbled, still a little shocked with Jaina and her outfit. She was only fifteen and probably hadn't filled out quite yet, but Luke was very impressed, almost so much so, that he dreaded being her uncle.

'Evaluations... Darn!' Jaina sighed, knowing full well that there was always a physical test of endurance and strength during the evaluation and in doing so she knew everybody would again be in a great position to get an outstanding look at her pussy and ass.

'Yep... And I think we'll start with you Jaina... I've already set up a small obstacle course just off the landing pad over there' Luke said, pointing towards a grassy area not a hundred metres away.

Not a fucking obstacle course!, Jaina thought to herself as she followed her uncle off the ship and towards her first and hopefully only test of the day. As soon as she stepped off the ramp and onto the landing pad, she noticed how unbelievably windy it was. Gusts of winds swirled about, blowing her skirt everywhere but down, constantly treating her three male Jedi family members with a beautiful view.

'Alright Jaina... All you have to do is crawl under that barb wire for twenty metres, climb that ten metre stone wall, jump over those twenty-five hurdles, swim across that small mote, levitate that boulder onto that platform, climb up that tower and zip line across to this other tower right beside me to finish the course.' Luke said as he pointed out all the obstacles and tried not to think how perverted it was that he was having such impure thoughts about his own niece.

'That's all, is it?' Jaina groaned, knowing that every single one of the obstacles in some way would expose her like never before; especially the first obstacle.

'You have five minutes to complete the course once I give you the signal... GO!' Luke shouted, ushering Jaina onto her first obstacle.

Jaina took off and dove under the barb wire to begin crawling to the other side, very aware how great a view she was giving her brothers and uncle while she struggled through the tight confines that the wire produced.

'Damn...' Anakin said, grabbing onto the bulge that was forming in his pants as he watched his panty-less sister navigate the obstacle course. He had a perfect view of her beautiful little bald twat and nicely shaped and round ass. After less than a minute of crawling however, Jaina was through the obstacle and already at the wall, where she used her Jedi gifts to leap upwards and grab the top of the ten metre wall in a single leap. She struggled a little to pull herself up but did so within seconds until half her body was over the obstacle, which of course exposed her yet again.

'This isn't so bad' Jaina said to herself, fixing her skirt again and heading towards the twenty-five hurdles at a sprint. Every time she lunged over one of the hurdles, Luke, Jacen, and Anakin were treated to another look at her twat and by the time she finished jumping over the last hurdle, even Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master could feel the bulge growing in his pants. The only thing that could be hotter than Jaina dressed in such skimpy clothing however, was Jaina soaking wet, dressed in skimpy clothing and that was exactly what everybody was treated to when she finally swam across the mote and got out dripping wet.

Come on Luke, be strong in the Force... Temptation is a path to the Dark side..., 'Fuck me!' he said out loud to himself as Jaina finished levitating the boulder with ease onto the platform and started to climb up the first tower. Luke was presented with another immaculate view of her tight snatch as she used the zip line to cross the last section of the obstacle course and come to the finish just feet away from him.

'So... What was my time, Uncle Luke?' Jaina said, out of breath, flustered and turning red with embarrassment. She just wanted the test to be over with so she could run off to the ship and hide there until they were back on Yavin 4.

'Time...? Oh yeah, your time... Your time was three minutes, twenty-two seconds... Excellent.' Luke stuttered again, trying to get over what he had just seen.

'Do I have to do anything else, Uncle Luke or did I pass?' she asked as Uncle Luke tried to hide his shame.

'Ya... Pass... You passed... Um... I'm going to take Jacen and Anakin on a 20 mile run to test their endurance, but you're good to go.' Luke replied, grasping at any chance to leave Jaina and her sexy ass behind while he ran off any impure thoughts he was having about his niece.

'Okay... Well I'll be on our ship until you get back.' Jaina said before running off to the ship and leaving her uncle and brothers to finish their own trials and evaluations. Extremely embarrassed and just wanting to be alone, Jaina locked herself onto the bridge and sat down in the pilot's chair, exhausted. 'Well... I guess I could relax and watch another one of those videos... I mean, they won't be back for a few hours' Jaina assured herself as she turned on the holo-projector to watch another exciting instalment of the true history concerning the Old Republic.

'But Master Plo Koon, I tried my best... Isn't there anyway you can pass me.' Ahsoka pleaded the Kel Dor Jedi Master who had been in charge of her evaluations since arriving back on Coruscant with her Master Anakin Skywalker. Every Padawan had to go through an evaluation on an annual basis until they were knighted and although Ahsoka had only recently begun her training under Anakin Skywalker; her skills as a Jedi were superior to many. Not only that, but after the long trek back to Coruscant with her Master, which involved several amazing hours of unrestrained sex, Ahsoka had never felt so powerful. Her ability to command the Force had only increased after the trip home and Ahsoka was sure Master Plo Koon was somehow mistaken in failing her.

'I'm sorry little Soka, but I just think you can do so much more.' Master Plo Koon said, putting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and trying to comfort the upset Padawan.

'But I broke almost every record and my command over the Force is greater than it's ever been!' Ahsoka replied, not understanding how it could be possible that she actually failed.

'Yes... Yes... Ahsoka... But, your emotions are all over the place and even though you command great power, you must always keep those emotions in check, less you be tempted by the Dark side.' Plo Koon recited, not breaking his concentration once while he explained his concerns about her emotional state.

'But Master Skywalker says that not all emotions lead toward the Dark side... I believe if I can channel and control these emotions like I have just begun to, I'll have an even better understanding of the Force.' Ahsoka responded with belief.

'What sort of emotions are you talking about little Soka?' Master Plo Koon asked; curious about what had led her to believe in such a thing.

'Well... It's kind of hard to explain... But I can show you if you want... I mean... As long as you promise to keep an open mind about it.' Ahsoka replied, not too sure if her old friend would be very receptive to what she had to offer once she demonstrated what she meant.

'If you think this will help prove your point Padawan Ahsoka' Plo Koon responded in his deep empathetic voice.

'That guy has no idea what she's got in store for him.' Jaina said out loud as she got very interested in the situation that was developing on the holo-projector. She was also intrigued to find out that the videos were not just following her grandparents, but also other Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans. It was an interesting point she'd have to discuss with her brothers later but Jaina was too absorbed with what was about to take place on the projector to really care about it at the moment. She had flipped her skirt up again and was absent-mindedly rubbing her wet slit with her fingers again.

As Master Plo Koon looked down on Ahsoka not realizing in the least what she had planned for him, Ahsoka turned to face him and dropped down to her knees before he could even blink.

'Little Soka... What... Ummmm.' Plo Koon began to mumbled as he felt little Soka's fingers grasp the draw strings holding up his pants. '... Inappropriate... Unnnhhh...' he started again when he felt her fingers grasp his soft cock and begin to rub it back and forth. Unlike the average human cock, Plo Koon's odd shaped shaft and disproportionate ball size caught Ahsoka off guard and made her rethink what she was about to do. She really knew nothing about the Kel Dor species and for all she knew, she was rubbing the wrong thing. 'Ohhhh... Little Soka... That feels... Feels... GOOD!' Plo Koon continued as his shaft began to harden and his worries about it being inappropriate began to evaporate as quickly as his cock began to swell.

'Holy Fuck!' Ahsoka moaned into Plo Koon's misshapen cock as its size began to overwhelm her and grow to over ten inches long. While Ahsoka did her best to get as much of his shaft into her mouth as possible, Master Plo Koon was groaning and moaning in a pleasure he had never yet felt before. Sticking to the strict Jedi Code of no attachments, Plo Koon had never had the pleasure of having his cock sucked by a gorgeous young girl like Ahsoka Tano. The fact that it was the first time he'd ever gotten a blowjob didn't bode well for his stamina and since Ahsoka seemed to be quite good at rubbing and sucking on his long dick, he knew he would explode at any moment.

'Mmmm... This is the biggest cock I've ever tasted.' Ahsoka moaned, running her tongue up and down his shaft while squeezing and massaging his massive balls.

'Ohhh... Little Soka... I'm about to explode!' Plo Koon groaned, as his cock began to swell even further and an amazing feeling started to come over him.

'Gimme that cum Master!' Ahsoka moaned, looking up at her long time friend just as he threw his head back and groaned a deep guttural sound while his cock began to spasm.

'UHHHHHH!' He shouted, just as Ahsoka took her mouth off his shaft and got ready to receive a hot load of Master Plo Koon's seed. Ahsoka couldn't believe what happened next; instead of a few streams of the delicious liquid her Master Skywalker had both covered her face in and filled her snatch with, Master Plo Koon's cock shuddered once and sprayed a hot golden liquid from the tip in such quantity, it actually knocked Ahsoka onto her back. It didn't stop there as Ahsoka got back onto her knees as quickly as possible and tried to outlast Plo Koon's massive orgasm. For an entire minute his cock shot stream after stream of his hot golden cum onto her face until his balls had shrunk back down to a more normal size.

'Oh my God!' Ahsoka managed to blurt out as she licked her lips and looked down at herself. Her entire body, tube top and skirt was just covered in the golden goo and Master Plo Koon looked as though a hundred years of stress had been lifted from his shoulders. He sank down on the nearest chair and gave Ahsoka a smile before pulling his pants back up and throwing his old friend a towel.

'I guess you were right little Soka... Some emotions can be good for a Jedi.' Plo Koon mumbled as Ahsoka cleaned herself off and stood back up in front of him.

'So I passed then?' Ahsoka asked a very relaxed Plo Koon with a look of anticipation on her face.

'With flying colours my dear... With flying colours!' Plo Koon said before nodding off to sleep and to dreams of Ahsoka Tano.

'I guess it's alright to use sex and sex appeal to get what you want.' Jaina said to herself, feeling much less embarrassed about frolicking about without any underwear. Next time she didn't do well on a test, she'd just do what Ahsoka Tano did.


	6. Chapter 6 – Breaking the Slave Ring Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Leia have to try to break a slave ring apart but they have to channel there slutiness to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no holo-bid but it evolves around Leia and Mara trying to break apart a slave ring

'Are you sure this is the best way to stop the slave ring, Mara?' Leia asked her good friend Mara Jade Skywalker as she changed her clothes in one of the Jade Sabre's quarters. Leia Organa Solo and Mara Jade had travelled to the edge of Hutt space in order to investigate and with luck stop the horrendous atrocities a new slave ring had been inflicting on the New Republic and the men, women and children who had unfortunately been captured and resold to the highest bidders to become personal slaves. Mara had been married to Luke Skywalker for the past five years and ever since had been helping Leia and the Jedi Order crack down on the illegal and corrupt activities taking place in the New Republic. Now that Leia was no longer the President of the New Republic, both she and Mara were able to move more freely around the galaxy and work as a team to stop the more heinous criminal acts and organizations which had continued to pop up around the New Republic since the fall of the Empire over twenty years prior.

'Come on out Leia... I'm sure it's not as bad as mine!' Mara Jade giggled as she too adjusted the binding clothes she had just put on.

'Oh... I guarantee it's worse... Do you remember that little gold bikini I had to wear for Jabba, back on Tatooine?' Leia said, sounding a little embarrassed but also a little proud of herself and her physique for being able to fit into the outfit she had just scrounged up from the past.

'You mean that gold number that had all the men around you wagging their tongues at you.' Mara Jade replied with a laugh, remembering how amazing Leia looked back in Jabba the Hutt's place all those years ago when she was undercover there for the Emperor.

'Yep!' Leia said, opening the door to give Mara Jade a nice look of her amazing body in the skimpy gold bikini. Although both Leia and Mara were over forty years old, they looked no older than twenty. The advantages of being a Jedi and participating in the difficult training sessions had done wonders to the two women's aging physiques. Without proof that they were actually over forty years old, no one would guess they were older than a pair of twenty year olds. 'Wow... Maybe you're right Mara... That outfit sure is revealing.' Leia continued after looking over Mara and smiling. With beautiful, luxurious and long red-gold hair, Mara's white leather bikini nearly made Leia want to whistle at her. Her ample breasts and nice tight ass were only accentuated by the tight fitting leather white bikini she had put on. As the Jade Sabre approached the rendezvous point they had set up with a group of local slavers, Leia was contemplating whether or not their plan would succeed or not. To break the slave ring, Leia had agreed to go undercover with Mara Jade as a couple of slave girls. The slave ring they were infiltrating had diversified into many slaving fields, which including everything from hard labour, factory workers, farmers and especially slave girls, who were forced to do anything and everything for the master that bought them. To help them infiltrate the dangerous slave ring, Mara's long time friend Talon Karrde had set up some connections with a local chapter of slave ship runners who agreed to take the two Jedi women to the Slave auction and sell them to the highest bidder. Because Karrde promised the slavers that their business and the money they would make off of selling the two Jedi women wouldn't be at risk, the slavers agreed to the deal.

'You ladies ready!' Talon Karrde's voice sounded through the intercom system coming from the bridge of the Jade Sabre. While Mara and Leia infiltrated the slave ring, Talon had agreed to keep watch over the Jade Sabre and come get them whenever they called. Karrde had agreed to do the deed free for Mara and Leia as a favour, but after seeing the two sexy Jedi women in their bikinis, Karrde wasn't so sure who was doing who a favour. 'HOLY SHIT!'

'Shut up Karrde... And stop looking at my ass!' Leia jested as she took a seat next him and helped him guide the ship to the previously agreed upon location.

'Okay Karrde... We'll signal you when we got the information we need to take down the slave ring... You just be ready to come and get us when the time comes.' Mara told Karrde as she and Leia prepared to depart. Just on time, the slaver ship arrived and docked with the Jade Sabre like agreed upon. 'Oh, and Karrde... Make sure you look after my ship.' Mara said to Karrde, winking at him and shaking her ass once for his amusement before walking through the docking port and onto the grimy looking slave ship.

'You Mara and Lelila?' a large ugly Gamorrean grunted at Mara and Leia. Leia had adopted her childhood nickname for the mission, owing to the fact that the name of Leia attracted way too much attention, especially since being President of the New Republic. Mara on the other hand had simply kept her own name due to the fact that it was relatively less known and more common of a name.

'Yes' Leia replied, instantly looking like she had made a big mistake in agreeing to Mara's insane plan.

'Nice... Very nice...' A sly voice came from only a few metres behind the Gamorrean. 'I'm Captain Chaff... I will be the one selling you two at the auction.' a tall human figure said from the shadows, just outside the vision of both Leia and Mara. 'Until then...' He said a little louder, cutting off any possible response from Mara and Leia, 'You will be treated like every other slave on this ship in order to maintain appearances... We're taking a big risk by taking you on... You understand?' Captain Chaff said from the shadows before nodding toward the Gamorrean to take them to the prisoner hold. 'Oh... And check them for weapons before you lock them up' he said slyly with a grin on his face.

'What do you mean weapons... Look what we're wearing... How could we have any weapons?' Mara replied with a look of curiosity on her face as she was led away by the Gamorrean guard towards the prison hold. Both Mara and Leia had to forsake their lightsabers back on the Jade Sabre in order to remain inconspicuous during their infiltration. If anyone found a lightsaber on either of them, they would be caught red-handed and their whole plan would go up in smoke

'It's just standard procedure.' the Gamorrean guard grunted before shoving them into a wall and forcing them to stand still while he groped their bodies with his disgusting hands.

'This is disgusting!' Leia cried as the Gamorrean began massaging one of her breasts.

'Alright... Now take off your clothes for a more... intensive search!' the Gamorrean guffawed, forcing both Mara and Leia to grudgingly slip out of their tight bikinis to acquiesce to his order. Mara was the first to undress; sliding off her tight white leather bikini top and bottom to reveal a perfect set of firm breasts and one of the tightest asses in the galaxy. 'Very nice!' he said, running his hands over Mara's nipples and the slowly cupping her beautiful tight ass with one of his hands before slapping her ass cheek and telling her to get dressed. 'Now you honey.'

'No fucking way you perv... You've already groped me enough.' Leia yelled at the perverted Gamorrean as Mara got dressed.

'Just do it Lei... Lelila. You have to!' Mara ordered her friend, nearly calling her Leia by accident in the process. Leia finally assented and undid the clip holding the golden bra and panties up so the Gamorrean could get his feel in. Just like Mara, Leia had an immaculate body; with gorgeous firm breasts and a nice juicy round bum. Unlike Mare however, who had shaved her pussy clean, Leia had trimmed her pubic hair into a thin strip. The Gamorrean's rough hands ran over her firm breast and nipples before slowing making their way down towards her thin pubic strip where he brushed up against it and her tiny slit. As if to say he was satisfied with the search and what he saw, the Gamorrean turned Leia around, slapped her shapely ass and told her to get dressed.

'This is degrading!' Leia told Mara as they were locked in a small stuffy room with nothing but the clothes they came onboard with.

'Just let your inner slut out Leia... It's the only way.' Mara said, having experience on matters concerning being a slave girl. She had experience; weeks of service as a slave girl and dancer for Jabba the Hutt meant dirty dancing, grinding and even in Mara's case, a lot of fucking. Bounty hunters, guards and simple traders who stopped in at Jabba's all wanted a turn with the beautiful redheaded dancer known as Arica. Not only did she have memories from that experience, she also had dealt with slave rings her entire smuggling life. Karrde and her had never done any business themselves in the horrendous activity, but they had been surrounded by it often.

'Inner slut Mara? I am a Princess, or was a Princess... I'll shake my ass in this ridiculous bikini, but I'm not doing anything more than that for these disgusting criminals.' Leia retorted, looking both self-important and a little snooty all at the same time.

'Okay your Highness... We'll just see what happens when we're sold at auction' Mara said mockingly, knowing for certain that her tune would change when she was immersed into the grimy sexy underworld of sex trafficking.

Several hours later, but still hours away from their arrival at the space station that the auction was apparently taking place on, the same Gamorrean guard that had groped and molested the two Jedi women returned to their cell and took Leia by the wrist.

'The Captain wants to see ya.' he grunted, pulling Leia from the room and away from the safety of Mara. Mara just smiled and told Leia not to worry about it and to remember what she had said. Leia was basically dragged by the Gamorrean across the ship and towards the Captain's quarters. She knew she could easily turn the tails on the large brute of a creature and snap his neck with the force before he could ever react, but that would certainly mean the end of the mission and a sure path towards the Dark side.

'He inside' the Gamorrean guard grunted in accented basic as he shoved Leia through the open door an into a shadowy room.

'So... Why did you want to see me?' Leia called out into the dark, just as she caught sight of movement in the shadows.

'I needed to see how much to sell you for.' Captain Chaff said from behind her, just before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tight against his body.

'What do you mean... How do you find out how much to sell... ?' Leia started, before she felt his cold hand run down her inner thigh towards her gold bikini bottoms. 'Wait... You know I'm only undercover... You don't have to do this.' Leia pleaded with the man, hoping that she wouldn't have to reveal her Jedi skills to the Captain to break loose from his hold.

'Well then I'll just make sure you know what you're doing... There's no reason for you to be unprepared, Lelila.' Captain Chaff whispered into her ear as he slowly unclipped her bikini bottoms. 'Besides... If you don't do what I want, I'll be telling everyone around who you are and how you're trying to infiltrate the slave ring around these parts.' he continued, just before Leia was ready break his hold and kick him in the groin.

Let the inner slut out, Leia remembered Mara's advice as her golden bikini bottoms fell to the floor to reveal her juicy ass and thin strip of pubic hair.

'Well... Only if you think you can handle me.' Leia whispered back, slamming her ass back into his already hard cock. Leia only had to remember her younger years, before she married Han and had children to remember how to be a real slut. It was a dark secret that Leia refused to remember on almost all other occasions, but she knew that the only way to get through the predicament she now found herself in was to embrace that history and become a whole new woman; Lelila, the sex slave.

'Oh... I can handle you baby!' Captain Chaff said before moving his hand towards her pubic strip to massage her tiny slit. 'Fuck... That's going to be tight.' he groaned as his fingers slid inside her tight snatch, causing Leia to moan out. As the Captain used his other hand to unhinge Leia's top and massage her nice big firm breasts, Leia took some initiative and reached back to the bulge in the Captain's pants. She unhooked his grimy pants and before long had both his underwear and pants on the ground without even turning around. She could feel his big hot shaft rubbing up against her thigh and acting on impulse, took hold of the seven inch pole and began moving her hand back and forth to give him a nice handjob while her pussy and tits got the same treatment from the Captain.

The moaning and groaning continued for a further five minutes as the two horny partners warmed each other up for what was sure to be a wild ride. Leia had to admit; she hadn't felt so good for years. Han and her would fuck every few days or weeks, depending on what their schedules were like, but they hadn't done anything like she was now doing with a complete stranger for years and years.

'Time for a real ride, honey!' the Captain moaned in her ear, letting go of her breasts and pulling his fingers from her wet slit. Turning her around to face him, Captain Chaff grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up onto his waist. Walking over to the nearest wall, the Captain slammed her against it and got ready to fuck the horny Leia.

'Huh... I thought you'd have a butt ugly face, the way you're always hiding in the shadows.' Leia moaned after finally getting a good look at Chaff's face. He was young, tanned and fairly handsome, which surprised Leia, because she never would think someone so good looking would be in such a despicable trade.

'Glad you like it... But I'm sure you'll like this even more!' he said, grinning wickedly before he took hold of his cock and guided it up towards Leia's dripping wet snatch.

'UGHHHH!' Leia groaned as Chaff's big dick penetrated four inches into her tight pussy. Leia's Jedi skills and training had both given her the body of a twenty year old and a pussy as tight as a teenager. She could tell the pain of first penetration was not only being felt by herself but the Captain as well as he strained to force more of himself inside her.

'I knew this pussy would be tight!' Chaff grunted as he planted his hands against the wall and leaned in to kiss Leia. Leia provided no resistance and Chaff stuck his tongue in her mouth and made out passionately with her. Leia, completely into the moment, decided to go all in by wrapping her legs around Chaff's waist and pulling his cock deeper inside her.

'Oh... Ummmm... Fuck me Han!' Leia groaned as Chaff began moving his hips back and forth into Leia with an increasing speed.

'Who the fuck is Han?' Chaff groaned as he kissed Leia's neck and slammed his hips upwards.

'Who the fuck cares!' Leia shouted, just as she hit her climax and her pussy exploded all over Chaff's cock.

'Whoever he is, he's missing out on the sweetest pussy I've ever had.' he shouted as he slammed his cock one last time inside Leia, going balls deep inside her before pulling out quickly before and dropping her to the floor roughly.

'Owww... What the fuck did you do that for... Oh!' Leia smirked as Chaff pointed his cock at her face and began rubbing his hand back and forth over his cock. 'Let me help you with that!' Leia moaned, coming down from her orgasm and rubbing her hand back and forth over his shaft. Leia's soft fingers went to town on Chaff's sensitive cock until finally his panting became laboured and a mountain of stress could be seen on his face.

'UNGHHH... Take it... AHHHHH!' Chaff shouted as his cock erupted and his seed showered the beautiful Leia with several large warm loads of his sticky cum. Leia opened her mouth and caught as much of it as she could, swallowing the tasty Captain's seed with a smile on her face as his last stream of cum struck her right cheek and she remembered back to her teenage years when this sort of thing was a common sight for her.

'It's been so long since I've gotten such a good facial' Leia moaned as she basked in what she had done and how good it had felt to do something she knew was so wrong.

'Well baby... I'm sure it's only the first of many to come in the next few days sweetheart.' Captain Chaff chided her before pulling her back to her feet and throwing her and her gold bikini from his quarters in one swift motion.

'What?' Leia said confused as she was bewildered why the Captain had just thrown her out like a piece of garbage. As the Gamorrean guard led her back to her cell and Mara, she realized that now that she was a slave girl, this would be the kind of treatment she should come to expect.

'Leia... I see you let your inner slut out!' Mara said with surprise after seeing Leia's face and hair splattered with the Captain's sticky cum and her gold bikini in her arms.

'Your next sweetheart... Come with me.' the Gamorrean grunted at the surprised Mara before he pulled her out of room by her wrist.

'Have fun Mara' Leia said exhaustedly as she slumped to the ground and closed her eyes in shame, 'I know I did.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it I have decided to start the heartland fan fic again after I post all of these


	7. Chapter 7 – Breaking the Slave Ring Part 2

Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo were on a very important mission for the Jedi Order and the New Republic. They were tasked with exposing, investigating, and shutting down the illicit slave ring that had popped up on the fringes of Hutt Space. The crimes against the men, women and children of that sector of space had been so appalling, Mara and Leia had brought it upon themselves to infiltrate the criminal underworld by posing as slave girls and working their way to the top of the organization using their most appealing talents. To do this, they had enlisted the help of Talon Karrde and some of his more shadier contacts to get them to the auction aboard an unspecified space station, just inside the border of Hutt Space. Both Mara and Leia had also taken it upon themselves to dress for the part; Leia dressed herself in the gold bikini she had worn for Jabba the Hutt and Mara had dressed herself in a tight white leather bikini which helped to accentuate both women's toned curvaceous bodies. Their voyage to the space station however, had started a little differently than Leia had imagined; instead of being afforded some comfort by the slavers bringing her to the auction sale, both she and Mara had been locked away in a grimy, dungy cell. Leia and especially Mara knew what kind of underworld they were getting involved with when they had agreed to break the slave ring, but Leia was appalled at how perverted both the guard that processed them had been and how despicable the young Captain of the slaver ship was. While Mara sat locked in their tiny cell, Leia was brought before the Captain and as a show of her value to the Captain and a test to see how much she would be sold for at auction, Leia let her inner slut out and fucked the Captain like she was a horny teenager again. After a powerful orgasm of her own and a messy but tasty facial, Leia was sent packing back to her cell, where Mara waited for her. Thinking that the ordeal would be over and nothing more of consequence would happen until arriving at the space station, Mara was a little surprised to find herself being taken from the cell and led to the Captain's quarters like they had done with Leia less than an hour prior.

'What... Does this guy tryout every new slave girl?' Mara asked with bewilderment as she and her Gamorrean guard made their way across the ship towards the Captain's quarters.

'The privileges of being Captain.' the guard grunted in accented basic.

'What if I refuse or I don't exactly meet expectations?' Mara asked the brute dragging her along beside him. Mara knew for certain that she would be well above par if Leia had succeeded in her tryout. Although Mara guessed that Leia could be quite the little number in bed, she knew she could pretty much out-fuck anyone.

'Then the second in command has you?' the Gamorrean guffawed as he opened Captain's door and shoved her inside.

'And who's second in command?' Mara asked, interested.

'Me!' he laughed before slamming the door and leaving Mara to thank her stars that the Captain would have his hands full with her.

'So... Round 2, I suppose.' the Captain's voice sounded from behind a desk.

'More like the main course!' Mara jested, walking over to the desk to get a good look at who she knew would be ramming his cock into her tight shaved snatch. 'Not bad... For a slaver!' Mara said after seeing the Captain's young, fairly handsome face for the first time.

'Slaver or not honey, you'll never have as much fun as your about to have with me!' he retorted smartly before standing up and ushering her to come closer.

Mara knew what the game was and knew what she was going to have to do in order to play the part of a slave girl. She had had more than enough experience as one in the employ of Jabba the Hutt and although her memories of dancing naked and fucking all those strangers weren't always the best, she had to admit that she had more than a few good times while playing the part of a dirty slut. Using that experience as a basis, Mara got up onto the Captain's desk and crawled towards the naked man in front of her. She could tell that he was still trying to recover from fucking Leia so instead of getting to business right away, Mara leaned forward, grabbed Chaff's semi-erect and lubricated cock and started jacking him off.

'You like that baby?' Mara asked Chaff as she jacked him off and started licking the tip of his sensitive cock. Because he had just cum only a few minutes earlier, Captain Chaff was a little sensitive and a little out of breath. The sultry Lelila had nearly completely exhausted him; something that not many had accomplished in the few short years he had been in the business of slaving.

'You're going to be one hell of a fuck, aren't you baby?' the Captain moaned as he started bucking his hips forward, forcing Mara to take more of his cock into her hot wet mouth. Mara opened her mouth and started moving it back and forth over his shaft until Chaff was fully hard again, enjoying the flavour of his slightly cum-covered cock. Mara was also delighted to say that she could taste a hint of her good friend's tasty pussy juices on the slaver Captain's cock as he rammed it into her mouth at an ever-increasing speed.

'You know I'll be' Mara replied sexily, pulling her mouth off his cock for a second to get on her back. With her head hanging over the edge of the desk, the Captain was able fuck Mara's face like it was her pussy. Brutally slamming his cock balls deep into her mouth, the Captain gloried in the choking and gagging noises coming from the slut he was throat fucking. Mara's deep-throating ability was put to a real test as she just lied there and took it like a true slut. Just as she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Chaff finally pulled out of her mouth, grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around the desk so he could have a look at what she had underneath her tight leather bikini bottoms. Sliding them off and throwing them to the floor, Chaff was quite excited to see that his newest slave girl had shaven her tight twat.

'Fuck... You must be eighteen... Your body is outstanding' he said as he moved into lick her hot little pussy. 'It's fucking tight too!' Chaff mumbled as his tongue found its way slowly into her tight crevice and he began eating her out.

'I bet you'll like these even more!' Mara said after a couple minutes of having her wet pussy licked. She unhooked her bra and gave Chaff with one hell of a sight. Big, round and firm as hell; Mara's tits were every bit as amazing as Leia's had been. Although Mara was in her mid-forties, the body of a well-trained Jedi Master showed none of the aging that a normal woman's body would have shown. This often worked to Mara's advantage when dealing with the more crude, dirty and horny men that she often had to deal with in her travels as a Jedi Knight in the New Republic.

'I gotta fuck those titties!' Captain Chaff moaned as he got up onto the desk and straddled Mara's chest. Placing his cock between her two supple breasts, Chaff began sliding it forwards and backwards between them.

'I thought you'd want to fuck these beauties!' Mara murmured as she tried to suck on the tip of his cock every time he moved it forward. Mara's immaculate breasts were some of her best assets and she had used them to her advantage throughout her entire life, wearing tight tops and anything that emphasized her shapely melons. If whoever she was dealing with were too obsessed with her gorgeous tits, they wouldn't be focused on what she was actually doing. But in the situation she was in at the moment, her tits were only good for one thing; fucking. Chaff continued to fuck Mara's tits for the next five minutes before the strain and need to cum started to overwhelm him. Not wanting to disappoint the red-headed little minx on her back, Chaff slowed down, got off her chest and slid off the desk. Catching his breath and regaining his lost stamina, Chaff took his time to line his throbbing cock up with Mara's wet snatch. 'Finally gonna fuck me!' Mara sighed, horny to have her cunt filled with Chaff's stiff shaft.

Bracing herself for the wonderful feeling of being filled again with a big seven inch dick, Mara thought back to her last night with her husband Luke. Like the man in front of her now, sliding his cock back and forth over her slit, Luke had fucked her with no restraint only a week previously; fucking her with all his Jedi talents and making her cum nearly ten times. Nobody had ever satisfied her quite like the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, but Mara wasn't averse to testing the waters to see if anyone could best her skilled husband. Mara knew that the man whose cock had finally begun its assault on her pussy would not match the skills of her husband but Mara was always open to learning something new.

'God help me!' Chaff moaned, nearly delirious from exhaustion already and not certain how long he could last in Mara's tight pussy. Having just fucked Lelila's unbelievably tight snatch, the Captain was sweating, breathing hard and just barely able to keep his eyes open as he forced as much of his cock into the dirty little redheaded slave girl he could. The Captain had made it his personal mission to have sex with every new slave girl he would sell into auction. It was only through this fantastic process that he could be sure what the girls were worth and what would be a fair price to part with his valuable merchandise. A good slave girl like Lelila and Mara could fetch upwards of fifty thousand credits or more spice than he could ever need. Taking on a dangerous mission of selling these two infiltrators at the auction was more than worth the possibility of getting caught red-handed and being chased down by some of his less-than-reputable business partners. Right now however, he was just trying to hang on as Mara's pussy kept sucking him in and massaging his seven inch cock like no pussy had ever done before.

'I knew I was too much for you to handle!' Mara Jade chided Captain Chaff after seeing the look of exhaustion coming over him and the sweat now dripping from his face onto her tight stomach. Mara let out a little giggle in order to shame the worn out Captain and possibly get him to find a second wind at least give her one orgasm before he passed out.

'You FUCKIN' BITCH!' the Captain shouted at Mara for laughing at his lack of endurance. Just to show the little slut that he had more than enough to please the stuck up little princess, Chaff grabbed hold of her ample breasts and began slamming his hips into hers faster and faster until even Mara Jade was screaming for dear life. Not thinking that the Captain had nearly enough stamina left to fuck her with such savageness, Mara Jade was both impressed and surprised at his ability to turn up the speed and fuck her like only Luke could. The Captain however, had nowhere near the endurance Jedi Master Luke Skywalker could muster up and although he was quickly tiring and would soon reach his sticky end, Mara could finally feel her own orgasm starting to rattle through her.

'It's about fucking time!' Mara screamed seconds before an orgasm rocked through her and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. With Captain Chaff still slamming away at her now raw pussy, Mara coated her lover's cock in her soothing juices, triggering Chaff's own orgasm only seconds later.

'FUCK... I'm cumming... Uhhhhhnnn' he shouted, pulling his cock out Mara's spasm-stricken pussy in the nick of time to spill a messy hot load of his sticky cum all over Mara's toned stomach. Chaff, although exhausted and not really thinking straight, had the foresight to pull out of Mara just in time. In the off chance that he actually knocked up the smoking hot redhead, her value on the slave market would be severely reduced. If he were to sell her and her new owner were to find out, he'd have hell to pay. A nice sticky load on her stomach was much better than filling her tight pussy with his cum; even though he knew it would have been amazing had he chosen to.

'Ummmm... That wasn't half bad Captain... We'll have to do it again some time!' Mara said before gathering up her white leather bikini and scampering off towards the door.

'I... Doubt... It... Honey...' Chaff said breathing hard and barely able to stand. 'You'll be... Someone's little fuck bunny... In a few hours' he finished, falling to the ground the moment he finished his sentence, unconscious from exhaustion.

'Rookie' Mara chided before being led back out into the hall and towards her cell. With the ordeal over and both her Leia's value proven to the Captain, Mara rejoined her comrade in her cell and got some much needed sleep during the last few hours of travel towards the space station they were to be sold at as slave girls. It was there that she and Leia would discover who was behind the slave trafficking and hopefully put an end to it before they had to do any other depraved acts for even more depraved men. It was from there that Mara and Leia would have to call Karrde for help, escape everyone who stood to lose any credits and get off the station unscathed. The only problem with that however, was that neither Mara or Leia had been able to smuggle their lightsabers on board the slaver ship and it was doubtful they'd find any weapon along the way. The only advantage they would have after entering the space station for the auction would be their command over the Force and their ability to sway the thoughts, actions and events of the people around them with their Jedi mind tricks and sex appeal which were sure to be their most valuable talents in the days to come.


	8. Chapter 8 – Ahsoka Tano vs. Asajj Ventress

While Leia Organa Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker took on the roles of slave girls in order to break the trafficking of slaves near Hutt Space, Jaina Solo furiously slammed two of her fingers into her pussy as she finished watching the holovid of Ahsoka Tano using her sex appeal to sway the mind of the Jedi Master, Plo Koon. By giving Plo Koon one of her skilful blowjobs, Ahsoka had been able to alter her failed performance test into a pass and therefore continue her study under the powerful Jedi Knight Anakin Solo. Jaina had learned a great deal in a short time from the sex-driven Ahsoka Tano, but as the video ended and she was brought back into the real world, all she could think about was having her own sexual adventure. That would have to wait however, because Jacen, Anakin and her Uncle Luke were already returning to the ship from their very long run and subsequent evaluations. Jaina had already passed hers with flying colours; in large part due to the fact that she had been without panties during the entire test and her Uncle Luke and brothers had seen her sweet teenage snatch on multiple occasions. She had a hunch that her great marks were almost solely due to the fact that her uncle could see up her skirt while she ran around the obstacle course he had set up and after seeing Ahsoka Tano using her own sexual talents to pass her evaluations, Jaina was sure that had to be the case.

'Jaina... Where are you?' Jaina heard her brother Jacen calling from the docking bay at the back of the ship. Knowing that her Uncle Luke would be with Jacen and Anakin, Jaina slid her fingers out of her twat, grabbed the data chip from the holo-projector, stuffed it down her tube top and fixed her skirt before she was greeted by her three family members.

'We... Both... Passed...' Anakin said with a smile, trying to catch his breath after an intense run and a few difficult tests. 'You're evaluation was way easier, Jaina' he said, finally catching his breath and looking over at his Uncle with confusion on his face. 'Why was her test so much easier, Uncle?'

'Oh... Umm... Mara told me to use the obstacle course to test Jaina... She is her apprentice after all' Luke lied, knowing full well that Mara had told him to do several other tests on Jaina before giving her a passing grade. The sight of her outfit, coupled with the fact that his niece had decided to go without panties the very day she was being tested was too much for Luke to deal with. Sure, he was the Jedi Master, but even he had urges and his niece wasn't making it easy for him. He therefore decided a long tough run without her skirt flapping up and down over her tight teenage ass and pussy would do him and his nephews good before beginning their long nearly week long journey to Yavin 4.

Yah sure!, Jacen thought as he looked up and down at his sister's figure and revealing Ahsoka Tano imitated clothing. Jacen couldn't blame his uncle for lying about why he passed Jaina; it was just a little bit unfair that she had such an easy test while he and Anakin had had such difficult ones.

'Well... Shall we start our trip to Yavin...? I just have to park my X-Wing in the docking bay and we'll be off' Luke said, leaving the three Solos for a few moments to retrieve his X-Wing and squeeze it into the rather small hangar bay of the ship. Although Luke could probably make the long trip to Yavin 4 in the cockpit of his X-Wing without much difficulty, the thought of spending another week stuck in the cramped space was not exactly what he called comfortable. Besides, he would be able to catch up with his niece and nephews on the trip to Yavin 4 and quite possibly learn why in carnations Jaina had decided to dress like that. He had an idea, but at the moment it seemed too impossible to even consider.

'Alright Uncle Luke... I'm gonna take off now' Anakin called back to his Uncle as he finished shutting down the X-Wing and made his way up to the cockpit.

'Go ahead Anakin... Take us up onto the Hydian Way... That should take us almost right to Yavin' Luke said, patting his nephew on the shoulder and letting him take them to the nearest space lane. 'You three can get a little sleep while I take the helm for awhile' he continued, pointing the three Solo's to their quarters behind the ship's bridge. While Jacen, Jaina and Anakin got some much needed shuteye, Luke piloted the ship to the Hydian Way and towards the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. It would be a long way from Bilbringi to Yavin, but because Bilbringi had been on Luke's way to the academy, he had felt that it had been the best planet to meet up with his nephews and niece in order to give them their evaluation. Luke had been away from the Jedi Academy for some time, searching out new students on the planets of Reecee and Ansion and although he could have tested them back on Yavin 4, he had decided that Bilbringi would be far more secluded than a crowded Jedi Temple.

'This is boring Jaina... When can we watch another one of those videos...? I'm kinda of getting antsy' Jacen complained to his sister as they played cards on the kitchen table in the mess hall. 'I mean, Uncle Luke has been in the cockpit, flying the ship for two straight days without sleep or meditation... He's gotta do one or the other soon' Jacen reasoned, knowing that as soon as his Uncle Luke began his meditation cycle, he, Jaina and Anakin would have a good amount of time to watch a couple more of the holovids stored on the data chip they had stolen from C-3PO's restricted memory files.

'Oh... Wait... Here he comes now' Jaina said, as her Uncle Luke walked out of the bridge and stopped in front of them.

'I'm just going to meditate for the next few hours... Do you two mind watching over the bridge' Luke said, yawning and in real need of either some meditation or sleep.

'Anakin... Are you ready to watch the next instalment?' Jacen whispered to his dosing brother as they passed his quarters. Before Jacen could take another step towards the bridge however, Anakin was on his feet and running after his two siblings, more than ready to watch the next thrilling chapter of the sordid lives the Jedi of the Old Republic led.

'Jaina reached into her tube top and pulled out the data chip as they took their seats on the bridge and started up the holo-projector.

'Hey wait... What about that holovid?' Jacen asked his sister as Jaina chose the video following the last one she watched alone.

'Sorry Jacen, but I already kinda watched that one, so were skipping it. You can watch it some other time' Jaina said with a smile and fond memories of Ahsoka Tano on her knees sucking off Jedi Master Plo Koon.

'Fine, but from now on we watch them together' Anakin retorted, feeling as if Jaina somehow betrayed his trust.

'Whatever... Let's just start this thing' Jaina smiled, before sitting down to watch the holovid. The video they had chosen was date stamped nearly two weeks after the last video Jaina had watched.

'Come on Ahsoka... Get that fine ass over here!' Anakin Skywalker whispered to his Padawan as she hurried to catch up to her Master. 'These caves are treacherous and I won't have my Padawan getting lost with Asajj Ventress so close' he continued as Ahsoka finally caught up and walked beside him, thumbing at her lightsaber. The two Jedi had chased the Sith Assassin from the planet Duro to Fondor after Assajj Ventress had stolen a rare artefact from the polluted planet of Duro. Anakin had nearly caught her but after she blinded him for an instant with a flash grenade, she made it to her ship and escaped to Fondor and its labyrinth of caves.

'Maybe she lured us here Master... Didn't Master Kenobi say that Ventress might have a hidden base here on Fondor?' Ahsoka questioned Anakin as they continued on their way through the dark tunnels.

'Yes... It is possible she has a lair here and that's why we need to be extra careful' Anakin replied and with a snap-hiss, lit his lightsaber to provide a little more light for the two traveling Jedi and was disheartened to see the one cave path they had followed Ventress on, split into two separate ones. 'Damn... I was afraid of this!' Anakin sighed, before sitting down cross-legged and meditating for a moment.

'What is it Master...? Do you know what path she took?' Ahsoka asked as Anakin stood back up seconds later looking unsure.

'I'm not sure... I know she's near... But the Dark side clouds everything' Anakin said wisely before pacing from side to side and coming up with a suitable plan. 'Very well... You will take this path and I will take the other... If you meet any trouble, radio me right away and don't engage her... She's too powerful for you to fight alone' Anakin said to his Padawan, knowing that if they didn't split up here, Ventress may have enough time to escape the tunnels and the planet before they finished their search. It was a risk, but Anakin knew Ahsoka could handle herself in a tight situation.

'Good... I have a score to settle with that bitch anyway!' Ahsoka said to herself as she split off from her Master and began her solo mission down the dark cave. She lit her lightsaber with a snap-hiss to get some more light but only metres after leaving her Master the wind was knocked out of her seconds before an elbow struck her on the side of her head and knocked her unconscious without Anakin ever knowing his Padawan was in trouble.

Asajj Ventress had been quietly stalking the two Jedi since they had followed her to Fondor, using her Sith skills as an assassin to hide from both their eyesight and the force. Once Skywalker and his Padawan had split from each other, Ventress decided it was best to take down the younger Padawan first. Without making a sound she swooped in and knocked the Padawan unconscious within moments. She then carried her down a secret passage, not visible to the naked eye, towards a secret lair she had set up for the express reason of escaping any pursuers. For some time Ventress had been serving under Darth Tyrannus as his secret apprentice, but for all the hard work she had done for her Master, he still had not found it necessary to declare her a true Sith. She therefore knew that the only way to gain real power within the Sith was to find her own apprentice and take down both her Master and his Master. The Togruta female she now was chaining up against a wall could easily be that new apprentice she was looking for. She had a plan for turning the orange teenage Padawan to the Dark side because unlike almost every other single non-Togruta in the galaxy, Asajj Ventress knew the Toguta females' deep dark secret and the Urge they had to fight with every day during their teenage years.

'Wake up, Wake up, little Ahsoka Tano!' Ventress chided the slowly waking Togruta Padawan as she stirred and opened her eyes to see Ventress alone with her in a dimly lit lair.

'Fuck' Ahsoka cursed as she tried to move her arms and legs. Suspended just above the ground with shackles and chains, Ahsoka could not believe she had fallen into Ventress's grasp so easily.

'I see you're still following around that fool Skywalker?' Ventress spat at Ahsoka after she had taken in her surroundings and realized it would be impossible to escape the situation she currently found herself in.

'Master Skywalker is no fool; he'll be here soon and you'll pay, you bitch!' Ahsoka replied with anger and frustration in her voice.

'Good... Good... Feed on your anger... It makes you so much stronger... You should never deny yourself the freedom that your emotions bestow on you; especially when they only make you stronger!' Ventress said, beginning her attempt to lure Ahsoka to the Dark side.

'You mean weakness Ventress... I'll never be a slave to my emotions!' Ahsoka replied with determination.

'Hah... Nice try Jedi, but I know what species you are Ahsoka and I know all about the Urge... Are you sure you haven't already indulged yourself once or twice since its power has started to take over' Ventress laughed as she stepped closer into the light and ran her hand down Ahsoka's lean thigh.

'Fuck off you slut... I'll never betray my Master or the Jedi Order' Ahsoka shouted at Ventress after taking a good look at the well-toned Sith Assassin. Ahsoka had to admit; for such a mean and evil bitch, Asajj Ventress had an outstanding body, a juicy little ass and a nice set of tits that even she could admire. If you could get over the fact that she was bald and bent on killing every Jedi that crossed her path, she was a very attractive woman.

'You call me a slut, little girl, when it's you and not me who craves sex every second of the day... I can tell right now that your pussy's wet and all you want is for me to strip you down and ravage your body!' Ventress cooed into Ahsoka's ear before leaning into to kiss Ahsoka right on the lips. Ahsoka tried to fight both Ventress's advances and the Urge all at once, but soon enough, Ahsoka felt herself wrapping her own tongue around her assaulter's and kissing her back.

'You lie!' Ahsoka screamed back at Ventress as soon as she broke off the kiss, not fooling anyone; not even herself as Ventress pulled her tube top down to her mid-section, revealing her pert young teenage tits and a pair of erect nipples that simply looked delectable to the Sith Assassin.

'Is that so Jedi? Then tell me... Why is your pussy so wet?' Ventress purred at Ahsoka as she pulled up her little skirt and ripped off the white panties she had on to reveal a dripping wet snatch as evidence that not even Ahsoka could deny. Ventress knew that if she could just get Ahsoka to admit that she liked giving into her basest emotions and the Urge, she could turn her into a loyal servant and a way to even more power and glory.

'No... Stop... Please!' Ahsoka begged Ventress as she felt her legs open just a little wider and the Sith's tongue run down her inner thigh towards her soaking wet pussy.

'Don't you worry yourself little Jedi... You'll begin to crave this soon enough when you're my apprentice' Ventress murmured to Ahsoka before moving her tongue towards her orange snatch and licking up the tasty nectar Ahsoka's pussy had already started to secrete. 'Mmmm... You taste better than most Jedi'

'Ohhhh... Ummmmm... Shit... LICK MY PUSSY!' Ahsoka shouted seconds later after Ventress had tantalized her long enough. 'YESSSSS' Ahsoka mumbled as she felt Ventress's long tongue enter her teenage twat and begin working away at her delicate clit. After a few minutes of slipping her tongue in and out of her sweet snatch, Ventress suddenly pulled out, sensing Ahsoka's oncoming orgasm. 'Ohhh Fuck... Come on I was so close!' Ahsoka begged her Sith captor.

'Un Un Un... I have something special saved for that my dear Ahsoka' Ventress said, standing back up and licking her lips as she unclipped one of her two lightsabers and instead of igniting it, pointed it towards Ahsoka's hot snatch and guided it into her, catching her off guard.

'Ooooh... That's cold!' Ahsoka moaned as Asajj Ventress's hooked metal lightsaber began to penetrate her with relative ease. Ahsoka was in heaven by this point; so close to orgasm but even closer to blacking out as Ventress began moving the lightsaber in and out of her pussy at a rapidly increasing speed.

'Now for the best part my young apprentice... You'll beg me to be my apprentice after I do this!' Ventress laughed before unclipping her second lightsaber and rubbing the tip of it up against her extremely tight and sensitive asshole. Just as she felt the lightsaber begin to slowly penetrate her tightest hole, Ahsoka exploded in orgasm, caught the briefest sight of what she thought was her Master running into the lair and then nothing as she blacked out from the ordeal.

'BEST YET' Jacen shouted, loud enough to wake his Uncle Luke from his meditation.

'Yeah... That was good!' Jaina replied, looking down at her own lightsaber and getting ideas as Anakin simply nodded in agreement, looking dumbfounded.

'What was good?' Luke said, with tiredness in his voice as he opened his cabin's door and began walking towards the bridge.

'Fuck' Jaina said to her brothers as she pulled the data chip from the holo-projector and hid it back in her tube top.

'Ahhh... Nothing Uncle Luke... Anakin was just telling us a joke... Right Anakin' Jacen replied, looking over at his drooling brother.

'Wha... Yeah... Joke... Sure...' he mumbled as Luke took a seat behind the controls looking suspicious of what Jacen, Jaina and Anakin had been up to. Ultimately he was too tired to care though.

'Well... Anyway... I've got the bridge if you three want another break... We should be arriving at Yavin within four days so we'll have plenty of time for Anakin to tell me that hilarious Joke' Luke said, giving the three Solos a smile.


	9. Chapter 9 – Asajj Ventress vs. Anakin Skywalker

Anakin Solo snuck around the corner of the ship after leaving his Uncle Luke and brother Jacen in the cockpit. He was on a very secretive mission; once every two days, his sister Jaina had washed her little Ahsoka Tano imitation outfit with the ship's cleaning droid and while she did this she always took a little nap in her cabin, completely naked. Because of poor foresight and the need to keep at least tolerably hygienic on the trip back to Yavin, Jaina was forced to hide her nakedness under the covers of her bed while the cleaning droid did its work on her leather outfit and long white leggings. Anakin's mission however, was to catch Jaina in her room, naked, while she slept. After seeing her sweet little tight ass and pussy, Anakin had been dreaming every night about getting a peak at her entire body and especially her perky little tits he had not had the pleasure of gazing upon. The bulge in his pants was all the proof needed to know that he desperately wanted to succeed in his little mission, hopefully unsuspected and undetected. Using his uncanny mechanical skill, Anakin picked the electronic lock on Jaina's door and slid it open without making a peep. Like he had expected, Jaina was sound asleep under her silk bedcovers, probably dreaming about the last holovid she had watched of Ahsoka Tano being abused by the Sith Assassin, Asajj Ventress. Using his superior Jedi stealth abilities, Anakin was able to sneak up to Jaina's bed and slowly pull down her covers. Anakin instantly grabbed the bulge in his pants after getting his first glimpse her immaculate teenage body, her tight bald pussy and her small perky breasts. Anakin just wanted to reach up and squeeze one of them, but before he could even get close to her, Jaina stirred and flipped onto her stomach to give Anakin and even better view. Anakin nearly fell over with excitement as he was treated once again to an up close and personal view of Jaina's flawless teenage ass. Seeing an opportunity to at least get a good grope in of her juicy little ass, Anakin moved his hand to her supple backside and cupped one of her warm cheeks. Anakin squeezed it once, and before he could even move to the next cheek to get a second feel in, Jaina stirred again.

'Shit...' Anakin said to himself as he continued to grope Jaina's supple ass and made sure not to wake her by squeezing her sweet cheeks to hard. Not able to hold out any longer, Anakin used his other hand to pull down his pants and underwear and proceed to rub his fully hard six inch shaft as he massaged his older sister's amazing ass. 'So fucking hot!' he groaned to himself quietly as both his hands worked furiously over her ass and his throbbing hard shaft. Noticing that his groping had still not woken his deep sleeping sister, Anakin decided to take it one step further; if feeling her ass up didn't wake her up, then maybe sticking his cock between her gorgeous ass cheeks and pumping it back and forth wouldn't wake her either. It was a gamble, but Anakin was too turned on to stop now and as he eased himself on top of her bed and over her ass, Anakin nearly decided to go for broke and simply bury his six inch shaft into her tight little pussy and see what would happen. If she did wake from the intrusion, who's to say that she wouldn't just go with it and actually enjoy having her little brother's hard cock pumping her from behind. Anakin thought better of it though as the tip of his cock rubbed up against her moist pussy and decided instead to follow through on his original plan and simply get off by sliding his cock between her juicy ass cheeks. Anakin was already well on his way to a sticky orgasm as he slid his cock between Jaina's butt cheeks and began thrusting slowly back and forth with purpose. It was so warm and tight that Anakin imagined he was fucking her sweet pussy as a tide of ecstasy swept through him before his cock began to jerk and spray both her back and long beautiful hair with a healthy warm dose of his hot seed.

'Fuck it... I need to fuck that pussy!' he said to himself as he finally stopped cumming and realized that Jaina hadn't even stirred from her sleep, even after being pasted with several streams of hot cum. Still semi-erect and ready for a second go, Anakin spread open Jaina's ass cheeks just a little and guided the head of his cock into Jaina's tight pussy. Although tight and a little painful, Anakin slipped the head of his cock past her tight little hole and pressed it up against her fleshy hymen. He moved his shaft back and forth in her pussy a few times to become accustomed, but just he was getting ready to slam through Jaina's virginity and fuck her silly, she finally stirred and starting saying something. Anakin, afraid for his very life, pulled the tip of his cock out her tight snatch and ran from the room before getting caught red-handed.

'Come on Uncle Luke... Please fuck me!' Jaina had said in her sleep as Anakin ran from the room and woke her just as her incestuous dream was getting good. Disoriented and feeling a little weird, Jaina got out of bed and made her way to a nice hot shower. After receiving her cleaned outfit from the cleaning droid, Jaina rejoined her two brothers on the bridge for the final hours of the voyage to Yavin 4, none the wiser about what Anakin nearly did to her only minutes earlier. It had taken them six days to make it to the doorstep of their destination, and although the Solo children had been fortunate to find a few hours alone to watch another holovid from the data chip they had stolen from C-3PO's restricted memory files, their Uncle Luke had not gotten a wink of sleep or meditation since.

'Have a good sleep, Jaina?' Luke asked his niece after he stood up to stretch his legs. Anakin looked over at Jaina and was instantly relieved to see that she had no idea that Anakin had snuck into her room and defiled her while she slept.

'Yeah... I was having a real vivid dream.' she replied, trying to remember all the elements that had been involved in her erotic dream. She couldn't quite remember all the players involved but she did remember that she was just about to get fucked when she had suddenly woken.

'Always remember Jaina, that some dreams may actual be glimpses of the future.' Luke replied, yawning and getting ready to finally leave the bridge for meditation.

'I can only hope it was a glimpse of the future.' Jaina sighed, moving her hand towards her pussy and blushing a little in the process.

'We should arrive at Yavin 4 within the next three hours... Do you mind taking us in you three, while I meditate and prepare myself for the rest of the students?' Luke asked the three Solo children. Jacen nodded eagerly and bade his Uncle a restful meditation cycle before Luke left the bridge and made his way back to his quarters.

'Shall we?' Jacen said with a smile as soon as he was sure his Uncle Luke was out of earshot.

'We most certainly shall! I can't wait to watch what that Sith bitch does to Ass-hoka next!' Anakin chimed in before taking a seat and waiting for Jaina to put the chip in the holo-projector.

'I don't know, but I think Grandpa will save the day.' Jaina replied as the holovid started to play.

'Ahsoka... Where are you...? Ahsoka!' Anakin Skywalker called on his radio after traveling down a separate tunnel to that of his Padawan in search of the treacherous Sith Assassin, Asajj Ventress. Realizing something had to be wrong, Anakin ran back towards where the two paths diverged. He then followed Ahsoka's tunnel until he nearly tripped over her communication link and lightsaber.

'That Bitch!' Anakin cursed out loud, knowing for certain that Ventress had kidnapped or worse, killed his young Padawan while they had been separated. Feeling guilty for having split her from her side, Anakin ran down the darkened tunnel in search of both his Padawan and any sign of Ventress. Realizing that his anger was disrupting his concentration and probably hindering in his search, Anakin sat down cross-legged and began meditating. After only a few minutes, he could feel Ahsoka and Ventress's life energy somewhere through the walls. After another five minutes of searching Anakin found the hidden passageway and quietly made his way towards the hidden lair.

'Now for the best part my young apprentice... You'll beg me to be my apprentice after I do this!' Anakin heard Ventress hiss as he rounded a corner and was shocked to see his apprentice chained and shackled in mid air with one of Ventress's lightsabers submerged in her wet pussy and a second slowly nudging up against her as of yet, untouched asshole.

That's my ass, Anakin thought as he leapt out from the shadows just as Ahsoka fell into unconsciousness.

'Stop Asajj Ventress!' Anakin cried, re-lighting his lightsaber with a snap-hiss as he charged at her with all haste. Caught off guard and with only one of her lightsabers in hand, Ventress was unable to properly defend herself and was quickly subdued by the advancing Anakin. With one swipe, her lightsaber was knocked from her hands and with a swift kick to the head; Ventress was unconscious and on the ground beneath Ahsoka.

Enraged at what Ventress had done to his young Padawan, Anakin pulled her other lightsaber out of Ahsoka's wet pussy, licked it off for good measure, unchained her and placed her in a nearby chair to recover before picking up the Sith Assassin, shackling her to the chains she had shackled Ahsoka with and began to avenge his violated Padawan.

'Let's see how you like being chained up and defiled.' Anakin said out loud as he starting tearing off Ventress's tight-fitting Sith clothing. Before long, the Sith Assassin was completely naked and her shining white body was glistening in the dim lighting of the cavern.

'Hmmm... What? What are you doing Skywalker?' Asajj Ventress shouted at Anakin after waking and realizing it was now her naked and hovering a few feet in the air; shackled and chained by the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

'What's wrong Ventress, don't like the taste of your own medicine?' Anakin sneered back at her as he unbuckled his pants and started groping her large firm breasts.

'Fuck You Skywalker... You don't even know what kind of medicine I can give out.' she replied defiantly, remembering how she had nearly turned his Padawan to the Dark side by jamming his lightsaber in her pussy. She knew Skywalker was no saint, but there was no way he could keep up with what she had planned for his young Padawan.

'I don't usually fuck bald chicks, but I'll make an exception for a whore like you Ventress.' Anakin spat back at her as he made his way towards her face, pulled down his pants and got ready to face-fuck the bald assassin without a second thought.

'Nice big cock you got their Skywalker, but do you know how to use-' Ventress started before Anakin slammed his cock into her open mouth until he was balls deep and could feel his shaft hitting the back of her throat.

'Not such a tough bitch now, are you slut?' Anakin said with an evil gleam in his eyes as he grabbed hold of her firm breasts and used them as leverage as he moved his cock in and out of her mouth at a torrent pace.

'Mmmmpfff... Mmm... Mpffff!' she tried to mumble, unable to speak, breathe or do anything to stop the assault on her throat.

'That's what I thought!' Anakin replied laughing as his balls slapped against her face with each savage thrust. Within a couple of minutes, Anakin was fully hard and Ventress had nearly suffocated from the lack of oxygen. With one movement, Anakin pulled out of her hot mouth and moved over towards her pussy, intent on completely disgracing the once proud Sith Assassin.

'HOLY FUCK!' Jaina said out loud to her two brothers as she watched her grandfather finish face-fucking the Sith bitch that had defiled her idol, Ahsoka Tano. 'Serves her right... But this is pretty dark stuff for a Jedi to do.'

'Quiet down Jaina... We don't want to rouse Uncle Luke again and besides, I think this is one of the reasons Grandpa Anakin went all Dark side.' Jacen said, shushing his sister and stuffing his hand down his pants again.

'I probably would have done the same thing to that bitch.' Anakin growled towards the holo-projector, thinking about how hard his grandfather would fuck the Sith Assassin and comparing it to how hard he would have fucked her if he would've gotten the chance.

'Wait... Skywalker... We can cut a deal!' Ventress pleaded with Anakin, trying to catch her breath, as he lined his cock up with Ventress's tight white pussy and got ready to wreck her like no man had ever done before or ever would after.

'Why would I want to make a deal with slime like you?' Anakin asked her as his cock began rubbing up and down against her tight slit.

'I can give you names of Senators and conspirators.' Ventress replied, looking concerned at how quickly Anakin's attitude had changed since finding his abused Padawan. Asajj Ventress wasn't against getting fucked by a nice big cock like Skywalker had, but the thought of being the submissive bitch to him while he ravaged her without her explicit permission, was unthinkable to her.

'Really... I don't believe you... Yet!' Anakin shouted, slamming his hips forwards with all his strength and filling Ventress's pussy with six inches of his thick shaft in a single thrust.

'AHHHHHH... You bastard!' she screamed as Anakin began thrusting his hips backwards and forwards with as much force as he could muster. Soon he was balls deep inside the Sith Assassin and loving every second of it. Initially, Anakin had wanted to just punish the dirty slut for abusing his Padawan, but after he felt her pussy convulse and her hot juices run over his cock, Anakin began enjoying himself just slightly.

'This pussy isn't bad Ventress.' Anakin groaned as her pussy started to grip and contract around his shaft, just daring him to cum right then and there.

'You're not so bad either, Skywalker... Unghhh... But you'll never get those names from me now... No one fucks me without my permission... UNGHHH!' Ventress groaned again as she went through a second powerful orgasm, coating Anakin's shaft in another helping of her warm juices.

'I still got one trick left up my sleeve... Ughhh... Ventress and I know you'll be begging... Unghhh... me to let you tell me those names... UGHHHH... Before I'm done with you.' Anakin grunted, pulling his cock out of her pussy and catching his breath. Drenched in sweat and just about ready to pop his own load, Anakin decided to play some real hardball. He reached down and picked up one of Ventress's discarded lightsabers and moved it towards her extremely tight asshole.

'You wouldn't fucking dare!' Ventress screamed as she felt her own lightsaber being prodded against her little asshole. 'You wouldn't-' she started again before Anakin proved her wrong and slammed almost the entire lightsaber handle up into her ass, nearly causing the Sith Assassin to black out immediately. 'ASSHOLE!' she screamed at Anakin as the hooked lightsaber stretched her ass like nothing had ever done before.

'No... It's in your asshole slut... Ready to give me the names yet?' he asked with a smirk on his face, as he twisted the lightsaber and caused her to scream out in pain.

'Never!' she cried defiantly before Anakin shrugged his shoulders and guided his eight inch shaft back towards her wet snatch. Without letting her say another word, Anakin plunged back in and fucked her harder than he had ever fucked her before, moving the lightsaber in and out of her ass as he did.

'Unghhh... Mmmmm... I think I'm about ready to cum Ventress and unless you want a little Skywalker running around in about nine months time, it would be a good time to give me the NAMES!' he shouted slamming his cock in and out of her faster and harder, getting so close to spilling his load deep inside the assassin's womb.

'No don't... I'll tell you... I'll tell you!' Ventress relented, breaking against Anakin's threat of dumping his load inside of her. The possibility of getting knocked up was extremely unlikely, especially since both she and Skywalker were of different species, but the thought of possibly having a little Jedi Skywalker growing inside her was too great a risk for her to take. As Anakin slowly continued to fuck her, Ventress gave up the names of some fifteen Republic Senators that were supplying information to the enemy. 'There... That's everything I know... Now leave me alone!' she demanded of Anakin after releasing the names and holding up her end of the bargain.

'Too little too late honey!' Anakin grunted before slamming his full eight inches into her and blowing a massive Jedi load of hot sticky cum, deep inside her unprotected womb. Stream after stream filled her pussy full of the potent seed as Anakin gloried in what he had done and how he had just double-crossed a Sith Assassin. Before Ventress could shout out in anger, Anakin also slammed the hilt of her lightsaber almost completely into her ass, making her black out immediately. With his orgasm finally coming to an end, Anakin pulled his softening cock from her cum-filled pussy and jammed Asajj Ventress's other lightsaber into her pussy, not letting one drop of his potent seed to leave her fertile womb. With that, Anakin pulled back up his pants, picked up his Padawan and left Ventress shackled, chained and hopefully carrying a little Jedi Skywalker in her womb.

'That was kind of mean.' Jaina said, rubbing her pussy in front of both her brothers as the holovid ended.

'Yeah... But she still deserved it!' Anakin said, staring at Jaina's pussy as she worked it over with her fingers. If he would have had only a few more minutes earlier, Anakin would have been balls deep in her sweet snatch.

'I just wonder why he didn't take her into his custody and bring her to the Jedi Temple... I mean, she was a Sith.' Jacen said, confused, but also very interested in what Jaina was doing to herself in front of him.

'He probably didn't take her in because he knew that she'd tell everybody what he had done to her and that would mean almost certain expulsion from the Jedi Order.' Jaina replied, finally taking her hand off her pussy and daydreaming about how good it would feel for someone to cum inside her. 'No time to discuss it though... It looks like we've finally made it to Yavin 4... You better go wake Uncle Luke, Jacen.'


	10. Chapter 10 – Breaking the Slave Ring Part 3

Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo were in serious trouble; their plan to infiltrate the slave ring on the edge of Hutt Space was not going very well. Both Leia and Mara had to first audition for a slaver Captain on the ship they were being transported on. Fucked like a couple of common whores, the two Jedi infiltrators had done unspeakable things to garner the favour of the Captain and secure their transportation to the space station they were seeking and their sale at the auction which was to take transport to their desired destination. Their plan was to play the part of slave girls and hopefully during their sale, find out who was running the slave ring. It would then be up to both Mara and Leia to arrest the offender and transport him back to the New Republic and certain incarceration. Decked out in a gold bikini she had once wore while a prisoner of Jabba the Hutt, Leia, along with her close friend and sister-in-law, Mara, waited in their tiny dingy cell aboard the transport ship for their arrival to the space station.

"Just remember Mara, my name is Lelila, just in case you need to call for me." Leia told Mara as her friend wiped off the cum that had recently been plastered on her tight stomach during her tryout with Captain Chaff. Mara quickly redressed herself in her tight white leather bikini that had been unceremoniously discarded before she had gotten down to business with the Captain.

"You still have cum in your hair, Lelila." Mara joked, as she slipped on her bikini bottoms and covered up her luscious firm tits with her white leather top.

"Yeah... I know... His cum just got everywhere." Leia sighed, trying to clean off any cum she could from her long braided hair.

"I know... But you have to admit... It did feel pretty good!" Mara laughed as she took a seat beside the worn out Leia and closed her eyes to regain a little bit of her lost energy. She knew she was going to need it by the time the mission finally ended and she also knew that she'd have to both shake her ass and fuck her way to the top of the criminal organization she was hoping to bring down.

"Yeah... Han hasn't fucked me like that for years." Leia sighed, both disappointed that she and Han hadn't had any passionate sex for so long and the fact that she felt guilty for fucking some random man, all for the sake of a mission. But Leia knew the mission she was now on was more important than some unimportant meaningless sex.

"I can't say the same thing about your brother." Mara replied with a certain brightness in her eye as she remembered the last time she and Luke had made love and how many times he had made her cum.

"I bet." Leia responded with a smirk.

"What?" Mara asked with confusion before their cell door was swung wide open and four Gamorrean guards ushered them out of their cell and towards the docking bay. They were soon chained to each other with shackles and led out onto a very large and busy looking docking platform. The space station they had been brought to was obviously both new and extremely large to be able to accommodate both the ship they had been brought on and about a hundred other slaver ships that were docked inside the station as well.

"Holy Fuck! This station must be huge!" Leia exclaimed to Mara, looking bewildered at how such a large space station could be built right on the edge of New Republic space without her or the Senate knowing about it. In truth however, the galaxy was both vast and largely unexplored; a massive space station in the middle of nowhere was an insignificant needle in a stack of needles.

"What did you mean by what you said about Luke?" Mara asked Leia as they were led off the docking bay and towards one of the main halls. She was still obviously confused about what Leia was referring to when she replied with "I bet".

"Nothing... It's just he's the Jedi Master... You know... He's the best at everything" Leia lied to Mara. Leia had many deep dark secrets about her younger teenage years and especially when she first met both Han and Luke. It was better that those secrets actually remain secret so that no feelings were hurt.

"Oh... Okay." Mara said, letting it go as the four guards brought them into the massive auction hall, where over a thousand interested buyers were waiting to see what they could get for as few credits as possible.

"Shut up you two!" one of the Gamorrean guards grunted at them. Mara and Leia scanned the stage where over a hundred girls were being brought on stage and shown off before the main auction was to begin. Obviously the hall they were now in was the auction which mainly dealt with the sale of slave girls. There must have been half a dozen other auction halls across the station, all selling scared, innocent and unfortunate slaves to the highest bidders.

"This station was obviously built for more than just slave trading Leia... It's big enough to house a whole lot of other illegal criminal activities as well!" Mara said to Leia as they were led on stage in front of everyone. All the women that were on stage, looked gorgeous in their skimpy clothing but they also both downtrodden and devoid of any sense of sexuality. They were obviously not there by choice like Leia and Mara were.

"I have an idea Leia... Just follow my lead!" Mara told Leia as they got onto to the auction stage and followed the women in front of them to the front. Mara led Leia out in front of the other dejected slave girls so they were the centre attention for everyone in the hall. Mara gave Leia a little smirk before grabbing her by the waist, turning her around, bending her over and forcing Leia to shake her fine ass while she gave her a nice hard spanking. The prospective buyers in the crowd applauded with zeal as they watched the beautiful, toned and sexy redheaded slave girl spank the luscious ass of an equally gorgeous brunette slave girl.

"Woooooo! Look at the ass on that one!" shouted a few of the hornier men in the crowd as they watched the two women really give a good show. Leia played along and before long she had Mara turned around on all fours getting a nice hard spanking as well. The crowd was cheering and whistling so loud that the auction stage Leia and Mara were standing on started to shake.

"Why the fuck are we doing this Mara? Leia shouted at Mara over the noise as both she and Mara started shaking their asses together.

"The way I see it, with all we're doing, only the wealthiest men will be able to buy us, and the wealthier they are, the more connections they'll have around here." Mara said wisely as the crowd started to die down and they were led back into line to wait until the auction began.

"That was smart... Only the wealthiest will have the connections we need to bring this thing down." Leia whispered back to Mara. Like it was almost everywhere else in the galaxy, the more money you had, the more connections you had to have, especially when it came to criminal activities like slaving. If Mara and Leia could garner the most credits of any slave girl at the auction, they'd be assured a way into discovering who ran the space station and the slave ring that they were there to stop. The auction began with the first forty or so girls going for anything from a few hundred credits to a few thousand, but nothing very substantial. When Mara took centre stage and the auctioneer started the bidding, the price of buying the redheaded slut started much higher than any girl that had preceded her. By the end of the screaming and shouting of bids that got only higher and higher, Mara was finally sold to a tall dark masked man at the back of the hall for an astounding ninety-five thousand credits. There were a number of shouts of anger from prospective buyers who had failed to purchase the beautiful redhead, but their cries of outrage were soon silenced by even more cheers of happiness as Leia was brought out front for the next round of bidding. Whether the men in the crowd were more attracted to Leia or they were just ramped up from missing out from buying Mara, the final selling price of the brunette goddess ended up at just over a hundred-thousand credits. What shocked Leia and probably angered everyone else in the hall was the fact that the same man that had bought Mara had also bought Leia.

"Who the hell bought both of us...? He must have connections if he can spend almost two-hundred thousand credits on two slave girls!" Mara said to Leia as the two women were led out of the auction hall and back towards the docking bay.

Little did Mara and Leia know, their mysterious buyer was none other than their good friend, Lando Calrissian, who had come to the space station, under disguise, to investigate the slave ring and find the Dubrillion miners that had been abducted in recent months. After his wife, Tendra Risant pleaded with Lando to investigate the whereabouts of some close friends of theirs, Lando had followed leads all the way from his home on Dubrillion to the edge of Hutt Space, where he finally found the slave ring that had abducted them. Under the cover of an elaborate mask that also aided in altering his voice, Lando had even painted the Lady Luck a new colour, faked a new identity and bought his way into the station. Using both credits and his undeniable charm, Lando was able to learn almost everything about the slave ring, who was in charge and where his friends were located. But before he could chase down the Dubrillion miners and who they had been sold to, he walked into a most curious sight. Although he was on the other side of a vast auction hall and the crowd was going bananas, Lando was very pleased to see two of his best and oldest friends, Leia Organa Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker, shaking their asses like a couple of whores in front of everyone. Clearly, the two Jedi women were on the station doing the same thing as Lando, and he knew he probably should help them out, but he also knew that this was the perfect opportunity to have some fun. Thinking on his feet and wanting to have a little entertainment while he could, Lando paid a ridiculous sum of money to buy both Jedi women. He knew he'd have to release them eventually, but two hundred thousand credits for Lando was nothing and if he could have a little fun with two of the hottest women in the galaxy while his wife thought he was doing her a favour, he knew he had to do it. Luckily, Lando had a strong enough mind that he would be able to keep his identity safe from both Mara and Leia's Jedi skills.

Mara and Leia were led on board a very familiar looking ship where their new owner was sitting very comfortably in his luxurious quarters. Lando didn't have a crew, so after the Gamorrean guards dropped them off in his quarters, there were no guards or personnel to keep the Jedi women in line. They did have their chains and shackles on, but if they wanted to break out of them, they certainly could. Lando had that covered though; with his blaster drawn and pointed at them, Lando walked over to them and put two bracelets around their around their wrists.

"With those on, if you even think about disobeying any of my orders, you'll be shocked immediately." Lando said in a distorted voice. Both Mara and Leia looked at each other in confusion and after Lando unlocked their shackles and returned to his seat, both women felt a jolt run through their arms and down their spines, dropping them to the floor in an instant. "That's just to show you what'll happen if you try anything at all."

"This guy means business Leia... But I'm pretty sure we can get out of these bracelets pretty easily." Mara whispered to Leia as they kneeled in front of their mysterious buyer, feigning pain.

"We need to get that information before we make our escape though." Leia replied.

"I'm sure our Jedi mind tricks will work on this guy." Mara responded before standing back up and looking at the man sitting before them with his face hidden behind an odd looking mask. "Who runs this slave ring?" Mara said forcefully, using all her Jedi mind tricks to try and influence him.

"What...? Who do you think you are...? Some kind of Jedi" Lando laughed in his augmented voice, knowing that both Mara and Leia were actually Jedi and if they really wanted to, could snap his neck like a twig. "Why do you want to find out?" Lando continued, suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. If Lando could somehow bribe his two hot Jedi friends into having sex with him and then giving them all the information they needed to bring down the entire slave ring, Lando wouldn't have to do a single thing except get his rocks off with two of the hottest women in the galaxy and report back to his wife that he had dealt with everything.

"Jedi...? Preposterous! We're just trying to infiltrate the slave ring to find our friends" Leia lied unconvincingly to Lando as she looked over at Mara with an uncertain expression on her face.

"Tell you what ladies... If you do just one little thing for me, I'll give you all the information you need and take off those pesky little bracelets, free of charge." Lando replied with a smirk.

"Ten credits I know what he wants in exchange." Mara whispered to Leia, slowly reaching behind her back to unhook her tight white leather bra again.

"That's right baby... You know what I'm talking about." Lando said as he got comfortable in his plush chair. "First... I want both of you to undress slowly and start kissing each other."

Mara and Leia looked at the mysterious masked man in front of them in confusion, realising they would actually have to fuck each other for his amusement.

You can do this Leia... Just pretend you're kissing Han, Leia thought as she slowly undressed along with Mara to appease the man in front of her, who was massaging his stiffening cock while he watched.

Lando was mesmerised at how amazing Leia and Mara looked for two women in their forties. His wife Tendra still had a nice body for her age but he couldn't believe what he was seeing as his two good friends starting to make out right in front of him. Five minutes later, after Lando's cock had grown to its full nine inches, he finally decided that Mara and Leia needed to do one last thing for him before he joined the fray.

"Okay girls... Now I need you to get on the floor and lick each others" pussies at the same time!" Lando said, pulling down his pants to reveal his hard nine inch black cock.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mara said to herself, before catching herself and looking over at a similarly stunned looking Leia. She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to get onto the cold floor. "Come on Leia... For the mission." Mara reminded a reluctant Leia, pulling her down onto the floor before turning in the opposite direction to lick her pussy. In truth, Mara had been looking forward to an opportunity to taste Leia's hot little snatch, ever since she had gotten fucked by the deranged Captain Chaff aboard the slaver ship.

"Mmmmm... Mara!" Leia groaned as she felt Mara's long wet tongue penetrate her delicate pussy and stimulate her sensitive clit. Not wanting to disappoint Mara or fail her important mission, Leia again let her inner-slut loose and began licking Mara's tasty twat.

"This is great... I guess I could join you two now!" Lando said in excitement as he got off his plush chair and dropped down to his knees, where he lined his stiff nine inch shaft up with Mara's heavenly shaved pussy. Leia, too busy enjoying the great taste of one of her closest friend's pussy, didn't even notice what Lando was doing until she caught sight of his nine inch black shaft push its way past her tongue and into Mara's tight slit.

"Ummmmm... UNGHHH" Mara cried, lifting her head up from Leia's beautiful snatch to groan in pain as Lando's thick cock penetrated her so deeply. Before Mara could look back and give her new partner a sexy little wink, she felt his strong hands grip her toned waist and use it as extra leverage to slam even more of his hard shaft into her. Leia looked up in interest as some of Mara's warm tasty juices dripped down onto her chin. Without even thinking, she stuck out her tongue and slid it back and forth over Lando's shaft while he started moving in and out of Mara's snatch faster and harder.

"How do like it baby!" Lando groaned as the tightness of Mara's beautiful pussy started to overwhelm him in seconds.

"Oh God Leia... You've gotta try this... It feels so...Familiar?" Mara groaned, trying her hardest to remember when she had felt such a hot shaft pounding her pussy so well.

"There is no try... Do or do not" Leia replied with a giggle as her tongue massaged both Lando's cock and Mara's convulsing pussy. Shortly after Mara screamed out in orgasm and a small trickle of her sticky nectar ran down her pussy and into her mouth, she saw Lando's shaft pull out of Mara's pussy. Seconds later, Leia felt something big and hard prod at her tight snatch.

"Amen to that honey... I choose DO!!!!" Lando yelled out before slamming his cock, balls deep into Leia's pussy in a single thrust.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Leia screamed out in pain as she nearly blacked out from pain. The only reason she was able to remain conscious was due to the fact that Mara had been steadily licking her pussy wet for the past twenty minutes. There was just enough lubrication and stimulation to allow her to keep from passing out as Lando started thrusting in and out of her even harder than he had done with Mara. Within a few minutes both Lando and Leia were groaning out in pleasure, with both of them ready to blow a massive load.

"I'M CUMMING!" Leia and Lando shouted simultaneously before Lando quickly pulled out of her spasm-stricken pussy and shot his big load of hot sticky cum all over Mara's slightly surprised face. After snapping out of her surprise, Mara opened her mouth and did her best to swallow as much of Lando's hot cum as possible.

"YESSSS!" Lando grunted as he couldn't help but paste Mara's pretty face and Leia's wet pussy with his sticky seed. His dream of fucking both the sexy Jedi women at once was finally realized as he shot one last load into Mara's mouth and slumped backwards onto his back, completely exhausted and satisfied.

"A deal's a deal ladies." Lando mumbled as he got back onto his feet and got dressed. While Mara and Leia cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Lando revealed to them a shocking amount of information about the slave ring and all the top bosses involved in setting up the ring and building the state-of-the-art space station they were now occupying. True to his word and knowing he could never keep the two women as his slaves for very long before they actually learned his true identity or escaped his clutches, Lando removed their restrictive bracelets and let them leave his ship, free of charge.

While Mara and Leia started the final phase of their plan to break the slave ring and put an end to the criminal enterprises taking place on the space station, Lando buttoned up his ship and took off with neither Mara nor Leia ever knowing who had bought them, fucked them and released them to do his dirty work.


	11. Chapter 11 – Happy Birthday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I should be updating this more.

While Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo continued with their mission of mercy on an unknown space station near the border of Hutt space, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Luke Skywalker were finally nearing their final destination of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. After wearing the same clothes and no underwear for nearly six days, Jaina Solo was very eager to make it to the academy and at least put on a new pair of panties. For six days she had needed the cleaning droid to wash her leather Ahsoka Tano imitation outfit every night in order to remain sanitary for her other three passengers. For those six days however, she had been unable to find her original thong she had somehow lost, and had since been unable to acquire another pair. Anakin and Jacen really didn't mind; the constant thrill of seeing their rapidly developing sister bending over and showing off her beautiful teenage ass and tight teenage pussy made their current long journey quite enjoyable. The Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had been having a crisis of conscious for the past six days however; owing to the fact that Jaina's skimpy outfit and the fact that she was his niece continued to gnaw away at both his concentration and morality. As their ship finally dropped out of hyperspace and began its hour long approach to Yavin 4, Luke was suddenly woken by his niece.

"Uncle Luke... We're there... I thought you might want to be on the bridge when we approached the planet." Jaina told her groggy uncle as she jumped on his bed and playfully tore off his bed sheets.

"Jaina! Wait!" Luke pleaded before Jaina stripped off his blankets in a hurry and revealed two very embarrassing sights. For one; Luke always slept in the nude and for two; he had a raging hard boner. Luckily for Luke however, Jaina would have no idea that his hard eight inches was not just simple morning wood but a full on erection for his own sexy niece, whom he had been dreaming of for nearly eight hours straight.

"Whoa!" Jaina said in shock, getting a full view of her uncle's massive eight inch hard shaft. "Sorry Uncle Luke." She said, leaping off the bed in a hurry and looking both a little embarrassed and a little flustered at what she had just seen. Never had she imagined that her Uncle was packing such a big tool under his simple robes and now that she had seen the unforgettable sight, Jaina had a hard time taking her mind off his hard cock.

Luke dressed quickly in shame and left his room with Jaina still standing their stunned. Hoping that she would just chalk the sight up to morning wood and a pure and simple accident, he made his way to the bridge and sat in the co-pilot's seat as Anakin began flying the ship towards the fourth planet from the massive Yavin sun. As Luke turned to the main display and got ready to help his nephew land their ship, he suddenly heard the door to the bridge slide open and the sound of his niece walk onto the bridge.

"Do you mind if I sit on your lap Uncle Luke, there are only three seats?" Jaina asked her uncle, and before he could even reply, she had jumped on his lap and was grinding her way to comfort while Luke and her two brothers watched on in both fascination and disbelief.

"Jaina... I don't know..." Luke protested half-heartedly as Jaina finally got comfortable with her uncle's rapidly stiffening cock rubbing right up against her wet pussy. After seeing what her Uncle Luke had to work with, Jaina just had a really big urge to sit on her uncle's lap and see what happened. With what she was feeling rubbing up against her tight snatch, she just knew he was enjoying himself too.

"Hey Uncle Luke... Did you know that Jacen and I just turned sixteen only an hour ago?" Jaina whispered back to her uncle as Luke did his best to fight the losing battle against his primeval urges. "I'm legal now..." Jaina said sexily before Luke pushed Jaina off his fully hard cock and walked off the bridge sweating profusely.

"Must Meditate... Happy Birthday you two... Get me when we've landed." Luke mumbled before running off the bridge and back to his room to either meditate or masturbate.

"You can sit on my lap sis..." Jacen laughed, swivelling around to look at her.

"Yeah... Me too!" Anakin added as he broke Yavin 4's atmosphere and began the descent towards the jungle covered Jedi Academy.

"Shut up!" she replied as Anakin landed the ship and the three siblings got ready to disembark. It was Jacen who alerted their Uncle Luke this time; partly because Jaina was pretty sure her uncle wouldn't be able to take another surprise from her.

"There are many Jedi at the Academy today..." Luke told his nephews and niece as they made their way off the ship and towards one of the main Massassi temples which the Jedi Academy was situated in. "I've called most of them hear for a meeting and a slight reorganization of the Jedi Order."

"Are Kyp and Ganner here?" Jaina asked her uncle, blushing a little as she caught up with Luke who had hurried ahead of everyone else. All Luke wanted to do was be immersed in the thoughts and restrained emotions of the Jedi Academy and the near hundred members in order to forget all about his niece and her hot little outfit.

"They should be... but knowing the two of them, their probably off saving the galaxy along with Wurth Skidder." Luke replied sternly. Master Kyp Durron and Jedi Knights Ganner Rhysode and Wurth Skidder had become somewhat of a nuisance within the Jedi Order; acting aggressively and beyond the Jedi Code to successfully fight whatever evil they believed needed to be dealt with. All three Jedi were young, handsome and dashing; a personification of what many people believed the Jedi Order should be and therefore, attractive figures for the younger Jedi to admire and look up to.

"Good!` Jaina replied with a smirk. She had no intention of listening to their radical philosophies on what a Jedi should be. After watching several sex-filled holovids of attractive Jedi having sex, she had more important things on her mind when she thought about the dashing trio. Her pussy was getting wet just thinking about what she wanted them to do to her, but before she could slip further into her daydream, the four travellers reached the Jedi Temple and were greeted by nearly the entire Jedi Order who somehow had gotten news of her and Jacen`s sixteenth birthdays.

`HAPPY BIRTHDAY!` several of the Jedi students, apprentices and Jedi Knights shouted in unison after Jacen and Jaina walked into the room. Many of the people gathered looked on Jaina with surprise as they got their first look at her newest sexy leather outfit.

`Fuck Me!" Kyp Durron whispered just loud enough for Wurth Skidder and Ganner Rhysode to hear. Kyp had known the Skywalker and Solo families ever since his escape from the spice mines of Kessel, but he had never noticed how far along the young Jaina Solo had developed. A tight round ass, perky firm teenage breasts and a beautiful face definitely had Kyp and all the other men in the crowd of Jedi taking notice.

"You know we could fuck her now, Kyp... She is legal." Wurth whispered back, smirking to himself and secretly hoping he'd have the opportunity to do exactly that.

"It kinda sounds like you're about to propose a bet, Wurth." Kyp replied quietly, before turning away from Jaina to look at him.

"First one to pop the princess`s cherry wins!" Wurth responded with a smile.

"What do I get when I win?" Kyp replied smartly.

"My undying respect."

"What an honour... but sure why not... You in Ganner?" Kyp asked the so far silent, Ganner Rhysode.

"Of course... anything for Skidder's undying respect" Ganner laughed before the three Jedi turned back to watch Jaina and her brothers follow Luke into the temple and away from everyone's prying eyes.

The first thing Jaina did after getting over the embarrassment of everyone wishing her a happy birthday, was to make a b-line towards her own private quarters and a change of clothes. Tired of wearing the same old clothes for nearly a week, not to mention the lack of underwear, Jaina rifled through her wardrobe until she found a suitable replacement for her leather skirt and tube top. Although not as slutty as her Ahsoka Tano outfit, Jaina was able to cobble together something that suited her new personality. She threw on a pair of skin-tight white spandex that she usually wore under a skirt, along with a slightly more respectable white tube top that managed to cover a little more of her upper body. The final and most important piece to her outfit was the pink thong she had pulled up past the waistband of her spandex pants to show everyone what she had underneath.

"Knock... Knock... Knock..." Jaina's door sounded. A little confused to why someone would already be calling on her so shortly after her arrival back on Yavin, Jaina opened her door to see a grinning and dashing Wurth Skidder leaning against the door's frame. Although initially confident and quite sure of himself, Wurth's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what Jaina had changed into. When he had first seen her coming off the shuttle, he had simply thought her outfit was the result of some kind of unfortunate circumstance, but as his eyes roamed up and down over her perfect frame, he realized that Jaina might really be a slut. Easy pickings!, Wurth thought as he regained his composure and started to make his move. It had been Wurth who had beaten his two competitors to the punch and if Jaina's outfit in any way reflected on his chances of getting into her skin tight spandex pants, there would be no competition at all after Wurth worked his magic over the inexperienced sixteen year old Jaina.

"Oh hey Jaina... I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and make sure you were getting settled back in." Wurth said smoothly as he manoeuvred into her comfortable room and made sure they were completely alone.

"Come on in... I guess..." Jaina murmured as Wurth took it on himself to simply barge into her room without invitation. Jaina really didn't have anything against the young Jedi Knight, it was just his boldness had caught her off guard a little. "What did you want to talk to me about, Wurth?"

"Oh... I wanted to talk to you about a little proposition I had for you" Wurth replied slyly before walking over to Jaina's soft bed to take a seat. Patting the bed beside him, he ushered the young Jedi over and made her sit down next to him.

"What kind of proposition?" she replied innocently after taking a seat next to him.

"I was hoping you'd let me be your mentor of sorts."

"What are you talking about Wurth? I already have a Jedi Master and besides, what are you, like five years older than I am?" Jaina said, laughing and playfully slapping Wurth's thigh. As Jaina's hand came into contact with Wurth's lap, she swore she saw his pants bulge for a second.

"No... I don't mean your Jedi Master... I just want to be your real-life mentor... You're sixteen now and an adult... It's time you learn what the galaxy is really like."

"What do you mean? I've been around... I grew up on Coruscant!" Jaina replied, looking a little bewildered at what Wurth was trying to get at, all the while the small bulge in his pants continued to grow.

"Yeah... Coruscant... I'm talking about the real galaxy here... Not some fantasy land you and your brothers got to grow up in. The real galaxy is full of thieves, criminals and whores." Wurth replied, getting serious and beginning to unfurl the plan he had developed to get into the young Solo's pants. "You see Jaina... The criminal underground Kyp, Ganner and I have infiltrated has needed us to blend in and do some things most Jedi would never consider so we could take them down from the inside."

"What do mean by some things?" Jaina replied, still looking down at Wurth's now rock hard bulge. As soon as she asked that question, Wurth knew he had her wrapped around his finger.

"It's hard to explain, but I can show you." Wurth told Jaina with a smile on his face. "Just get on your knees in front of me and close your eyes."

"Okay." Jaina replied, both a little confused and nervous as she slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Wurth with her eyes closed.

"Open your mouth and get ready for your first lesson." Wurth said before standing up, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear to reveal a hard seven inch shaft. Slowly but surely he started to guide his cock towards Jaina's now open mouth and without even warning her what he was about to do, he slid three inches of it into her hot wet mouth and got ready for her reaction.

"Hmmmmm... What the..." Jaina mumbled, pulling her mouth back off his cock and opening her eyes to see a most peculiar sight. "Oh... You just wanted me to suck your cock!" she said playfully before leaning back towards Wurth and stuffing his cock back into her mouth.

"What... Have you done this before?" Wurth replied in shock, now wondering if Jaina was in fact still a virgin or whether she had more experience with sex than he had first thought.

"No... But I always wanted to try this... And I have to say... It tastes pretty good!" Jaina replied cheerily, taking her mouth off Wurth's cock for a moment to answer his question. Wurth had come into the room acting smooth and feeling confident, but now that his plan was working so well, he was a little taken off guard as Jaina's warm tongue massaged half of his cock. Although Jaina was clearly a rookie at sucking dick, both her hot wet mouth and her obvious desire to please Wurth as much as possible contributed to a very enjoyable blowjob. Wurth was having a hard time not blowing his load after only a few minutes and although he was drawing on the Force to stave off the inevitable, in his mind he knew he'd never make it any further than the blowjob. "How am I doing?" Jaina asked Wurth after pulling her mouth off his cock.

"So good baby!" Wurth moaned as Jaina's saliva dripped off his pulsing hard shaft. Using what she had learned watching the both entertaining and informative holovids she and her brothers had acquired from C-3PO's restricted files, Jaina started sucking on Wurth's cock with a new determination. Forcing almost the entire shaft down her tiny throat, Jaina began using one of her hands to massage his tightening balls. "That's it... That's it... Keep doing that!" Wurth groaned as he felt his cock slam against the back of her throat and her small fingers clamp down around his swollen balls.

Thinking on her feet, or rather, on her knees, Jaina got creative as she gagged on Wurth's cock. Using the Force, she manipulated the pressure around his shaft as she continued sucking away at it. The result was more than Jaina could have hoped for; Wurth groaned out in pleasure and his cock began to pulse and swell to an even greater size.

"Gonna CUMM!" Wurth moaned, pulling his cock out of Jaina's hot wet mouth and stroking it off at her pretty face. "UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Wurth shouted out in a frenzied grunt, as his cock began to spasm and spurt out a hot sticky load of his seed right onto Jaina's beautiful face.

"It's so hot!" Jaina mumbled as Wurth's orgasm showered her with a sizeable load of his hot cum, striking her cheek, chin and mouth with a few well-aimed streams until his cock finally ceased its ejaculation.

"God Jaina... That was one hell of a trick you did with the Force... That could really come in handy in a tight squeeze." Wurth laughed as he slumped backwards onto the bed.

"So... Do you think I could make it in the real galaxy, like you Kyp and Ganner?" Jaina asked Wurth as she used a rag to clean off her face after licking her lips and enjoying the salty flavour of his cum with a grin on her face.

"Maybe with a few more personal lessons with me I could prepare you properly." Wurth teased as he pulled up his pants and got ready to leave. Trying not to show how much her excellent Force-assisted blowjob had really taken out of him, Wurth stumbled to the door and after giving Jaina a reassuring smile and a thanks for the great first lesson, he made it out the door and around the corner before falling to the ground and passing out for the next half an hour. After waking up and regaining his composure, he found Kyp and Ganner and relayed to them that he had already taken the first step in securing his victory over them and winning their bet. He didn't tell them however that even if Jaina had been willing to fuck him, he wouldn't have had the strength to do it after the amazing blowjob he had gotten.

While Wurth Skidder bragged to his friends about how he was able to secure a fantastic blowjob from the now legal sixteen year old Jaina Solo, she was contemplating on how easy it was to manipulate boys. Jaina had twisted Wurth Skidder around her finger and actually made him believe it had been his idea for her to give him a blowjob even though it had been Jaina who had manipulated him into letting her suck his dick. Now that she had given him the time of his life, Jaina was quite certain she could get him to do anything she wanted him to do at any time she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for people who read the heartland fanfic I'll be updating it when I upload all of these


	12. Chapter 12 – Happy Birthday Part 2

Jacen Solo was now sixteen years old and according to New Republic law he was now a full-fledged adult. As he disembarked from the ship along with his brother, twin sister and uncle, Jacen actually felt a little older. He felt so until he heard and saw the crowd of fellow Jedi bellowing 'Happy Birthday' and welcoming them back to the Jedi Academy like they were a couple of kids. It was lucky for Jacen however that Jaina was dressed as she was; as soon as everyone got through wishing them happy birthday, their attention as well as their eyes were quickly drawn to Jaina's ridiculously hot outfit. Jacen and Anakin smiled to each other before escaping the crowd and making it to their respective rooms.

'Well... I'm off to see Tahiri... I told her I'd meet her as soon as I got back.' Anakin told his brother as they parted. Tahiri Veila was Anakin's best friend and had been so for years; going on multiple adventures with him ever since they had first met.

'Have fun.' Jacen replied, wondering if Anakin would put what he had learned from the holovids to good use and teach Tahiri a few tricks she would need when she became a full-fledged Jedi Knight. 'You're going to have your hands full, brother!' Jacen whispered to himself before turning around and walking not to his room but to his sister's. Keeping quiet an using his Jedi abilities to be almost invisible to all others, Jacen crept towards Jaina's room and got ready to infiltrate it, borrow the holochip and maybe, just maybe, get his good friend Tenel Ka to join him for a showing. That was his plan as he made it to his twin sister's bedroom and cracked open the door to see if she was still inside. Jacen couldn't see Jaina but could hear her shower running. Believing she was in the shower, Jacen crept into the room and looked around her belongings until with luck he found the holochip and escaped the room just as Jaina came waltzing out of the bathroom dripping wet, with only a towel covering her luscious teenage body. Jacen hid outside her door for a few minutes, peeping through the crack as Jaina wiped her body down and slowly got dressed in another enticing outfit that only further emphasized her outstanding juicy little ass, firm little breasts and toned body. Jacen got hot just thinking about what he wanted to do to her, but before he could even think another dirty thought about his sister, he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

'Fuck... Time to make my exit!' Jacen said to himself, before quietly closing Jaina's door and running in the opposite direction before none other than Wurth Skidder walked around the corner and got ready to knock on the door.

Feeling a little hot under the collar and ecstatic about taking the holochip from his soaking wet sister, Jacen went in search of his old friend Tenel Ka. He realized he wouldn't find the Dathomir warrior inside on a gorgeous day so he made his way outside and in search for the beautiful warrior princess. Jacen knew he had a time limit on how long he could keep the holochip without his sister finding out that it was stolen so he hurried through the trees to a common training ground and to his luck, found Tenel Ka just finishing what was surely a very intensive workout. Dressed in a very short pair of tight fitting green shorts and an even tighter green tank top, Jacen was a little disappointed not to find the Hapan princess in her customary green dragon skin, tight one-piece warrior outfit. Jacen couldn't complain though; Tenel Ka was simply glowing with perspiration and the tightness of her skin-tight shorts was more than enough to get him horny.

Although she had chosen the life of a Dathomir warrior and Jedi, Tenel Ka was of Royal Hapan blood. With red-golden hair and one of the most attractive faces and bodies in the entire galaxy, the only thing that detracted from her outstanding attributes was the fact that she was missing half of her left arm. She had lost it during a sparring match with Jacen less than two years prior and although Jacen felt horrible for what had happened, Tenel Ka had not blamed Jacen in the least. Her own lightsaber had been poorly constructed and was the cause of her own misfortune. Since that day less than two years ago, Jacen and Tenel Ka had grown much closer and he knew that he could show her the holochip without her alerting anyone of authority to the chip's questionable subject matter. Besides, the show might be just enough to get Tenel Ka to open up a little and not be such a stingy tight-ass all the time. Not that Jacen had anything against her tight teenage ass.

'Oh hey Tenel Ka.' Jacen said casually, as he walked over to her and stood in front of her, supremely confident in himself, despite Tenel Ka's usually icy demeanour.

'Jacen... You've returned already.' Tenel Ka responded without any emotion, instantly phasing Jacen.

'Ummmm... Well... I was going to watch a holovid... Did you want to join me...? It is my birthday after all...' Jacen replied coolly, regaining his composure and knowing for certain that he had surely lured Tenel Ka into joining him for a thrilling showing.

'Sure Jacen... It is your birthday, as you said.' Tenel Ka relented, following Jacen into the Jedi Temple and to his room. Jacen's room had a decent sized holo-projector, but there was only one seat in the house, and that was Jacen's comfy bed. Tenel Ka took a seat at the end of the bed while Jacen inserted the holochip into the projector and took a seat beside his good friend.

'What is the holovid about?' Tenel Ka asked Jacen as he hit the play button.

'It's a true historical holovid of the Old Republic... I found it in some ruins near the old Imperial Palace.' Jacen lied, hoping that Tenel Ka would buy it and not think him a disgusting pervert when the action finally got started. 'I haven't even taken a look at it yet... I was waiting to watch it with you.'

'That's sweet' Tenel Ka replied, as Jacen's words cooled her usual icy demeanour. She reached over and squeezed Jacen's hand just as the holo started.

The holovid began several weeks after the events involving Asajj Ventress and her failed attempt at converting Ahsoka Tano to the Dark side. With only moments to spare before being truly broken, Anakin Skywalker had rescued his Padawan and with Ahsoka unconscious, he got his retribution against the bald headed Sith Assassin. In the current holo, Ahsoka, along with two scout clone troopers were quietly and stealthily traveling through the wooded forest of the planet Dathomir. The planet was sparsely populated and located on the far reaches of the Outer Rim; the perfect location for a secret meeting between the leaders of the Separatists. Ahsoka Tano had been tasked with the very important mission of observing who was attending the meeting and after confirming that the meeting was indeed taking place, to report back to her Master, who with her help, would arrest all those involved.

'Gee Wiz... Dathomir has some difficult terrain.' Ahsoka Tano said to her two assigned troopers, who were wearing camouflaged trooper armour with a high-powered scoped laser rifle draped over their shoulder.

'Yes Sir... Over ninety percent of Dathomir is still unexplored.' One of the clone troopers retorted before wordlessly falling in line behind his fellow trooper.

'Dathomir? How did you know it would involve Dathomir?' Tenel Ka asked Jacen, both shocked and surprised to find a historical holovid involving her mother's home world and a planet in which she herself called home.

'I didn't... I swear... I'm just as shocked as you.' Jacen replied truthfully as Tenel Ka squeezed his hand harder and the sexual tension that had always existed between the two only increased. Jacen moved a fraction of an inch closer to the Dathomir warrior princess as the holovid continued.

Darn! The Urge is back already!, Ahsoka thought to herself as she ran through the woods in front of her two scout clone troopers. It hadn't even been an entire day since her Master had relieved the stress of her specie's sexual affliction and Ahsoka was already feeling the itch between her thighs and an overpowering need and desire to stop in her tracks and jam two fingers into her teenage pussy.

'Sir... We're there... The cave they're supposedly meeting at is just past the next clearing.' One of the clone troopers said to Ahsoka as they approached the clearing.

'There is an excellent vantage point over there on that cliff.' The other trooper told Ahsoka, pointing out a high-rising cliff that oversaw the entire clearing and the cave the Separatist meeting was supposedly taking place in.

'Okay... We'll set up on the cliff then.' Ahsoka agreed, before following her clones up the cliff and setting up the observatory equipment. With the Urge still afflicting her sensibilities, Ahsoka took a seat next to the clones and got ready for a very long stakeout. With her two clone scouts scoping out the caves below them with high-powered binoculars, Ahsoka quietly snuck her hand under her skirt, and beneath her pair of white cotton panties. Sliding two of her fingers gently into her horny twat, Ahsoka proceeded to appease the Urge that had been building inside her for the better part of an hour.

'What is this Jacen? Some kind of holoporno?' Tenel Ka asked, interrupting the scene developing in front of them, looking shocked and stunned that Jacen would subject her to something like a holoporno.

'What...No... I... Uh... Didn't know!' Jacen protested, trying to look as if he really was innocent in the matter.

'Don't worry Jacen... I kind of like it... Besides, it is your birthday after all.' Tenel Ka responded to Jacen's feign of anxiousness. She pulled Jacen's hand over to her lap and after unbuttoning her tiny shorts with her fingers, she guided his hand down towards her moist, finely trimmed pussy. Without pausing, Tenel Ka leaned over to Jacen and kissed him passionately as his fingers explored her tight teenage pussy. Tenel Ka might have been only a year older than Jacen, but her experience with men was far more extensive than most girls her age. Her immersion in both the Hapan and Dathomir matriarch cultures had afforded her several opportunities to sample the various male consorts she had been supplied over the years.

As Jacen felt up and made out with Tenel Ka, Ahsoka`s laboured sighs and groans of pleasure were alerting the attention of her two clone troopers.

'Sir... Are you alright?' A clone trooper asked Ahsoka, after turning around to see the young Jedi Padawan with her hand up her skirt and down her panties.

'So horny... The Urge... Can't fight it any longer... Please FUCK ME!' Ahsoka moaned out to both clone troopers as her fingers went deeper and deeper into her tight Togrutan pussy.

'I... Uh... Don't think we... Uh... Are allowed to sir.' The clone trooper stuttered as his partner turned around from his duties to see what was going on.

'Right... We need to follow our orders and keep watching the cave.'

'What's wrong troopers...? I thought you clones were fully equipped to handle EVERY situation!' Ahsoka jested as she pulled her hand from her panties and crawled over to both of the troopers with a wicked grin on her face. She licked her two sticky fingers before saying, 'Besides... I know you two can do more than one thing at a time.' Ahsoka purred, using the Force to quickly unhinge the clone's camouflaged armour and strip them down to nothing within a minute.

'Sir... But...' Started one of the clones as Ahsoka took hold of both of their soft cocks and began rubbing.

'Ah... Ah... Ahhhh... I'm giving you a direct order to fuck me silly... I do outrank you two!' Ahsoka replied quickly before opening her mouth and beginning to suck on both of the troopers slowly hardening cocks, one after the other.

'Mmmm... She's giving me ideas Jacen... Take off those pants!' Tenel Ka commanded Jacen as she looked over at the holo once again and proceeded to undress herself while Jacen did likewise.

'WOW!' Jacen muttered out loud as he pulled the last of his clothing down and got a great look at the gorgeous Hapan princess completely naked. Other than a severed arm, Tenel Ka was the epitome of perfection; with long legs, a tone body, great ass and perfectly shaped breasts, Jacen was thanking the Force for his tremendous luck.

'Sit back down, birthday boy.' Tenel Ka told Jacen as she pushed him backwards onto his bed and got onto her knees to inspect Jacen's ample sixteen year old hard cock. A full six and half inches, Jacen's shaft was better than average and still growing as Tenel Ka leaned in and engulfed over half of his tasty prick while the holo continued to play in front of them.

The clones continued to obey Ahsoka's orders as they kept a close watch on the caves below them. Within minutes, Ahsoka was sandwiched on her hands and knees between the two clones, having one of the identical eight inch cocks in her hot wet mouth and the other one being driven mercilessly into her hot tight twat.

'Unghh... Mmmmm... Yesssss!' Ahsoka groaned as an orgasm rocked through her body within minutes and the overwhelming desire for even more clones to fuck her was soon becoming a fantasy for the young Jedi Padawan.

'Uhhh... Sir... The Separatists are arriving... What should we do?' The clone fucking her from behind asked Ahsoka as he slammed his hips forward with force and held up his binoculars to observe the latest arrivals.

'Shouldn't... Ughhhh... We report... Unnnn... Back to General... Ugghhh... Skywalker, Sir?' The clone having his dick sucked blurted out as Ahsoka fondled his balls and deep-throated his swollen shaft.

'Ummmmm... FUCK Tenel Ka! You're so good at sucking dick! If you don't... Unghhhh... Slow down, I'm gonna... Ughhhh... Cum!' Jacen shouted as Tenel Ka's fingers cupped his balls and her mouth engulfed the entire shaft without even gagging. Tenel Ka had been sucking Jacen's shaft for nearly ten minutes as the holovid played behind her. Every once and a while, Tenel Ka stole a glance back at Ahsoka Tano and her sweet ass bouncing off one of the handsome clones' hips. The sight of such a young beautiful girl being fucked so hard in front of her only urged her on to do an even better job sucking off the love of her young life.

'CUM INSIDE ME!' Moaned Ahsoka Tano as the clone trooper fucking her tight pussy began to pant laboriously and his thrust became wild and uncontrolled. Even though he was clearly on the verge of a powerful orgasm, the clone continued to do his job with almost undivided attention.

'UNGHHHHHHHH! I'm cumming Sir!' The clone scout grunted as he slammed his hips forwards and rammed his cock as deep inside the young Jedi as possible before spurting a massive hot load of his sticky cum directly into her womb. Ahsoka screamed out in her fifth orgasm as she felt the warm trickle of the clone's hot seed penetrate her so deeply. The other clone quickly took his predecessor's position behind Ahsoka as the cum inside her pussy started to leak out onto the rocky forest floor. Exhausted and satisfied, the clone that had just cum, regained his composure, redressed himself back in his trooper armour and continued observing the last of the Separatist leaders arriving at the meeting below him.

'I want you to cum in me too big boy!' Ahsoka moaned as the second clone slowly slid his identical eight inch cock into her slippery wet twat and began slamming back and forth into her.

'YES SIR... UGHHHHHHH!' The clone complied only moments later, thrusting his hips forward and depositing an identically large sized load of sticky potent seed deep into her young pussy.

'FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD!' Ahsoka moaned in exhaustion as she felt the last of the clone troopers cum splash inside her.

As if the clone trooper's two powerful orgasms were a prelude to Jacen's own, Tenel Ka picked up the pace of her furious and skilled blowjob. Only moments after the second clone had filled Ahsoka for a second time with clone cum, Jacen's whole body began to shake and his cock started to swell.

'Ohhhh... I'm gonna cum on your pretty face Tenel Ka!' Jacen shouted as he pushed Tenel Ka's mouth off his cock and proceeded to rub his cock off for a few seconds until he ultimately began to spew a massive hot load of sticky cum all over the Hapan princess's stunning facial features.

'Mmmm Jacen! CUM ON MY FACE!' Tenel Ka moaned as stream after stream of Jacen's warm seed splashed against her face and covered her with a healthy load of his Jedi cum. Jacen collapsed backwards onto his bed and basked in the afterglow of a terrific blowjob. While Jacen recovered, the holovid continued to play and showed Ahsoka Tano cleaning herself up, thanking the clones, and reporting back to her Master with the location and disposition of the Separatist leaders. As the holo finally ended, Tenel Ka and Jacen put her clothes back on, embraced each other one more time and made their way back outside to finish of the day with a good lightsaber sparring match.

Both Jaina and Jacen each had a very exciting 16th birthday and although neither lost their virginity on their birthday, they were each well on their way.


	13. Chapter 13 – Breaking the Slave Ring Part 4

Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo had been through quite a lot in the few days they had spent trying to break a dangerous slave ring on the fringes of Hutt space. With Talon Karrde's help they had made a deal with a local slaver to bring them to the slave ring's space station with the understanding that the slaver could keep whatever money he received for selling the two beautiful Jedi women as sex slaves. Little did Mara or Leia know however, the Captain of the slaver ship had found it necessary to try out his newest slave girls before the auction. Both Mara and Leia had tasted the sweetness of his seed and although the girls had enjoyed themselves immensely, they knew that the mission at hand was paramount to ending the vicious slave ring and save numerous lives from horrible fates. Using their immaculate bodies and sexy personalities, the two women were able to be sold for nearly 100000 credits each to the same bidder. That bidder was Lando Calrissian in disguise, who had traveled to the space station himself to do some investigating into the slave ring. After seeing his sexy friends, Lando decided to fulfill a long desired wish; to fuck both Mara and Leia at the same time. In the end, all parties were satisfied; Lando fulfilled his dream and Mara and Leia got some much needed information that Lando had scrounged up during his stay on the station.

'There was something familiar about that stud... Don't you think Mara?' Leia asked Mara as they made their way off Lando's ship and back onto the main station to finally confront the masterminds behind the slave ring and the owner of the state-of-the-art space station. Not only had his ship seemed familiar to Leia, but the way he moved, tasted and fucked seemed very familiar to her; as if she had done it before and enjoyed it as much as she had just had.

'You know... I was just going to ask you the same thing... His cock tasted really familiar... Like I had fucked him before.' Mara replied, deep in thought and revelling in what she had just experienced.

'I hope you mean before you got married to my brother, Mara?' Leia replied, looking a little upset at the notion of Mara being such a slut and cheating on her brother when it wasn't necessary.

'Of course it was before Luke... I just can't remember when.' Mara sighed; as she and Leia walked towards a secret office they had just learned the whereabouts from Lando. Lando had revealed to them a secret office, deep within the station that was the home to both the operator of the space station and slave ring. Lando also revealed to the two women that there was a holochip that had data on every transaction the slave ring had made for slaves and owners since the station's creation.

'I really can't believe what that man told us about who runs this place... It just doesn't seem possible that he's alive, let alone running this place.' Leia said to Mara as they reached a secret passage way and started down the dark corridor towards the hidden room. Lando had told Mara and Leia of the location, but he also told them that he had no idea what kind of security they would be facing before reaching the office. Mara had dismissed the triviality of such security measure, mostly because such systems could never match up against a fully trained Jedi Master. Mara's underestimation of the station's security system however would be her and Leia's downfall as a security alarm started to sound and a noxious fume began to fill the confines of the dark hallway.

'Fuck Mara... We need... Uhhhh... To get out of he-!' Leia started before quickly losing consciousness and falling to the floor roughly.

'Hang on Leia... I'll... Uhhhh... Get us out of here!' Mara reassured a now unconscious Leia as she used all her Jedi powers to stave off the gas now filling the corridor and slowly affecting her senses. Mara, thinking on her feet, used the Force to push as much of the gas away from her and Leia as possible and once the air around her was clean, she created a Force bubble around her and Leia as more of the gas filled the hallway. 'Wake up Leia... Come on... I can't carry you and maintain the force shield around us.' Mara struggled down the corridor dragging Leia and maintaining the Force bubble around them as she slowly moved through the last of the gas and into a new section of the hallway.

'What happened?' Leia coughed as Mara dragged her across a threshold and used a console near the doorway to shut a thick blast door behind them.

'It was... gas... They're trying to take us alive!' Mara coughed, trying to regain her composure while pulling Leia back to her feet.

'Thanks Mara... Without you I would've been in real trou-' Leia replied, starting to thank her long time friend before an alarm started to sound and several thuggish looking humans, Rodians and Weequays came pouring out of a hidden door a few metres in front of them. Mara and Leia thought about fighting their way through the some fifteen mercenaries, but thought better of it after seeing that each and every one of them were carrying heavy blasters and wearing thick armour. The Force could only do so much and although Mara and Leia could probably get through half of them unscathed, the far better choice would be to surrender and eventually make their move on the main boss, who they would definitely be taken to.

'You've got us gentlemen... Take us to your leader.' Mara joked as several of the gruff looking men starting groping them for weapons and for their own selfish reasons. Mara and Leia had been through far worse in the last few days and remained fairly calm as their asses were squeezed, slapped and pinched. After what seemed like every single one of the mercenaries either groped one of their tits or asses, they were led to the end of the hallway and into a massive, grimy and smelly room. Elaborately decorated and ringing with the sound of loud obtrusive music, Mara and Leia were greeted with a most astonishing sight. Although Lando had told them that it was a notorious Hutt who was in charge of the station and the new slave ring, the fact that it was Jabba the Hutt's son, Jalla, truly shocked the duo. Just as big and just as ugly, Jalla the Hutt was almost the spitting image of his late father and if he was anything like every other Hutt Leia or Mara had come into contact with, he'd be just as cruel.

Several slave girls and a dreary looking band were crowded around the ugly overgrown slug, being force to entertain the Hutt and smile while doing it. Both Mara and Leia nearly hurled at the memory of being one of those girls all those years ago and knew that before they took down the slave ring, they'd make sure Jalla would wish he had never followed in his father's footsteps.

Jalla started speaking Huttese to Mara and Leia and an older model protocol droid nearby began translating.

'The mighty virulent Jalla the Hutt wishes to welcome you to his mighty space station and your doom for murdering the great Jabba the Hutt, his father!' the droid translated as Jalla slammed his tail against the metallic floor, causing the deck plating to vibrate and send chills down Leia's back. Without a lightsaber and surrounded by over thirty burly looking mercenaries, both Mara and Leia had few choices but to do whatever Jalla asked of them.

'But...' Leia started, trying to barter for their freedom before being cut off by Jalla and his protocol droid.

'The mighty Jalla wishes you to remain quiet while he decides on a suitable punishment for your grievous crimes against his family and the Hutts. Mara could have told Jalla that she had almost nothing to do with Jabba or his death, but she was fairly certain her fate would be the same as Leia's no matter what she said. Jalla looked over to one of the larger human mercenaries and started giving him orders in Huttese without the protocol droid translating. Within seconds, the large human mercenary, along with three others walked over to Mara and Leia and tore off their respective bikinis without hesitation.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Mara shouted as she and Leia were pulled apart and led away in different directions. Three of the mercenaries took Mara in front of the giant slimy Hutt while the other mercenary guided Leia right to Jalla and into his disgusting arms. Jalla muttered something in Huttese to Leia, before his tail whipped around and wrapped itself around Leia's tight body. While Leia was being groped by the Jalla's tail, Mara was having an even more disturbing time with the three men now fondling her round perfect breasts, her supple ass and fit body,

'Leave her alone you dirty slug... I'll kill you if you... Ughhhh!' Leia started in outrage before she felt something huge and slimy slither up her long legs and penetrate her tight, trimmed pussy. 'What the... Ughhhh!' Leia screamed before even more of Jalla's massive tail sank into her pussy.

'The Mighty Jalla wishes you to know that you and your fellow Jedi conspirator will have the honour of providing both himself and his loyal mercenaries with pleasure of your intimate company.' The protocol droid said as Leia nearly blacked out from the sudden intrusion of Jalla's tail into her tight twat. Mara shouted in outrage before she was forced to her knees and force fed one of the mercenaries stiff seven inch cocks.

'Mmmmppfff... Mmpfff... MMMMMPPPFFFF!' Mara mumbled as the mercenary slammed his cock down her throat and kept her relatively quiet while his two companions continued to grope her gorgeous body. Within minutes, Mara was being forced down on top one of the mercenary's cock while he lay on his back. With the other two mercenaries on either side of Mara, taking turns in face-fucking the beautiful redhead, Mara's pussy was assaulted from below.

'It's TOO BIG!' Leia screamed as Jalla forced more of his tail into her tight cunt, eventually causing her to finally blackout from pain and exhaustion while the slimy Hutt continued to glory in her destruction.

'What the hell...' Leia groaned after waking up nearly an hour later with something else now deep in her pussy. She opened her eyes in shock to see one of the mercenaries staring back up at her with a look of glee in his eyes as he continued to thrust upwards into her slightly less tight snatch with reckless abandon. Jalla had fucked Leia for several long minutes before spewing a massive sticky green load of his Hutt seed through his tail and into her womb. Although humans and Hutts were not biologically compatible, the thought of his thick warm goo inside made Leia cringe.

'I can't believe I'm fucking Princess Leia... Former Chief of State and dirtiest slut of the entire New Republic.' The mercenary groaned as Leia felt someone else crouch down behind her and rub something hard and warm up against her sensitive asshole.

'FUCK OFF... You wouldn't fucking dare!' Leia protested as the mercenary crouching down behind her continued to toy with her ass playfully. While Leia weathered the assault on her pussy, she looked over at her friend Mara, who was sandwiched between two men, getting fucked in both her ass and pussy at the same time. Leia could tell that the two men now fucking her were different than those that had been doing so before she had blacked out. She could also tell that Mara had all but given up resisting what had surely been a harrowing experience for the past hour. Her beautiful red hair was in disarray and covered in both sweat and cum. Her face was still sticky with dried cum and Leia could tell she had no fight left in her for an escape, which ultimately meant that it was completely up to her to engineer their escape.

'Don't bother resisting Leia... It'll just hurt even more.' Mara mumbled in obvious defeat as she just lay there and took it with a fight.

'No Mara... I'll have us out of here in just a few-!' Leia started before being interrupted by the painful intrusion of a second cock being slammed inside her. Having finally decided to see if his cock could actually fit into her unbelievably tight asshole, the mercenary crouching over top of her finally took the plunge and slowly slid in three inches of his cock into her juicy ass.

'Just go with it Leia... It'll start to feel really good!' Mara moaned as the two men fucking her started to pick up their pace and really start to give it to her.

'What... Ughhhh... You can't be... Serious...?' Leia replied with a look of dismay and pain on her face as Mara smiled back at her and screamed in orgasm. Leia couldn't believe what she was seeing; obviously in the hour that she had been unconscious, they had somehow broken Mara and turned her into an even bigger cock craving whore.

'UNGHHH... TAKE IT WHORE... FUCK YES!' both the mercenaries fucking Mara shouted, nearly in unison as both of them slammed their cocks as deep into her ass and pussy as possible before depositing two similarly large hot loads of their sticky cum inside her.

'Yes... Leia... You're going to love it when they fill you up... It's so hot!' Mara screamed as she felt her assaulters' hot cum stream into and fill her up within moments. Mara moaned out one more time in orgasm before finally blacking out from over stimulation and leaving Leia all alone to deal with the slave ring and Jalla the Hutt.

It's all up to me now, Leia thought to herself as the two men ploughing into her continued fucking her pussy and ass with reckless abandon. Leia could hear the groans, moans and laboured panting of the two men and knew it was only a matter of time before she was filled with a hot load of potent seed like Mara had only moments earlier.

'AHHH YESSS! FUCK ME HARDER!' Leia shouted as she went through a powerful orgasm. Her warm juices ran out of her pussy and down her legs onto the mercenary fucking her pussy. Leia had to admit, Mara was right; it did feel good to just go with it. Leia might have been enjoying having both her holes filled but her true plan was just starting to unfurl as both men began to grunt and ejaculate massive hot loads of cum into her pussy and ass. 'God... It is hot!' Leia shouted before gathering the Force within herself and levitating one of the mercenary's discarded belts behind an unsuspecting but entertained Jalla. As the two cocks in her ass and pussy finally stopped pumping her full of cum, Leia used the Force to quickly wrap the mercenary's belt around Jalla the Hutt's neck and begin suffocating him like she had done with Jabba all those years ago. Too enthralled by the scene in front of them, none of the mercenaries paid the slightest attention to Jalla's gurgles for help and death throes.

'Help... HELP!' the protocol droid translated Jalla the Hutt's final words as the mercenaries tried to run to his aid but were ultimately too late as Leia used the extent of her limited Jedi skills to use the mercenary's belt to snap Jalla's thick neck.

'NOW... If you don't want to spend the rest of your miserable lives in a New Republic prison cell or in a body bag, leave now and run for your lives!' Leia shouted with enough force to even scare the some forty mercenaries, slaves and dancer girls. Leia struggled to walk over to an unconscious Mara; her legs were weak from such a powerful orgasmic assault that she barely had the strength to redress both herself and Mara in some rags and carry her friend out the room and towards the docking bay of the space station. Using a communication relay into the docking bay, Leia radioed a waiting Talon Karrde to come and pick them up at the station as soon as possible. Within an hour, Karrde had made it to the station and with the help of Leia, had transported a still unconscious Mara back onto the Jade Shadow and the comfort of a bed.

'What the hell happened to you two...? Is that cum in her hair?' Karrde asked Leia as he made sure Mara wasn't too badly injured.

'We ran into a little more trouble than we thought we would... The job is done though and the slave ring should be easy pickings now for the New Republic. Without a crime boss, the station and the ring should crumble without management.' Leia told Karrde as she made her way to a nice refreshing shower and a chance to recover from a traumatizing but exhilarating experience. The return trip to Yavin 4 would take a week and Leia would have time enough to regale Karrde with the tale of their infiltration of Jalla the Hutt's slave ring and his ultimate death at the hands of the same woman who had killed his father.


	14. Chapter 14 – Anakin Solo... Super Stud

Anakin Solo had returned back to the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 with his brother, sister and Uncle Luke. Although it was Jacen and Jaina's birthday, Anakin had been welcomed back with just as much vigour as his fellow siblings and after he parted with his brother Jacen, he quickly sought out his best friend, Tahiri Veila. Tahiri may have been his best friend, but after watching several holovideo's of very hot and sexually explicit action, some involving his own grandparents, Anakin had only one thing on his mind. After searching throughout the Praxeum and accompanying Massassi Temples, Anakin finally found Tahiri, wandering through the forest in barefoot, as was customary for the former member of the Sand People of Tatooine. The cool forest floor and stone temple floors of the Praxeum was often soothing for the curly blonde haired Jedi student.

'Hey Tahiri... Guess who's back?' Anakin called out as he approached the seemingly inattentive unbothered Tahiri. In the few weeks that he had been apart from his blonde headed friend, Tahiri had grown even more beautiful. Whether it was because he had recently been subjected to so much sexually graphic material or Tahiri was just getting more and more attractive to the fourteen year old, but she looked really good to Anakin.

'Anakin Solo... What took you so long?' Tahiri shouted back, sounding a little pissed off at her long time friend.

'Geez Tahiri... What the hell did I do?' Anakin replied back, looking confused and a little afraid.

'I knew you'd forget while you were on your grand vacation... You forgot all about my birthday last week... You didn't even send me a happy birthday message over the HoloNet.' Tahiri responded, sounding as if she was hurt by her best friend's oversight.

'But... I... Uhhhh...' Anakin started before being cut off with a wave of Tahiri's arm.

'But nothing Anakin... Clearly your little vacation was more important than sending me a simple message over the HoloNet!'

'I'm sorry Tahiri... I really am... I'll do anything to make it up to you.' Anakin replied, looking genuinely sorry and concerned that he could have damaged his friendship with Tahiri for the sake of a holochip full of sexually explicit content.

'Really...' she replied, thinking up of something that would be suitable to repair the damage Anakin's lack of compassion had done. '... One heartfelt hug should do it!'

'I think I could do that!' Anakin replied, walking over to Tahiri and giving her a big friendly hug. Half way though it however, Anakin's sexually tainted mind took control and instead of just a simple friendly hug, he reached down, took hold of Tahiri's surprisingly ample young ass and gave it a good hard squeeze.

'What the fuck Anakin?' Tahiri shouted in protest as she pulled away from his grasp and left him standing there looking like a real pervert. 'I'm not some Tusken whore you can just feel up when you want! I'll talk to you later Anakin... GOODBYE!' Tahiri finished before stomping off into the wooded forest and leaving a shocked looking Anakin to think about what he'd done wrong. Stunts like that had seemingly worked for all the people who had tried that on the holovideos. Anakin had no idea why it hadn't worked for himself.

'I better do some more research before I try that again.' Anakin said to himself before running back to the main temples and towards his sister Jaina's room. Jaina was the one who had been keeping the holochip containing the holovids from C-3PO's restricted files and if Anakin were to get any answers to why he had failed in his attempt to seduce Tahiri he would get them there. As Anakin approached Jaina's quarters however, he could hear something going on inside her room.

'That's it... That's it... Keep doing that!' sounded Wurth Skidder's voice inside Jaina's room as Anakin approached the door and slid it open just slightly to see what was going on inside. To his utter amazement, Jaina was on her knees, sucking off a very pleased looking Wurth Skidder. Both Jaina and Wurth appeared to be having so much fun, Anakin was a little tempted to join the two and maybe have Jaina suck him off as well, but as Wurth's panting became laboured, Anakin was quite sure Jaina's little sexual foray was about to end in a sticky mess.

'GONNA CUM! UNGHHHHHHH!' shouted Wurth as he exploded all over Jaina's pretty face.

'It's so hot!' Jaina moaned as Wurth's cum splashed against her cheeks and splattered across her face. Anakin had gotten his cock out at this point and was jacking it off as Wurth and Jaina bantered on for a few more seconds. As Wurth finally came bursting out of Jaina's room looking exhausted and disoriented, Anakin hid from view until he had stumbled around the corner and fallen asleep, nearly comatose from the experience. Anakin put his stiffening shaft back in his pants and entered Jaina's room as soon as she departed for her washroom to clean herself up. He searched through her clothes and belongings quietly but after not finding the holochip, Anakin had come to only one conclusion.

'Jacen must have it!' he said to himself before stealing a pair of Jaina's panties from her drawer and running off towards his other sibling's bedroom. After finally reaching Jacen's room, Anakin was shocked again to see his brother getting just as much action as his sister had gotten only moments earlier. Not only that, Jacen was watching a holovid of Ahsoka Tano getting double teamed by two clone troopers on a wooded planet. 'Holy Fuck... Is that Tenel Ka?' Anakin said to himself again as he watched Tenel Ka's pretty little mouth move up and down over Jacen's throbbing cock. Once again, Anakin pulled out his cock to jack it off again, dreaming that it was his cock getting sucked by the beautiful redheaded warrior princess instead of his brother's. Within a few minutes Jacen had fired a massive load of cum over Tenel Ka's pretty face and Anakin could barely contain himself as he neared his own climax. Luckily he was able to hold off and after only a few seconds, both Tenel Ka and Jacen walked out the door, not seeing Anakin and left the temple for a little sparring match outside.

'You fucking idiot Jacen! You just left the holochip playing in your projector!' Anakin said to himself as he entered Jacen's room and pulled the chip from the holo-projector. Anakin then left for his own room, some privacy and what would surely be a very interesting holovid. Anakin opened the door to his quarters and got ready for another exciting instalment, but stopped dead in his tracks when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful sight of his young life; his good friend Tahiri Veila completely naked and splayed out on his bed, just waiting for him.

'What the fuck...' Anakin muttered as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Tahiri had a little sexy smirk on her face and a look of mischievousness behind her gorgeous green eyes.

'Oh hi Anakin... I thought I'd just make myself comfortable while I waited for you... You don't mind, do you?' Tahiri said playfully as she got off Anakin's bed and walked towards him with a little sexy sway in her hips.

'I... I... Thought you were mad at me?' Anakin stuttered as he had a hard time taking his eyes off Tahiri's perfect little body. Being under five feet tall and less than a hundred pounds didn't at all take away from her unbelievably sexy teenage figure. Her tight little ass, firm little breasts and perky rosy nipples highlighted what was surely one of the best bodies Anakin had ever seen. It was Tahiri's cute round face and sly little smile that capped off the package and made her one of the most attractive women Anakin had ever seen.

'I was mad at you until I realized that you only hugged me like that because you really like me!' Tahiri replied with a smile as she approached Anakin and leaned into kiss him. 'Back when I lived with the Sand People, the men would take girls who had just come of age, and bring them into the caves.' Tahiri told Anakin after kissing him and leading him back to the bed by his hand.

'Why... What happened in the cave?' Anakin asked innocently, still reeling from his first kiss with his childhood friend.

'What do you think silly?' Tahiri laughed at Anakin as she made him lie down on his bed. 'When they came out the next day they were women and were ready to bear children.' Tahiri said as she slowly got on top of Anakin and rubbed up against his hardening shaft.

'And when do girls come of age in the Sand Tribes of Tatooine?' Anakin asked Tahiri as he grabbed her tiny hips and helped her move up and down over his hard shaft.

'Fourteen of course!' Tahiri moaned into Anakin's ear as she leaned in to kiss him again.

'Just like the Old Republic!' Anakin said in response before ripping off his clothes and making out with Tahiri.

'Old Republic... What the fuck are you talking about?' Tahiri replied after breaking away from her kiss with Anakin.

'Never mind... Let's just fuck!' Anakin responded, distracting Tahiri from his odd comment and steering her back to what she had actually intended to do with Anakin. Neither Tahiri or Anakin had any real sexual experience, other than seeing male Sand People fucking young teenage girls and a few holovids involving people having sex nearly fifty years ago. Both Anakin and Tahiri had picked up a few tips though and after Tahiri slid down Anakin`s naked body and started playing with his swollen balls and hardened cock, things became a little more fluid.

'Mmm Anakin... I don't have anything to compare it with but your dick tastes really good!' Tahiri moaned into Anakin's cock as her tongue swept up and down over his full six inches. Anakin shuddered every time Tahiri's delicate little fingers squeezed his swollen balls and after nearly five minutes of having his shaft bathed by Tahiri's warm and wet tongue, he was more than ready to blow a load over Tahiri's pretty features.

'That feels so good Tahiri... I think I'm gonna cum!' Anakin said in distress as he started to buck his hips upwards to further along the sensational process.

'Wait...' Tahiri replied, lifting her head up to look at Anakin and letting go of his tightening balls. 'Aren't we going to fuck first?' she said with a smile before sliding back up Anakin's body and kissing him again for good measure.

'Just give me a second here to catch my breath.' Anakin responded after breaking away from the kiss and feeling his cock rub up against his best friend's delicate and warm twat. While he recovered from a great blowjob, Anakin revelled in the fact that it was he, not Jacen or Jaina that would be the first one to lose their virginity and actually have sex. Not only that, he was about to fuck one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

'Ready Anakin?' Tahiri moaned into Anakin's ear as she rubbed up against his body and made sure to continually massage his throbbing shaft with her now wet pussy.

'Unnnn Tahiri... That feels so good!' Anakin groaned back as his cock was massaged by her warm slit, just egging him on to thrust upwards and inwards and take her sweet cherry with ease.

'If you like that... UNGHHHHHHH... You like this... UNGHHHH... Even better... UNHHHHHHHHH!' Tahiri shouted in some discomfort as she used her hand to guide Anakin's thick six inch shaft into her extremely tight cunt, breaking her hymen and forever taking her sweet virginity. Anakin groaned back in similar discomfort as he took Tahiri's innocence and sank half of his six inches into her tight love tunnel.

'Its... UGHHHH... SO TIGHT!' Anakin shouted in pain as Tahiri sank even more of his cock into her until he was completely balls deep inside her and filling every inch of her tight hole with his hard throbbing cock. The next ten minutes were very pain filled and uncomfortable as Tahiri and Anakin became accustomed to each other's tightness and size.

'It's Ahhhhhh... Starting to feel really good Anakin!' Tahiri moaned into Anakin's ear before she sat upright on Anakin's pulsing hard shaft and started bouncing up and down on it at an increased pace.

'Ohhhh... You're telling me... I think I'm gonna cum really soon Tahiri!' Anakin shouted as Tahiri's pace quickened and her sweet teenage ass started slapping against his hips. Remembering what he had seen in the holovids he had been recently watching, Anakin reached up and took hold of Tahiri's small breasts before beginning to massage them to further along her own orgasm.

'Mmmm... That feels really good Anakin... I think... I think I'm gonna... AHHHHHHHH... MMMMMM!' she screamed as her pussy contracted around Anakin's throbbing shaft and a tremor shook through her body. Her first ever orgasm was nearly too powerful for Tahiri to even handle. It felt like every bone in her body was ready to snap in satisfaction as her toes curled and her fingers dug into Anakin's chest.

'ME TOO... UNGHHHHHH... YESSSS!' Anakin grunted in response as his cock was coated in Tahiri's hot slick juices which finally pushed him over the climactic threshold. 'I'm cumming in you... I'm cumming in you!' he shouted in sweet release as his cock began to jerk inside Tahiri's tight pussy and pump her virgin womb full of his very potent Jedi seed. Both Anakin and Tahiri groaned in appreciation as his cock pumped out load after load of hot sticky cum as deep into Tahiri as Anakin could manage.

'It's so hot Anakin!' Tahiri moaned after Anakin's cock finally subsided and the last of his hot seed was fired deep into her fertile womb. 'And it feels so good to have your cum inside me'

'We've been missing out on so much... We need to do this like ten times a day... Okay Tahiri?' Anakin asked his long time friend as Tahiri collapsed back onto him and lay her head down on his glistening chest.

'Anytime you want Anakin... Anytime you...' Tahiri sighed as she fell asleep on top of Anakin with his softening cock still firmly buried in her warm cunny. Anakin just lay there; comforted and satisfied with what he had just done as Tahiri quietly slept on top of him.

Whole new realms of possibilities were now open for Anakin. Having finally planted his seed in Tahiri, Anakin could truly begin to live and experience everything the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic seemed to experience almost every day in their travels across the galaxy. Anakin was well on his way to following his grandfather in the wild oats he sowed during his time before the first great Jedi Purge. There were nearly fifty female Jedi students, apprentices and Knights within the New Jedi Order and Anakin had an inkling that he would have plenty of opportunities to test out what he had learned from C-3PO's restricted files. If the inexperienced Tahiri Veila could turn him on so thoroughly, Anakin could only dream of what the Twi'lek Rar sisters, his Aunt Mara, and especially his smoking hot sister Jaina could do for him in the days to come. For now however, Tahiri was more than even Anakin could handle and with her, along with the holochip from C-3PO's restricted files, Anakin would learn all that he needed to know to get into any woman's panties.


	15. Chapter 15 – Strip Sparring

Ganner Rhysode paced back and forth between his two good friends, Wurth Skidder and Kyp Durron, thinking of a way to seduce the young and very attractive, just legal, Jaina Solo into having sex with him. The three Jedi friends had made a bet between themselves; whoever popped Jaina Solo's cherry first would win the undying respect of the other two competitors. The reward for winning the bet was not nearly as important as the act of winning it and as Ganner paced back and forth pondering his next move in the competition, both Wurth and Kyp were already thinking they had it in the bag. Wurth had already succeeded in getting one of the best blowjobs in his life from the horny sixteen year old Jaina and therefore thought he was well on his way to winning the bet. Kyp was his confident self as he watched Ganner pacing; he knew he had the best tools for the job and had therefore allowed both his less experienced counterparts to have their go at cracking Jaina first. Once he got his shot, it would be all over, so he thought that he should at least let his good friends have a little fun trying to win the bet before he actually did.

'Well... If she sucked you off Wurth, this shouldn't be very hard!' Ganner said in jest to his two friends as he continued to think up a suitable plan.

'Ya... Ya... Ya Ganner... You're all talk, but I don't see you any closer to winning that bet.' Wurth replied with a smirk as he pulled out his lightsaber and levitated it in the air in front of him for sport.

'Come on Wurth... Give him a break... Ganner always picks up his chicks with his looks alone...He's never taken a crack at something as hard as Jaina.' Kyp joined in, taking another shot at Ganner, who was still deep in thought. Wurth ignited his lightsaber with the Force and levitated it in front of Ganner, waving it back and forth to get his attention.

'Hello Ganner... Anyone home? We just took two cheap shots at you and you didn't even budge... Don't you usually challenge anyone who offends you to a duel?' Wurth kidded, shutting off his lightsaber and looking over at Kyp questioningly.

'I got it... The perfect plan!' Ganner finally said triumphantly after seeing Wurth's little Force demonstration and his waving lightsaber. 'Find a good hiding place at the old courtyard behind the Massassi Temple in the North East at two o'clock this afternoon... And be ready for a show!' Ganner told his friends before running off in the direction of Jaina's room with a smile on his face and an unstoppable plan in mind.

'What the fuck... Do you think his plan will work?' Wurth asked Kyp with a little concern in his voice. It had been him who had won the first victory in turning Jaina into a Jedi slut, and it was him who wanted to be the one who finally broke her cherry and gloried in the destruction of her sweet innocence.

'I don't know... But we'll see in a couple of hours.' Kyp replied, looking down at his watch and trying to think of what Ganner was up to and how good his plan was. If Kyp wasn't careful, Ganner would win the bet and hold it over both him and Wurth until the end of time.

Ganner Rhysode had the perfect plan for fucking Jaina Solo. After seeing Wurth's lightsaber waving back and forth, and his joking words about duelling, Ganner had come up with a sure fire plan. He would ask Jaina to spar with him in the old empty courtyard behind the Massassi Temple in the Northeast and after explaining to her some of the new rules he had come up with for a more interesting sparring match, he would take whatever he liked from the smoking hot sixteen year old Jedi apprentice.

While Ganner finalized his brilliant plan for popping her cherry, Jaina was confronting her younger brother about the holochip he had stolen from her room. After looking everywhere for the valuable chip, Jaina had gone to confront Anakin in his room. As she approached his bedroom door, she could hear the faint sounds of moaning and slapping sound of skin smacking against skin. She quietly slid Anakin's door open and was greeted with a most peculiar and very hot sight. Her youngest brother was lying on top of Tahiri Veila, pounding his cock downwards into her tight bald snatch with as much speed and power he could manage. Tahiri was moaning like a whore and Jaina couldn't blame the young blonde-headed Jedi. Anakin's cock was moving at a blistering speed and with each thrust he was going balls deep into the petite girl's young twat, pounding it mercilessly from above. Jaina was quickly getting hot just thinking about being the one under Anakin, having her twat filled with his thick six inch shaft. It didn't take long for both Anakin and Tahiri to both scream out in orgasm as Jaina watched her brother tense up and fill Tahiri's little cunt full of his hot sticky cum.

'Holy fuck this is hot... I wonder how long he's been hitting that?' Jaina muttered to herself as she put her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit up and down, wishing it had been her and not Tahiri being filled with Anakin's hot Jedi seed. In truth, Anakin had been fucking Tahiri almost non-stop for two days, continually filling her pussy with his seed and getting her off nearly twenty times a day. As Anakin collapsed on top of Tahiri, totally spent and completely satisfied with what he had done to Tahiri yet again, Jaina caught a glimpse of the holochip under Anakin's discarded clothes. 'There you are...' Jaina mumbled to herself as she used the Force to levitate the chip quietly back to her hand. She took one last glance at Anakin's softening cock and closed the door without either him or Tahiri ever knowing she had just watched them fucking. She would have time enough later to berate her younger brother for stealing the holochip from her without telling her and besides, after seeing Anakin pounding his cock into Tahiri's sexy slit, Jaina was horny to watch yet another instalment of C-3PO's restricted files.

'Jaina... Wait up a minute!' Ganner Rhysode called out to Jaina, just as she neared her bedroom door.

Fuck... I'll I want to do is rub my pussy in peace, Jaina thought to herself as she turned around to see a very handsome figure approaching her. Ganner Rhysode was probably the most handsome Jedi Knight of the entire Jedi Order and Jaina had always had a crush on the older man.

'Oh hey Ganner... What are you up to?' Jaina asked Ganner with a sexy voice, crossing her legs and batting her eyelashes at him as he approached.

'Damn Jaina... Looking good... But I think I liked that outfit you arrive in even more.' Ganner replied to Jaina's obvious flirting as he stopped in front of her and took in the beauty that was Jaina Solo. Jaina was wearing a very short pair of black spandex shorts and a very small and tight black sports bra. Ganner couldn't help but take notice of her burgeoning teenage curves and extremely hot teenage ass.

'Oh I still wear that outfit... But usually only when I'm sparring.' Jaina teased playfully, moving her hand down to her luscious hips and running it up and down in a sexy manner.

'Good... That's kinda of why I came to see you... I wanted to see if you wanted to spar a little in that empty courtyard back behind the Massassi Temple in the Northeast.' Ganner asked her with one of his trademark smiles. Or I could fuck you right now in this very hall you hot little slut! Ganner actually thought to himself after looking over Jaina's amazing body one more time.

'Oh sure... Just let me get changed and I'll meet you there in an hour... Okay?' Jaina replied with another sexy smirk before turning around, opening her door and running to her bathroom to have a quick shower and get changed to meet Ganner in the courtyard, smelling great and looking sexy as hell. Jaina had an inkling that Ganner was up to the same thing Wurth had been up to two days earlier on her birthday, and if Ganner's cock tasted as good as Wurth's had, Jaina had no problem with sucking him off too.

Nearly an hour later, Jaina arrived at the courtyard dressed in her little leather Ahsoka Tano outfit; a tiny leather tube top that emphasized her small firm breasts and perky little nipples, an extremely short skirt that was so short, the bottom of her supple ass was visible, and long white leggings that went up just past her knees. Jaina had even added a two red leather wrist guards and gloves to her outfit, only making the overall effect even hotter. The outfit was every bit as outstanding as Ganner had remembered it and although Jaina was wearing a small white thong this time instead of nothing at all, Ganner was very confident that both her panties and the rest of her clothes would be off in short order.

'So... How are we gonna do this Ganner... You said something about special rules?' Jaina asked Ganner after spotting the Jedi Knight with his lightsaber in his hand.

'Simple Jaina... Every time one of us scores a point by advantage, the opponent has to remove one piece of clothing.' Ganner replied, trying to be as serious as he could.

'Interesting... Very interesting!' Jaina responded, knowing now for sure what Ganner was up to. '... And what happens when you're completely naked Ganner?' Jaina continued confidently.

'Ha ha ha... Very funny... But when you're completely naked, you have to do whatever I ask of you.'

'I wonder what you want from me Ganner... Could it be this,' Jaina jested, as she turned around, bent over and showed Ganner her sweet ass and tiny thong, 'Or this?' She said turning back around to pull down her tube top to show Ganner her perky little pink nipples.

'So... Do we have a deal?' Ganner said after Jaina had pulled up her tube top and he had recovered from the pure perfection he had just been subjected to. He tried to cover up his stiffening cock, but Jaina wasn't fooled and she already knew she had scored the first point against him.

'Deal... But when I win... You have to do whatever I say.' Jaina agreed, making sure that their little competition was a two-way street.

'Don't worry honey... You won't have to worry about winning!' Ganner laughed before thumbing on his lightsaber and diving forward to take Jaina by surprise. Jaina was too quick though and ignited her own lightsaber in a flash, defending herself and striking back in the process.

Wurth Skidder and Kyp Durron watched on in fascination as their good friend Ganner engaged the smoking hot sixteen year old Jedi apprentice with all his impressive lightsaber skill. Not only was Jaina's sexy outfit distracting to both Kyp, Wurth and especially Ganner, her lightsaber skill was almost at par with Ganner's. Within a couple of minutes however, Ganner had taken two points against Jaina and had forced her to remove her clothing with each advantage. The first pieces of clothing Jaina removed were her two leather boots, giving Ganner an even larger advantage in the duel. Jaina held out strongly however, and Ganner was unable to gain another victory for almost another five minutes. When Jaina was forced to remove another piece of clothing she pulled off one of her wrist guards with a sigh of dissatisfaction, obviously perplexed at how Ganner was still beating her, despite her distracting outfit she resumed her guarded defence. Kyp and Wurth were also perplexed; if it had been them duelling with Jaina, they would have been distracted into submission every time she did a back flip or cartwheel. The match proceeded with Ganner continuing to out-duel the less experienced Jaina with both his physical strength and finesse with the blade. After a few more minutes, Jaina was forced to pull off her other wrist guard and was in serious jeopardy of losing the match.

'Dammit... Ganner's got her beat for sure... He's gonna fuck her and we're both going to lose the bet!' Wurth swore to Kyp as they watched Ganner again take the offensive against Jaina and nearly score another point only moments after scoring his last.

'I don't know about that... It looks like Jaina's holding back for some reason... I wouldn't count her out just yet.' Kyp replied, sensing some sort of deception emanating from Jaina through the Force.

Whatever Kyp sensed however, didn't seem to have any effect on the battle at hand. Ganner quickly scored two more points on Jaina in quick succession.

'Uh Uh Ohhhh Jaina... Looks like you're running out of clothing... After you take off those leggings, all you have left...' Ganner started, until he was interrupted by a strange but fantastic sight. Jaina was not pulling off her two leggings; she instead had opted to remove both her tight little tube top to reveal her perky little breasts, and her tiny skirt to reveal a ridiculously undersized blue thong and a perfect little ass. 'Holy fuck!' Ganner said out loud, after seeing the Jaina's perfect body. His guard dropped a little and his cock got a little stiffer as he took in the sight of perfection. Jaina, noticing Ganner's drop in guard, took the initiative and dove at Ganner, scoring four straight points in less than a single minute, forcing Ganner to start removing his clothing.

'Brilliant...' Kyp said to himself as he watched Jaina now take the fight to Ganner.

'What...? How amazing that sexy little body is?' Wurth asked Kyp, too engrossed with Jaina's fantastic body to realize what Kyp had meant and why Jaina was now taking the advantage against the more experienced Ganner.

'No you dolt... Jaina's using Ganner's weakness for wanting to fuck her to her advantage and distracting him with her body to beat him. This was her plan all along and unless Ganner thinks of something quick, I'll be getting my crack at that sweet pussy very soon.'

While Wurth and Kyp discussed Jaina's brilliant tactics, Jaina had successfully worn down Ganner's defences until all he was wearing was a pair of white underwear.

'Fuck Jaina... You're a lot better than I thought!' Ganner sighed after pulling off his shirt and pants.

'What... Uh... Yeah' Jaina spat out after quickly checking out Ganner's very fit body and huge bulge in his underwear. Fuck... I bet he's got a huge one, she thought as the moment of distraction allowed Ganner to make his move and finally score another point against Jaina. Jaina swore at herself for being so weak and falling into the same trap she had set for Ganner. She knew however that after taking off her next piece of clothing that Ganner would be practically defenceless and her victory assured, so she wasn't too angry at herself. Jaina turned her back to Ganner and slowly slid off her tiny thong to reveal a young pert ass and just a trace of her sweet little pussy. Ganner nearly went comatose after being treated to such an exquisite sight, dropping his lightsaber and pulling off his last piece of clothing in forfeit.

'You win... I can't beat that!' He sighed to Jaina, checking out both her ass and then her bald pussy as she turned around to give him a full view of her perfect body. 'I'll do whatever you want.' Said a dejected Ganner as he stood there watching Jaina, completely naked with an eight inch, fully erect cock pointing out straight at her.

'Good... Cause I want to suck your big tasty cock while you eat my pussy!' Jaina surprised Ganner before jumping into his arms and kissing him hard.

'I'll take it!' Ganner replied, upset that he had lost the duel and his chance at fucking her, but happy that he'd at least taste her sweet teenage pussy and have his dick sucked by the sexiest teenager he had ever seen in his life. Jaina would have liked to have gotten fucked by Ganner's big dick but she knew that she could better control and influence men like Ganner and Wurth by giving them a piece of the pie and not the whole thing. By only sucking his cock, Jaina would effectively own Ganner's allegiance and could call on his support whenever she liked.

'Mmm... You're so strong Ganner!' Jaina moaned into Ganner's ear as his cock brushed up against her thigh while he held her up in his arms. Ganner wanted more than anything to just drive his cock into Jaina's twat right then and there, but he had lost the duel and had promised Jaina to follow whatever she had asked if he had lost. He did make sure that his cock brushed up against her tight teenage pussy once before using his Force enhanced physical strength to flip Jaina around in mid-air until her mouth was inches away from his cock and his face was a fraction of an inch away from her tantalizing and tasty snatch. As Ganner's tongue explored the outer edges of Jaina's twat, Jaina was busy at work licking back and forth over his engorged shaft. Both partners moaned in appreciation as they went to work on each other with a lust that had been building for nearly three straight days.

'FUCK... This is the best pussy I've ever tasted!' Ganner moaned into Jaina's pussy as his tongue began delving deep into her moist folds. Jaina cried out in ecstasy after only a few minutes of having her pussy eaten out and gave Ganner a taste of her sweet Jedi nectar. It was the first time Jaina had ever had her pussy licked and the first orgasm of her life. Jaina nearly blacked out from the spine shattering and epic orgasm, but instead screamed out for Ganner to keep going. Jaina reciprocated for Ganner's skilled tongue-work by nearly deep-throating his entire eight inches. Ganner groaned and panted in obvious pleasure as Jaina's hot wet mouth did her magic on his swollen cock and after Jaina deftly used the Force to help squeeze and massage his constricting balls, it brought Ganner to the very edge of cumming.

'OH FUCK Ganner... I'm gonna cum again!' Jaina shouted a few seconds before Ganner shouted nearly the same thing. Jaina's pussy exploded in another torrent orgasm, just as Ganner slammed his hips forwards and grunted out in similar relief.

'I'm CUMMING! UNGHHHH!' He shouted in release as his cock shuddered in Jaina's mouth and started spurting out a massive hot load of sticky cum in her mouth. Jaina's lips clamped around his swollen and throbbing cock and she tried her best to suck down every stream of Ganner's tasty Jedi seed. Eventually it was simply too much for the sixteen year old Jaina and she had to pull off his jerking cock to take the last two loads across her rosy pink cheeks. Ganner nearly dropped Jaina as his knees got weak from his orgasm, but managed to flip her around and set her on her feet before falling backwards and nearly passing out from overstimulation.

'It looks like I'm gonna get my shot Wurth, and I guarantee you, I'll be the one to make it past that tight pussy and into the record books as the first man to fuck that gorgeous Jedi slut!' Kyp announced to Wurth triumphantly before both the peeping toms left the courtyard quietly.

'That was pretty good Ganner... I'll spar with you anytime you like!' Jaina slyly said to Ganner before gathering up her clothes and cleaning off her face. 'Maybe next time I'll even let you win.'


	16. Chapter 16 – The Duchess Gets Dirty

'Anakin! You little bastard... I found this holochip in your room... I thought we made a deal that we'd only watch these holovids together!' Jaina shouted at her younger brother in Jacen's room as they got ready to watch the next exciting instalment of C-3PO's restricted files. Anakin had in fact stolen the holochip from Jacen's room after Jacen had stolen it from Jaina's. All three Solo children had used the holochip as inspiration to explore their sexual curiosities over the past few days. Jacen had gotten his cock sucked by the beautiful and tenacious warrior princess, Tenel Ka. Jaina had given out two amazing blowjobs in the course of three days; one to Wurth Skidder in her own room and one to the handsome and dashing Ganner Rhysode in one of the old courtyards behind a Massassi Temple. Anakin had fared the best out of the three siblings; he was able to nearly fuck Jaina while she slept and then succeeded in popping his best friend's cherry, Tahiri Veila, and proceeded to pound her pussy several times a day since. Anakin had finally gotten caught red-handed with the holochip when Jaina had gone looking for it and found her brother in mid-stride with Tahiri, slamming his cock down into her without mercy.

'I stole it from Jacen... I swear... I'd never steal it from you.' Anakin said slyly before looking over at a silent Jacen, who had remained quiet the entire time, trying to evade any blame.

'Oh fuck you Anakin... Tattle-tale... Always telling mommy!' Jacen berated his younger brother, implying that Jaina was like a mother figure.

'Do you think Mom would be wearing this asshole?' Jaina replied in short order, turning around and twirling for her brother's benefit; showing off her gorgeous thong covered ass and near perfect physique. 'I doubt he thinks of Mom when he sees this.' She continued, bending over and exposing her perfect tight teenage ass. She knew she was being a bit of dirty slut by acting like a complete whore, but whenever she wore her Ahsoka Tano imitation outfit, she just felt like showing off her body.

'I definitely don't think of Mom when you do that!' Anakin replied, with Jacen nodding in agreement and both boys grabbing their stiffening bulges to hide their shame.

'Already excited brothers? We haven't even started watching the next holovid.' Jaina teased them before inserting the holochip into Jacen's holo-projector and sitting down on the end of his bed, between her two brothers.

'Can you blame us Jaina? With your smoking hot ass being waved in front of us every five seconds... It'll probably take every ounce of our resolve not to bend you over during the holovid!' Jacen sighed as his hand remained firmly secured around his massive erection, while his other hand absent-mindedly moved towards her inner thigh.

'Maybe I'll let you...' Jaina teased again, secretly fantasizing about being sandwiched between both Jacen and Anakin's big cocks before smacking away Jacen's hand which had started rubbing up against her pussy. Both Anakin and Jacen stared at her with their mouths open in surprise as she clicked the play button and got settled down to watch what would surely be another exciting and erotic adventure in the Old Republic.

'No choice, there is... Master Kenobi and his old apprentice will protect the Duchess, they will.' Master Yoda spoke in his odd dialect of basic in front of the entire Jedi Council on Coruscant. All Masters were either present at the Jedi Temple or appearing as holograms to account for their physical presence. Obi Wan Kenobi was one of those holograms as he was given his orders by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Obi Wan didn't much agree with the Council's decision on this matter, but because he and Anakin were the nearest Jedi to Kalevala and the Mandalore system, they had been given the task of protecting the Duchess of Mandalore while she gave a very important speech about unity and pacifism to a somewhat hostile crowd of Mandalorians. The Duchess had recently been through quite an ordeal after the Death Watch had tried to have her killed and replace her pacifist government with the far more barbaric one that had been traditional among Mandalorians in generations past. Both Obi Wan and Anakin had helped save her life and expose Death Watch in the time that they had been together and in the process had brought up some old feelings between both her and her old friend, Obi Wan Kenobi. Little did anyone know however, she and Obi Wan had had a secret love affair between them for years which had even bore a secret love child that the Duchess still kept secret and safe from everyone, including Obi Wan. Their recent time together had brought up some old feelings and although she had been unable to really rekindle their relationship during their brief reunion, due to the constant attempts on her life, she was very happy to know that she'd have another chance when both he and Anakin Skywalker came to protect her in the days to come.

'What's wrong Obi Wan, afraid you won't be able to control yourself around your old girlfriend?' Anakin laughed at his old Master as he engaged the landing gear and put the ship down on the landing pad in the capital city of Kalevala, where the Duchess's speech was supposed to take place.

'Be quiet Anakin... The Duchess and I are simply good friends and that's all!' Obi Wan replied with finality as he prepared himself to depart the ship and make his way to the capital building to begin his protection of Duchess Satine. In truth, Obi Wan was afraid that he'd lose control of his emotions around the Duchess and make an ass of himself and the Jedi Order. Obi Wan and Satine had been lovers years before and the effect she had had on him, had been profound for years after their separation and agreement that they couldn't stay together while he remained in the Jedi Order.

'Yeah... Okay Obi Wan... Whatever you say.' Anakin replied before they both departed from the ship and made their way to the capital building where they would both serve as the Duchess's personal guards before, during and after her speech until the threat was identified and dealt with accordingly. Obi Wan and Anakin quickly moved through the growing crowd around the building and eventually found their way in without much difficulty. The Duchess already had quite a large guard contingent for her usual safety in day to day matters, but with such a substantial disgruntled crowd attending her speech, her usual guards would be too overwhelmed to deal with so many possible threats. Both Obi Wan and Anakin could use the Force to scan the crowd for malicious intent and deal with anyone who was thinking about attacking the Duchess before he or she actually had a chance to.

'Wow... Duchess Satine... You are looking very well!' Obi Wan stuttered after accidently running into the Duchess as soon as he and Anakin opened the door and walked into her waiting room. As always, the Duchess was looking fabulous in a very regal but oddly revealing short dress that truly emphasized her fantastic figure. Her hair was fashioned in elaborate curls and twists and her face was as pristine as ever. The Duchess had been pacing around with racked nerves for over an hour, fretting over the speech she was to give and whether she would be able to calm the restless crowd and stop any further violence from the Mandalorian people.

'Oh... Obi Wan... And Anakin... You've finally arrived... Don't mind me; I'm just a nervous wreck!' Satine told Obi Wan and Anakin as she gave them each a small hug and sat down in a nearby seat, shaking with nervousness.

'Ten credits says Obi Wan and Grandpa Anakin both fuck the Duchess!' Jacen shouted out as they watched both Anakin and Obi Wan sit down near the Duchess and go over the details of her security.

'Well... We know at least Obi Wan is going to fuck her... I mean, you could cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife!' Anakin replied, looking over at his sister's hand, which had slowly slid beneath her skirt and had started brushing up against her moistening pussy. No actual sex had taken place and she was already as horny as hell. Both Jacen and Anakin were hard as diamonds and still horny as hell, but that wasn't because of the action on the holo-projector; their horny little sister between them had been all the motivation they needed to keep their cocks rock hard.

'I just can't wait until she's being roasted between the two.' Jaina moaned as her fingers crept past her thong and moved towards her wet slit. She looked over at both her brother's huge bulges and smiled playfully before looking back at the holovid and thinking about how she could really toy with them.

Obi Wan and Anakin talked through the protective security detail they had come up with and Duchess Satine seemed to relax a little. Having her old lover and past saviour in the same room seemed to calm her nerves and although she was still nervous as hell, she could at least take solace in the fact two powerful Jedi would be protecting her at all times.

'You're perfectly safe with us Satine, there's nothing to be nervous about.' Obi Wan assured her, patting her shoulder and taking a seat next to her. Satine looked over at Obi Wan and placed her hand on his lap before smiling and looking pensive.

'Remember what we used to do to calm my nerves before a big event.' Satine said seductively as she nodded at her two other personal guards and ran her hand up Obi Wan's thigh and towards his crotch. As her two personal guards left Satine's personal quarters with smiles on their faces, Obi Wan quickly pushed Satine's hand away and looked over at Satine wide-eyed and understandably confused.

'Satine... Anakin...' Obi Wan said, gesturing at Anakin, and trying to convey the fact that Anakin was in the room and that he had no idea of the totality of their previous relationship. For years, Obi Wan had helped calm Satine before her big events with a healthy serving of a little Jedi cock and a lot of Jedi cum.

'Oh don't mind me Obi Wan... I'm sure you and your girlfriend need to get... reacquainted... If you know what I mean.' Anakin said with a smirk, winking at Satine and walking over to the door to leave the two past lovers alone.

'Anakin... It's not what you think... Don't bother leaving.' Obi Wan lied as he tried to urge Anakin to stay and help him stave off the temptation of actually taking Satine up on her obvious offer and fucking her silly.

'Yeah Anakin... Don't go... The only thing better than one Jedi stud, is two Jedi studs!' Satine said sexily as she quickly grabbed hold of Obi Wan's soft cock with one hand and gestured for Anakin to join them with the other.

'Uhhh... I don't know... I wouldn't want to, you know, intrude.' Anakin replied a little flustered, and surprised by Satine's open attempt to lure her into her bed.

'Satine! This is not the Jedi... Unghhh... Way!' Obi Wan groaned as Satine's hand firmly grasped his stiffening shaft.

'I don't know Obi Wan... You seem to be enjoying it nevertheless!' Satine cooed in his ear as she let go of his cock, stood up and guided Anakin to the couch beside a shocked looking Obi Wan.

'Come on Satine... This is ridiculous... I mean we're supposed to be your security' Anakin pleaded without much effort as Satine ripped off both his and Obi Wan's pants. Before either Obi Wan or Anakin could protest any further, Satine had both her hands grasped around their hardening shafts and was moving her hands up and down them in a slow and seductive manner. Obi Wan tilted his head back in defeat and exhilaration as Anakin smiled in amusement at being involved in Obi Wan's and Satine's little love relationship.

'Damn... That slut's giving me ideas!' Jaina said out loud as the Duchess continued to jack off both Obi Wan and her grandfather on the holo-projector.

'Really?' Anakin asked with hope in his eyes as he held his hand on his bulge and tried his hardest not to whip it out and rub one out right in front of his horny little sister.

'Stop being such a teasing whore Jaina!' Jacen replied, holding back his urge to do the same thing Anakin was thinking.

'Maybe I'm not teasing...' Jaina responded with a smirk before taking her fingers out of her own pussy and lifting them up to her lips to taste her own pussy juices. She then proceeded to place both of her hands both Anakin and Jacen's laps. 'And if you'd just pull down your pants I'd show you.' She finished, just in time to see both Anakin and Jacen strip out of their pants and sit back down on either side of Jaina with two huge hard shafts erect and completely visible to Jaina for the first time. She licked her lips and slowly slid her hands across their laps and took hold of the two pulsing hard dicks. 'Nice cock Anakin, but I think Jacen's got you beat by half an inch' she teased as her hands slowly pumped up and down across their shafts.

'Am I dreaming?' Anakin moaned, as his deepest desires finally came to fruition.

'I hope not, otherwise, I'm having the same one... And it's too good to be true.' Jacen groaned as Jaina's soft delicate fingers slowly slid up and down his shaft.

'Oh... It's no dream... It's just a fantasy come true!' Jaina replied back to her brothers and increased the pace of her jacking as Satine did the same on the holo-projector.

The Duchess of Mandalore was acting like a real slut; switching between Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Duchess jacked and sucked off her two powerful Jedi protectors as the crowd outside the capital building started to grow, signalling that the Duchess's speech was about to begin.

'It... Ughhh... Sounds like the crowd's getting... Unghhh... restless... Maybe we should... Unghhh!' Obi Wan groaned, as Satine's perfect little lips clamped down around his cock and blew him to perfection.

'What... Maybe we should get to the good part?' Satine said slyly as she let go of both Obi Wan and Anakin's cocks before standing up and moving toward Anakin. Without even a warning, she got on top of Anakin's lap, pulled up her short dress and guided his amazingly hard eight inch shaft into her unbelievably tight and panty-less pussy.

'So tight!' he groaned as Satine wasted no time in sinking four of his inches into her with a slight groan of pain.

'I usually only save myself for Obi Wan... Unghhh... And we haven't had sex for ages... Ahhh...' she whimpered as Anakin took hold of her ass and sank the rest of his cock into her tight snatch. Not wanting to leave out a lonely looking Obi Wan, Satine ushered him to over to stand beside her while she rode Anakin's cock. 'I'd never forget you honey.' She purred at Obi Wan, as she took hold of his eight inches and started sucking it like it was her profession.

'I forgot how much you... Ughhh... Loved this!' Obi Wan said with a smile as Satine bounced up and down on Anakin's cock and engulfed almost all of Obi Wan's eight inches in a steady rhythm.

'Mmmppfff... Mmpppfff... Mmmmm!' Satine mumbled back.

'Oh fuck Jaina... I'm not going to last very long if you keep up this pace!' Jacen groaned as his cock throbbed with excitement.

'Me neither... Come on Jaina... At least let us fuck you before we blow!' Anakin pleaded with his sister as her hands slowed down just a little at the behest of her brother's wishes.

'Fuck me? I don't think so brothers! This is only an appetizer and that's it... So enjoy it!' Jaina smirked as she gave a wink to both Jacen and Anakin. 'You can rub my pussy though Jacen... And you can do the same to my tits.' Jaina compromised as she let go of both her brother's shafts for an instant to pull down her tube top and reveal a perfect pair of perky little teenage breasts.

'I guess...' Jacen and Anakin said in exasperation and excitement as they each moved one of their hands towards their assigned positions. Jacen's hand slid underneath Jaina's short leather skirt and into her already wet panties. He felt the warmness of her moist pussy even before two of his long fingers plunged inside his sister's tight snatch.

'Fuck it's nice and warm!' he groaned as the desire to actually fuck her increased tenfold. Oh well, if she's letting me finger her pussy, it won't be long until I have her bouncing on my cock!, he thought to himself as his brother's hand took a firm grasp of her firm little breasts and squeezed her perky and rosy little nipples.

'Mmmmm... That feels really good boys... Keep that up and I might have a special prize for you!' She teased them as she looked up at the holo-projector to see that Satine had reversed positions and was now on her knees, getting pounded from behind by Obi Wan, while sucking off the now standing Anakin Skywalker.

'OH FUCK SATINE... I' M FUCKING CUMMING!' Anakin shouted after only a few minutes of having his cock sucked again by the insatiable Duchess.

'Don't cum on my face... Or my dress... Or my hair... I have a speech to deliver in a few minutes.' Satine replied thoughtfully as Anakin tried to stave off an imminent orgasm.

'Where... UGHHH... Should I cum then?' Anakin struggled to say as his cock began to jerk.

'In my mouth... In my mouth!' Satine shouted in the nick of time before Anakin jammed his jerking cock back in her mouth and unleashed a torrent of hot seed down her throat. Satine did extremely well to swallow the entire hot load of his sticky seed, even licking her lips in enjoyment after Anakin had finished cumming and had pulled out of her hot wet mouth. 'Delicious... AHHHH... Yes OBI!' she moaned as she hit her third climax of the day and coated Obi Wan's piston-like cock with a dose of her warm juices.

'I think there's only one place I can shoot this load... UNGHHHH... Mmmmm!' Obi Wan groaned as he slammed his hips forwards one more time and filled Duchess Satine with four streams of very hot and sticky Jedi cum. As her womb filled with Obi Wan's hot seed once again, she was quickly reminded of the last time she had let that happen and what had come out of it. She only hoped that the results would be the same and Obi Wan would father another secret love child that she would always treasure.

'I think that did it... I don't feel nervous at all!' Satine sighed as she let Obi Wan pull his softening shaft from her cum-filled pussy. Satine proceeded to pull her dress back down and not even bother to wipe away the stream of hot cum still leaking down her leg as she walked out of her chambers and onto the podium outside the capital building to give her speech.

'I think I know what you see in her Obi Wan.'

The holovid ended just as all three Solo children were ready to hit their peak and scream in orgasmic ecstasy. Jaina was the first to reach the ultimate goal and moaned out in pleasure as Jacen's fingers were covered in her sticky warm juices.

'I guess you've earned your reward then!' Jaina sighed, after coming down from her orgasm. She leaned over towards Jacen's throbbing cock and just before she was able to open her mouth and enclose it around his warm stiff shaft, Jacen cried out in release without warning.

'Uhhhhhhh!' he shouted as his cock jerked in Jaina's hand and spurted his warm seed out all over her face and in her mouth.

'Jacen... You fucker... You could have warned me!' Jaina shouted at him as she licked her lips and let go of his softening cock to wipe away a string of cum that had nearly blinded her. Before she could even lean over towards Anakin's throbbing shaft and suck him off to conclusion, she felt his cock begin to jerk and after he grunted out in relief, she felt his sticky cum leap up from the tip of his cock and land on her arm and hand. 'Well... It looks like you both blew it... But at least one of you will end up with a souvenir.' she laughed as she stood up from Jacen's bed, took the holochip out of his holo-projector and proceeded to walk to the door.

'What souvenir?' Jacen managed to say before collapsing on his bed along with an equally exhausted and satisfied Anakin and licking off his own fingers to savour his sister's sweet juices.

'These!' Jaina replied with a smirk before hiking up her skirt and pulling off her panties. As both boys turned around to see Jaina's bare ass, she flung her tiny wet thong across the room before leaving them for a shower. As the door closed behind her, she laughed as the sound of crashing and banging came from Jacen's room signalling the all out battle for her sweet smelling and sweet tasting panties.


	17. Chapter 17 – The Twins Finally Lose It Part 1

'Shut up Ganner... We all saw it and we all saw you get beat by a sixteen year old girl!' Wurth shouted at Ganner as he finished recounting his story for the fifth time. Ganner had tried to trick Jaina into having sex with him by challenging her to a strip sparring match. Unfortunately, he got distracted by Jaina's immeasurable beauty and although Jaina had let him eat her pussy while she sucked his cock, he still didn't get what he had truly wanted. The bet between Ganner, Kyp and Wurth was to see who could fuck the brunette beauty first and after both Wurth and Ganner were only able to manage a blowjob from Jaina Kyp finally had his shot at the budding teenage slut. 'So Kyp... Are you at least going to tell us your plan?' Wurth asked Kyp after smacking Ganner to force him to finally shut up.

'I really don't think I should... Just in case you two think it prudent to interfere with my plans.' Kyp joked as he stood up and stretched his legs.

'Oh come on Kyp... It's not like it's going to work... If slick over there and the dashingly handsome Ganner Rhysode can't crack the egg, you won't be able to!' Ganner said proudly, pointing to Wurth and himself in succession as he basically begged his friend for details.

'If you don't think it'll work then why are you sweating Ganner?' Kyp replied wisely as he made his way to the door. 'Besides... I really don't have time to elaborate on my master plan... Especially since it's about to unfold!'

'What... Already... Wait... Where are you going?' Wurth called after Kyp as he disappeared through the doorway and into the dark hallway. By the time Ganner and Wurth sprinted to the door to see which way Kyp had gone, he was nowhere in sight with no indication of where he had gone.

'Whatever... He'll never fuck that little slut... She only teases, never treats!' Ganner sighed, closing the door to his quarters and regaling Wurth with his story for a sixth time.

Kyp Durron, Jedi Master and self-proclaimed ladies man made his way to Jaina Solo's bedroom, and after making sure she wasn't inside, he entered the dimly lit room and walked over to her bathroom where he enacted the first and most crucial part of the plan by turning on the shower.

While Kyp stepped into Jaina's shower, Jaina was just finishing up giving both Jacen and Anakin a fabulous handjob in Jacen's bedroom. After receiving two unexpected but enjoyably tasty loads of their hot sticky Jedi cum, Jaina left the two siblings wishing for more. With cum still on her face and hands, Jaina walked back to her bedroom for a nice hot shower and a nice long rest, where she would no doubt replay the incestuous acts she had just performed. As soon as she opened her bedroom door however, she knew something was wrong. The sound of her shower could be heard all the way across the room and Jaina could tell that it was on by the steam escaping through the cracks in the bathroom door.

'Who the fuck is in my shower!' Jaina shouted out towards the bathroom as she crossed the room and opened the door to see a naked Kyp standing in the middle of a steaming hot shower. Her jaw dropped a few inches after laying eyes on Kyp's enormous soft cock and the look of confidence in his eyes as he watched Jaina looking stunned. 'Ummmmm... Uhhhhh... What... Uhhhh... Are you doing in my shower?' Jaina asked Kyp, both confused and bewildered to why he was just standing there, not covering up or trying to hide his huge dick from her.

'Oh sorry Jaina... My shower was on the fritz and I thought you wouldn't mind.' He said nonchalantly as he lathered soap on his fit lean body. 'But it looks like you need this shower even more than me... Care to join men?' He asked a still stunned Jaina with a smile on his face, unfurling the second step in his diabolical scheme to get into her panties.

'Well... Uhhhh... I do need a shower.' Jaina admitted, trying to wipe a little of Jacen's hot sticky seed from her face as her eyes again drifted towards his slightly hardening shaft. 'I guess I should join you then.' She admitted, giving into her desires to be with Kyp as she slipped out of leggings, skirt, top and wrist guards.

'HOLY FUCK! No wonder Wurth and Ganner were so happy to just get a blowjob from this slut. LOOK AT THAT BODY!, he thought to himself as he scanned her beautiful teenage body; her supple teenage ass, tight stomach and firm little breasts.

'Hop on in then... I won't bite!' he jested as Jaina jumped into the hot shower in front of him and started lathering her pert teenage body with ample amounts of soap. 'It looks like you've been a dirty girl Jaina.' Kyp said as his hands found their way around Jaina's waist before they slowly slid up and down her wet body to help her clean up.

'Mmmmmm... Not as dirty as you, I'm sure!' she purred back to him as her hand reached slowly back and took hold of his enormous and now hard nine inch shaft. As her hand slid back and forth over his soapy cock, Jaina could hear Kyp moaning in her ear.

'Such a dirty mouth on such a young girl... Maybe I should wash out that mouth of yours!' Kyp said after a few more minutes of groping and moaning. Taking the hint, Jaina turned around to face Kyp, before dropping to her knees and placing the tip of his cock at the entrance of her mouth.

'I'm sure this could do the job.' She replied, looking at the soapy dick before engulfing half of it and doing her best to give Kyp the best blowjob of his life. Kyp placed his hands on either side of Jaina's head and slowly moved her head back and forth; controlling her every motion and the pace at which she sucked his dick. Jaina had no problem with letting Kyp take control; she had sucked so much cock recently, she was relieved not to be the one in charge for once. Within minutes, to Jaina's surprise, Kyp started panting and grunting; a sure sign of a sticky end in Jaina's experience.

Fuck, I was gonna let him fuck me!, Jaina thought to herself as Kyp quickly pulled his shaft out of her mouth and rubbed it for a few moments before exploding all over her face. With a loud grunt, he pasted Jaina's pretty face with a sticky layer of cum before the water showering down on her washed away Kyp's warm load and left her smiling up at him as pristine as ever.

'Well that didn't take very long I thought you were gonna fuck me... Whoa are you still hard?' Jaina asked, stunned to see Kyp's nine inch shaft still as hard as ever. 'How...?'

'I'm a Jedi Master baby... We can do all sorts of things!' he replied with a smirk before lifting Jaina up by her waist and carrying her out of the shower and bathroom. 'Are you ready to become a woman, Jaina?'

'I... I guess so.' Jaina stuttered as she took in the seriousness of the situation and what was about to happen. Kyp carried her over to a nearby table and laid her down on her back. Spreading open her long flawless legs, Kyp guided his cock towards Jaina's bald pussy. He ran the tip of his shaft up and down over her tight wet slit and just as his cock head started penetrating her tight snatch, an invisible hand seemed to grab Kyp by his shoulder and tug him backwards into the wall across the room, instantly knocking him unconscious. 'Holy fuck... Did I do that?' Jaina said in shock, with her legs still wide open and confusion plastered on her face.

'NO JAINA! I DID IT!' Shouted a very angry looking Luke Skywalker as he stood in the threshold of her doorway with his hands in the air from manipulating the Force to throw Kyp away from Jaina.

'Uncle Luke? I... Ummmm... I...' Jaina stuttered as she slowly closed her legs and looked up at her uncle blushing and looking extremely embarrassed. 'I'm legal... I mean it's my choice!' she finished a little more confidently as she sat on the table completely naked.

'Get dressed and follow me!' Luke replied firmly, not phased in the slightest by Jaina's words or her gorgeous glistening naked body. He was too angry to concern himself with the fact that Jaina had one of the best bodies he had ever seen and the fact that he secretly had lusted after the horny little Jedi ever since he had met with her on Bilbringi and laid eyes on her skimpy little outfit.

'Okay... Okay!' Jaina replied, extremely embarrassed that her uncle had nearly caught her in the act and was now ordering her to get dressed like she was some kid that had done something wrong. Jaina quickly pulled on her skirt, tube top, white leggings and wrist guards before walking back out into her bedroom and opening up her clothes drawer to get another thong. Luke stood in the doorway and watched as she slid on her tiny little thong and pulled her skirt back down to cover most of her luscious ass. Without saying a word she followed her uncle through the Massassi Temple and towards his personal quarters. As soon as Jaina walked into Luke's quarters, her uncle was standing in front of her looking stern again.

'Come over here now!' Luke commanded his niece, pointing down to the floor in front of him. Jaina obediently walked over to him and stood in front of her uncle, red from embarrassment. 'Bend over and touch your toes Jaina.'

'What?' Jaina asked, both a little confused and a little turned on at sticking her gorgeous thong-covered ass out for her uncle.

'You want to act like a naughty girl; you'll get treated like a naughty girl!' Luke said sternly but with a hint of excitement in his voice as he ran his hand down her thigh and lifted her tiny skirt over her soft luscious ass. Fuck! Look at that ass. If only her mother could see her now!, Luke thought to himself as he felt a twinge in his pants from groping his sixteen year old niece. He had been waiting for almost an entire week for this chance to play the adult and feel up Jaina; ever since seeing her in her newest slutty outfit and her seemingly lack of discretion when sitting on his lap days earlier. Her lack of constraints about family and the fact that she had no problem sitting her gorgeous ass on his lap all told Luke that she really wanted something more from him.

'Well... I have been pretty bad.' Jaina replied with a hint of sexiness in her voice as she wiggled her ass just a little for Luke's benefit.

'Smack...Smack... Smack!' sounded Luke's hand, as it came down on Jaina's juicy wiggling ass, spanking her like the naughty girl she was.

'Now... Are you going to stop acting like such a little slut, Jaina?' Luke asked her as Jaina cringed in pain and exhilaration. Jaina's ass glowed with redness as she felt Luke's hand run across her reddening cheeks. He slowly stroked his hand back and forth before he grabbed her miniscule thong and tore it roughly from her ass, pinching her pussy and causing her to scream out in discomfort.

'I promise I'll stop... I won't be such a slut from now on.' Jaina lied as she felt her Uncle Luke's hand lift from her ass ominously, as if to spank her again.

'You don't have to stop right now.' Luke replied looking sinister as he used the Force again to tear off all Jaina's clothes in one fell motion.

'What are you doing Uncle Luke?' Jaina said in shock as she stood stark naked in front of him with her ass still sticking out at him. 'You gonna fuck me?' she asked sweetly as she wiggled her ass again and moved it back into his fully hard cock. 'I don't think my Mom would like it if her big brother fucked her teenage daughter.'

'Actually... I think your mother will be happy to know that I was the one to fuck his precious little Jaina first... There are a lot of sickos in the galaxy.' Luke reasoned with a twinkle in his eyes as he remembered back to when he and Leia were young, impetuous and horny like Jaina.

'Really?' Jaina asked Luke, honestly believing that her mother would want Luke to fuck her. 'Then I better not disappoint Mommy!' she finished, backing up again into Luke's crotch and rubbing her naked ass up and down until Luke could take no more. Tearing off his all his clothes in a heartbeat, Luke grabbed Jaina's sexy hips and pulled her in line with his throbbing hard eight inch cock.

'I'm gonna show you why Mara can't get enough of my cock... You don't think she loves me for just my sense of humour and personality, do you?' Luke asked Jaina as his cock ran up and down her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver in anticipation. She was finally going to get fucked and the way her Uncle Luke was talking, she was going to have the greatest experience of her life. Without any further ado, Luke leaned forward a little further and drove his cock forward, past her tight slit and against her fleshy hymen.

'Ummmmmm!' Jaina groaned at the sudden intrusion of something so long and thick. 'Are you sure I can take one that big.' She moaned as the pressure on her hymen increased.

'Your Mom sure could! UNGHHHHHHHH!' He grunted as his cock was slammed forward, through her innocence and four inches deep in her pussy. Luke's comment about Leia went totally unnoticed as Jaina screamed out in pain. With her virginity taken and a small stream of blood dripping down the inside of her leg, Luke slowly pulled out and pushed in, keeping a steady rhythm and trying his best to limit the discomfort Jaina was obviously still feeling. Using the Force as his ally again, Luke manipulated both the air currents in and heat around his cock head to further stimulate the groaning Jaina until after only a few minutes of fucking her sweet bald teenage pussy, Jaina's pain had turned to pleasure.

'Ummmmm... Ahhhhhhh!' Jaina screamed as she hit her first orgasm and her body shook in ecstasy. Luke smiled to himself, knowing that that was only the first of several more to come if he had anything to say about it. Without skipping a beat, Luke began thrusting more and more of his eight inches into her tiny pussy until he was nearly balls deep. 'Ohhh Godddd Uncle Luke... I think I'm gonna cum again!' Jaina cried as she felt her Uncle Luke's balls slap against her ass and trigger her second orgasm in only a few moments.

'Let's get a little more comfortable!' Luke muttered after feeling Jaina's pussy twitch again and cover his thrusting cock with another healthy serving of her warm cream.

'What ever you say Uncle Luke... I can't believe how good this feels!' Jaina moaned as Luke lifted her up by her waist with his cock still firmly inside her. He easily carried his moaning Jedi niece over to a sofa chair at the opposite side of his room. Sitting down, Luke held Jaina overtop his lap while he readjusted himself and got ready to bounce his sixteen year old niece on top of his eight inch cock.

'Sitting on my cock again Jaina... You naughty little girl... This time though I'm actually fucking your horny pussy!' Luke whispered into Jaina's ear as she leaned back against his chest and let his hands move to her small pert breasts where he began massaging them to Jaina's joy. With his cock still slowly moving in and out of her, Luke moved one hand away from her breasts and down to her bald wet pussy, where he proceeded to rub her clit.

'Fuck Uncle Luke... You're gonna make me cum again! Ahhhhh!' she moaned again, after only a few minutes as the stimulation of her uncle's hands and cock overwhelmed her senses for a third time. This time however, Jaina was greeted with an unsuspected surprise after coming down from her massive orgasm; the wonderful sensation of something warm and sticky being shot into her pussy.

'UNGHHHHH!' Luke grunted seconds after Jaina's orgasm, thrusting his cock upwards and planting a huge sticky load of his Jedi cum, deep inside her sixteen year old womb. Jaina moaned in joy as she felt her very first serving of hot cum splash inside her and quickly fill her up to the brim. After several warm streams and a few savage thrusts, Luke didn't even miss a beat; thrusting his cock up into Jaina's twat like he hadn't even cum.

'How...? Right... Jedi Master. Uhnnnnn... Your cum feels so good inside me!' Jaina replied after the shock of feeling his load being buried deep inside her and then the even bigger surprise of feeling her Uncle Luke's still hard cock still thrusting up into her cum-filled pussy.

'Don't worry Jaina... I've got plenty of reserves... More than enough to last the night!'

'Good... I love when you cum in me Uncle Luke! Wait... The whole night?' she asked, already looking exhausted.

'You wanted to be a slut sweetheart... Now you're going to experience the consequences.' Luke said as his speed increased and his cock began moving back and forth inside her at a blinding speed. For nearly four straight hours Luke hammered his cock into her sweet teenage pussy, testing out multiple positions and experiencing multiple orgasms. In the end, Jaina was nearly unconscious from both exhaustion and over-stimulation. After hitting roughly her thirtieth orgasm and having her Uncle Luke fill her pussy with his fifth load of sticky Jedi cum, Jaina found herself in the same position she had started her sex odyssey at. Bouncing up and down on her uncle's cock, with cum dripping down her inner thigh and onto the floor, Jaina was just about to black out when the door to Luke's quarters suddenly opened to reveal two shocked looking individuals.

'Mom! Aunt Mara!' Jaina cried, fearing for her life as Luke continued his savage thrusts up into her.

'Well Luke... I see you're giving Jaina her birthday gift without me.' Mara Jade Skywalker quipped as she and Leia entered the room with Jaina still being bounced up and down on Luke's cock. Mara actually looked disappointed and not mad that her husband was fucking his teenage niece. She was madder at the fact that she was not involved then the fact that Luke was slamming his cock into another woman.

'You're such a lucky girl Jaina... I remember back when Luke fucked me back on the first Death Star... He was no Jedi Master then, but his cock was just as big.' Leia sighed in remembrance as she watched her daughter being fucked by her only sibling.

'I fucking knew you had fucked Luke!' Mara said in reply, not angrily but smugly, as if she was proud at the fact the she had suspected exactly that. 'Okay Luke... If you get to fuck Jaina, I get to fuck both Jacen and Anakin... At the same time.' Mara continued, getting back to the fact that Luke hadn't missed a beat and was still pounding up into Jaina's cum-filled pussy.

'Okay honey... I figured you'd want to do that anyway... That's the only reason I went ahead with Jaina.' Luke lied, not wanting to tell Mara or Leia that he was fulfilling a long held fantasy. In reality, Mara, Luke and Leia had decided that Luke would be the one to teach Jaina about sex first, while Mara would do the same with Jacen and Anakin.

'It looks like you've already cum in her a few times brother.' Leia said, getting onto her knees in front of Jaina and examining her pussy and Luke's cock as it slammed upwards into it. 'Maybe you'll be lucky enough to have a little Skywalker growing inside you... I know I wasn't.' She continued looking disappointed before pulling Luke's cum-covered cock out of her daughter's pussy and sucking off both her brother's and Jaina's cum. She quickly licked her lips, slid Luke's now clean shaft back into her daughter's dripping wet pussy walked out of the quarters, horny as hell and in serious need of having her pussy fucked like Jaina's.

'Well then... Have fun honey.' Mara said with a smirk before walking over to Luke and kissing him and Jaina in turn. As Luke grunted out for the sixth time, pasting Jaina's already full womb with another healthy adult sized load of his Jedi cum, Mara smiled at her husband and left her him and Jaina to find Jacen and Anakin and teach them the same lesson she was sure Luke would be teaching Jaina for the next few hours.


	18. Chapter 18 – The Twins Finally Lose It Part 2

Ever since Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo had stolen the restricted files from C-3PO's memory drive, only one thing had dominated their minds – SEX, SEX, and SEX! Every chance they had gotten, they had either been watching another one of the several hundred educational videos from C-3PO's restricted files or finding some way to pleasure themselves and those around them. Anakin had fucked Tahiri several times and violated Jaina while she slept; Jacen had gotten his dick sucked by the beautiful Hapan Princess Tenel Ka and received a top-notch handjob from his sister. Jaina meanwhile, had been the most sexually active, sucking off Wurth Skidder, Ganner Rhysode and Kyp Durron, along with giving both her brothers and a handjob and finally getting fucked like the whore she was before being filled to the brim with her uncle's hot cum. Little did Jaina, Jacen and Anakin know however, their mother, uncle and Aunt Mara had been planning on how they'd introduce the three Solo children to sex, long before the restricted files had ever been found. Luke was given the important task of taking Jaina's sweet sixteen year old innocence and he accomplished this goal several times over. Mara was given the even more important task of dealing with the other two Solo siblings and to make sure their first time was every bit as exciting and informative as Jaina's was.

While Mara made her way towards Jacen's bedroom to find the two Solo brothers, Jacen and Anakin were sitting outside in one of the Massassi Temple courtyards, watching an intense sparring session between Tahiri and Tenel Ka. The four Jedi in training had made a very interesting bet – whoever lost the sparring match would have to have sex with both Jacen and Anakin. It was a win-win bet for Anakin and Jacen and since both Tenel Ka and Tahiri had already had sex at least once prior, the excitement of such a bet intrigued both teens.

"This was a great idea Jacen; I can't believe you got Tenel Ka to go through with this though... I mean you haven't even fucked her yet, and she's willing to take on both of us at the same time!" Anakin said excitedly as the sparring match's intensity continued to increase.

"After watching that last holovid and sucking my dick, she would basically do anything I ask her to." Jacen replied with a smirk, remembering how good Tenel Ka had looked with his cock in her mouth and the huge sticky load of cum he had plastered her with.

"Yeah... I've got Tahiri wrapped around my little finger too... And anyway, she said she had a bit of a crush on you." Anakin responded, just as Tenel Ka took a serious advantage against Tahiri by knocking her off her feet with the Force.

"So boys... This is what you've been doing with your spare time... Making your girlfriends fight over the two of you to see who gets fucked?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked the two Solo brother's from a few feet behind them. Mara had looked for both Anakin and Jacen in their rooms and after meditating for a few seconds; she was able to successfully pinpoint their location in one of the courtyards nearby. After listening in on their conversation and realizing what they were up to, Mara had come up with a very innovative way to make sure she was Jacen and Anakin's first sexual conquest and not a couple of slutty inexperienced teenagers.

"Ohhh Aunt Mara... What do you mean?" Jacen replied non-convincingly, as Tenel Ka and Tahiri stopped sparring and came over to see what Mara was doing there.

"Oh really... Then you and your brother weren't planning on fucking the loser of this little sparring match?" Mara asked them as she looked over at the two blushing girls. "Have either of you even had sex before?"

"I have, but Jacen hasn't." Anakin said smugly, before looking over at Tahiri and winking.

"Her...? That's not much to gloat over... Having sex with someone who's just as inexperienced as you is nothing to be proud of." Mara said snidely, giving Tahiri a little shrug of contempt.

"Fuck you Mara... You're just jealous you haven't had a taste of this!" Tahiri replied angrily, grabbing Anakin's soft cock and showing it off to Mara like a trophy.

"If you think it's so great, why don't we make a new bet?" Mara said confidently as Tahiri let go of Anakin's package and turned around to converse with Tenel Ka.

"What kind of bet?" Tenel Ka asked, a little bit interested in the stakes.

"Same basic idea, except whoever wins a fight between me and you two as a team, gets to fuck them both at the same time. If you girls like their cocks so much, you won't mind sparring me to keep them to yourselves." Mara said, revealing her master plan and a sure way to make sure she was at least Jacen's first.

"Deal!" Tenel Ka and Tahiri said together, reigniting their lightsabers and preparing themselves for what would surely be a challenging match. They weren't too worried though, both Tahiri and Tenel Ka possessed amazing Jedi abilities and sparring skill. Even though Mara was a Jedi Master and clearly better than them individually, Tenel Ka and Tahiri were fairly confident the two of them could take her down and protect their boyfriends from a jealous Jedi slut.

"Uhhhh... Aunt Mara... I don't know if Uncle Luke would want us fucking you..." Anakin said to his aunt as she ignited her own lightsaber and got ready for the dual assault.

"Oh don't you worry honey, Luke knows all about this... In fact he's introducing your big sister to the art of lovemaking right as we speak." Mara said, lunging forward to begin the sparring match.

"Holy fuck! I'm not really sure who I want to win this sparring match." Jacen whispered to his brother as he felt his cock harden just a little. Tenel Ka and Tahiri had the advantage of being young, sexy and horny as hell, but their Aunt Mara had tits, experience and a faux pas about her that turned on both Anakin and Jacen. The sparring match was one of the most exciting matches either Anakin or Jacen had ever seen – Tenel Ka and Tahiri were attacking from two different sides and Mara was having a little difficulty fending off their combined attack. But that was all a ruse to draw in the two young inexperienced Jedi. Within seconds, Mara had countered the attack and had knocked both girls to the ground using the Force. The girls were down but not out as they stood back up shakily and resumed their attack on Mara one at a time. When one of them tired out or was being overpowered, they quickly switched up and try to use their combined endurance to outlast Mara. It was to no unveil however – Mara had the endurance of a seasoned Jedi Master, and neither Tenel Ka or Tahiri could find an advantage. After a few more minutes of fierce lightsaber sparring, Mara again drew in the two girls and used a massive Force blast to knock both Tenel Ka and Tahiri into a nearby wall and unconsciousness.

'Whoa... You fucked them up Aunt Mara... I hope they're alright!' Jacen called out to her after both Tenel Ka and Tahiri hit the wall and stopped moving.

'Don't worry boys... They're just unconscious... They'll be up and about in a few hours without any serious injury.' Mara called back to them, turning off her lightsaber and walking over to the two stunned Solo siblings.

"Wow Aunt Mara... You really socked it to them!" Anakin said impressed as his aunt approached with a sexy sway in her hips. Her form fitting jumpsuit that she had thrown on before arriving at Yavin 4 really showed off her curvy ass, tight body and beautiful breasts.

"Now you two can sock it to me!" Mara said with a smirk before tearing off her jumpsuit with a single motion.

"Holy FUCK!" Jacen said out loud after getting his first look at Mara's near perfect body. Jacen's cock went immediately from semi-hard to rock hard in moments and before either he or Anakin could say another word, Mara was on her knees pulling down their pants and underwear.

"You're so hot Aunt Mara!" Anakin exclaimed as Mara pulled out his rock hard shaft and began jacking him off alongside Jacen. Anakin wasn't kidding either – Mara had the body of a twenty year old; perfect tits, a nice round juicy ass, a beautiful face and the sexual knowledge that only age and a liberal attitude towards the tantric art of sex could give her. After giving a handjob that nearly made both Anakin and Jacen cum within minutes, she used her keen Jedi senses to stop just in time to avert any premature ejaculations. Cupping both Jacen and Anakin's tightened balls; Mara started moving her tongue up and down both brothers' cocks in turn, causing both to moan out in pleasure.

"Hmmmmmmm... So good!" Jacen moaned as he felt his Aunt Mara's skilled tongue moving up and down his cock. 'Slow down Aunt Mara, or I'm gonna cum!' He groaned, not sure if he'd even make it to fucking her.

"Don't worry Jacen; I won't let you cum to early." Mara replied, moving over to Anakin's shaft and causing him to moan out in similar satisfaction. "Just use the Force to help sustain yourself longer."

"You can... Ummmm... Use the Force... Unnnn... For that?" Anakin asked as Mara's tongue slid back and forth over his dick. Mara continued to fondle both brothers' balls as she licked and then sucked them off in succession.

"You sure can Anakin... Just focus on the Force and use it to redouble your sexual reserves." She replied with a smirk before getting back to suck off both Jacen and Anakin. After a few more minutes of Mara showing Jacen and Anakin what a real woman could do with her mouth, Mara stood back up and let the Solo brothers take another nice long look at her gorgeous body and tight shaved pussy.

"Dibbs!" Jacen shouted out first, looking down at her tasty pussy.

"Unnn... Unnn... Unnn... First you've gotta pay me back first and because you called it Jacen you get to do it!" Mara replied, lying down on her back and spreading her legs to show Jacen and Anakin her delectable pussy.

"What do I get to do?" Anakin asked as Jacen got down on his stomach and started slowly licking her wet twat.

"You just march your little ass over here and straddle my stomach." Mara replied, patting her tight stomach as Jacen's tongue started moving in and out of her pussy.

"Now what?" Anakin asked his aunt after straddling her chest with his hard cock sitting between her firm breasts.

"Do I have to tell you?" She responded smartly before squeezing her breasts together to let Anakin start titty-fucking her. She spat on his cock as it moved back and forth with increasing speed for extra lubrication, causing Anakin to moan out in pleasure again. "Mmmm... Not bad Jacen... Not bad at all!" She murmured with surprise as Jacen slid his tongue in and out of her like a pro.

"God Aunt Mara... You taste so good..." Jacen groaned as he moved his hand up to her dripping wet pussy and moved a couple of fingers in and out of her while continuing to lick her snatch.

"Ahhhh... MMMMMM!" Mara moaned in orgasmic bliss as Jacen hit just the right spot and put her over the edge, splashing his tongue and face with her sweet nectar. "Okay... Now you can fuck me!" Mara sighed, coming down from her orgasm and needing a big cock inside her immediately.

"Can I keep fucking your tits Aunt Mara?" Anakin asked, pleading with his aunt to continue slamming his cock back and forth between her perfect plump breasts.

"Of course Anakin... I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied as Jacen started to guide his six and a half inch cock into her wet snatch.

"Unnhhh... Tight!" Jacen groaned as the head of his hard cock started to penetrate Mara's extremely tight Jedi twat. Her mastery of the Force and high level of physical training made Mara's pussy one of the tightest that Jacen would ever experience. Mara often took pride in the fact that her pussy was in many cases tighter than most teenagers.

"Tight just for you nephew!" Mara screamed as Anakin started thrusting his cock between her breasts faster and Jacen moved over four inches of his shaft into her cunt. It took several minutes of readjustments and several more painful groans of discomfort before Jacen was completely balls deep in Mara's sweet snatch. Anakin had moved over to Mara's face and was getting another skilful blowjob from his Aunt and waiting impatiently for his turn at Mara's hot pussy.

"Hurry the fuck up Jacen... I wanna fuck her soon!" Anakin pleaded as Mara's fingers clenched around his tightening balls.

"Hold your horses bro... I just got into this sweet pussy." Jacen replied with a smirk before increasing his speed and pounding his cock down into her with a little more power.

"Okay Jacen... Let your brother have a try." Mara told Jacen after Anakin finally pulled his six inches out of her mouth to let her breath again.

"Come on Aunt Mara... I was just getting a good rhythm going." Jacen said a little annoyed before plunging his cock down into her completely one more time before pulling out to let Anakin have his turn.

"Don't you worry Jacen... I've got something special planned for you." She said, pushing Anakin onto the ground so he was on his back and climbing onto his waist. Anakin took this as a sign to slide his six inch cock into her wet pussy and begin bouncing his aunt's fabulous ass up and down on his cock. After a couple of minutes of readjustment, Anakin had his entire six inches in her hot twat. "Okay Jacen, now you have the privilege of fucking my ass!"

"Really?" Jacen said excitedly, as Anakin pulled her down by the waist and Mara wiggled her ass for Jacen's pleasure.

"You're so lucky Jacen... I don't think I'll make it much longer in her pussy!" Anakin replied, both a little dejected and already a little stressed. Jacen had already lined up his cock and was pressing it against Mara's tight asshole before anyone could even say another word.

"This is even tighter than your pussy, Aunt Mara." Jacen groaned as he tried to force the head of his cock into her tight ass. As Jacen did his best to force his six and a half inch cock into her ass, Anakin had already started slowly thrusting his hips upwards, moving his cock in and out of her twat in a smooth rhythm. Mara was pretty impressed by both boys stamina and natural skill and although they were young and inexperienced compared to Luke, they were both vigorous and eager to please. After another five minutes of grunting, sweating and discomfort, Jacen was finally able to slam the last inch of his cock into his aunt's tight ass and after a couple more minutes of awkwardness with Anakin, soon fell into a steady rhythm with his brother and started giving Mara the fuck of her life until she screamed out in orgasm again.

"Oh My Goodness!" she moaned as her pussy exploded in a shower of juices, coating Anakin's cock in a layer of her warm cum and setting in motion both Anakin and Jacen's own orgasms.

"UNGHHHHHH... FUCK YESSS!" Jacen and Anakin grunted in unison before filling both of Mara's tight holes with two massive loads of hot sticky Jedi cum.

"SO HOT! I can feel you two shooting inside me!" she groaned as both Jacen and Anakin's cocks jerked inside her ass and pussy, filling her rectum and womb with what felt like a gallon of cum. Jacen and Anakin had a hard time stopping, they were so turned on by what they had just done to their Aunt Mara. After nearly thirty seconds of straight ejaculation, their cocks finally ceased jerking and they were able to at long last pull out and enjoy the afterglow of fucking their aunt.

"Good job boys... I have to say I'm really impressed... Especially with that finish," Mara gasped, as she felt both Jacen and Anakin's hot Jedi cum start to leak out of her ass and pussy. "I don't think I've ever been filled with so much hot cum!" She sighed before standing up and getting dressed back in her form fitting jumpsuit. She gave Jacen and Anakin one last wink, wiggled her ass, picked up her lightsaber and left the two stunned teenagers with a dumb look on their face and memories that they would never ever forget.


	19. Chapter 19 – Leia Organa Solo... Super Slut!

Yavin Four was quickly becoming a Jedi sex academy with teenagers, Padawans, Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters succumbing to their primal instincts and any control they once had over their sexual inhibitions. The Jedi academy and the men and women who composed its order had always been more susceptible to their sexual instincts than ordinary men and women, but ever since Jaina, Jacen and Anakin had returned to the academy, a fervour of sexual deviancy had gripped the Jedi Order. Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo had also recently been immersed in the sexually charged underground slave trade near Hutt Space; they had been thoroughly used and abused before conquering the Hutt syndicate. While they were fucked mercilessly by bandits and lowlifes alike, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo had discovered a massive collection of pornographic holovids of their grandfather Anakin Skywalker and several Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. The restricted files of C-3PO`s memory hardware had immersed the three young Solo children in a number of fantastically sexually charged situations with each other, their uncle and the Jedi Knights and Masters on Yavin Four. Believing Jaina, Jacen and Anakin were now of age to know about sex and everything it entailed; Mara Jade, Leia and Luke had decided that they would be the ones to welcome them to adulthood and the advantages of being a Jedi when it came to the bedroom. Luke had been given the ominous task of popping his sexy young niece`s cherry while Mara Jade had taken it upon herself to welcome both Jacen and Anakin to adulthood and the advantages of having an extremely hot and sexy redheaded slut of an aunt. Jaina was having the night of her life; having orgasm after orgasm while her Uncle Luke filled her pussy over and over with his sticky potent Jedi cum. Both Anakin and Jacen were having just as much fun with their Aunt Mara; pumping both her ass and pussy as hard as they could before filling both of her holes to the brim with their own teenage Jedi spunk. Needless to say, Leia was feeling lonelier than she had ever felt before; with no husband and an itch that only a good cock could scratch, Leia was horny as hell as she roamed the halls of the Massassi Temples, until she came upon a most peculiar sight.

"What the fuck?" Leia said out loud as she came upon Jaina's room and an open door. Just inside, lying on the ground and completely naked, laid an unconscious Kyp Durron. Leia wondered why Kyp Durron would be lying naked in her daughter's room but before Leia could even come up with any reasonable excuse, her eyes were quickly drawn to his massive nine inch cock, standing completely erect in front of her. That wasn't all that had caught her eye either; Jaina's holo-projector was turned on and a paused image was visible from across the room. Jaina had wanted to watch another one of C-3PO's restricted files after washing her brother's cum off her face, but she had been interrupted in the shower and was currently bouncing up and down on her Uncle Luke's big eight inch cock, so she had been unable to turn off the holo-projector and keep hidden C-3PO's restricted files.

Leia ignored Kyp for the time being to take a closer look at the paused image. Leia couldn't put her finger on it but she could swear she recognized not only the image but the holovid that was currently paused.

"It couldn't be... How could they've found out?" Leia said to herself as she hit the play button and was shocked to find out that her suspicions were indeed accurate. Jaina, and probably her two sons had discovered, downloaded, and had been watching the restricted files only she, Han, her brother and Mara Jade knew about. "I've got to tell Luke and Mara Jade... If they keep watching these holovids in chronological order, they're bound to find out about me, my sordid past and the true history of the fall of the Old Republic and what really happened during the Rebellion!" Leia said to herself frantically as the holovid on Jaina's holo-projector began to play and Leia watched as the sexy and slutty Togrutan Padawan, Ahsoka Tano skipped across a desert-like planet towards a Republic-held fort.

Leia looked back over at Kyp's hard nine inches and quickly decided that she better not interrupt her dear brother and sister-in-law with this new information while they were busy fucking her children. Besides, one quick fuck and holovid wouldn't take too long, and lord knew that she needed something to occupy her naughty mind. Grabbing hold of Kyp's ankles, Leia pulled him over in front of the holo-projector and got on her knees beside the unconscious Jedi Master. Leia knew Kyp wouldn't need any further stimulation before she rode his cock for all it was worth, but she kind of wanted to see how it tasted before she got her own rocks off. Leaning down, she engulfed half of his nine inches as the holovid in front of her started to get interesting.

Ahsoka Tano ran across the desert terrain with an itch in her groin that had become steadily worse over the last few hours. It had nearly been a whole day since she had been fucked last, and the need for an orgasm and relief was beginning to overwhelm her. Her Jedi senses had continued to improve time and again after getting fucked by her Master, Anakin Skywalker, but every time she went without the sweet release of an orgasm, her skill and powers had become erratic and uncontrollable. Ahsoka had just finished a little solo recon work for the Republic on the desert planet of Bonadan. Heavily mined and home of several large spaceports, it had become a prime target for the Separatists and Ahsoka had been tasked to do some recon work in the nearby mountains. Finding nothing and needing some sweet release, Ahsoka had quickly returned back to the Republic-held fort where her Master and over a thousand clone troopers were stationed. Ahsoka didn't really care whose cock she'd been bouncing on in a few minutes; her Master's big Jedi cock would be preferable, but any one or every one of the clone's identical shafts would do.

"I don't think I can make it!" Ahsoka groaned as her hand slipped beneath her skirt and fingered her pussy to quell the Urge that had nearly taken her over. She ran at top speed through the gate and into the Fort, looking for anyone to help her with her little problem. She ran straight to her Master's quarters, opened the door and shouted out at who she thought was Anakin sitting at his desk.

"Master! I need to get fucked SO BAD!" she moaned like a whore before realizing that it was not Anakin Skywalker sitting at his desk, but his former Master and best friend, Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Excuse me young Padawan?" Obi Wan replied, with an astonished look on his face. He had had an inkling that his former Padawan had been fucking Ahsoka, but because he had no real concrete proof that he was actually having a romantic affair with his student and the fact that he had been fucking his wife Padme, Obi Wan felt it prudent to leave the matter alone.

"Oh... Master Kenobi... Where's Master Skywalker? I really need to see him!" Ahsoka pleaded with Obi Wan, hoping that he hadn't really heard what she had just said and noticed that her hand was still fingering her pussy beneath her skirt.

"Ahhh... Anakin has been sent on an important mission... I have been tasked with the defence of this outpost and the planet of Bonadan," Obi Wan replied, largely ignoring what he had heard Ahsoka scream out as soon as she had entered his quarters. "Is there anything I can help you with, Ahsoka?" He asked, looking down at Ahsoka's skirt and her hand that was working furiously beneath it to help quell the powerful itch that the Urge caused in her pussy.

"Maybe you could help me Master Obi Wan... I need help scratching and itch I've got!" She pleaded with Obi Wan, realizing his interest in her hand's movements and the fact that she knew she couldn't make it to somebody else in time before she exploded with agony. She would take the chance that Obi Wan would report her, only if she could get fucked first.

Leia watched with interest as she continued to engulf nearly every single inch of Kyp Durron's massive nine inch cock. She had thoroughly enjoyed the taste of Kyp's big Jedi cock and although she was pretty sure Kyp would soon explode from overstimulation, she really needed to get fucked before he actually did cum. Removing all of clothing and climbing onto his waist so that she could continue to watch the holovid, Leia lifted her ass up just above the tip of his cock before slowly lowering herself onto his dick and engulfing half of it. Slowly rocking back and forth, Leia quickly got accustomed to Kyp's size and started bouncing up and down a little faster.

"Ohh Fuck! His cock is so big!" Leia moaned to herself as she started bouncing up and down on his shaft faster, engulfing more and more of his cock with each thrust.

"How can I help you, Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked her as she drew nearer to the desk he was sitting behind. Obi Wan could hardly believe how much of a slut Ahsoka had turned into as she came into the light before him. Wearing her now trademark dark red leather miniskirt and tube top, Obi Wan was pleased to see that Ahsoka's ass and tits had started to develop even more since the last time he had seen her. Her dark orange skin and white tattoos, coupled with her outstanding figure and obvious need to flaunt her gorgeous ass with a short skirt and tiny thong made Obi Wan question why he hadn't yet conquered the young Togrutan Padawan.

"I was thinking that we could help each other out." Ahsoka replied smartly as she sat on the edge of Obi Wan's desk and showed off her long white leggings and gorgeous orange teenage ass.

"How's that?" Obi Wan replied somewhat thickly, knowing exactly where Ahsoka was going with this and where it would clearly lead to.

"By doing THIS!" Ahsoka replied sexily, clearing off Obi Wan's entire desk with on wave of the Force and sliding herself over in front of Obi Wan. Before Obi Wan could even say a word, Ahsoka used her considerable Force talent to rip off all of his armour and clothing, leaving him completely naked in front of her.

"I guess I don't have any problem with helping you out with this." Obi Wan said slyly as he stood up from his chair and leaned in to kiss the young teenager. Obi Wan's hands worked their magic while his tongue delved into Ahsoka's mouth; pulling off her tube top, skirt and panties with ease before breaking the long kiss and pulling her towards him by her tiny waist.

"I've bet you've waited a long time to fuck this pussy!" Ahsoka said with a smirk as she reached down and grabbed Obi Wan's cock to help stiffen it faster. "I know I've been wanting this ever since Anakin first fucked me... If he's that talented, I knew you'd be even better."

"I was his Master and taught him almost everything he knows." Obi Wan replied, as his cock hardened and the need to slam his cock into the young teenager started to overpower his keen Jedi senses.

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?" She asked with a smile as she lined his now stiff eight inch shaft up with her quivering and slightly wet pussy.

"You'll see soon enough!" He groaned as he slammed his hips forwards and nearly bottomed out inside Ahsoka in one hard thrust.

"I forgot how fucking hot these holovids were... No wonder the kids are getting so horny all of a sudden... I thought it was just teenage hormones!" Leia moaned to herself as she watched the holovid of Ahsoka and Obi Wan Kenobi getting it on while simultaneously bouncing up and down as fast as she could on Kyp Durron's hard nine inch cock. As she bottomed out over and over again on his stiff shaft, she was astonished to realize that she was already nearing her orgasm, while Kyp remained as hard as a diamond. The fact that he could stay so hard even while unconscious was mind-blowing, but the fact that he had lasted so long with such a tight pussy engulfing his nine inches over and over again was even more monumental.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed out in ecstasy as her pussy finally began to spasm and coat Kyp's entire cock with a healthy warm dose of her tasty juices. Leia somehow continued bouncing up and down on his shaft the entire time, now dead set on getting Kyp to at least cum once inside her before the holovid in front of her ended.

"OH FUCK OBI WAN... You're just as big as Anakin!" Ahsoka screamed as Obi Wan forced the rest of his cock into Ahsoka's extremely tight teenage cunt. Holding her firmly by the waist, Obi Wan slammed her back and forth across the desk, going balls deep in the young Padawan time and again with Ahsoka screaming out in orgasmic relief every few minutes. Obi Wan smiled to himself as he lifted her up by the waist and held her up against his body with his cock still thrusting in and out of her at an ever-increasing speed. This bitch hasn't experienced anything yet, he thought to himself as he felt Ahsoka's warm juices flow down his shaft and onto his tightening balls. "You're even better than Anakin!" Ahsoka groaned, trying to compare both her Master and Obi Wan's performance as she was lifted up from the desk and fucked like the whore she aspired to be. She wasn't completely sure that Obi Wan was actually better than her Master, but after getting off three times in less than fifteen minutes, she was willing to tell Obi Wan anything to keep him fucking her like he was.

"You don't mind if I cum in your pussy, do you Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked the moaning Padawan as his thrusts started to get a little wilder.

"No, Master... But are you done already?" Ahsoka replied a little disappointed as she felt the wonderful sensation of the cock in her pussy begin to swell and hot sticky fluid start to fill her young Togrutan pussy.

"Oh don't you worry little Padawan... Unghhh... I'll show you what a true Jedi Master can do before I'm finished... UNGHHHH!" Obi Wan grunted as his cock exploded inside Ahsoka's young cunny and filled it to the brim with his hot Jedi cum. As his cock shuddered once last time and he miraculously continued to slam his cock into her, Obi Wan wondered to himself whether Ahsoka realized the dangers of letting him or anyone else cum inside her. Not really caring too much about Ahsoka's possible future pregnancy problems, Obi Wan slammed Ahsoka into a nearby wall and started thrusting into her with even more speed and precision.

"It feels so good Master!" Ahsoka screamed out once again as her pussy exploded in orgasm for a fourth time and she felt Obi Wan's hot cum roll down her thigh and onto the floor beneath her. Obi Wan was now fucking her so hard she was surprised she had actually remained conscious during the onslaught. Ahsoka was used to a hard fucking, but the way Obi Wan slammed his cock into her, she was certain that before the day was out, she'd be needing a few hours in the Bacta tank to recover.

"Come on Kyp... Give me that hot cum!" Leia moaned at the unconscious Kyp as she bounced up and down on his cock with even more reckless abandon. Just as she was about to give up on ever getting Kyp to cum, she felt the familiar sensation of the cock in her pussy begin to throb and expand; signalling what would surely be the largest orgasm ever.

"Unghhh... Mmmm..." Kyp grunted silently as Leia slammed her hips down on his cock and he unloaded stream after stream of his sticky Jedi cum directly into her fertile womb. Leia gloried in the sensation of having the handsome and dashing Kyp Durron blasting a load deep inside her wet pussy and in the process, satisfying her need to get off the young Jedi Master.

"Mmmmm... Keep filling me up!" Leia moaned in ecstasy, as she felt his hot ropes of cum splash inside her and trigger another powerful orgasm. "Holy Fuck! He's still hard!" Leia exclaimed to herself a few seconds later, as she stood up to let Kyp's cum pour out of her pussy and down her leg. "I better not let this go to waste... I'm sure the kids are still busy!" She reasoned with herself as she sat back down on his cum-covered cock and continued to thrust up and down on it.

"Ummmmm... You're cumming in me again!" Ahsoka moaned as she felt Obi Wan paste her insides with another five ropes of his hot sticky seed. "Fuck it feels so good to have hot cum inside me again!" She moaned as Obi Wan turned her around in his arms and placed her on the ground in front of him. With her feet on the ground at last, Obi Wan, forced her to bend over and take hold of the desk while he continued to slam his cock in and out of her now well-satisfied and cum-filled pussy.

"And don't worry Ass-hoka... I've still got hours and hours of reserves left... I'm sure I can show you a few more tricks that even Anakin doesn't know about!" Obi Wan jested as he grabbed her small firm tits and rammed his cock into her even harder.

For the next five hours, Obi Wan and Ahsoka fucked like there was no tomorrow, almost never pausing or slowing down. It was only after six hours of straight pleasurable and unforgettable sex that Ahsoka fell asleep while sitting on Obi Wan's lap. After pumping her full with one last small load of cum, Obi Wan too fell asleep with his softening cock still buried in her teenage snatch.

The same was true with Leia and Kyp, and after nearly three hours of torrent sex with a seemingly unconscious Kyp Durron, Leia finally fell asleep with Kyp's softening cock still buried in her tight Jedi pussy.

"It's about fucking time!" Groaned an extremely exhausted Kyp as he looked up at his latest conquest and wondered whether Leia ever realized that he had been awake and conscious the entire time. Kyp might not have scored with youngest female Solo, but he had surely scored with the most experienced and talented one, he thought to himself as he too drifted off to sleep to some very pleasant dreams.


	20. Chapter 20 – Blackmail and Betrayal

Han Solo was feeling quite lonely as he made his way down the busy streets of Coruscant. Night time was always the busiest time of day on the city-planet, especially the area in which Han slowly walked through. Han would never admit it, especially since he was quite used to being a loner, back when he had been a smuggler, but now that he had a family, a beautiful wife and his best friend Chewbacca around him almost daily, Han felt lonely without them. It was because of this that Han had decided to head down to a local bar and have a few drinks. He would usually take Chewbacca with him but furry co-pilot had left Coruscant aboard a local transport ship to his home planet of Kashyyyk to spend some time with his own family. Han had told him to borrow the Millennium Falcon but after Chewbacca persuaded him that he may in fact need the ship while he was away, he took a simple transport back to Kashyyyk.

"Man, this bar is a dump... Just my kind of place!" Han said to himself as he approached a very seedy looking bar in the heart of an extremely dangerous part of the city. The bar was notorious for outlaws, slavers and of course smugglers and Han was certain he'd feel right at home. Filled with lowlifes and criminals alike, the bar was everything Han thought it would be. With grimy walls and several attractive women stripping around the bar, Han took a seat at the nearest table and looked up to watch a young female Twi'lek swaying her hips back and forth, removing her clothing seductively for Han.

"Can I get a drink here?" Han shouted, slapping a nearby waitress's ass to get her attention.

"Owww... Watch it fucker... I'm not one of these sluts!" She shouted at Han, pointing at the nearest naked dancer before realizing who had slapped her ass. "Han Solo... You're a legend here... What can I get for you?" She asked more politely, looking a little overwhelmed to see a galactic hero in the dingy little bar she worked in.

Han smiled to himself as she ran off to get him a drink as fast as she could. He clearly still had it and he was obviously still an icon even among the scum that filled the dirty little cantinas that ran throughout the planet.

"Han Solo... You old bastard... How are you?" Called a young and attractive young man from across the room who clearly had a past relationship with the old smuggler.

"Captain Chaff... You deranged psychopathic slaver!" Han shouted back after realizing who it was. Han and Chaff had had some dealings in the past and although Han had never been betrayed by him in those dealings, he never could trust someone who trafficked primarily in innocent souls.

"I didn't think I'd see you down in a cantina like this Han... I thought you were too important for the little guys like us." Chaff said with a smirk of arrogance.

"I'm surprised they even let you in this place Chaff... I knew they let lowlifes in here but this is ridiculous," Han laughed, taking a good shot at the slaver before getting down to business, "What do you want Chaff... You know I don't smuggle anymore and I definitely don't want anything to do with your little slaving business."

"Actually Han... I was just on my way to see you at your mansion when I caught you walking into the bar." Chaff said, slowly pulling out a small holovideo player from his pocket.

"And why were you looking for me?"

"Oh... I just have a little business proposition for you... Either you pay me one million credits in the next twenty-four hours or I'll sell this little holovid to the highest bidding HoloNet provider as soon as I can."

"What's so important that I'd ever pay you that kind of money?" Han replied a little distressed at how confident Chaff was looking. Without saying another word, Chaff started playing the holovid in front of Han and as he watched Han could hardly breathe. He had known that Leia and Mara had gone on a secret mission to stop a slaver ring, but he would have never thought that she or Mara were capable of taking part in what they were evidently doing on the holovid. Han watched in horror as Leia was fucked like a whore by Chaff and then covered in his cum a few moments later.

"...And that's just a few of the highlights old buddy... I fucked both of those sluts long and hard and let me tell you something Han... They loved it!" Chaff said with a smirk, before reaching to put away the holovid. Before Chaff could even react however, Han had pulled out his blaster and blown the holochip and player out of Chaff's hand and into tiny pieces.

"There... Now you can either get up and leave, or end up like that holovid of yours!"

"You son of a bitch! That was my only copy!" Chaff said reaching for his blaster. Before he could pull it out however, Han had fired again, stunning the slaver Captain and knocking him backwards off his chair. Chaff was dragged out of the bar and thrown into a nearby dumpster while the rest of the cantina got back to business as usual as if nothing had even happened.

"Here's your drink sweety!" The waitress said to Han as she placed the drink on his table and walked away from the downtrodden former smuggler. Han could hardly believe what had just happened; he had just seen proof of his wife's infidelity. Han could not believe that Leia could ever betray his trust like that and as the Twi'lek dancer above him started to gyrate her hips and wave her naked ass in front of him, all Han could think about was getting absolutely plastered and doing something stupid.

Han followed through on his plan and over the next three days, spent nearly the entire time in the grimy bar getting drunker than he had ever been in his life and trying to forget what he had saw. Even after three days of drinking however, the images of Leia getting pounded like a slut and then taking a face-load of hot sticky cum kept playing through his mind time and time again.

"Han... What are doing down here... I heard from a few of my sources that you've been down here drinking for the past three days... What's happened?" A voice said just behind Han.

"Leia is a whore and you think there's something wrong with me?" Asked a drunken Han, turning around to lay eyes on Leia's oldest and dearest friend, Winter Celchu.

"What do you mean by that?" Winter asked quizzically, knowing exactly what Han was referring to. Winter had known Leia almost her entire life and because of her perfect memory, she could recall all the instances that could easily qualify in proving the truth of Han's statement. Han of course knew of Leia's sordid sex crazed past, but nothing to what Winter was privileged to.

"I saw proof of that whore fucking another man!" Han shouted, alerting the nearby patrons to what he was shouting about.

"Shhhh Han... Leia was on a mission... She might have been required to do that... Have you thought about that?" Winter reasoned smartly, knowing for certain that Leia probably did cheat on Han and it probably was more for pleasure than for business.

"Oh No... You didn't see the holovid of it... She was enjoying it!" Han shouted back at Winter before returning to his drink and ignoring the eyes now trained on the old smuggler.

"You're probably right Han, but you knew all about Leia's vices before marrying her, so this shouldn't be such a shock, should it?" She asked him, as she took a seat next to him.

"Why are you here anyway, Winter? Where's your hubby?" Han asked the white haired beauty before looking up at Winter and realizing how truly gorgeous the stunning former covert spy was. Han and Winter had history, but nothing since he had married Leia, and although Winter was now married to Tycho Celchu, Han still felt a twinge of excitement in his groin at seeing her perfect body and pristine face.

"Tycho is off planet for a special meeting and for your information, I'm here because I'm your friend and I didn't want you to make a complete ass of yourself." Winter said with a little edge before leaning in closer to Han.

"Thanks, but all I need is this scotch and a little revenge sex!" Han said more to himself than Winter as he looked over towards one of the Twi'lek dancers who had been giving him signs all night long.

"You're not going to fuck one of those dirty sluts... You should at least talk to Leia before you do anything really stupid!" Winter pleaded with Han, taking his hand in hers and making him truly listen to her reasoning.

"You know... I still think about us... How we'd fuck for hours in the cockpit of Millennium Falcon during the Rebellion?" Han whispered into Winter's ear, before using one of his hands to seductively stroke his fingers up and down her inner thigh.

"Han... What would your wife say...? Ohh Yeah... Well, we still shouldn't!" Winter pleaded with Han as his fingers persisted to grope her near her moistening pussy. Although happily married and not wanting to betray the trust of her oldest and dearest friend, Leia Organa Solo, she still couldn't help but remember how it used to feel when she and Han gave into their animalistic attraction to each other.

"It never used to matter!" Han whispered in her ear as he leaned over to kiss her neck. Winter was initially repulsed by Han's alcohol tainted breath and stale smelling clothes, but all that seemed to melt away once she felt his lips make contact with her soft neck.

"Well... Mmmmm... That was before we were married and besides... Mmmmm... That feels good Han – What about all these people though?" Winter replied, clearly enjoying Han's foreplay.

"If I remember it right Winter... You used to like it when people watched!" Han said playfully before quickly tearing off her long soft white skirt, revealing only a tiny pair of panties.

"Han... You little scoundrel!" Winter teased back at Han before standing up and turning around to show Han her perfect tight ass.

"Fuck Winter... You haven't changed a bit!" Han sighed to himself before standing up with Winter and turning her around so her hands were on the table and she was bending over. At this point, the entire cantina was staring over at the two with their mouths open in astonishment. Here were two of the most famous Rebel heroes of the New Republic and they were about to get it on in a dark dirty cantina in front of number of lowlifes and thugs.

"You're right Han... Let's just fuck right here in front of everyone!" Moaned Winter as Han's fingers groped her tight perfect ass and slowly slid down her little white thong. Han slid two of his fingers slowly into Winter's wet pussy, causing her to moan out in ecstasy. A small crowd was beginning to form around the two horny lovebirds and both Han and Winter seemed to be feeding off the growing audience. "Mmmm... Smack my ass!" She screamed as Han's two fingers bottomed out inside her.

"Smack... Smack... Smack!" Sounded Han's hand as it made contact with Winter's firm ass.

"NOW FUCK ME!" Winter screamed, extremely turned on and ready to get roasted in front of everybody.

"Fuck Winter... I forgot how much of a nymph you were!" Han said with glee in his voice as took hold of Winter's hips and rubbed his hardening cock up against her tight pussy. Winter moaned out in anticipation as she felt Han's hard prick through his pants make contact with her moist slit. Without any further hesitation, Han, pulled down his pants and underwear, and started rubbing his cock up and down against her tight twat until he could feel Winter's warm juices coat his stiff eight inch prick. "Here goes nothing!" Han groaned as the head of his cock slowly slid into Winter's unbelievably tight pussy. Fuck Leia! You made me do this!, Han thought to himself as he slammed four inches of his hard shaft into Winter.

"Yes Han... Fuck me like you used to!" Groaned Winter as she felt her pussy being stuffed by Han's big hard shaft. "I can't believe Leia would ever jeopardize this!" She screamed as Han forced more and more of his cock into her tiny pussy, reaching forward in the process and groping her buxom breasts. The entire crowd of people clamoured around each other to get a better look at the former smuggler hero fuck the beautiful white haired Winter Celchu. A couple of the more disgusting onlookers actually pulled out their own cocks and began stroking themselves off at the sight of the two rebel heroes going at it. Han and Winter couldn't care in the least however as Han started to really give it to Winter, slamming his full eight inches into her tight snatch with increasing speed and determination. Han continued to massage her breasts through her blouse and squeeze her nipples to the enjoyment of Winter until as if suddenly struck by lightning, Winter screamed out in orgasmic relief.

"Ahhh... Mmmmm... That's it Han... I'm fucking CUMMING!" She shouted before her pussy clamped down around Han's moving cock and coated it with a nice helping of her warm juices. Han instinctively reached down with one of his hands to scoop up a small amount of her sweet nectar to taste.

"Every bit as tasty as I remember." Han said with a smirk before continuing to pound his cock in and out of her tight twat for the next ten minutes. A few of the onlookers were actually cheering in approval as Winter came twice more in the next ten minutes and just as it looked like the famous Han Solo was ready to explode, he pulled out of Winter's tight pussy with a wince of regret.

"What... Come on Han... You were so close!" Moaned Winter as Han smacked her ass and smiled down at her looking even more mischievous.

"Has Tycho fucked your ass yet...? Or is that hole still mine?" Han asked Winter seriously as his cock brushed up against her very tight asshole.

"You know that'll always be yours, baby!" Winter cried as Han didn't even wait for a response and instead plunged half of his eight inches into her tight ass.

"Fuck Winter... I think this ass has gotten tighter... Ughhhh!" Groaned Han as he started plunging his cock in and out of her tight hole, getting more and more of his shaft into her ass with each stroke. It was only a matter of time before Han was slamming his cock into her ass balls deep, with the entire crowd of onlookers cheering his name with joy.

"Looks... Unghhh... Like we've got quite the crowd... Ahhh... Han... Let's not disappoint them!" Moaned Winter with a smile on her face as she felt Han's thrusts become frantic and his panting grow louder. As if on cue, Han quickly pulled his cock out of her ass just before Winter dropped to her knees in front of him and got ready for a sticky end. "Cum on my face Han!"

"You got it baby... UNGHHHH... YEAH!" Shouted Han moments later as his cock exploded all over Winter's beautiful face and white hair, covering her features with a healthy dose of his hot sticky cum. Winter took each stream without complaint, even opening her mouth to catch a few ropes of cum and enjoy the flavour of the old smuggler's hot seed.

The crowd around them erupted with joy at Han's climactic finish on Winter's face, with even a few of them more disgusting men in the onlookers, spraying the satisfied and clearly overjoyed Winter with a number of their sticky loads. Winter didn't seem to care as a few of the disgusting lowlifes and thugs stepped up beside Han and shot a few loads of their own hot seed across her face. After cleaning themselves off and getting dressed, Winter and Han received a few hardy handshakes from a number of adoring fans before leaving the cantina hand in hand.

"I really do think you should confront Leia about all the rumours and holovids of her Han." Winter said as they walked back to the docking bay and the Millennium Falcon.

"I know... It's just... I'll be awfully lonely on my trip out to Yavin Four... If only I had company or a way to occupy my time while I made the long, nearly weeklong trip." Han said playfully before grabbing Winter's ass and lifting her up into a strong embrace.

"Well... Tycho did say he'd be a few weeks at least... I guess it wouldn't kill me to see Leia and the kids again... And I'm sure I could find away to entertain you on the way to Yavin Four!" Winter replied playfully, before pushing Han away and leading him back towards his ship and what would surely be a very interesting and pleasing week of travel.


	21. Chapter 21 - Jaded Aftermath

Mara Jade Skywalker was in a terrific mood; she had recently stopped a major slave ring near Hutt Space with the help of her sister-in-law, Leia Organa Solo, and now after fucking both of her nephews long and hard, she was making her way back to her and her husband's quarters to get some much needed rest. She had let the two Solo brothers fuck both her holes and fill them to the brim with their hot Jedi seed and as she walked down the Massassi Temple hallway, she could feel the two loads slowly leak down her thighs. Mara Jade wasn't the only one basking in the afterglow of a tremendous night. Back on Coruscant, Han Solo was just about to depart aboard the Millennium Falcon with his good friend and fuck-buddy Winter Celchu. After learning of Leia's supposed infidelity from an old smuggling acquaintance, Han had taken it upon himself to seek a little revenge sex with the former rebel spy. The two had fucked long and hard for all to see in a raunchy little cantina and although Han had gotten what he had needed from Winter's pussy and ass, he had decided to take her along with him on his trip to Yavin Four to confront his cheating slut of a wife. Han had a point to be angry with his wife; at the very moment Han was departing for Yavin to confront her, she was fast asleep on top of Kyp Durron, with his cock lodged inside her and a good deal of hot Jedi cum inside her. After finding the Jedi stud seemingly unconscious, naked and hard in her daughter's bedroom, Leia had decided not to let a good thing go to waste. The most important development at the Jedi Temple on Yavin Four however, was the fact that the sexy and irresistible sixteen year old Jaina Solo had finally lost her innocence and by none other than her uncle and Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. Fucked for nearly six hours straight, Luke filled Jaina's pussy full of his sticky Jedi cum over and over again. In fact; of all the people that had hooked up on that faithful night, it was Luke Skywalker and Jaina Solo who were still going at it. Jaina had passed out four hours into the marathon fuck session, but Luke had decided to continue his little act of incest until he was good and satisfied. After over six hours, Luke finally decided to bring the exhausted and unconscious sixteen year old Jaina back to her room.

"Unghhhhhh.... Fuck!" Luke grunted for the tenth time in the last six hours, pumping Jaina full of another few hot loads of his Jedi seed. Luke had pumped Jaina so full of his cum, that it was now leaking down her inner thigh and onto the stone floor as he continued to fuck and cum in her as he carried her back to her room. Opening Jaina's door, Luke was surprised to see Leia, completely naked and apparently unconscious on Jaina's stone floor with a puddle of cum leaking out of her pussy. It was clear to Luke that Leia had been fucking someone, but whoever it had been, had left before he had arrived. Luke also saw no sign of Kyp Durron and assumed he too had left after waking up from Luke's attack earlier that night.

"Mmmmmm... Don't stop Uncle Luke!" Moaned Jaina in her sleep as Luke finally dislodged his semi-hard cock from her cum-filled pussy and dropped her onto her bed. Luke smacked Jaina's ass one more time, pulled the covers over her naked and glistening body, and turned off the blank holo-projector.

"That's my slut... Always wanting more," Luke said to himself, staring down at the sleeping Jaina before looking over at his naked sister and saying, "Speaking of sluts... Here's my number one slut!" Luke leaned down and smacked Leia on the ass before picking her up and carrying her back to his room to let her sleep off whatever she had done. Carrying her unconscious body over his shoulder, Luke walked naked back to his own quarters and was delighted to see that his fully nude wife had finally returned from her little sexual expedition and was waiting for him as he dropped Leia onto the nearest couch.

"I hope that wasn't your handiwork baby." Mara Jade asked Luke as she pointed to the sticky mess that was Leia's tight cum-filled pussy.

"It wasn't me... I've been fucking Jaina for the past six hours... Whoever did this was gone when I found her." Luke replied truthfully as he sat next to his wife on their soft plush bed.

"If you've been fucking Jaina all night, how the hell are you still hard?" Mara asked Luke sceptically as she pointed down at his rock hard eight inch cock. Mara Jade knew that Luke's skills as a Jedi allowed him to fuck for hours; but six hours was definitely pushing it.

"I've been thinking about you, of course." Luke lied, knowing full well that his hardness was due partly to how hot Jaina had been and how turned on he was to find Leia fully naked and full of some random person's cum. "You must have really done something serious to Leia on your mission to turn her back into the mega-slut she used to be, honey."

"Well... Leia always had it in her... I just helped her reawaken it." Mara Jade replied before reaching down with her hand to stroke Luke's already wet cock. Jaina and Luke's juices were still covering his cock as Mara leaned over to lick his shaft and balls.

"Mmmmmm... It's good to have a professional's touch!" Luke groaned in pleasure as Mara's mouth enclosed on the tip of his cock and she started giving her loving husband one of her trademark blowjobs. Mara may not have been the most faithful wife since marrying Luke, but she did truly love the Jedi Master and especially his unique Jedi abilities in bed. His endurance, recovery and pure skill in the sack were more than enough for Mara to look by his infidelities and unceasing lust for tight young pussy.

"I bet you didn't mind Jaina's little mouth on your cock though, didn't you honey?" Mara said with a devilish grin as she stopped to look up at him. Although she, Luke and Leia had agreed on letting Luke pop Jaina's cherry, she was a little concerned at the fact that he had fucked her for so long and hard.

"She never had a chance to suck me off... I fucked her as soon as I could." Luke said truthfully, knowing that he hadn't been able to hold off penetrating Jaina's tight teenage pussy any longer and her mere presence in the same room as him was more than enough to get him fully hard.

"Really? Well then, maybe you'd rather have her sucking your cock then?" Mara replied with a little anger in her voice. Mara knew that Luke had a crush on the budding Jedi slut, but she had no idea how badly Luke had wanted to fuck her. "And did you really have to cum in her that much? I mean really... She's only sixteen... Do you think she wants a bun in her oven already?" Mara continued, lifting her head off Luke's lap completely to stare into his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you so angry... We agreed on this beforehand, and you don't hear me complaining about all those thugs and assholes you've fucked and how you no doubt enjoyed every second of having your pussy and ass filled with Jacen and Anakin's cocks!" Luke argued back a little testily.

"I didn't think you'd like fucking Jaina so much!" Mara argued back, absentmindedly lowering her hand back to Luke's shaft to continue stroking it.

"I knew you'd say that, but don't you fucking forget Mara; you wanted a piece of that ass too!" Luke quipped back, knowing that Mara had wanted to introduce Jaina to sex even before Luke had.

"Fuck you Luke!" Mara shouted back at him before jumping right on his lap and sliding his eight inch cock right in her tight snatch without warning. "Or fuck me at least!"

"What the fuck Mara?"

"I love it when you're angry... It gets me so hot!" Mara moaned in his ear as she started bouncing up and down on his shaft.

"You slutty little she-devil!" Luke groaned back as Mara increased the tightness of her pussy with the Force, trying to get the Jedi Master to cum before her. Mara and Luke usually competed against each other in bed; often using the Force and their years of experience in bed to try and get each other to cum first. Mara may not have as much Force ability as Luke, but she was no novice when it came to sex.

"I couldn't give a shit if you fucked Jaina or any other slut every night for the next year Luke... I'm sure I'll be getting double teamed every other night by anyone who wants a piece of this!" Mara moaned, pointing down at her ass as Luke gripped her hips and used his Jedi speed to slam her harder and faster down on his cock. "I just wanted to get you angry... You always fuck me harder when you're mad!" She moaned as she slipped one of her hands beneath Luke's balls and started to massage them with only the skill that Mara Jade Skywalker could muster.

"I knew you were just messing with me honey... Ughhhhh... I was only yelling at you to get you angry. You always turn into an insatiable slut when you get mad!" Luke laughed as he realized how alike he was to Mara. The stereotypical view of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade was that the two married lovers were nothing but honourable and respectable Jedi Masters, who would do anything to protect the innocent from harm. The traditional view of the Jedi Order and Luke and Mara was not however the correct view. Both Luke and Mara were two of the horniest people in the galaxy and although they would do anything for the innocent, they could hardly be called respectable.

While Luke pounded his cock up into his wife's ridiculously tight snatch, Jaina was finally starting to recover from her six hour night of pure, unbridled and untamed sex. Her uncle Luke had fucked her for so long and hard, she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week without proper Jedi healing. Knowing no one else with the Jedi healing skill talented enough to do the job right, Jaina struggled to her feet and felt her Uncle Luke's boiling seed drip down her inner thigh. Still naked, sweaty and full of hot and sticky Jedi cum, Jaina stumbled over to her shower to at least clean herself off before seeing the Mon Calamari Jedi healer, Cilghal.

As Jaina washed off her gorgeous teenage body and tried to regain at least a little bit of her sexy composure, Jacen and Anakin were carrying their two girlfriends back to their rooms to sleep off the severe beating they had received from their Aunt Mara. Tenel Ka and Tahiri had challenged the redheaded Jedi Master to the right to fuck their boyfriends and after Mara systematically knocked the two teenage Jedi girls into unconsciousness, she had proceeded to give Jacen and Anakin a true taste of sex with a real slut and not just their horny inexperienced girlfriends. Jacen and Anakin had fucked her hard in both her ass and pussy, and after finally blowing their loads deep inside Mara, they agreed on carrying Tenel Ka and Tahiri back to their respective rooms for some much needed rest.

"Do you think Jaina... Mmmmm... Will be able to walk for the next week after getting fucked like she did?" Mara asked her husband as her ass continued to slam up and down on his full eight inches.

"I doubt it baby... Fuck, I nearly came... I remember you not being able to walk for that long after I first fucked you all those years ago, and you at least had some experience." Luke replied with a smirk as he slapped Mara's ass as hard as he could.

"Yeah... That was a tough... UHHHH... Week for me. Talon Karrde couldn't understand why I was bed-ridden for three or four days... He had no idea I was recovering from that first night!" Mara replied with a twinkle in her eye as she remembered back on the faithful day.

"So... Unhhhh... How'd you get the boys to fuck you, honey?" Luke groaned as Mara turned around on his lap to face the opposite direction and ride his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. Luke's hands instinctively reached up to her ample but firm breasts and took hold of them. Neither Luke or Mara had given into their need to cum thus far and although they usually each gave in eventually, both lovers were committed to forcing the other to cum first.

"Oh... It wasn't so hard... Unhhh Yes... I had to fight their little girlfriends for the right, but I beat them silly pretty easily." Mara said with a wicked grin before leaning back and kissing Luke deeply. "You know I like to fight dirty baby, and besides, those sluts wouldn't have been able to get those two boys off like I could!" Mara replied with air of pride as she felt her husband's balls begin to tighten and his panting increase.

As Luke was getting close to cumming, Jaina was just finishing her shower and was putting on a new outfit to wear to Cilghal's quarters. Jaina had run out of all her Ahsoka Tano outfits she had made up and therefore decided on something a little different. A tight pair of black spandex shorts and black spandex tube top seemed to fit Jaina just right as she remembered to take C-3PO's holochip from the holo-projector and cursed herself for leaving it on. She slowly made her way to Cilghal's, walking awkwardly and wincing in pain as she walked the Massassi Temple halls with an obvious limp.

Jacen and Anakin had almost made it to Tenel Ka and Tahiri's rooms when they realized that it would probably be better to check in with the Jedi Healer Cilghal first before returning the girls to their rooms. Their injuries didn't look too serious, but it couldn't hurt just to make sure. Besides, the Solo brothers needed their little sluts at their fittest for when they next got them on their own.

While Jaina, Jacen and Anakin all headed off towards Cilghal's for a little healing, Mara was in serious trouble. Luke had feigned a near orgasm to put Mara on edge and make her expend all her reserves to push him over the edge.

"You fell for it honey... You... Unghhhh... Should have realized that that I had more than that to offer!" Luke moaned in her ear as he twisted her perky little nipples and slammed his cock upwards with more power and speed than ever before.

"FUCK... Unghhh... AHHHH... YOU WIN!" Mara shouted out as she went through a powerful orgasm and coated Luke's shaft and balls with her sweet nectar. Mara slumped backwards into Luke's chest as she came down from her orgasm and got ready to receive Luke's imminent seed. "FUCK LUKE! FILL ME UP BABY!" Mara encouraged her husband as his tempo increased and Mara started to feel his shaft begin to twitch in her pussy.

"UNGHHHH... TAKE IT ALLLLLL!" Grunted Luke as he slammed his cock up into her as far as he could and planted his seed deep inside her womb; trying his hardest to knock up his lovely redheaded wife.

"Oh Yeah baby... At least I hope so! It's so hot!" Mara moaned as Luke fired off the last of his cum inside her and pulled out of her cum-filled pussy with a small pop. Mara slumped to the floor and closed her eyes in bliss as she felt her husband's cum slowly leak out of her and onto the floor. Noticing that Leia was still in the room, unconscious, Luke was struck by a sudden idea. Luke moved over to wear she was lying naked, kneeled down over her mouth and sank his softening cock into her mouth to clean it off. After a few seconds, Luke pulled his now saliva covered cock out of her mouth and wiped it off in her long luxurious hair before picking up his wife and carrying her over to their bed, where they continued their little fuck session for the next few hours.


	22. Chapter 22 - Medical Research

It had been a tumultuous day for nearly everyone on Yavin Four; Jacen and Jaina had lost their virginities to their aunt and uncle, Leia had fucked a seemingly unconscious Kyp Durron to exhaustion and Mara and Luke had consummated their love for each other again, by fucking like wild animals all night. All of this had culminated in Jaina, Tahiri Veila and Tenel Ka needing medical attention and as Jacen and Anakin carried their two girlfriends to see the Jedi Healer Cilghal; their sister was also stumbling on her way there to get treatment for her sore pussy. Tahiri and Tenel Ka were on their way to Cilghal after getting in the way of Mara Jade fucking her two handsome nephews while Jaina was on her way there after getting her pussy pounded and filled to the brim with hot Jedi cum for nearly six straight hours by her Uncle Luke. Jaina was the first to arrive at Cilghal's quarters and just before she hit the door buzzer, Cilghal opened the door and welcomed the young Jedi slut into her living quarters.

"Welcome Jaina... I thought I sensed you at my door." Cilghal said calmly, as she led Jaina into her plain but homey living quarters. There was a large table at one side of her room and as Jaina entered the living space, she wondered what Cilghal would think of her extra-curricular activities and whether she would help heal her of her pain. "What can I do for you, young apprentice?"

"I hoped you would be able to do a little healing for me, Cilghal?" Jaina asked, quickly snapped back to reality by Cilghal's question.

"Of course young Jedi, what do you need healing, may I ask?" Cilghal asked innocently as Jaina walked over to Cilghal's medical table leaned against it, already blushing. Although Jaina had no problem being the biggest Jedi slut in the galaxy, she still did feel embarrassed when she had to reveal to other respectable people how big of a slut she actually was.

"It's... Well... It's my pussy," Jaina told the Jedi healer, looking slightly redder and even more embarrassed. "It's really been hurting since I got fucked last night." Jaina finished bluntly.

"Fucked?" Cilghal asked, with her huge fish eyes getting even bigger as she considered what Jaina had just told her.

"Yes... I am of age!" Jaina replied defensively.

"No... It's not that, it's just I thought I'd be seeing you about this subject a lot sooner than now." Cilghal replied, not looking angry or disturbed in the slightest by the fact that Jaina was telling her about her sex life.

"Huh?"

"I assume that you lost your virginity last night and got fucked hard to boot." Cilghal replied, still unfazed by the fact that Jaina was coming to see her about sex.

"I... Well... Yeah... How'd you know?" Jaina asked, understandably confused.

"Most young Jedi women who come to train at Yavin see me long before their sixteenth birthday about the very same thing you are here today for." Cilghal told Jaina as she pulled out a few medical tools.

"Oh... Can you help me them? It really hurts." Jaina complained.

"Of course Jaina. This is one of the reasons I have stayed on Yavin." Cilghal informed Jaina. "Please remove all of your clothing and sit on the table."

"Okay." Jaina said nervously; quickly pulling off her tight spandex shorts and top before sitting on the cold metal table. The cold table felt good on her sore pussy as she waited for Cilghal to start examining her and hopefully heal her.

"Now... How long were you fucked for?" Cilghal asked, placing an instrument that looked like a thermometer in her pussy before looking back up at Jaina for an answer.

"Ummm... About six hours I think... I think I was unconscious for the last couple of hours though." Jaina answered truthfully, wincing slightly at the sensation of having the cold metal instrument placed without warning in her pussy.

"Six hours? Ah... And how many times did your Uncle Luke cum in your pussy?" Cilghal asked Jaina with a smile, knowing for certain that the only male Jedi on Yavin actually able to fuck for that long had to be Luke Skywalker.

"What does that matter?" Jaina asked, as Cilghal made her spread her legs wide open, placing them each into leg holders so she could more closely examine her tight teenage pussy.

"I've been doing some research into Midi-Chlorian counts lately and I believe I have discovered a breakthrough, but I need someone to test my theory out on." Cilghal told an interested Jaina.

"And what do you need me to do?" Jaina asked as Cilghal placed another cold metal instrument in her pussy. Jaina would basically do anything for Cilghal if she could heal the soreness from her pussy and allow her to be her slutty self again as soon as possible.

"I just need a blood sample from you now and after every time you either have your pussy filled with Jedi cum or when you orally ingest any Jedi cum." Cilghal explained, as she picked up a small data pad and began recovering some data that she had stored on the device.

"Okay... But why?" Jaina asked as Cilghal quickly took a small sample of blood and fed the analysis of her blood to the data pad for a quick comparison.

"Excellent... I think I've just had a breakthrough... You see Jaina; I've been working under the theory that when a female Jedi is either inseminated or orally ingests male Jedi cum, their Midi-Chlorian counts increase. And it appears that my hypothesis is correct." Cilghal said happily before leaning over towards Jaina to show her the data pad. "You see this Midi-Chlorian count I got from you a few months ago and the one I just took from you now?"

"Yes."

"This data shows that your Midi-Chlorian count has increased by over four hundred in a matter of only a few months. Assuming that you've only been sexually active a few times since then, male Jedi cum ingested in any form increases your own Midi-Chlorian count."

"Wow! So you're saying the bigger the slut I am, the more powerful in the Force I become?" Jaina asked a little intrigued.

"Yes... But I need more data and more test subjects to make sure my hypothesis is correct. If only I had one or two more volunteers to prove my theories correct. As if Cilghal's prayers were instantly answered from above, the door chimed again and after Cilghal answered the door without any regard for Jaina and her complete nakedness, she allowed both Jacen and Anakin to enter, carrying their two unconscious girlfriends in with them. Anakin and Jacen nearly dropped Tahiri and Tenel Ka on the stone floor after seeing Jaina completely naked with her legs wide open and two metal medical instruments sticking out of her pussy, but they were able to hold themselves together and gingerly lay their injured Jedi companions on the floor without further harm.

"HOLY FUCK JAINA!" Anakin blurted out after putting Tahiri down and moving closer to Jaina to examine her pussy. Both Anakin and Jacen had wanted a piece of Jaina's sweet snatch ever since she had started acting like such a slut, and now that it was just sitting there, spread out for the both of them see, they could hardly believe their eyes. Jaina went to cover her pussy up and at least retain some amount of her dignity, but before she could, Cilghal intervened.

"Stop Jaina... I'm still running tests and I need you to remain still." Cilghal told her as she used the Force to levitate Tenel Ka and Tahiri to a nearby bed. "I see that there is no serious harm done to these young ladies." She said, quickly examining them using the Force and a medical scanner.

"Oh yeah good... I guess we should stick around though, just to make sure and everything." Mumbled an entranced Jacen as his eyes remained glued on his twin sister's unbelievable tight shaved pussy, immaculate body and perky little teenage tits. Neither Jacen or Anakin could have cared in the slightest about their girlfriends' wellbeing at the moment; they were far too interested in ogling their goddess-like sister.

"I agree actually." Cilghal replied, picking up her data pad before collecting a blood sample from both Tenel Ka and Tahiri.

"Really?" Anakin replied with shock.

"Yes... I was hoping you'd be able to help be complete a little experiment of mine. Jaina has already provided me with the first piece of viable data, but I need more to make certain my theories are correct." She replied.

"And what do you need us to do... Fuck Jaina?" Jacen replied in jest, but actually hoping that Cilghal wanted him and his brother to give it to his whore of a sister.

"No, but I do actually need you two to fuck Tenel Ka and Tahiri for me, and make sure you cum inside them." Cilghal responded, without sounding the least bit concerned with what she was asking them to do.

"Really? Right here...? Right now? What if we you know, get them pregnant?" Anakin asked shocked. 

"Don't worry young Jedi; it is extremely difficult for two Jedi to conceive a child, so there is almost no chance of that. It will be for purely scientific reasons." She replied, taking a blood sample from Jacen, Anakin, Tenel Ka and Tahiri in turn before using the Force to rip both Tahiri and Tenel Ka's clothes off. Jaina looked over at the two unconscious Jedi teens with intrigue as she examined their tight attractive bodies. Tahiri was petite, fit and had beautiful curly blond hair with a completely bald teenage pussy that was just asking to be fucked, while Tenel Ka was taller, with a fantastic juicy ass, finely trimmed pussy, firm buxom breasts and perky little rosy nipples that Jaina herself wanted to suck on.

"For you maybe." Jacen whispered to his brother with a grin before tearing off their own clothes and walking over towards both Tenel Ka and Tahiri. Although Anakin had had several opportunities to fuck Tahiri, Jacen had never been lucky enough to slam his seven inches into Tenel Ka, and although she was unconscious, Jacen knew she would be one hell of a fuck. Side by side, the brothers spread open Tahiri and Tenel Ka's legs and slowly started to guide their hard shafts into their unconscious girlfriends while Cilghal and a very interested Jaina watched. Remembering how great it felt to have his cock stuffed in his little Tattooine slut, Anakin rammed his full six inches as deep into Tahiri as possible.

"Mmmmpf... Unnnnnnn!" Tahiri moaned quietly as Anakin bottomed out inside her and felt his balls slap against her tight pussy.

"Fuck... I forgot how tight this slut was." Anakin groaned as he slowly pulled out and imagined he was ploughing his sister instead of Tahiri. Jaina was imagining nearly the same thing as she started driving the two medical instruments in and out of her pussy while Cilghal took notes and ran a scanner over everybody as if nothing abnormal was going on.

While Anakin started slamming his hips forward at an ever-increasing speed, Jacen had only managed to fit the head of his cock inside Tenel Ka's warrior princess pussy. Jacen had only recently lost his virginity to his Aunt Mara and although she had been the tightest thing he had ever experienced, the pressure being exerted by Tenel Ka's pussy was nearly overwhelming. Throwing caution to the wind and needing to be fully inside the gorgeous red-headed Hapan Princess, Jacen used all his skill with the Force to help him slam the rest of his cock into the unconscious teen.

"Good Jacen, slam it into that fucking whore!" Jaina chanted as her hands moved like a blur and the medical instruments moved in and out of her even faster.

"Wow Jaina... It appears that the temperature inside your pussy is increasing at an accelerated rate!" Cilghal said, extremely interested at the data now being fed directly to her data pad. Still examining her data pad, Cilghal picked up another small medical instrument nearby and slowly slid it into Jaina`s extremely tight teenage ass. Jaina shuddered in orgasm as she felt the cold instrument slide a couple of inches into her asshole before Cilghal let go and started typing something into her data pad. Jaina had never had anything in her ass before and as she watched her two brothers fuck their girlfriends even harder than before, one of Jaina`s hands slid down to the instrument in her ass.

"So fucking tight!" Jacen groaned as he bottomed out and slammed his balls against Tenel Ka's tight teenage ass. Feeling the need to really give it to the Dathomir warrior, Jacen lifted her legs up and got on the bed with Tenel Ka to slam his cock down into her.

"Good idea bro... I think I might do the same thing!" Anakin panted, mimicking his brother's movements and getting up on top of his unconscious partner. With their two girlfriends moaning in unconsciousness and Jaina fucking herself with three medical instruments in her pussy and ass, Jacen and Anakin preceded to really give it to Tenel Ka and Tahiri. Had the two Jedi sluts been awake, they'd have welcomed being used like the dirty whores they wanted to be, but since they were unconscious and unable to hamper the power and speed of the Jedi brothers, both Jacen and Anakin were able to use their incredible Jedi speed to fuck them faster than anything they would ever experience.

"Holy fuck... There really giving it to those lucky sluts, aren't they?" Jaina moaned out loudly as Cilghal got closer to Jaina's pussy to examine the heat coming off of her and how fast Jaina's hands were moving.

"Yes... As a Mon Calamari, I never usually get to examine such a ritual up close, so the breeding traditions of human Jedi is extremely fascinating to me on both a personal and scientific level." Cilghal recited unemotionally, with Jaina not paying attention in the slightest. Her eyes were glued on her two brothers who had started to pant and moan; signalling an upcoming end to the brother's little show. Anakin's face was in a grimace as he did all he could to avert his orgasm. Knowing it to be fruitless however, Anakin grabbed hold of Tahiri's small perky tits and slammed his cock as deep into her as possible while Jacen started to suck on Tenel Ka's tiny perky nipples and groan in similar distress.

"FUCK YES! Fill those sluts up brothers!" Jaina screamed out in orgasmic relief, as she quickly pulled out the three medical instruments from her spasm-stricken pussy and ass, and let her warm juices gush out onto the metal table. As if waiting for something to trigger his orgasm, the moaning and groaning of his sister having her own orgasm was just what Jacen needed to hit his peak as well.

"UNGHHHH... Ahhhhh... UNGHHHHHHHHH!" Grunted both Anakin and Jacen together. With both of their shafts fully inside their tight unconscious girlfriends, Jacen and Anakin exploded inside their pussies, pumping each of them full with their hot sticky Jedi cum as their sister watched with envy. Little did Jaina know however, that both Jacen and Anakin were actually dreaming about the same thing as they fired off a few more hot sticky loads each inside Tenel Ka and Tahiri, fulfilling Cilghal's wishes for them to fill them to the brim with their warm Jedi seed.

"That was so hot!" Jaina moaned in exaltation as Jacen and Anakin slowly pulled their cum covered cocks from their girlfriends full pussies and stood back up to examine their handiwork. With their cum leaking out of both Tenel Ka and Tahiri's tight teenage pussies, both brothers looked over at the sweaty and glistening Jaina, whose own juices were now dripping from the metal table. As Cilghal collected a sample of Jaina's cum for her own scientific purposes, Jaina eyed both of her brother's cocks with a clear desire to suck off the last remnants of their cum.

"Here you go Jaina... I can tell you want to clean us off!" Jacen said with a smirk as he and Anakin walked over to either side of the table Jaina was on. Not denying her desire in the slightest, Jaina leaned over in turn and sucked off as much cum from both her brother's softening cocks as she could.

"Mmmmm... Tenel Ka and Tahiri taste good on your cocks!" Jaina moaned as she lay back to bask in the glory of her own orgasm and the flavour of both her brother's shafts. Before Jacen or Anakin could make a witty response, Cilghal had pricked all five of her test subjects for a Midi-Chlorian count.

"Amazing... It appears that my hypothesis was correct!" Cilghal said out loud with a sense of pride in her voice as Anakin and then Jacen moved over to Jaina's pussy to have a quick taste of her tight teenage pussy. As Jacen's and then Anakin's tongues delved into her pussy one after the other, Jaina moaned out in pleasure before being snapped back to reality by Cilghal's words. "Both Tenel Ka and Tahiri's Midi-Chlorian counts have increased by fifty after their insemination and even your Midi-Chlorian count Jaina has increased slightly from sucking the cum off your brother's cocks.

"Wow... That's so amazing Cilghal! So the more female Jedi fuck and suck, the stronger they get in the Force?" Jaina asked as she sat back up and watched her brothers get dressed.

"Yes, but not just female Jedi. It appears that both Jacen and Anakin's Midi-Chlorian count has increased by fifty as well after having sex with Tenel Ka and Tahiri. It seems that the more cum and Midi-Chlorians they pump out into their partners, the quicker their count regenerates and increases. In fact, I would wager that if I were to take their Midi-Chlorian count again after licking your pussy and juices, their count will have increased again." Cilghal told all three of the Solo siblings as she paced around her room.

"And can you use your Jedi healing to stop my pussy from hurting so much... Uncle Luke's cock must have done some internal damage or something." Jaina said out loud, catching Jacen and Anakin's attention.

"Of course... Here." Cilghal said, quickly waving her hands over Jaina's pussy and healing the harm Jaina's first fuck had caused her.

"Wait... Uncle Luke fucked you last night Jaina?" Anakin said with a twinkle in his eye. Instead of being angry at his Uncle Luke for taking away her virginity, both Jacen and Anakin looked overjoyed at the fact that Jaina was no longer a sweet innocent teasing slut.

"Yeah... So... Oh... That feels much better Cilghal, thank you!" Jaina said in relief as she hopped down from the cold metal table and put her tight-fitting spandex shorts and tube top back on. "Why...? Do you two want a turn now?" Jaina said sexily as she slowly walked by them and wiggled her ass at them as she opened Cilghal's door and exited with a wicked grin on her face.

"Please let her be serious!" Jacen groaned as he and Anakin followed after her as quickly as they could, completely forgetting about their two cum-filled, naked and unconscious girlfriends and thinking about only one thing as they left Cilghal alone to clean up their mess.


	23. Chapter 23 – Another Lesson Learned

Jaina Solo was hornier than she had ever been in her short life. She had just watched her two brothers use their girlfriends like a couple of little fuckdolls for medical research. After discovering that there was a transfer of Midi-Chlorians during sex to both male and female participants which increased both partners Jedi abilities, Cilghal, the Jedi Healer asked the two boys to participate in her little experiment. Filling both Tenel Ka and Tahiri with their hot Jedi seed, Cilghal's theories were proven correct and both girls as well as both boys showed an increase in Midi-Chlorian counts after sex. Jaina had watched the entire scene, fucking herself and cumming at the sight of her two well-hung brothers slamming their cocks down into two unconscious and very attractive Jedi sluts. All she could think of as she walked back to her room was being double-teamed by those two very same cocks as soon as possible.

"Fuck... I need to get fucked again!" Jaina moaned to herself as she slid her fingers into her tight spandex shorts and rubbed her sensitive shaved pussy. Jaina may have just came only minutes earlier, but the need to cum and get drilled by a big Jedi cock was overpowering her senses again. It was almost as if she was mimicking the symptoms of her sex idol, Ahsoka Tano, who needed constant sexual stimulation to subdue her specie's teenage sickness, called the Urge.

"That's it! I'll just watch another one of those holovids... Maybe they'll give me some answers to why I'm always so horny... And if they don't, at least I'll get myself off!" Jaina sighed to herself as she walked through her door and locked it behind her for some privacy. She knew both Anakin and Jacen would be on the prowl soon for some more pussy and Jaina was definitely on the top of their lists to fuck. Although she wanted nothing more than to get fucked like a whore by her two handsome brothers, she wanted just a few hours of time to herself to figure some things out before indulging both her and her brothers' fantasies. Stripping out of her tight spandex shorts and tube top, Jaina quickly walked over to the holo-projector at the other side of her room and slipped the holochip into it before taking a seat on the nearest couch. As the holo-projector began to play, Jaina secretly wished she had at least had a cock to play with as she watched another thrilling instalment.

"Ahsoka... My cum is running down your leg. Clean if off before we land, I don't need the whole Jedi Order suspecting me of fucking my young apprentice." Anakin told his Padawan as she redressed and got ready to disembark from their ship at the Jedi Temple, where she was to meet with Shaak Ti, while her Master spoke with the Jedi council about some interesting intelligence that they had discovered during their last mission. The trip back to Coruscant was long and a little bit pointless considering the fact that they could have transmitted the intelligence via HoloNet, but since the Council believed it unsafe to do so, Anakin had agreed to return back to Coruscant and deliver it personally. The trip may have been long and pointless, but in no way was it uneventful. Ahsoka had been lucky enough to ride her Master's cock several times a day, getting filled over and over again by his hot Jedi seed and in the process, satisfying the Urge that constantly made her hunger for more cock.

"How long do you think you'll be Master, I don't know how long I can last without your cock inside me." Ahsoka said sweetly as she readjusted her skirt and started to put back on her tiny white thong. Anakin reached out with the Force and snatched them out of Ahsoka's hands before she could put them on however.

"I'll be keeping those Ahsoka... I want you horny and ready for when we get back to the ship." Anakin said with a grin, as he put her little white panties to his nose and sniffed deeply.

"Why wait Master, when we could fuck right now?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as they got ready to depart.

"I've got a meeting with the Jedi Council in a few minutes and you can't miss your appointment with Shaak Ti." Anakin told his apprentice, staring down at her beautiful orange legs and short skirt.

"Please Master! I'll do anything you want when we get back if you fuck me now!" Ahsoka begged like a little whore. Although the Urge was not yet affecting her judgement and mind like it usually did before she turned into an even bigger insatiable slut, Ahsoka could think of nothing better than being stuffed full of her Master's cock one more time before her meeting with Shaak Ti.

"I guess... If you let me fuck your ass when we get back." Anakin bartered with his Padawan skilfully, knowing full well that Ahsoka's ass had yet been untouched by him or any other and that Ahsoka was such a whore she'd do anything he'd ask for another quick fuck.

"Ummmm... My ass... I guess so..." Ahsoka replied, unsure whether she wanted to have her ass fucked.

"Then we have a deal... But we don't have much time, so it needs to be a quickie. Hike up that sexy skirt of yours!" Anakin said to his Padawan with a smirk of glee on his face as Ahsoka obeyed his every command and got ready to take his eight inches in her tight pussy.

"Fuck... I can't blame her... I'd let him fuck me in the ass too if he was fucked me right now!" Jaina moaned with her fingers driving in and out of her pussy, fantasizing about having her dead Grandpa slamming his big eight inches into her tight teenage pussy.

"Ooh Master... So good!" Ahsoka moaned liked a whore only a few seconds after being penetrated by Anakin's eight inch cock and stuffed full moments later. It didn't take long for Ahsoka to cum and after only a few minutes of hard and fast fucking, Ahsoka could feel his shaft expanding inside her; a telltale sign of her Master's impending orgasm.

"Here I cum Ahsoka! UNGHHHH!" Anakin grunted in pleasurable relief as his cock shuddered and began filling her tight Togrutan pussy with another helping of his hot and sticky Jedi cum. Ahsoka closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the familiar sensation of her Master`s eight inches, pump out load after load of his warm seed inside her and fill her to the brim with his potent cum. "Well... I gotta run... I'll fuck your ass when we get back!" Anakin told his Padawan with sweat on his brow, as he pulled his softening cock out of her cum-filled pussy, got dressed and left for his meeting with the Jedi Council. Ahsoka enjoyed the sensation of her Master's cum leaking out of her pussy for a few moments before pulling down her skirt and running off to her meeting as well.

"Padawan Tano... You are exactly five minutes late for our scheduled meeting." Shaak Ti said out loud to Ahsoka with her eyes closed as she ran through her door, out of breath.

"Sorry Master... I was delayed." Ahsoka said truthfully, leaving out the fact that she had been delayed because of her Master's eight inch cock.

"Delayed no doubt by your Master's cock." Shaak Ti replied quickly without any emotion.

"What... Master Shaak Ti... I... Ummmm..." Ahsoka stuttered terribly before Shaak Ti lifted up her hand for silence.

"I know what you are going through young Padawan. I myself went through the same thing during my age of maturity, and by the steady stream of cum dripping down your inner thigh, I see you have already started feeling the Urge." Shaak Ti said, finally opening her eyes and looking at the embarrassed young Togrutan Jedi.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replied truthfully, now realizing why the Togrutan Jedi Master had called her to this meeting.

"As I was saying, I too felt the Urge and succumbed to it time after time until I finally reached maturity and was able to at least control my most primal urges. I remember how good it felt to have my pussy filled with hot cum and although I can't say I tried my hardest to fight the Urge during those years, I did learn much during that time that I can share with you now." Shaak Ti explained to a very interested Ahsoka Tano.

"What kind of things?" Ahsoka asked Shaak Ti, eager to hear a fellow Togrutan tell her about the Urge and ways to help Ahsoka through the difficult years ahead of her. At the moment however, Ahsoka had no intention of ever fighting the Urge, especially when it felt so could to satisfy it.

"My first and only important piece of advice is, don't give it up so easily. I'm not saying you can't have sex whenever you want, but just make sure it is on your terms. The Urge can be used as a tool against both friends and enemies to get what you want and escape certain harm. Men will do almost anything for you, just to get a piece of your fine ass, something that I have learned is true for every attractive woman, Togrutan or not." Shaak Ti told Ahsoka, as she levitated a small data chip towards her.

"What's this?" Ahsoka asked as she took hold of the data chip out of the air and looked up at Shaak Ti for answers.

"This data chip has all the relevant information I have collected about our species mating rituals and the Urge in particular. I wish you to read through this when you have a chance, but before you do, a friend of mine and the Jedi Order has agreed to teach you some of the tricks of the trade when it comes to sex and how to use it to your advantage."

"Really? But I kind of like be used like a slut." Ahsoka admitted to Shaak Ti. Ahsoka wouldn't mind being able to use her sexiness as a tool to get what she wanted, but by no means did she want to give up being a total slut.

"Of course you do not have to always control the Urge and even if you try, there will be many times when you will have almost no control over your actions. I myself could not control the Urge many times during my youth and was impregnated no less than five times in a few short years. This will no doubt happen to you, as it does to every Togrutan female during their early life, but with a little self-control and patience, you will at least be afforded some respect during and after the age of maturity." Shaak Ti explained to Ahsoka.

"Okay Master... But who'll be teaching me these tricks." Ahsoka asked as she slipped the data chip into her tube top and got ready to leave.

"You will accompany the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala while she makes her daily rounds, using her skills as a temptress to secure votes and allies for herself and her planet." Shaak Ti said; as she waved her fellow Togrutan goodbye and sat back down to meditate once again.

"Grandma? Looks like I've got some more things to learn from her." Jaina said to herself as she finally pulled her fingers out of her pussy and looked at the holovid with a new sense of interest, not just a sexual one. Jaina had already started manipulating the male Jedi around her using her sex appeal, but lately she had indulged herself and forgotten all about her ability to get what she wanted, using nothing but her body as a means to take control of every situation.

"Senator Amidala... Ummm... Master Shaak Ti said I'm supposed to accompany you during your daily routine to learn-" Ahsoka said before being interrupted by Padme in mid-sentence.

"... How to use that fine ass of yours to get whatever you want." Padme said with a grin before taking a good long look at her. "Well... At least you've got a lot to work with... We just need to work on your self-control." Padme continued, as she got up from her desk and walked over to Padme to shake her hand. After getting her first glimpse of the Senator from Naboo, Ahsoka could easily understand how the young woman had attained such an esteemed position so early in her life. Padme was wearing a glittering short black and gold dress, with black high heels a beautiful gold belt wrapped around her waist. It was her physical appearance however, that stunned Ahsoka the most – long smooth legs, small firm breasts, a juicy heart-shaped ass, petite frame, and beautiful face really made the young Senator stand out like no other.

"What should I do Senator? Just follow you around and watch?" Ahsoka asked; still a little shocked at how gorgeous Padme was.

"Yes, but you'll be acting as my aide today as I negotiate a few points of interest with the Supreme Chancellor." Padme told Ahsoka as she led her out her office and towards the Supreme Chancellor's.

"What do you have to negotiate about?" Ahsoka asked, as she was given a clipboard from Padme and followed her down the long elaborate halls of the Senate house.

"Although I am a staunch supporter of stopping the war as soon as possible, I know such a request would never succeed in changing anything. I therefore will chip away at the Chancellor's resolve by asking for only minor changes in the Republic's stance on the war." Padme told Ahsoka as they turned a corner.

"And what are you going to ask for today?"

"Oh... Just for the Chancellor to hear out a few of the more disgruntled Separatists and hopefully resolve the war without as much bloodshed." Padme said as they reached the Chancellor's outer doors.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked Padme as she watched the young Senator from Naboo, hike up her dress a couple more inches until Ahsoka could see the bottom of her juicy ass.

"Making myself look a little more presentable," Padme replied, grinning as she made sure she was showing enough cleavage to make any man stare at her perfect little breasts. "I'd ask you to do the same but I don't think that skirt can be any shorter," She said, looking down at Ahsoka's short little leather skirt and catching just a glimpse of her bare bald pussy. "And I see we have something else in common... No panties!" She said, lifting her dress right up to show Ahsoka her bare ass. Before entering, Padme readjusted her dress and opened the door to find the Chancellor's main office doors guarded by four highly trained Senatorial Guards. Nodding their heads and waving her on ahead to enter the Chancellor's main office, Padme and Ahsoka walked into to find the Supreme Chancellor ready for their meeting.

"Ah... Senator Amidala and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, I believe... Please have a seat." The Chancellor greeted them warmly as he bade them to sit down opposite to him. Noticing that the Chancellor's eyes had roamed over both of their tight little bodies, Padme took the initiative and sat down in her chair with her legs open just enough so the Chancellor could see her finely trimmed pubic hair and tight little pussy. Ahsoka did the same thing seconds later, following in Padme's footsteps and taking a seat opposite the Chancellor and opening her legs wide enough for him to see her delectable little orange pussy.

"Oh my God... I hope Grandma doesn't fuck that evil old fucker!" Jaina cried in shock as her fingers again started probing her horny pussy. Jaina knew from historical holovids that the Emperor had once been known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and although the Palpatine was not yet scarred and cloaked in black, she knew what he would become.

"Ummm... Ahhh... We... You... Had something to discuss with me about?" Palpatine stuttered as he stared down at both Padme and Ahsoka's pussies.

"Yes Chancellor... I was hoping I could persuade you to speak with a couple of representatives from the Separatists to help expedite this costly war." Padme reasoned, not phased in the least by the fact that she was being ogled by the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

"Ahhh... Ummm... I am sorry Senator, but my stance on the matter prevents me from doing so." Palpatine replied, regaining at least some of his composure.

"But Chancellor... I thought we could at least discuss the matter as well as others during a few 'private' sessions." Padme said with a wicked grin as she opened her legs more widely and ran her fingers up and down her slit seductively.

"Pretty please Chancellor." Ahsoka chimed in sweetly seconds later; catching onto her mentor's ploy and widening her legs likewise to show off her tasty bald orange pussy to the Chancellor.

"Ummmm... I guess I could be persuaded to at least hear you out. Shall we meet next week in my personal quarters for some more private discussions? You are welcome to join us as well Padawan." Palpatine replied hopefully as Padme made to stand up. Ahsoka considered the invitation briefly before Padme spoke for her.

"Unfortunately Ahsoka will be leaving Coruscant before then, so you'll just have me to deal with... I'm sure that I'm more than a match." Padme said seductively before leading Ahsoka from the room and shaking her ass one more time at the Chancellor to seal the deal.

"Wow... That shit really works!" Ahsoka said out loud after leaving the Chancellor's office and following Padme back towards her office.

"You bet... So remember that, the next time you need something from a man." Padme replied wisely, before giving Ahsoka a firm hug goodbye and squeezing her ass in the process. I can see what Anakin sees in her, Padme thought to herself as Ahsoka rounded the corner.

"So Ass-hoka, ready to earn your namesake!" Anakin Skywalker said after boarding his ship and finding his Padawan at the helm.

"I'm too tired Master... Maybe later, when I think you've earned it." Ahsoka replied bluntly before closing the bridge door in his face and smiling to herself as she started reading through the data chip Shaak Ti had given her.

As the holovid ended, Jaina found a new respect for both her idol, Ahsoka Tano, and her grandmother, who had imparted some pretty good advice to both her and Ahsoka.

"Hmmmm... I guess I should tease more than I treat."


	24. Chapter 24 - It's A Family Affair

It had been a few hectic and sexually charged days at the Jedi Temple on Yavin Four since Jaina, Jacen and Anakin had lost their virginities, and although neither Jacen or Anakin had had the pleasure of fucking Jaina's sweet barely untouched snatch, their efforts were at last getting them somewhere. Little did they know however, Jaina had been stringing them along for the last few days, using all the feminine wiles she had picked up from both her Grandma and Ahsoka Tano to get whatever she wanted. 'Always tease, never treat', seemed to be Jaina's new motto and although she had enjoyed having her pussy stuffed with cock and filled with hot cum, Jaina found it far more fun and profitable to simple tease those who clearly wanted her. Jaina had been getting everything she had wanted from Jacen and Anakin; if she needed something fixed, cleaned, or delivered to her quarters, her two devoted brothers did it for her as quickly as possible. In fact, Jaina had asked them to her room one afternoon to fix her malfunctioning holo-projector.

"It seems to be on the fritz Anakin, I was hoping you and Jacen could get it working and we'd maybe watch another holovid from C-3PO's restricted files." Jaina told her two brothers as they entered her room and were stunned to see their darling sister wearing a little pink see-through teddy. Not wearing any bra or panties, both Jacen and Anakin gawked, wide-eyed at the brunette beauty as she beckoned them into the room. So short was the teddy, that the bottom of Jaina's sweet teenage ass and the smallest trace of her tight little pussy were visible while she stood there waiting in front of them. "Uhhh... Hello?"

"Ohh Yeah... The holo-projector... Why don't you fix that Anakin and I'll go make sure Jaina's comfortable." Jacen suggested as Anakin continued to stare at Jaina's gorgeous little outfit.

"What? Why do I always have to fix everything?" Anakin complained, snapping out of his reverie as Jacen walked over to Jaina and guided her back over to the couch in front of the holo-projector.

"You're the youngest... Besides, I seem to remember letting you have Jaina's thong!" Jacen said with a smirk as he grabbed Jaina's ass quickly to rub it in a little. Jaina slapped his hand away with a smile before taking a seat with Jacen next to her.

"Don't worry Anakin; you'll always be my favourite brother. Besides Jacen, you can fix my shower while Anakin works on that; the hot water doesn't seem to be working." Jaina teased Jacen as she lightened the darkening mood. After fingering Jaina's tiny little thong stuffed in his pocket, Anakin got to work with a smile on his face while Jacen stamped off to the shower to see what he could do. The holo-projector wasn't in too bad of condition and before long; Anakin was making the final repairs. Looking back at Jaina to make sure she was still sitting on the nearby couch, Anakin was delighted to see between Jaina's legs. Nearly setting the holo-projector on fire by crossing the wrong wires, Anakin quickly regained his composure and started up the now perfectly functioning projector, just as Jacen came out of the bathroom looking slightly wet but clearly triumphant.

"Great work you guys, I guess we should watch a video now to make sure it works properly. Don't you think?"

"Maybe you should test out the shower quick, just to make sure it works properly." Jacen basically begged as he and Anakin took a seat on either side of Jaina.

"Why Jacen? Do you want me all wet before we start watching the holovid?" Jaina replied, knowing full well her teasing would get both Anakin and Jacen harder for her than ever before. "... Besides... I thought I'd let you fuck me while we watched a vid, but if you think I should test out the shower..."

"What... NO! Really!" Jacen and Anakin said in unison as their eyes lit up and the holo-projector started playing. With a wicked grin, Jaina pulled off her little pink see-through teddy and placed both of her hands on Jacen and Anakin's stiff cocks.

"So Master... Unghhhh... You said the Jedi Council is certain Count Dooku and Ventress are on the junk planet... Unghhh... Raxus Prime." Ahsoka Tano panted, nearing orgasm as she bounced up and down on her Master Anakin's lap.

"Exactly... Unghhh... The Council believes they're searching for something that will help them make a direct attack on... Ughhhh... Coruscant." Anakin replied looking overjoyed that he was yet again fucking his hot young Padawan aboard his vessel on the way to their next mission. It had been some time since Anakin had been fortunate to have his cock being bounced up and down upon and even longer since Ahsoka had been willing to let him fuck her. Lately the young Togrutan nymph had been exercising a little more restraint when it came to sex, and although she had allowed her Master and others to eat her pussy, she had been stingy when it came to actually letting them fuck her. Instead of just fucking everything in sight, Ahsoka had taken her Togrutan friend's advice as well as Padme Amidala's and had used her sexual wiles to make the men around her, do what she wanted. The Urge, coupled with the importance of the upcoming mission and the fact that her Master was in dire need of a good fuck, had led Ahsoka to giving it up to her Master on their way to Raxus Prime.

"Do they... Uhhhhnnn... Know were coming? I'm cumming again Master!" Ahsoka moaned as she started grinding back and forth over her Master's cock, making sure to get as much of Anakin's eight inches inside her as possible as she came.

"Again Ahsoka... That's ten times in only a couple of hours! And no, I don't believe they know were coming, but we should... Unghhh... Be ready for anything." Anakin said, feeling the familiar sensation of Ahsoka's warm sweet juices coat his cock for the tenth time. Besides, I don't think Ventress will be very happy to see me, Anakin thought to himself, remembering back to when he planted his seed deep within her womb. Impregnation of another Force-sensitive individual is extremely rare, but it was not unheard of and Anakin was pretty sure Ventress would not be happy to see him, whether she had a bun in the oven or not.

"I've been so horny for your cock Master and I haven't had a good cock inside me for weeks!" Ahsoka admitted as she recovered from her last orgasm.

"Wow... They're already going at it! Fuck, it's making me hot!" Jaina moaned to her two horny brothers as her hands worked up and down on their cocks and they in turn massaged her breasts and pussy.

"So... We can fuck you now?" Anakin asked, eager to slam his full six inches into his sister's tight teenage pussy.

"Yep... You can both fuck me as hard as you want!" Jaina moaned as she felt Anakin's finger penetrate her pussy and Jacen squeeze her sensitive little rosy nipple.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy raw Jaina!" Jacen said in eager anticipation as Jaina was forced to lie down on the couch with her legs open and her head sticking over the end of couch. As Jacen took off his clothes and proceeded to probe her pussy with his cock, getting ready to slam it forward, Anakin did the same and placed his cock next to Jaina's overhanging head. "What the fuck Jaina? Are you using the Force to create a barrier around your pussy?" Jacen asked his sister in distress as he tried to force the tip of his cock past her tight entrance.

"Ha ha ha ha... No one said you could fuck my pussy... I just said you could fuck me, and I meant my tits and face!" Jaina teased them, thinking it hilarious that she had just strung them along so beautifully.

"FUCK... Come on Jaina... Stop being such a fucking tease!" Jacen shouted in anger and frustration as he slammed his hips forwards to no avail. "Fucking slut! Fine... but you're going to pay for teasing us!" Jacen said with a smirk as Jaina quickly looked back up at him looking a little worried. Getting the hint and feeling just as frustrated and disappointed as Jacen, Anakin pulled Jaina's head back with the Force and slammed half of his six inches into her mouth without warning. "Good one Anakin... I'll do the same with her tits!" He said looking a little more pleased as he climbed onto her chest and placed his hard six and half inch cock between her small but firm breasts.

"Mmmpppff... Mmmmm... Mmmpfffff!" Jaina managed to mumble as Anakin slammed his hips back and forth, forcing her to deep-throat his entire six inches every few seconds.

Anakin Skywalker was now on top of Ahsoka Tano and was driving his cock down into her with as much speed as the Force could muster. Ahsoka was screaming and moaning as loud as she could as her pussy was assaulted from above and her body was continually slammed down into the deck plating of the ship, leaving a slight dent in the floor.

"HOLY FUCK MASTER! You're going to fuck me right through the bottom of the ship!" Ahsoka moaned as sweat dripped from Anakin's brow and onto her forehead.

"It's not my fault... Unghhh... You've been holding on me for too long!" Anakin groaned as he slowed down a little in order not to punch a hole through the hull.

"I'm flipping her over Anakin, I need to see that ass again!" Jacen said in excitement as he got off of Jaina's chest and flipped her around with Anakin's cock still in her mouth. "As sweet as ever!" Jacen sighed as he placed his cock between her beautiful ass cheeks and started hot dogging them for all they were worth.

As Anakin and Jacen basically molested their teenage slut of a sister, Han Solo had finally arrived at the Jedi Temple on Yavin Four. After a week of traveling aboard the Millennium Falcon with Winter Celchu and fucking every day for hours at a time with the white haired ex-Rebel spy, Han had finally made it to Yavin Four to confront his cheating whore of a wife.

"Thanks for taking this trip with me Winter... I had a great time, and I know you did too!" Han told Winter as they embraced each other one more time before exiting the Millennium Falcon. Winter was off to find Leia and say hello to Luke and Mara while Han made his way over to the other Massassi Temples in order to find his children.

"I'm getting really close here Jacen!" Anakin panted, finally pulling his cock out of Jaina's throat long enough for her to take a few deep breaths and recover from the incredible face fucking she had been getting from her younger brother.

"Let's switch up then... I want to feel her mouth on my cock before I cum anyway." Jacen reasoned as he got off of Jaina's back and moved over to where Anakin had been standing.

"Hold up a minute Jacen and let me catch my breath... Anakin didn't let up a bit." Jaina whined as she quickly regained her stamina and got ready to taste her other brother's cock.

"I hope you're ready Jaina, because Anakin has nothing on me!" Jacen said with a grin as he slammed his hips forwards and made Jaina basically choke on his entire six and a half inches. As Jacen made Jaina deep-throat his entire shaft, Anakin had climbed up behind her, took hold of both her supple ass cheeks and began sliding his cock back and forth between those cheeks.

"Fuck Jaina... You have the best ass in the galaxy!" Anakin moaned as he fantasized about taking his cock out from between her ass cheeks and slipping the head of his cock into her tight little pussy while Jaina was caught unaware. He had once been lucky enough to have the head of his cock in her pussy before, but he had never been fortunate enough to get any farther than that. As he watched Jacen use the Force to face-fuck Jaina even harder than he had, Anakin decided to go for it and hope that Jaina's attention would be too occupied to notice the initial intrusion of the tip of his cock. Being extra careful not to attract any further attention to his actions, Anakin slowly slid his cock from between her cheeks and lightly placed the head of his cock against the tight slit of her pussy. With Jacen fucking her face harder than ever, Anakin moved in one quick motion and just as Anakin felt the tip of his cock begin to penetrate the tightest pussy he had ever felt, Jaina's focus with the Force intensified and she flung the unprepared Anakin back off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

"Nice try buddy!" Jacen said with a smile as he pulled his cock out of Jaina's mouth and let her make her own remark to Anakin's attempt at fucking her.

"You crafty little bugger... I'm not going to give it up to you that easily." Jaina replied before rolling back around on her back and getting ready to let Jacen fuck her face again and Anakin have a try at her pert little tits.

As Jacen, Anakin and Jaina continued to enjoy themselves, Anakin Skywalker was getting ready to cum. He had been fucking his Padawan Ahsoka for nearly three hours on their way to a very important mission and although Ahsoka had cum nearly fifteen times already, Anakin had held off as long as he could, hoping to magnify an orgasm that was already going to be legendary.

"TOOO TIGHT... I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Anakin groaned as he slammed his full eight inches into Ahsoka and started unloading inside of her, plastering her womb with over a month's worth of pent up sexual frustration for his teasing whore of a Padawan. "Take it all you slut!" Anakin grunted as he continued pumping her full with his hot sticky cum. Anakin had been unable to fuck Ahsoka for some time due to her new policy on teasing him instead of pleasing him, so the chance to finally blow another load inside her only magnified his extraordinary orgasm.

"It's so much Master! It's so hot!" Ahsoka squealed like a satisfied whore as she felt her womb being painted with stream after stream of her Master's warm seed again. She had gone a long time without having the familiar sensation of her pussy being filled to the brim with her Master's hot sticky cum and as his cock finally stopped jerking inside her, she smiled up at him and slipped into unconsciousness.

Han Solo had looked all over the Massassi Temples for his children, but after searching both Jacen and Anakin's rooms, he had still not found any of them. 'Maybe they're in Jaina's room', Han thought as he walked down one of the Massassi hallways towards his daughter's room. As he approached, Han could hear the sound of someone moaning Jaina's name. Opening the door ever so slightly, Han peered inside to see a most peculiar sight. His two sons Anakin and Jacen were double teaming some girl on a sofa in front of a holo-projector which had stopped playing. 'Holy fuck, they're really giving it to that slut, but I could have sworn I heard Jaina's name and this is Jaina's room', Han thought to himself as he watched Anakin slam his cock between the girl's firm little tits and Jacen ram his hips forwards into her open mouth.

"I'm gonna cum... Get on your knees Jaina!" Jacen moaned as he pulled his saliva-covered cock out of her mouth and got ready to blow a massive load all over her face. Anakin beat him to the punch and just as Jaina looked up to see if he was going to get off her, Anakin grunted out in relief.

"Mmmmmm... Yes!" Anakin moaned as he slammed his cock forward one more time between her tits and fired off five thick streams of his hot sticky cum across Jaina's chest, chin and face. Jaina had no time to open her mouth but took the hot load without flinching. Just as the last stream of Anakin's cum struck her right cheek, Jaina heard Jacen walk over to her side and grunt in similar relief.

"Unghhhhhhh... Mmmmmm!" Jacen groaned, aiming the tip of his cock at her face and pasting her completely with several hot strings of his sticky cum. Jaina was able to open her mouth just in time, swallowing half of the salty seed with a smile on her sticky face.

"What the fuck!" Han said to himself as he watched his two sons cum all over her smoking hot daughter's face and tits. "Those lucky bastards!" Han said as his hand drifted down towards his stiffening cock and he watched his gorgeous cum-soaked and naked daughter stand on her feet and wiggle her ass at her two brothers before making her way to her dresser.

"Here... These should hold you until next time." Jaina said sexily with cum still dripping from her face. She picked up two colourful thongs and flung them over at her two exhausted brothers. Catching the panties and instinctively sniffing the sweet smelling underwear, Jacen and Anakin smiled backed at Jaina, got dressed and high-fived each other before making their way to the door.

Knowing he needed to hide, Han dove behind a nearby pillar and waited until Jacen and Anakin exited the room and went in opposite directions. Curious to get another look at his slut of a daughter, Han peered back inside the room and heard Jaina curse at the fact that she had only one pair of panties left. After closing her panty drawer in exasperation, Jaina opened her bathroom door and proceeded to clean up before going to a training session with her Aunt Mara. Horny and feeling a little rebellious, Han snuck into the room, opened the panty drawer and stole his daughter's last thong. Stuffing the sweet smelling panties in his pocket, Han left the room and considered what he had just seen and what he should do about it.


	25. Chapter 25 – The Contest Continues

Kyp Durron paced back and forth between his two good friends, Wurth Skidder and Ganner Rhysode. The three Jedi Knights had made a bet between each other, to see who could be the first to pop Jaina Solo's sixteen year old cherry. The bet had been made after the three self-proclaimed ladies' men first saw the gorgeous brunette step off her ship and wow them with her tight body and unbelievably revealing outfit. Each of the three friends had been given a shot at popping the budding teenage slut's cherry, with each of them succeeding in some ways but failing in their main goal. Wurth Skidder had the honour of receiving Jaina's first ever blowjob and although he was unable to proceed any further, he had made the first move. Ganner also got close to succeeding in winning the bet, but after losing a sparring match which was integral to his plan, he settled for eating her pussy and blowing a hot sticky load over her pretty teenage face. Jedi Master Kyp Durron had come the closest to taking Jaina's cherry, but after getting a blowjob and rubbing the tip of his cock up against her tight warm slit, he had been knocked unconscious by her uncle, Luke Skywalker. Since then, Kyp had fucked Jaina's mother for hours, but even though filling Leia's tight little pussy to the brim with his hot Jedi cum felt amazing, Kyp still wanted to fuck Jaina Solo.

"Are you certain about this intel Ganner?" Kyp asked his handsome friend as he continued to pace.

"It's been spreading like wildfire across the Massassi Temples... There can be no doubt!" Ganner sighed, looking both disappointed and angry.

"FUCK! I was so close!" Wurth swore as he ignited his lightsaber and slashed the wall of Kyp's quarters.

"So it's true... Jaina Solo was fucked by Luke Skywalker!" Kyp said with sorrow, wishing that he had seized his opportunity and taken Jaina's innocence for himself.

"Yeah... It looks like Master Skywalker fucked her for over six hours," Ganner replied, standing up to leave. "I guess that means the bet is off then."

"No... We made this bet and I'll be damned if we just give up!" Kyp said looking surly as he stopped pacing and he considered their options. "We obviously haven't been able to do this individually, so we'll have to do this as a team if we want to do it at all." Kyp reasoned as he quickly formulated a new plan. "Each of us will have a part to play in the plan and if everything goes to plan, there will be nothing in the way of me – us, getting into Jaina Solo's panties.

"What do we have to do?" Wurth asked, as he looked at Kyp expectantly.

"We'll need to get her all alone and that means that you two will have to keep a lookout while I seal the deal."

"You... What makes you think you're getting into her panties first?" Ganner asked Kyp with an edge to his voice.

"Because I came up with this plan, and besides, everyone will have their turn so don't worry!" Kyp argued back, even though he'd be just as angry if he was getting sloppy seconds.

"Fine... What do we have to do." He replied, a little dejected but willing to see the plan through.

"It's simple... I need you two to safeguard the hall leading to Jaina's room and if anyone comes by, just tell them that dangerous training is taking place and the hall is not safe." Kyp ordered his friends as he got ready to lead them to Jaina's room and restore his reputation as a ladies' man.

As Kyp, Ganner and Wurth got set up at either end of Jaina's bedroom hallway; Jaina was on her way to the docking bay in the Eastern section of the Massassi Temple. Her father had arrived only recently and after he was unable to fix a fidgety console behind a tiny crawl space only Jaina could fit through he had called his daughter. It was a simple fix that wouldn't take more than ten minutes, so instead of changing into something a little more respectable than her Ahsoka Tano imitation outfit, Jaina hurried out of her room and down towards the docking bay wearing the skimpiest of outfits. It didn't take long for Jaina to find her father in the docking bay; with both the shouts and curses drifting across the bay and the large very recognizable Millennium Falcon, Jaina quickly made her way onto the ship to see her father elbow deep in conduits.

"Hey Dad... Looks like the Falcon's on the fritz again, huh?" Jaina asked the aging rebel hero, who still hadn't looked up from what he was doing to greet his daughter.

"There's nothing wrong with the old girl, she just needs a tune-" Han started before looking up from what he was doing to see his sixteen year old daughter standing in front of him in the same clothes he had last seen her wearing back on Coruscant. If anything, he was sure the garments were a little tighter fitting and far smaller. If what she was wearing back on Coruscant had gotten him hard, the wardrobe she was now showing off, was even more appealing. Glistening slightly from sweat and a little ruffled from the abruptness of being called down to the docking bay in the middle of the night, Jaina was the picture of perfection. Her subtle curves, tight stomach, pert little breasts and an ass that was just visible just under her tight little leather skirt had Han Solo stupefied. Other than the fact she was his daughter, Jaina was wearing the hottest outfit he had ever seen. Added to the fact that she looked almost identical to how Leia used to look like back in the Rebellion, Jaina's appearance was more than enough for Han to stutter and stare absent-mindedly at her gorgeous figure.

"Uhh Hello Daddy!" Jaina said with a smirk, happy to see that even her own father was susceptible to her outstanding figure and slutty clothing. "Did you need me to do something or are you going to sit there speechless all night?"

"What... Oh yeah... I need you to crawl through that panel over there and reconnect the phase-inductor." Han said, averting his eyes from his daughter's long slender legs and taking his hand out of the conduits he was fixing in the process. "Here... I'll show you." After bending over and showing Jaina the exact problem, Han got up and stepped back to watch his daughter work. Jaina got on her knees and slowly crawled into the tiny panel box to start fixing the phase-inductor; a process that would easily take a good twenty minutes.

"Shit daddy... This is a tight fit!" Jaina complained as she wiggled her ass and nearly caused Han to faint with overstimulation. Sporting a massive erection and breathing heavily, Han could hardly believe what he was seeing in front of him. His sweet little innocent sixteen year old daughter was on her hands and knees in front of him, with her ass up in the air, wearing no panties at all and showing off a very tight, but juicy looking bald pussy. Han had the urge to get on his knees and get a quick taste of her gorgeous pussy, but after regaining his composure, he just pulled down his pants and started rubbing his eight inch shaft, imagining he was slamming it into her.

"I bet it is a tight fit!" Han replied a few seconds later, thinking it a suitable and witty comeback after seeing her tight teenage twat.

"Mom said you've been avoiding her since you got back... Are you two fighting or something?" Jaina asked as she wiggled her ass again, not so much to make room for herself, but simply to get another rise out of her dear old daddy.

"It's nothing serious honey... Just a little disagreement about what kind of missions she should take." Han told his daughter as she rubbed his cock a little harder.

"Is this about this mission she went on with Mara Jade?" Jaina asked, pretty sure he knew what the argument was about. Jaina had heard it from a good source that both Mara and her mother had gotten a little frisky to complete a vital mission for the New Republic.

"That's the one. I didn't quite agree with how she handled the situation."

"Oh, you mean how she and Mara fucked their way to the top of the Hutt crime syndicate." Jaina replied bluntly, catching Han off guard.

"What... How did you know?" Han asked, briefly stopping his masturbation to find out the answer to his question.

"I heard it around the Temple. I also heard she's been getting a little frisky with a few others too." Jaina said, with an air of sneakiness in her voice.

"What... I knew she was cheating on me... I just never knew so much!" Han swore, feeling dejected and worthless as a husband.

"I wouldn't sound so innocent daddy... I've heard some stories about you and Winter in a bar too." Jaina told him, certain that that little fact would cool down his accusations of infidelity.

"That was just revenge sex honey... Something you wouldn't understand... You're just too young to know." Han reasoned, realizing he was talking about sex to his daughter while he masturbated to her behind her back.

While Han and Jaina argued about infidelity in the Millennium Falcon, Kyp and his cohorts soon realized that their quarry was nowhere to be found. After searching her room thoroughly and finding the Holo-Com of her father asking her to meet him down in the docking bay, Kyp decided that he needed to do a little more recon work before making his move on Jaina. Scoping out the situation in the docking bay and following her back to her room afterwards to get her alone, seemed like the best course of action. So, after telling both Wurth and Ganner to remain at their posts while he went to look for her, Kyp headed down towards the docking bay.

"How's it coming in there, Jaina?" Han asked his daughter as his hand moved over his cock at an even greater speed.

"Almost done... There we go... All finished!" Jaina said in relief as the pain in her knees from kneeling so long on such a hard surface had started to get to her. Han quickly stowed his hard eight inches back into his pants and took a seat in the nearby Captain's chair to try and hide is raging hard stiffy. Jaina stood up and turned around to see if her father was still staring at her bare ass and pussy. She could tell he was still flustered and looking guilty and even though she knew it would be wrong to toy with her own father like she had already done with her brothers, the thought of scoring some extra brownie points was too much for Jaina to pass up.

Kyp was just entering the docking bay as Jaina finished up working on the malfunctioning phase-inductor, and quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to know what Jaina was doing without being on the Millennium Falcon, Kyp used his Jedi stealth abilities to quietly sneak up to and onto the old smuggler ship. Kyp knew he was taking it a little far just to sleep with the beautiful Jaina Solo, especially when half the women on Yavin Four would quickly drop their panties at the first mention of sex with him. But Jaina Solo was no normal sixteen year old groupie Kyp had usually preyed on over the years; she knew the game and played it well, so well in fact that Kyp had already lost the first few rounds.

While Kyp quietly crept on board the aging Millennium Falcon, Jaina was making her move on Han and had already gotten him harder than the metal alloys that sheathed his venerable smuggling ship.

"You know daddy, I totally agree with you about revenge sex... Not only would it be satisfying, I bet it's so hot." Jaina purred a little seductively, tugging her leather tube top slightly to show her father a little more of her cleavage. Jaina smiled as Han's hand reactively crept towards his tented pants and tried to cover up the fact that he could barely contain his interest in his sixteen year old daughter.

"Really? What would you know about revenge sex Jaina? Your only sixteen years old." Han said inquisitively, again looking down at her long legs and slender body and wondering how sexually active Jaina truly was. He had seen her pleasuring both her brothers at the same time to a smutty movie, but as far as he knew, his Jaina was an innocent little girl.

"Oh no... I don't personally... I'm just saying I'm sure it would be hot!" Jaina replied, stepping a little closer to Han before turning around and quickly sitting on his lap without even giving him the slightest warning. Jaina soon felt what she had suspected; her father did have a big one and not only that, she now knew he was hard for her. "Remember when I used to sit on your lap daddy when you flew the Falcon. Somehow it feels a little different now, doesn't it?" Jaina moaned slightly as she slowly moved her hips back and felt Han's hard shaft press up against her ass.

"Jaina... Unhhhh... Maybe you should get off now, before I..." Han started before Jaina interrupted him again.

"What daddy... Before you cum?" Jaina said innocently, leaning back further so her back was right against her father's chest and his stiff shaft was just in front of her pussy, between her thighs.

"Jaina! What? Of course not!" Han protested feebly as he felt Jaina's small hand reach down and unzip his pants to free his eight inches of hardness, so that it was rubbing right up against her bare teenage pussy. "Fuck that feels good!" Han admitted as he moved his hip upwards to rub his shaft up against her pussy.

"Doesn't it? It's lucky I'm wearing such a short skirt. Do you still think I'm your little girl daddy?" Jaina moaned in his ear as she grinded her hips against his lap, eliciting moans from the horny ex-smuggler.

'What the fuck is this?' Kyp Durron thought to himself as he peered in through the cockpit door to see a horny Jaina, grind back and forth on her own father's lap, even pulling his cock out and teasing him further. What pissed Kyp off more than anything was it really seemed that both Jaina and Han were enjoying it. The only good thing out of the entire situation, was that now he knew Jaina was a huge slut, and would fuck anything that moved in front of her.

"Fuck it!" Han groaned as he reached up to Jaina's small perky breasts and pulled down her tiny leather tube top to get a firm hold of her dainty little rosy nipples.

"Mmmm Daddy!" Jaina moaned as she enjoyed the sensation of her father squeezing and pinching her sensitive little nipples. Reaching down with her hand, Jaina started moving it up and down over her father's shaft, causing him to groan in anticipation. With the added sensation of her ass and pussy rubbing up against both his lap and cock, Han couldn't take the further stimulation of a fantastic handjob.

"I'm gonna fucking cum sweetheart!" Han grunted, moments before his hips jerked upwards and his cock erupted in orgasm. "Unghhhhh!" He shouted as Jaina aimed the tip of his cock upwards towards her tight stomach and tits. Unleashing four full streams of his thick hot cum, Han nearly passed out as he pasted his daughter's tight body with a sticky load of cum.

"That was so much fun! Next time you're going to have to show me what revenge sex is like Daddy!" Jaina said with a sexy little devilish smile before using one of her fingers to scoop a small portion of Han's cum from her stomach to taste it.

"Sure honey... Just promise you won't tell your mother." Han pleaded with her, completely exhausted but utterly satisfied.

'Holy shit... I can't believe she just did that... What a fucking whore!' Kyp thought to himself, extremely intrigued, until a hypo-spanner near his left foot fell to the floor and alerted both Jaina and Han to his presence. "Oh Fuck!" He said before bolting from the ship and leaving both Han and Jaina looking stunned. As he ran from the docking bay and back towards both Ganner and Wurth, Kyp quickly realized that seeing what he saw and getting caught by Han and Jaina was not as bad as he had first thought. He now would have leverage over each of them, especially Jaina and as he reached his two friends, Kyp could hardly believe his luck.

"What are you grinning at? Is she coming?" Wurth asked as Kyp stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"No... The plan's off... It won't be happening tonight." Kyp said, doing his best to maintain his composure and keep a straight face.

"Fuck Kyp... So much for teaming up... What a colossal waste of time!" Ganner replied in anger before he and Wurth left, looking both sour and understandably irritated.

"She's all mine now!" Kyp said to himself, as the possibilities ran through his mind.


	26. Chapter 26 – Ass On The Line

The Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 was quickly becoming the center of all lewdness and unbridled sexual passion in the galaxy. At the center of this were the 3 Solo children. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin had discovered the Jedi Order's dirty past, one which was shared by their own family. Being Jedi meant more than just unfathomable power and wisdom in the Force, it meant an increased libido, sex drive and the constant desire for sexual release. Luke, Leia, Mara Jade and Han Solo had a long history of embracing such a lifestyle, but it was the newest generation of Jedi, led by the Solo children who were truly taking it to new levels. The discovery of the Restricted Files, detailing the sexual pursuits of their Jedi ancestors, were the fuel driving that fire. A fire that was burning hotter and hotter ever since the first holovid played.

Jaina Solo was truly a slut. She had fucked her Uncle Luke for hours, blown both her brothers, jacked off her dear old Daddy and given three of the best blowjobs ever seen on Yavin 4 to Kyp Durron, Wurth Skidder, and Ganner Rhysode. Even after that, Jaina Solo was hornier than fuck as she settled down in her room for the night all by her lonesome. She had just given her father a lapdance and a handjob that had rivalled anything he had ever experienced. Her pussy was so wet thinking about how taboo it had all been, and she knew the only thing that would help would be to watch one of the holovids from the Restricted Files and rub her tight little teenage pussy to orgasm. So she turned on the holo-projector, stripped out of her outfit and started rubbing her wet pussy as it started.

* * *

"Okay Ahsoka, we need to be careful!" Anakin urger Ahsoka as they disembarked from their ship on the junk planet of Raxus Prime. "Dooku and Ventress are supposedly meeting with potential allies on this planet and it's our job to find out who this mysterious potential ally is. We need stealth and patience for this mission."

"I understand Master. That last fuck should hold me over for a few days, so the Urge shouldn't be a problem," Ahsoka relayed to her Master, backflipping off the ship into cover as a few droids patrolled nearby. "I would enjoy having that Sith bitch chained up with my lightsabers up her tight ass but I can keep my emotions in check."

"Good, this mission will be difficult enough without revenge on our minds," Anakin told her as they sprinted towards the meeting site, a rusted ancient hull of a Mandalorian warship. Dooku and the separatists were getting desperate and the Jedi Council had learned that they were seeking new allies to fight against the Republic. It was Anakin and Ahsoka's mission to find out who these potential allies were and put a stop to the alliance if possible. "You could have worn panties though Ahsoka. Every time you bend over my cock gets hard!" Anakin groaned looking at his Padawan's tight orange Togrutan pussy that he had filled countless times with his Jedi cum.

"Sorry Master! I thought that it would be easier for you in case you wanted a quickie while on mission."

"Only if it doesn't conflict with the mission Ahsoka. We need to stop this alliance," Anakin told her sternly, gripping her tight ass once to calm himself before they sprinted the last distance, past a couple battle droids to a conveniently unguarded ventilation shaft. Ahsoka crawled in first and treated Anakin to a perfect view of her tight wet pussy and incredibly tight asshole. "Mmm fuck it!" Anakin groaned, burying his face in Ahsoka's pussy after only 20 feet of crawling.

"Ohh fuck Master! That feels good!" Ahsoka moaned as Anakin's tongue moved in and out of her tight pussy. She was on the verge of cumming when the ventilation shaft shook violently and both Anakin and Ahsoka fell through the bottom, right in the middle of four unsurprised figures.

* * *

"Fuck! I wanted to see that orange slut getting ass fucked! Instead she's just going to get captured!" Jaina moaned, pumping 2 of her fingers in and out of her wet pussy as she watched.

"Looks like you could use a hand Jaina," Kyp Durron told Jaina as he stood leaning against the doorway to her room. Jaina had been so involved with the holovid and rubbing her own pussy, she hadn't even heard the door open.

"Oh fuck!" Jaina groaned, reluctantly pulling wet sticky fingers out of her tight pussy and covering up with her blankets. "What the fuck are you doing in here Kyp?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to continue where we left off before your Uncle Luke knocked me out and fucked that tight pussy of yours," Kyp replied, strolling over to her bed, pulling off his shirt in the process, displaying a well muscled lean body.

"How about you lick my pussy while I watch this video and I'll think about letting you fuck me," Jaina told Kyp with a sexy wink, ripping off her blanket to show him her wet pussy.

"Yes maam!" Kyp said happily, diving onto the bed before grabbing her hips and jamming his tongue into her teenage pussy.

* * *

"We're fucked Master!" Ahsoka groaned as 4 battle droids removed their lightsabers while Count Dooku, Assaj Ventress and 2 hooded and cloaked figures watched on. Dooku had laid the perfect trap for the Jedi,leaving that ventilation shaft unguarded and knowing the Jedi Council would send spies.

"You truly are fucked young Padawan. I have had enough you metaling in my affairs and a sharp lesson will be in order," Dooku informed her, kicking Anakin hard in the head before he could fully awake. "We shall not need your Master awake for this."

"He's already had his fun anyways!" Ventress seethed, pulling back her robes to show Ahsoka her baby bump. "That fucker impregnated me and now you will both pay for it!" 2 battle droids proceeded to tear off Ahsoka's clothing as the 2 mysterious figures watched on. Dooku had removed his own pants to reveal a massive 9 inch hard cock.

"Now you shall experience Sith retribution for all your interferences!" Dooku told her with a smirk on his face as the 2 battle droids used their robotic hands to force her to her knees and clamp open her mouth.

"Mmmmpff mmmppf!" Ahsoka tried to shout out in alarm as Dooku grabbed her head by her 2 montrals and forced half his cock down her throat in a single thrust as Ventress watched on in bliss.

"Fuck that pretty face Master! Togrutan's are all sluts anyways!" Ventress encouraged her master with delight, walking over to the unconscious Anakin, who lay face up, oblivious to the face fucking his Padawan was receiving. "I hope your Master doesn't mind if I take a seat," she told Ahsoka laughing, as she hiked up her skirt to reveal her bald pussy. She slowly kneeled down and sat directly on his face to watch the show, gently rocking her hips back and forth in the process.

* * *

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Jaina moaned as Kyp's skilled tongue was a blur in her pussy, quickly causing her to orgasm. Kyp greedily lapped up her delicious juices, before ripping off his own pants to unleash his mass 9 inch cock for all to see.

"Now how about we match what they're doing in that holovid?" Kyp asked Jaina, eager to fuck her tight teenage pussy but also intrigued at how the young Togrutan was being used by the Sith lord.

"You wanna fuck my pretty face with your big cock? I'd lov--- mmmpfff!" Jaina replied, quickly cut off as Kyp used the Force to jar open her mouth and jam 6 inches of his cock down her throat, grabbing her by the back of her head in the process.

"Fuck ya! Enjoy it like the little slut on the holovid is!"

* * *

"Mppppfffff!" Ahsoka's muffled shout sounded as 9 inches of hard cock assaulted her face and fucked it for all it was worth. Ahsoka was a slut and loved giving blow jobs, but to be used like this by a Sith was embarrassing. She couldn't do anything as Dooku gripped her montrals and slammed his hips forwards and backwards at an ever increasing pace. His whole body was a blur as Ahsoka was forced to have her face fucked without restraint.

"This is only the first step of your punishment Jedi. You shall experience the full force of the Dark side soon enough!" Dooku shouted at her, ramming his hips inwards even faster, nearly breaking Ahsoka's nose. "Fuck unghhhh!" He grunted moments later, slamming his hips forwards and his whole 9 inches down her throat before blowing a massive Sith load. Stream after stream of his Sith cum was pumped down Ahsoka's throat into her tiny stomach as Ventress watched on in pleasure, riding Anakin's face in the process. Ahsoka nearly passed out from lack of oxygen before Dooku finally relented and pulled out his saliva covered hard cock from her open mouth. A torrent of his cum gushed out soon after, having filled Ahsoka's tummy up completely.

"Mercy Count Dooku please!" Ahsoka begged, out of breath and hopeless in her current situation.

"Mercy? Mercy is a Jedi weakness!" Dooku replied with an evil gleam in his eye. "Prepare her for the next stage of her punishment!" He commanded the 2 droids still holding open her mouth in a kneeling position. They quickly obeyed, flipping her over so her face was pressed against the ground and her tight orange teenage ass sticking straight up in the air. Both droids again clamped down, forcing Ahsoka into the position against her will.

"I'm sure that pussy is well used Master. Perhaps her tight ass though? Surely not many cocks have been able to fit in there," Ventress suggested to her Master as he stroked his cock in anticipation. Ventress continued to rock her hips back and forth on Anakin's face, on the verge of cumming from the stimulation.

"An excellent idea my apprentice. A prime example of what happens when you metal in the Dark side's plans! You get fucked in the ass!" Dooku informed a terrified Ahsoka as he knelt down and placed the tip of his hard 9 inch shaft at the entrance of her extremely tight asshole. She had taken cock in her ass before, but she knew that the 9 inches of fury that Dooku was going to unleash on her tight little orange ass would be nothing like she had ever experienced. Her pussy got extremely wet with the thought, just as Dooku pushed forward and slowly inched his massive cock into her teenage ass.

"Fuckkkkk ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as Dooku rocked his hips back and forth, inching more of his cock into her with each motion. Before long he had half his cock buried in her tight hole, groaning at the tightness.

* * *

"Fuckkkkk yes!" Kyp grunted in release, pulling his cock out of Jaina's mouth as his cock started to spasm, firing off 6 massive loads of hot sticky cum across her pretty face and open mouth. Jaina greedily drank every drop she could as Kyp released the Force holding open her mouth.

"Fuck Kyp! I could barely take your big cock!" Jaina told him breathlessly, licking her lips and looking at the holovid to see what was happening to Ahsoka now. "Oooh she's having her ass fucked! That's so hot!" She moaned, fingering her pussy at the image.

"I wonder if my big cock will fit in your tiny ass? Now that would be hot!" Kyp replied deftly, knowing that he would be the first one to fuck her tight ass if she wanted what the orange slut on the holo-projector was getting.

"Fuck Kyp I don't know! Your cock is awfully big! But if Ahsoka can take a nine inch cock in her tight ass, so can I!" Jaina replied cheerily, turning to face the holovid on her elbows and knees as a giddy Kyp took up position behind her. "Be gentle! I've never had a cock in my ass before."

"Don't worry Jaina. After this, you'll be wanting it in the ass all the time!" Kyp told her, pressing the tip of his cock against her tight ass hole. He pushed until he felt the tip gain entrance. Jaina shuddered in pain as he slowly slid more of his cock into her at a slow rocking pace.

"Ahh! I hope I start to enjoy this as much as Ahsoka seems to be!" Jaina groaned, watching Ahsoka moan like a whore as Dooku slammed his entire cock into her with all the speed the old man could muster as Kyp slowly and painfully inched his hard cock deeper and deeper into her.

* * * 

"Yes yes yes! Fuck my tight ass!" Ahsoka moaned in joy, reaching underneath herself to rub her pussy, adding to the overwhelming stimulation of Dooku pounding down into her ass with his full 9 inches. She had already cum once, and was close to exploding for a second time as she looked over to see Ventress's pussy spasming and exploding all over her Master's face.

"Oh fuck Skywalker!" Ventress moaned, squirting all over Anakin's unconsiousness face as she went through an orgasm. The two mysterious masked and hooded figures watched on in quiet fascination as the two Jedi were thoroughly abused by the Sith duo.

"Fuckkkk! Pump me full of that Sith cum!" Ahsoka screamed at Dooku, having just gone through her second orgasm in only a few minutes.

"This was supposed to be a punishment you Jedi whore!" Dooku shouted back at her, taking one of Ahsoka's lightsabers and jamming the full eight inch hilt into her quivering pussy just as he went balls deep in her tight ass and started to grunt. "Unghhh! The Sith shall rule you bitch!" He shouted in release as his cock erupted deep inside her young ass and started to pump load after load into her.

"Oh fuck me!" Ahsoka moaned like a whore, quickly passing out from over-stimulation after having her lightsaber hilt jammed in her ass and Dooku filling her up with his Sith seed. Dooku fired off his final load of hot cum into the Togrutan before slowly pulling his wrinkled deflating cock from her abused ass. He then proceeder to jam her other lighsaber hilt deep in that same tight ass.

"As agreed, I have supplied you with two Jedi to experiment on for the use of some of your technology and a few of your select warriors." Dooku informed the mysterious figures as he pulled his pants on and redressed. "They should provide you with ample return while I gather more Jedi stock for your purchase."

"Excellent Lord Tyrannus! We will use this gift for great purpose!" One of the mysterious figures replied, pulling out an organic tether and wrapping it around both Anakin and Ahsoka's unconscious bodies, before dragging them off towards a very unique looking ship. "Like the extermination of your filthy species!" He whispered to himself with a malicious grin.

* * *

"Fuck me deeper Kyp!" Jaina moaned as the holovid ended and she enjoyed the sensation of Kyp Durron, Jedi Master, pound his entire 9 inch cock down into her tight teenage ass. Jaina had cum 3 times already and was on the verge of a fourth as she rubbed her pussy furiously. 

"I'm not gonna last much longer Jaina!" Kyp groaned, nearly at his sticky end after having fucked Jaina Solo's tight virgin teenage ass for nearly twenty minutes straight. It was so tight even a Jedi Master couldn't hold off from cumming for very long. "You want it like Ahsoka? You want me to fill that tight ass up with cum?" Kyp groaned, gripping her hips and doing everything he could not to cum right then and there.

"Awww ya Kyp! Fucking fill my ass up!" She moaned cumming one last time and soaking her bed sheets with her delicious sticky cum. The orgasm and words were more than enough for Kyp and before long he slammed his full 9 inches into her tight ass and started filling her up. He pumped stream after stream of his sticky cum into her, quickly filling her up until it was leaking out her ass and dripping down on to her wet pussy.

"Holy fuck that was good! I want that pussy next baby!" Kyp moaned, exhausted but ecstatic that he had fucked Jaina Solo's teenage ass first. He slowly pulled his delating cock from her ass and let her lick it clean.

"Mmmm! Maybe next time Kyp. I'm already late for my meeting with the council. You can pump that tasy cum into my pussy all night if you like!" Jaina told him with a wink, quickly pulling on her leather skirt and tube top before hopping off the bed and leaving a stunned Kyp to glory in what he had done and what he would hopefully get to do in the near future.


	27. Chapter 27 - Crisis At Shili Part 1

The Jedi Council had called a very important meeting to discuss disturbing reports of several vicious attacks in the Shili system of the Ehosiq sector near the Hydian Way in the Expansive Region. Apparently the local systems including Shili itself had come under attack from a nameless enemy, enslaving those they capture and destroying all those they deemed weak. All reports thus far have indicated that the enemy had made their home base on the planet Shili in the capital city of Corvala. There was Togruta resistence but due to there inexperience in dealing with such a threat and the inability of the fledgling New Republic to handle the situation, the Jedi Council had chosen to investigate the matter.

"A special reconnaisance team will infiltrate the city of Corvala, make contact with the Togruta resistence cell there and learn everything possible about the enemy besieging their sector," Luke told the gathered crowd of Jedi. Jaina had just stumbled into the meeting half way through looking thoroughly disheveled, while Kyp Durron followed close behind. "The team will take no action against this unknown enemy until further information can be obtained."

"Who's taking part in this mission Master?" Asked a concerned Cilghal. The health and welfare of any injured or sick throughout the galaxy always concerned the healer and war was a great progenitor of that.

"I will be leading the mission myself. I will ask you Cilghal to accompany the team in order to aid the sick and wounded on Shili."

"Very well Master Skywalker, I will prepare my instruments immediately," Cilghal replied gravely, quickly leaving the gathering to pack her medical equipment for the long voyage.

"Who else Master?" Asked a concerned Corran Horn. "I would be honoured to aid in this mission." His past security and law background was always an asset to the Jedi.

"Yes Corran, you will join me along with Mara Jade, Kyp Durron, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tahiri, Tenel Ka, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca, who has just returned from his trip to see his family on Kashyyyk," Luke informed everyone. "Those not on mission will remain on Yavin 4 unless otherwise instructed."

"How many ships are we taking?" Kyp asked, as those not on the mission quickly left so the strategic planning could begin. "And who dare attack the Togrutan people?"

"We will be taking a New Republic light cruiser specially designed for stealth missions. Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celcu and Winter will join us, as well as a small crew to run the ship. Six X-Wings and the Millenium Falcon will also dock on the cruiser for the voyage," Luke informed everyone, knowing that the small armada of ships would not be enough to break the enemy forces but enough to use stealth to infiltrate them. "The species attacking the planet are unknown. The vessels that dropped off their troops have already abandoned the planet and their own soldiers to cause further mayhem throughout the system. The soldiers themselves are large and menacing by all reports, cloaked to conceal their true identity."

"When are we leaving Master?" Corran asked, already planning on how best to infiltrate the besieged planet. It was then that he took notice of Jaina in the corner of the room. Corran's cock immediately stiffened at the sight of the young teen decked out in her short leather skirt, tight leather tube top and long knee high white socks. Trying to master his impure thoughts, Corran focused on Luke's response.

"Be prepared to depart in two hours. I intend to make best possible speed to the planet and do what we can for the native inhabitants." With that, the meeting was concluded and everyone made their way to their rooms to pack. Jacen and Anakin quickly caught up to Jaina to see what had taken her so long to get to the meeting.

"Kind of looking disheveled Jaina. What were you doing before the meeting?" Anakin asked her curiously, taking in her tangled hair, grimy skin and her ruffled clothing. He also took in her pert young breasts and tight little teenage ass, which he could just see the bottom of peeking out from under her skirt.

"I was training of course! Not all Jedi are as lazy as you two!" Jaina replied smugly. Perfecting her sexual techniques was a type of training and if that was the case, she really trained her ass off with Kyp.

"More like you had someone balls deep in that tight pussy of yours sis. You can't lie to your twin, you should know that," Jacen retorted, reaching under her skirt to jam his finger into her pussy to see if it was wet.

"Ungh Jacen!" Jaina moaned, swatting his hand away and remembering her vow to restrain sexual urges more often and use it to control the men around her. She had let Kyp have his way with her but in the end, letting him fuck her sweet ass and not her tight pussy was just another way to manipulate the handsome Jedi.

"Wet! Just as I suspected! You don't seem to mind other people fucking that pussy, but not your own brothers?" Jacen complained, licking his finger and tasting Jaina's delicious pussy. Both he and Anakin had received blowjobs from the young slut, but that had been it, and Jacen really wanted to fuck Jaina's teenage pussy.

"Who said anything about my pussy being fucked?" Jaina replied with a smirk, knowing full well how bad Jacen and Anakin wanted into her panties.

"Who fucked your ass?" Anakin cried out in alarm, obviously wanting to be the first to take her in the ass.

"Kyp Durron! If you wanted to fuck my ass first, why don't you give Jacen a try! We are twins afterall!" Jaina spat back with a wicked grin before gripping both of their hardening cocks at once and pumping them twice through the material of their pants to leave them in agony. She left them standing there, shocked and completely hard. "Now if you don't mind, I need to start packing for the mission, something you both need to do as well!"

"I'll pack everything for you if I can fuck your ass!" Anakin blurted out as he watched Jaina disappear through the door of her room.

"Nice line idiot! Like that would ever work!" Jacen shouted at him as they turned to leave and pack their own things.

"How about a handjob?" Jaina shouted back through the doorway, a wicked grin on her hidden face.

"Deal!" Anakin replied with a grin, knocking over Jacen in his haste to help his sister pack and have her jack him off for his troubles. Anakin packed her clothes and belongings in record time and true to her word, Jaina gave him a world class handjob afterwards, even letting him blow his entire load all over her pretty face.

Two hours later the entire team was shuttled up to the New Republic Stealth Cruiser under the command of retired General Wedge Antilles and retired Rogue Leader Tycho Celchu. The New Republic ship was pristine, with a small skeleton crew and room enough for over a thousand troops, the ship was the newest in a line of reconnaisance and attack ships, designed for stealth, speed, and attack power.

"Welcome aboard Luke! Long time no see old friend!" Wedge welcomed Luke aboard along with his fellow Jedi. "I see Mara Jade and Leia are as beautiful as ever. And Han old buddy, uglier than sin, as always," Wedge taunted, embracing each of his friends in turn. Tycho did the same in short order until only the three Solo kids along with Tenel Ka and Tahiri were left. "And this must be the newest generation of Jedi. I see this generation's women have decided on the less is more theory in regards to clothing. Something I definitely can get behind!" He said jokingly, taking in the three beautiful teenagers. Tenel Ka and Tahiri had been convinced by Jaina to adopt her new wardrobe, after she had told them how much easier it was to fight and fuck in. Jaina was decked out in red leather, Tenel Ka in green dragon scale and Tahiri in some kind of yellow material. Their extremely short skirts, tight tube tops, knee high socks and the fact that all three were wearing skimpy thongs added to their hottness.

"Thank you for welcoming us aboard General! Perhaps you and Tycho can give me some flying lessons on the way to Shili. It's a rare sight to see three former Rogue Leaders on one ship," Jaina said, winking at Wedge and Tycho to inform them on what kind of lessons she really wanted from the two.

"Uhhh yes of course Jaina! Anything for the daughter of an old friend like Han," Wedge replied, a little flustered by Jaina's aggressively sexual stance. With that, the younger Jedi settled into their rooms while the older members mingled with Wedge, Tycho and Winter on the command deck, discussing wives, families and the upcoming mission. Luke, Leia, Mara Jade, Corran, Han and Chewie joined Wedge, Tycho and Winter in Captain's cabin for a more private discussion.

"Lord all mighty! Those three are are just begging for it!" Tycho commented as soon as all 9 of them were settled.

"Tycho! That's Han's daughter!" Winter exclaimed, berating her husband, smirking as she did so. "I can't say it doesn't run in the family though, eh Leia?"

"I don't know Winter, why don't you discuss it with Han while his cock is buried in your pussy?" Leia replied crisply, knowing full well about the stories of Winter and Han circulating over the past few weeks. Winter had caught a transport as soon as Han had reached Yavin 4, likely in fear that Leia would catch on about their affair.

"Come on Leia! You're one to talk! I remember how you used to fuck every cock you could get your hands on! Including your brother's, if my memory is correct," Wedge interjected before things got out of control. "We were all degenerates, and still are. It's part of the reason we all get on so well!"

"He has a point," added Tycho quickly. "Last year I had you on your hands and knees taking it in the ass on your kitchen floor Leia! And I know Luke has fucked my wife more times than I can count."

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Wookie added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Chewie's right guys. We shouldn't fight over something so trivial," Luke replied. "Although Chewie is the biggest degenerate here. I know for a fact that he's fucked Mara, Leia and Winter all at the same time on more than one occasion!" Everyone laughed at that comment and the tension in the room quickly disappeared.

"So Jaina and those other two girls are fair game then?" Tycho asked, directing the question at Han and Leia.

"I suppose so. Just try not to get them pregnant. I'm not ready to be a Grandpa," Han replied with a smile, thinking that Jaina's pussy would look awfully good stuffed with his own cock. 

"Great! Now that that's settled, I'm going to find Jacen and Anakin and see what Mara Jade has taught them," Winter concluded the meeting suddenly. "If you want me I'll be in their cabin being double stuffed honey," She told her husband, who smiled back as if it was a normal occurence.

"Tycho, Corran and I will show Jaina the cockpit of one of the X-Wings in the meantime," Wedge replied, winking to Tycho and Corran when he mentioned cockpit.

"I promised Tahiri and Tenel Ka that I would help them work on their team combat skills," Luke quickly added.

"Ya me and Chewie said we'd play the role of the bad guys shooting at them," Han added lamely, sensing that more than just training was going to be happening.

"Arrggggggh!" Chewie added.

"Well Mara Jade and I have a sparring session with Kyp," Leia quickly added, covering any thought of jealously that her husband was about to go fuck a Dathomiri whore and 12 year old slut from Tatooine. The room quickly emptied and it was quite obvious that the New Republic ship was about to become a haven of sex and mischief.

"Do you actually have a training session with Tenel Ka and Tahiri, or was that code for.... you know," Han asked Luke after they had left the command deck. Chewie towered over both of them as they walked down the hallway towards the training room.

"No I have a training session with them," Luke replied with a smirk. "Training them to be my personal Jedi sluts!" He finished, patting Han on the shoulder. "You two care to lend me some of your experience?"

"Arrrrrrrghhhh!" Chewie agreed vehemently.

"What he said!" Han said laughing as the entered the training room to see Tenel Ka and Tahiri stretching in their imitation Ahsoka Tano outfits. Tahiri was on the floor in front of them with her legs wide open stretching, revealing her white panties and the hint of a camel toe. Tenel Ka was facing the opposite direction, bending over to touch her toes, displaying her perfect teenage ass in a bright pink g-string.

"Ok ladies pay attention!" Luke called out to both Tahiri and Tenel Ka as Han and Chewie ogled their tight teenage bodies. Tenel Ka was slightly older than Jaina, but her body, golden red hair and unbelievable ass were nearly Jaina's equal. Tahiri Veila was only 12 or 13, but her lithe petite figure already showed the signs of womanhood, and Han could instantly see why his youngest son had a crush on the girl from Tatooine. "Han and Chewie have agreed to take part in this training session. They will play the part of mercenaries. They will set their weapons to stun and attempt to disarm and incapacitate you. This is a true test with dire consequences if you fail. If they manage to overpower and defeat you, they will do what any mercenary scum would do, abuse and violate the helpless. I will play the part of their commander and will not be using the Force to aid us in defeating you. Do you understand the situation and consequences?" Luke relayed to them, all but saying that if they could overpower them, all three men would be balls deep in them before the day was out.

"We understand Master. Three men wielding simple energy weapons will pose no threat to two well-trained Jedi like ourselves," Tenel Ka replied confidently.

"Perhaps the opportunity to violate us will help them provide us with a challenge though," Tahiri added, winking at Han as she got into a battle stance. Luke, Han and Chewie took cover behind a nearby bulkhead and planned their attack.

"Okay Chewie, I want you to charge Tahiri like a maniac as soon as we begin. Both girls won't crack under pressure like that but will probably blast you away with the Force. It will provide Han and I the time we need to move into flanking positions though," Luke informed his friends and teammates.

"Arrrrrgh!" Chewie growled, unhappy with his role of being a decoy.

"I know Chewie, but if anyone can break through their defences and overpower them, it's you. You're the only one who can occupy their attention long enough," Luke assured the Wookie. "Han, once you get into cover, I want you to throw this stun grenade at their feet while I draw their attention with blaster fire," Luke relayed to Han, handing him a stun grenade. "Hopefully that will incapacitate them long enough for us to hit them with the stun settings on our rifles."

"Bit of a flimsy plan there Luke," Han replied with a grimace. "What if they see through all these diversions and use the Force to hurl us against the nearest bulkhead?"

"That won't happen Han," Luke assured him with a grin. "I've already used the Force to glimpse the future to see if this plan would work. And I assure you, in ten minutes, you'll have your entire cock buried in Tahiri's tight little pussy."

"The plan sounds a lot better when you put it like that!" Han grinned, unholstering his pistol and setting it to stun. "Let's do this!"

The plan went off without a hitch, except for the fact that Chewie was knocked unconscious from the Force blast hurled at him by Tahiri. He seemed to be okay otherwise and both Luke and Han didn't want to disturb him as they stripped Tenel Ka and Tahiri from their outfits and tied them up so their hands were bound behind their backs by rope. Tenel Ka's needed to be altered to work with her missing arm but she was just as immbolized.

"What the... we fucking lost didn't we?" Tahiri asked Luke and Han after awakening and watching the two men undress. Her hands were tied behind her and she was already naked. She hated losing, and the fact that she was now going to be treated like some captive whore angered her further.

"Shut your mouth prisoner! Or open it so I can use that pretty mouth of yours!" Han said in his best imitation of a space pirate he once knew. He pulled off his pants to reveal his massive 8 inch hard cock. Before Tahiri could protest, Han had plunged half of his cock into her open mouth, gripping both sides of her head and forcing more and more of his cock down her throat.

"I don't think Tenel Ka is going to wake up anytime soon Han," Luke told his friend after examining Tenel Ka and noticing that she had hit her head after being stunned. "Mind if we double team you Tahiri?" Luke asked the gagging blonde youth as Han used her like his own personal fuckdoll. Luke wasn't against fucking Tenel Ka, but he would have rather her awake and prepared to take his massive cock. 

"Mppppf mpppppffff!" She mumbled, trying to reply as her mouth was assaulted with Han's full eight inches.

"No? Okay great! Move over Han and let me have a go at her for a minute," Luke told his friend, pushing him out of the way as Tahiri gasped for air. Before she had taken a second breath though, Luke had plunged his entire 8 inches into Tahiri's open mouth, causing her to gag for air again.

"Well fuck Luke! I guess while you get warmed up, I can see how tight her pussy is. I'm sure my son's pumped this little cunny plenty, but she's probably never had a man sized cock inside her," Han commented, pulling Tahiri backwards into a standing position. She remained bent over at the waist with Luke pumping his cock in and out of her mouth as Han took up a position behind her. "She's got a very tight pussy and ass!"

"Maybe we'll see if our captive can take 2 cocks at once!" Luke exclaimed, giddy about the possibility of double penetrating the petite Tahiri. Luke could tell that on some level Tahiri was enjoying her captivity. As he fucked her face, he could feel her lips clamping down on his cock, eager to suck off the Jedi Master.

"Holy fuckkkk!" Han groaned, pushing 3 inches of his cock into Tahiri's tight 12 year old pussy. Tahiri moaned on Luke's cock as Han grabbed her by her hips and pushed more and more of his cock into her tight hole. Han's facial expression was one of pure effort as he rocked his hips back and forth, trying desperately to fit his entire 8 inches into the young slut. He gripped her hips tight and slammed his cock forward after a minute, feeling his balls slap against her tender pussy, finally bottoming out inside Tahiri's tight hole. 

"Ahhhhh!" She moaned on Luke's cock, instantly cumming from the sensation of Han slamming all 8 inches into her. Tahiri clamped her lips down on Luke's cock and that was more than enough to make him blow his own load. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he let Tahiri take a deep breath before stroking his shaft twice and exploding all over her pretty face. Tahiri looked on in shock as stream after stream of hot cum exploded out of Luke's spasm stricken cock, plastering her cheeks, forehead, mouth and her blonde curls.

"You blew too early idiot! Now we won't be able to double fuck her!" Han complained pumping his hips back and forth, slamming his full cock in and out of Tahiri at a steady pace as her hot cum dripped down his cock and legs.

"I'm a Jedi Master buddy! Cumming once is nothing to me!" Luke replied with a grin, showing Han that his cock hadn't softened one inch.

"You fucking Jedi and your magic powers!" Han said in jealously as Tahiri looked over at Luke's cock in fascination while Han continued to pump her pussy from behind.

"I've never taken it in the ass Master! Let alone fucked in both my pussy and ass at the same time!" She explained to Luke as he bent down to the unconscious Tenel Ka to sink his entire 8 inches into her open mouth and clean off his cum covered cock.

"Well this is part of your training then," Luke told her with a grin, standing up to smack Tahiri in the face with his hard cock. "And stop breaking character, slut!"

"I call her ass!" Han said quickly, leaning backwards until he was lying on his back with his cock still buried in Tahiri's tight pussy and her riding him in a reverse cowboy position.

"Fine! If you'll even fit in that tight hole!" Luke replied, looking slightly upset at the fact that he wasn't going to be first in Tahiri's tight ass. Luke watched as Han lifted the petite 12 year old up by the waist, shifting her slightly fowards as he positioned her tight asshole above his hard 8 inch cock. Ever so slowly, he started lowering her until the tip of his cock was pressed against her extremely tight virgin asshole. Tahiri's eyes shot open in panic as she realized how tight a fit the 8 inch cock would be in her tiny ass.

"Ahhh fuck!" Tahiri and Han shouted out together in pain as Han slowly lowered the Tatooine slut onto his cock. Her ass resisted at first, but after a few seconds, Han had managed to fit in half his cock to everyone's astonishment.

"This is the tightest hole I've ever fucked Tahiri! Be proud of that!" Han commended her, as he pulled her hips downward, sinking more ane more of his cock into her ass. Eventually Tahiri's ass was firmly pressed against Han's waist, with his entire 8 inches fully submerged inside her.

"Impressive!" Luke said looking astonished. Tahiri was nearly comatose from the intrusion of such a massive cock in her tightest hole. "Having my cock buried balls deep in your pussy at the same time will be even more impressive though!" Luke finished, moving to the entrance of her wet pussy as Han held her still, his cock still 8 inches deep inside her.

"I don't know if I ca--" Tahiri started, breaking out of her reverie as Luke placed the tip of his cock inside of Tahiri's 12 year old pussy. "Gahh! Ugh!" She groaned as Luke quickly sank 4 inches into her. Han had loosened her up quite a bit already and within a couple minutes of rocking his hips back and forth, he too was balls deep in Tahiri Veila.

"Doesn't that feel right Tahiri? You should have 2 cocks in you more often!" Luke commented as he and Han locked eyes, nodded, then started moving their hips back and forth in rhythm with each other. Tahiri's mouth was gaped open in a silent scream of pain and pleasure as Luke pounded down into her pussy and Han slammed his cock up into her tight ass. The two worked like seasoned professionals, thoroughly fucking the blonde slut until she again moaned out in release, coating both Luke and Han's cocks with her pussy juices. That seemed to spur on the duo, and before long, Han was panting for release.

"Fuck Tahiri! I'm gonna cum in this tight ass! You want to fill her at the same time Luke?" Han groaned, remembering back when he and Luke had filled Leia in the same way.

"Ya let's do it on the count of three old buddy. One, two, three!" Luke shouted, driving his cock balls deep into Tahiri as Han did the same to her ass.

"Ahhhhhhh unghhhhhh! Fuckkkkkk!" They all grunted together, both Han and Luke cumming at the same time. Han fired load after load into Tahiri's tight ass until it was overflowing, while Luke held her still and pumped her pussy full of his hot Jedi cum. Tahiri had her eyes shut in bliss as she felt her holes get filled with the former rebel heroes' hot loads. Eventually Luke and Han dislodged their cocks from her cum filled holes and surveyed their handiwork.

"And that's what'll happen to you if you're ever captured by the enemy! Lesson learned?" Luke asked Tahiri, dressing alongside a grinning Han.

"Yes Master," Tahiri mumbled before falling backwards onto the training map into a deep sleep.

"Let's carry Tenel Ka to the medical bay so Cilghal can have a look at her. We'll leave Tahiri and Chewie here for now," Luke suggested, moving over to Tenel Ka's naked figure and untying the rope that bound her arms.

"If Chewie wakes up before Tahiri, he'll have his Wookie cock buried in that pussy in less than a minute. Hope she can take it!" Han laughed, grabbing Tenel Ka's legs as Luke took her by her shoulders before carrying from the room.


	28. Chapter 28 - Crisis At Shili Part 2

The humanitarian mission to the planet of Shili by Jedi forces was well under way. The long voyage to aid the embattled Togruta homeworld would take several days by the New Republic stealth ship captained by the retired General Wedge Antilles. Tycho Celchu, Winter, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Luke, Mara, Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Corran Horn, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were all aboard the vessel and ready to do anything they could to stop the mysterious invading force of soldiers attacking Shili and bring peace back to the sector. *In the meantime however, the New Republic ship was a hotspot of sin and debauchery. Luke and Han had already double fucked the lithe and petite Tahiri Veila, blowing their massive loads deep in her 13 year old pussy and ass during a "training" session. Tenel Ka would have suffered the same fate, had she not been knocked unconscious. Luke and Han were transporting her to the medical bay and Cilghal's care after leaving a cum-filled and dazed Tahiri in the care of a grumpy Wookie who had similarily been knocked out but had finally regained consciousness.

"I hope Chewie takes it easy on Tahiri," Han commented to Luke as they carried Tenel Ka to the medical bay. "His cock is over a foot long and I don't think her tight pussy can take it."

"It can take more than you know Han," Luke replied knowingly, having fucked his fair share of tight pussies over the years. "Jedi are able to adapt to nearly impossible circumstances. It'll be a tight fit for sure, but Tahiri can take it."

"Well either way, we'll have to check out the damage after we drop Tenel Ka off. She's not looking so hot. *Well she's hot as fuck, but you know what I mean," Han told Luke, reaching up and squeezing Tenel Ka's pert young ass for good measure. *They reached the medical bay in short order, finding Cilghal deeply immersed in her studies. *Luke knew she was studying midichlorians in Jedi, but his understanding of her exact research was quite basic.

"Dear me, what has happened?" Cilghal exclaimed after taking notice of Han and Luke carrying Tenel Ka to the nearest table.

"I think a concussion, but she lost consciousness so we thought it best to bring her here," Luke told her, after laying her down.

"Let me probe her quickly and make certain there is no lasting damage," she said, running her hand over her forehead and concentrating on the Force running through Tenel Ka. "She's fine. She should regain consciousness in a couple of hours. Until then, she can rest here."

"That's a load off our minds doc. We'll take off then and check on Tahiri in the training room then," Han told Cilghal, as both he and Luke made ready to leave.

"Wait one moment Han. May I have a word with you in private before you leave?"

"Sure thing doc. How about you go ahead Luke and check on her and Chewie. Make sure there's no need for either of them to see the doc as well, and I'll catch up with you later," Han told Luke, obviously referring to Chewie's massive Wookie cock destroying Tahiri's tight teenage pussy.

"Sounds*good Han, thanks for helping me out with that 'training session,'" Luke replied with a smirk before leaving the medical bay.

"As you may know, I have been conducting research on midichlorians within Jedi and how they seemingly fluctuate within each individual," Cilghal began, as Han's eyes shifted from the Mon Calamari Jedi to the unconscious Tenel Ka, who's tight little ass and thong were visible under her tiny dragonscale skirt. "More specifically how the midichlorians in male and female Jedi seem to increase after insemination and orgasmic relief, or "blowing one's load" as you humans like to say."

"Wait... what?" Han replied with shock, snapping his attention back to Cilghal so fast his neck kinked.

"Male Jedi midichlorian counts seem to increase after they 'blow their load', while female Jedi midichlorian counts seem to increase after being inseminated, orally, vaginally, or anally," Cilghal continued, not phased in the slightest about the topic which she was discussing.

"You don't say doc. What about insemination of a female Jedi by a non-Jedi male?" Han asked her, catching on to the possible reason why the Jedi healer asked him to hang around.

"That is precisely why I need your unique talents to test my theories. I am quite certain Tenel Ka would not mind and since she is unconscious, I give you my consent to, as humans say, 'fuck her'," Cilghal informed Han, as he stared at her open mouthed and astonished.

"Well I can definitely do my part as long as it's for science," Han replied with a smirk and a hardening cock as he spread Tenel Ka's legs and tore off her tiny pink thong to reveal an extremely tight snatch and a thin red and gold landing strip. "Now that's a tight pussy!"

"I shall monitor your progress and make a video log of the experiment if you don't mind," Cilghal told him without the slightest hint of being uncomfortable.

"Whatever you want doc. It can be a training tool for future Jedi Healers!" He told her jokingly as he bent down and started licking the unconscious Jedi's tight teenage pussy.

While Han was getting ready to go balls deep in the defenceless Tenel Ka for science, Luke had finally returned to training room to see Tahiri Veila being used like a common fuck doll by the massive Chewie. He had the young teen suspended in mid-air, slamming her up and down on his 14 inch cock, driving the entire length deep inside her tight pussy. Luke was astonished to see that Tahiri could take the massive Wookie cock, but he could tell that the trauma of fitting the monstrous member inside her tight hole had caused her to black out once more.*That obviously hadn't stopped Chewie from manhandling the petite Jedi, unleashing every ounce of power he had with each thrust. Luke could feel his cock getting hard again as he watched Chewie continue to bounce her up and down. *Acting on instinct, he walked into the training room, found a small box, brought it over to where Chewie was pounding up into Tahiri and placed it just behind her.

"You don't mind if I fuck that tight ass, do you Chewie?" Luke asked as he pulled off his clothes again and stepped up onto the box so he was nearly Chewie's height.

"Rarrrrrrrr!" Chewie exclaimed in agreement, still pumping away at Tahiri as Luke got into position. *Chewie lowered Tahiri ever so slightly so Luke could press the tip of his hard 8 inch cock against her recently abused ass hole. *It was still tight as fuck but Luke had less trouble than Han had only an hour prior. *It took some coordination, but soon enough, both Luke and Chewie had Tahiri bouncing up and down between them, getting double stuffed to the limit.

While Tahiri was having her pussy and ass double fucked for the second time in less than an hour, Han Solo was deep inside the young Dathomiri Jedi, Tenel Ka. The Hapan princess was unconscious, but clearly enjoying the sensation of Han plowing into the tight teen's wet pussy as she moaned in pleasure with each thrust. Cilghal stood calmly to one side examining Han as he slammed his hips forward, over and over again, doing his best to aid the Jedi healer's scientific research.

"Fuck this bitch is tight!" Han moaned, feeling Tenel Ka's pussy squeeze his cock in orgasm. He could feel her hot juices coat his cock as he continued to slam his cock in and out of her. Han quickly tore off Tenel Ka's dragonscale tube top to reveal a perfect set of firm breasts, which he preceded to suck, pinch and bite with every thrust of his cock.

"Excellent work Han! I can tell you are about to inseminate the subject. *May I perform a simple test on you before you cum?" Cilghal asked a sweaty Han as he continued to thrust into Tenel Ka.

"Sure Doc! Anything for science! But you better hurry up, I'm getting close and this pussy needs a load real ba--!" Han groaned, getting extremely close before he felt a thin cold metal tube enter his ass hole in one quick motion. The probe was small but Cilghal had jammed it 3 inches deep in one quick thrust. The sensation was both uncomfortable and arousing, instantly making Han tense up and begin painting Tenel Ka's fertile womb with several large loads of his potent seed. *Stream after stream of hot cum filled Tenel Ka up instantly, past the brim, causing it to leak out of her tight pussy as Han continued to slowly thrust into her. "What the fuck Cilghal? A little warning next time!" Han groaned as he felt the probe being pulled from his ass and his cock slowly deflate inside of the still unconscious Tenel Ka.

"I wished to know your vitals while ejaculating into Tenel Ka.*It is of the utmost importance with regards to my research," Cilghal informed him, sticking the tube into a nearby device to examine the results. *Han slowly dislodged his shrinking cock from Tenel Ka's pussy as Cilghal went over the readings. *Han slowly dressed himself, definitely feeling his years after having fucked 2 young teenagers in a row. After quickly analysing the results, Cilghal took another much larger probe and jammed it nearly 8 inches into Tenel Ka's pussy, which was still leaking copius amounts of Han's hot cum.

"So what's the data tell you?" Han asked her, rubbing his sore ass as he looked on at the confusing numbers being displayed on the Mon Calamari's data terminal after the cum coated probe had been taken out of Tenel Ka and injected into a nearby terminal.

"It is as I thought. Even male non-Jedi cum will slightly increase the midichlorian count of the female Jedi, as long as it is absorbed by the body in some manner. Filling the womb is the most effective method however. It is also clear that male Jedi cum increases the midichlorian count in female recipients far greater than non-Jedi males," Cilghal went on to explain, removing both probes and reviewing the massive amount of data she had retrieved.

"Well I'm happy to help increase any female Jedi's midichlorian count whenever they want!" Han laughed, getting ready to leave as Cilghal seemed to be immersed in her research.*

"Your help was much appreciated. This is indeed a monumental discovery. Because it is nearly impossible for male Jedi to impregnate female Jedi, many will be able to increase their Jedi powers through sexual encounters with other Jedi. *

"Wait a minute Doc," Han said, slightly taken aback by Cilghal statement. "What about a non-Jedi having sex with a Jedi? Are the chances of impregnation just as low?" Han asked, slightly worried now, after having filled Tenel Ka up with a considerable amount of his potent seed.

"No. In fact, they are greatly increased. Proof being that Tenel Ka is already pregnant with your child. My initial tests have already confirmed this. Congratulations Han," Cilghal told Han with a congratuatory smile before the old smuggler passed out in shock.

While Han was learning about the bun he had put in Tenel Ka's oven, Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca were both balls deep inside the blacked out Tahiri. Suspended in mid-air, taking it in both of her tight holes, she had already involuntarily cum 5 times since Luke had joined the party. Her ass was so tight that Luke could already feel his orgasm approaching and Chewbacca was not far behind. His own 14 inch massive cock was already starting to swell in anticipation of cumming when Luke pulled out of her ass.

"Set her down Chewie! Let's drench this Tatooine slut!" Luke groaned, holding off from cumming as Chewie slammed his cock into Tahiri one final time before dropping her unceremoniously to the ground between them.*

"Arrrrrrgggg!" Chewbacca roared, pumping his cock twice before both he and Luke started cumming. They both aimed their cocks at Tahiri's tight teen body lying unconscious on the floor before they both groaned out in release.

"Unghhhhh!" Grunted an exhausted Luke as his cock began to spasm and blow a sizeable Jedi load of hot sticky cum all over Tahiri's small firm tits. Before Luke was even finished pasting the young Jedi Padawan, Chewbacca was roaring in release, firing off massive loads of golden Wookie cum all over Tahiri's pretty face and blonde curls. Load after load of the sticky semen plastered the young teen until her face and tits were covered in both white and gold cum.

"Grarrrrrrrgh!" Chewie roared in triumph as he sank down to his knees and sank his massive cock into Tahiri's mouth to clean it off. *Luke simply took Tahiri's tiny thong from the ground nearby and cleaned off his delating cock.

"You said it big guy. I think Tahiri has learned her lesson to never get captured," Luke sighed, pulling on his clothes once more as he and Chewie left the young teen to sleep off all her sexual exploits of the day.

"Rarrrrrghh?" Chewie asked Luke, wanting to know if he wanted to grab a Rodian ale at the ship's small lounge area.

"No I think I'll turn in for the night Chewie. Han may still be in the medical bay if you want to see if he wants a nightcap," Luke replied, sounding a little tired and only wanting to check in with his wife Mara before calling it a night and recovering his strength and energy through meditation.

Little did Luke know, he, Han, and Chewie weren't the only ones getting their rocks off that day. Mara Jade and Leia were actually busy at that moment in Kyp Durron's room sparring against the Jedi Master to see who would be in charge of their second more interesting sparring match in the bedroom. Winter was in Jacen and Anakin's room sitting between the 2 Jedi teens, watching a very interesting holovideo. And Jaina was getting the best advice and guidance on how to pilot an X-wing from 3 of the best pilots ever to suit up with Rogue squandron.


	29. Chapter 29 - Crisis at Shili Part 3

The planet of Shili was still in grave danger as the New Republic stealth ship captained by none other than retired General Wedge Antilles hurtled through hyperspace to attempt an aid mission against unknown forces attacking the home planet of the Togruta people. The atmosphere should have been one of tension and seriousness aboard the military vessel, but with Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Jaina, Tahiri Veila, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Anakin, Winter, Tycho Celchu, and Wedge Antilles aboard, the ship had turned into a den of sex and debauchery. Tahiri Veila had already been double teamed twice by Han, Luke and Chewbacca, while the Dathomiri and Hapan royalty, Tenel Ka, had already been impregnated by none other than Han Solo. That was only the start of a very interesting night as Mara Jade and Leia Organa Solo sparred with Jedi Master Kyp Durron in his quarters, while Jacen and Anakin Solo watched a very interesting holovideo with their former nanny, and Jaina Solo was being taught the fundamentals of XXX-wing piloting by Tycho, Wedge and Corran.

"You lose Durron!" Mara Jade told the Jedi Master with a smirk on her face after having finally batted his lightsaber out of his hand. Kyp had managed to use the Force to fend off both Leia and Mara for over an hour, but after eventually overpowering Leia and knocking her out cold against a wall with a Force blast, Mara had got in close and knocked his lightsaber from his hand.

"Two on one is hardly fair Mara Jade, and I did take out Leia!" Kyp groaned in defeat. He hated losing, but the fact that he knew the whole sparring idea was only a pretext for Mara and Leia to fuck him, lessened the pain of loss.

"Don't be a sore loser Kyp! Leia gets to miss out on the next sparring match because she couldn't handle you in the first match, big boy," Mara Jade told him in a sexy and sultry voice as she unzipped her jumpsuit and showed off her perfect tits, tight body, and thin strip of red pubic hair. "Don't worry baby, I can handle you all by myself anyways!"

"Fuck me sideways Mara! Your body is spectacular!" Kyp moaned in pleasure, feeling his cock harden underneath his Jedi robes as Mara dropped to her knees and ran her hand up his leg. Kyp quickly tore off his robes to reveal 9 inches of pure hardness, ready for Mara Jade to handle.

While Kyp was about to have the sexual experience of his life, Jacen, Anakin, and Winter were just about to start the latest holovid from C-3PO's restricted files.

"I hope this holovid is a good one Jacen," Anakin whispered to his brother as they set up the holovid player in their room. "I really want to fuck Winter. I have ever since I was a kid!"

"Has the restricted files ever failed us before bro? Besides, it looks like Winter came for exactly what you want anyway," Jacen replied with a grin as he took a quick peak back at the waiting Winter, sitting on the leather couch, dressed in a skin tight and revealing white leotard.

"It's about to start! Ready for something full of action Winter?" Anakin asked the white haired bombshell as he and Jacen took a seat on either side of her.

"Well if it lacks the action I'm thinking about, I'm sure we can remedy that!" She said with a wink, placing a hand on each of their legs as the holovid started.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was in serious trouble. *After being defiled and ass fucked by Count Dooku, she and her master Anakin Skywalker were the prisoners of some unknown enemy. They had dragged off the pair of Jedi and secured them in the hold of what looked like a purely organic vessel. *Indeed her wrists and ankles were bound by an organic tether as she hung suspended from a hook by her wrists in a dark cell alongside her master.

"Master! Wake up master!" She whispered to Anakin as she swung helplessly by her wrist bindings, trying not to alert any guards that she was in fact awake. Anakin had been knocked unconsious and violated by Asajj Ventress before being brought on board and he still hadn't regained consciousness. Ahsoka could tell she was completely naked hanging from the ceiling, and the warm trickle of Count Dooku's hot cum leaking from her ass let her know that she hadn't been aboard long.

"Ah.. Ahsoka?" Anakin mumbled, regaining consciousness slowly. "Where the fuck are we? Why are you naked? Wait, why the fuck am I naked?" Anakin asked in a confused state.

"Dooku and Ventress fucked us and then must have sold us into slavery master!" Ahsoka moaned trying to break the organic bonds holding her. *They seemed indestructable as if they were a void in the Force.

"Strange... I can't sense anything but you in the Force. Do you think they drugged us?" Anakin asked, confused by what he was sensing.

"I'm not sure master. I have no idea who we were sold to."

"Don't worry Snips. I've been in tighter spots than this. Like your pussy for instance," Anakin assured her, looking at her sexy body, firm tits and tight teenage pussy. "I've already set off the sub-dermal device under my skin. Jedi reinforcements should be on their way."

"They may come, but they will suffer the same fate as the two of you," said a rasping voice from the shadows behind them. "Now let us begin!"

* * *

"Is this what you two and your sister have been watching the last few weeks? That little teen tramp running around naked like some space slut?" Winter asked the boys as they continued to watch the holovid. "That little girl has nothing on me," she said, pulling off her leotard to show the boys her big firm tits and tight pussy with a tuft of white hair just covering her wet slit. Her hard body was that of a 20 year old in her prime as Jacen and Anakin surveyed her with open mouths. "Why don't you suck on my titties and I can jack you boys off while we watch this little Togruta slut get fucked," Winter told them as she sat down between them again.

"Yes mam!" They both said together, each leaning over to take one of her nipples into their mouths as Winter unzipped their pants and started jacking off their hardening cocks.

While Jacen and Anakin received 2 of the best handjobs of their lives, Mara Jade had both Kyp's hands and feet bound, he was gagged and on his back in the middle of the floor as she sat on his face completely naked, letting the Jedi Master lick her wet pussy while Leia remained unconscious in the corner.

"Ahhh fuck Kyp! Again ahhhhhh!" Mara moaned, as her pussy exploded, coating his face in her pussy juice for the second time. "You fucking know what you're doing baby!" Mara said in satisfaction as she stood up and took in the sight of Kyp's massive 9 inch cock. "I wonder how it tastes?" She asked, getting on her knees in front of him to lick the tip of his cock. *Kyp shuttered from the sensation but looked eager for more.

"Mmmpfff mppppfff!" Kyp groaned in pleasure as Mara deep throated the Jedi Master's 9 inches in a single attempt. Cupping his balls with one hand, Mara slowly teased him as she continued to deep throat Kyp without taking a breath until his entire body tensed up and a flood of hot salty cum shot down Mara's throat. She eagerly sucked down every drop before letting go of Kyp's still hard cock.

"Just as tasty as Luke's! You ready for the main course then?" Mara asked with a giggle as Kyp nodded his head vigorously.

While Mara got ready to ride Kyp harder than he had ever been ridden before, Winter was now lying sideways on the couch in front of the holo-projector, with Jacen's cock balls deep in her tight pussy pounding away and Anakin's slamming in and out of her mouth. *While they continued to roast their former nanny like a common slut, the holovideo was still playing.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin's situation was dire. After having been probed with numerous organic devices, all of which inserted deep in Ahsoka's pussy or ass, or in Anakin's case, just his ass, their mysterious captors brought out 2 very large and muscular beings. *Both of which were completely naked, heavily scarred and had tattoos all across their bodies. *The only difference being that one was clearly a female with small firm breasts and what looked like a pierced pussy, and the other was a male, sporting a massive foot long hard cock, also pierced in several places.

"Now that our tests have proven your fertility, these mighty soldiers will breed with you and give us a new class of warrior to crush your filthy races!" The shadowed and cloaked man told them as the warriors approached both Ahsoka and Anakin. The organic tethers holding them changed as they approached, lowering Ahsoka and turning her horizontal, while her legs were forced to spread wide to reveal or tight orange pussy to the approaching male warrior. Anakin was lowered right to the ground, forced to lie on his back with his cock already hardening at the thought of fucking the exotic alien.

"Fight it master! At least you can resist! I'm fucked either way!" Ahsoka moaned, not relishing the thought of trying to fit that entire 12 inch pierced cock in her tiny little pussy. She knew she would enjoy it. She also knew it would hurt too.

"Can't help it Snips! They must have injected me with something," Anakin lied, actually getting hard just thinking about planting a bun in the alien's oven.

"Holy FUCK!" Ahsoka screamed as the male warrior grabbed her by her hips and jammed in the first 3 inches of his hard cock. The piercings all along his cock made the experience even more painful as he slowly forced more of his cock into her.

"Fucking tight!" Groaned Anakin, as the female warrior slowly lowered her tight pierced pussy onto his cock. "And fucking wet!" Anakin moaned as he felt the slickness of her pussy and her obvious desire to have his cock inside her. The warriors were obviously unskilled and inexperience when it came to sex. The male warrior groped Ahsoka's tits and continued to force more of his monstrous cock inside her until 12 inches, piercings and all, were deep inside the Togruta teen. Her tight pussy was ready to split and Ahsoka had tears in her eyes as the male started to move his cock in and out of her at a slow pace. *He leaned over, took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down with his pointed teeth as he slammed his cock into her again. He mauled both of her nipples, drawing blood and causing her to scream in pain. *Anakin all but ignored his Padawan as the female warrior bounced up and down on his 8 inch hard cock faster and faster, until she was a blur.

"Fuck master! He's tearing me up inside!" Ahsoka moaned, just before her eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"Unghhhhhhhhh! Take my seed infidel!" The male warrior grunted in release. Gripping Ahsoka's hips as he slammed his entire 12 inches into her one more time and unloaded his massive hot load of sticky potent seed directly into her fertile Jedi womb.

"Oh fuck it's hot!" Ahsoka moaned as she felt stream after stream of his hot cum fill her up and leak down her thighs. The male warrior slowly dislodged his shrinking cock from her cum filled pussy and admired his handiwork. His bright green coloured cum steadily poured out of Ahsoka's overfilled pussy as the warrior's female counterpart moaned in orgasm and Anakin grunted in release.

"Unghhhh ahhhhh yes!" They moaned together as Anakin's hips bucked upwards, driving his cock as deep into the female warrior as possible to unload his potent Jedi seed and hopefully impregnate the bitch. He filled her tight pussy up to the brim with his hot cum before she finally stood up and admired the thick stream of his cum running down her leg.

"We're fucked master!" Ahsoka moaned before passing out again.

* * *

"Ohh fuck boys! Fill my tight pussy up with that hot cum!" Winter moaned as both Jacen and Anakin worked in tandem, double stuffing her tight pussy at the same time. *Anakin was underneath Winter pumping up into her while Jacen was behind her pounding down into her. *The friction and tightness of them both having their cocks pumping into her was more than either boy could take.

"Ready to blow bro?" Jacen asked Anakin as he continued to pump away at Winter's tight pussy.

"Fuck yes! Unghhhhhh!" Groaned Anakin as he started to cum. Jacen quickly followed and both brothers started to fill Winter's vulnerable womb, pumping it full of hot and potent Solo cum.

"Fuck it's so hot!" Winter moaned, enjoying the sensation of her pussy being filled by the Solo teen's hot seed, not even concerned with the fact that she was being impregnated that very second.

While Jacen or Anakin knocked up Winter, Mara Jade was bouncing on Kyp Durron's hard cock, taking every single inch, deep in her tight ass. Kyp was still tied up and gagged as Mara used him like her own personal fuck doll.

"Fuck! Do you like fucking my ass Kyp? You wanna cum deep inside my tight ass?" Mara Jade moaned as Kyp nodded his head vigorously. The strain on his face was evident and it didn't take long for him to be panting in anticipation. "Fill me up Kyp!"

"Unnghhhh Mmmmpppfff!" Kyp grunted, still gagged but thrusting his hips upwards as he blew his load deep inside Mara's tight ass. He fired off 6 big loads into her ass before his cock finally stopped spasming.

"Fuck that was the good hard ass fucking I needed! I shouldn't be so greedy and keep all this hot cum to myself though," Mara said with a wicked grin, standing up and letting Kyp's softening cock pop out of her ass. Mara plugged her ass hole with her fingers as she walked over to the unconscious Leia. "Friends share in everything," she told Kyp as she squatted over Leia's open mouth and pulled her fingers from her ass to let a rush of Kyp's hot seed flow directly into Leia's mouth and down her throat. She coughed twice but didn't wake up. "Now be a good boy and get hard again so Leia can have a go when she wakes up."


	30. Chapter 29 - Crisis At Shili Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end of the story because I can't find anymore anywhere so I hope you enjoy it

The rescue mission to Shili was still a day away from its destination and the possible salvation of the Togruta people from a mysterious new enemy. The crew aboard the New Republic Stealth ship were more interested in their own sexual pursuits rather than the health and safety of the innocents under siege on the Togruta homeworld however. Tahiri Veila had already been double fucked twice by Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca. Tenel Ka had been fucked by Han for medical research, resulting in her subsequent pregnancy. Mara Jade had received a hard ass fucking by Master Kyp Durron while Leia was unconscious from a previous sparring session. And Winter Celchu had taken a double pussy fucking by Anakin and Jacen Solo while watching the restricted files, resulting in her yet unknown pregnancy by one of the Solo boys. While all this was going on, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu and Corran Horn were all giving expert piloting lessons to Jaina Solo in the hangar bay of the stealth ship.

"So these are the new X-Wings?" Jaina asked, bending over to examine a coupling on one of the laser canons. Her skimpy little thong and perfect heart shaped ass were completely visible to Wedge, Tycho and Corran, who were standing behind her, admiring the view.

"Sure are Jaina. That one there is my own personal X-Wing. My laser canons are quite a bit larger than the standard X-Wing canon," Wedge told her, obviously hinting at the double entendre. "Feel how hard and long that cannon is. It's got a lot kills accredited to it."

"Seems like you're trying to make up for something Wedge," Jaina retorted with a laugh. "And it doesn't count as a kill in a simulation," she told him, obviously referencing Wedge masurbating and fantasizing about sluts like Jaina. "I do like a big hard shaft though, and your laser canon definitely has that."

"Ya that's not the only thing big and hard in this hangar bay," Wedge whispered to Corran and Tycho. Both of them grinned as Jaina stood up and walked over to the next X-Wing. Her tiny leather skirt was riding high and her perfect teenage ass was completely visible. Jaina knew she was tessing the 3 men, but she also knew that if she could string them along long enough, she'd be able to learn all she needed from the skilled pilots.

"And who's sleek X-Wing is this? It looks really fast! Look at those turbines!" Jaina asked, excited about the sleek looking X-Wing she had never seen before.

"That would be mine young miss," Tycho responded immediately, seizing on the fact that Jaina was basically getting wet as she ran her hand across one of the turbine casings. "Fastest acceleration and speed burst in the New Republic fleet. She's able to provide a major burst of speed over a short period of time. It has some serious thrust behind it."

"Sounds fast Tycho. Too bad it doesn't last very long," Jaina joked again, poking fun at Tycho's endurance. "I do like a hard powerful thrust though," Jaina teased again.

"I'll give you a good thrusting," Tycho whispered to his cohorts as Jaina continued to examine the engines.

"Anyone else find it cold in here? My nipples could cut Mandalorian Iron right now!" Jaina told them with a grin, turning around to show the men how her nipples were nearly ready to rip through her tight red leather tube top. "See?" She said, quickly flashing them and treating them to a view of her tiny pink but very hard nipples and perfectly shaped breasts.

"Fuck me!" All three men groaned before Jaina covered up her perfect tits again and walked off towards another X-Wing.

"Now this model is definitely not new. It looks like one of the classics," Jaina said, admiring a venerable looking X-Wing that showed some signs of battle.

"Yes the old girl has seen many battles. Nothing like experience to handle any tight situation that's thrown at you," Corran told her about his aged X-Wing, all the while fantasizing about how tight Jaina was.

"Experience is definitely crucial to a good... mission, but it looks as though this old bird might not be able to take off," Jaina told Corran smartly, smirking at her cleverness.

"Well it's already taken off and flying high you little slut," Corran whispered to Wedge and Tycho, feeling his cock harden at the thought of bending Jaina over and showing her all the experience he had.

"Have you ever wondered who the best of the best is between you three?" Jaina asked sweetly, as she moved over to the newest and sleekest X-Wing model in the entire hangar. She got a ladder and climbed into the cockpit, showing them her tight ass one more time before sitting behind the stick and slowly running her hand up and down it in a very suggestive manner. "It doesn't really matter, since I can handle a stick better than each and every one of you!" She told them with a wicked grin and a wink as she stroked the X-Wing control stick faster and faster.

"Why don't you come down here and prove it to us then?" Wedge asked her, unzipping the lower half of his uniform and pulling out his 7 inch hard cock. Tycho and Corran did the same as Jaina got out of the cockpit and made her way down the ladder, wiggling her ass to further entice Wedge, Tycho and Corran.

"I can handle those better than any of you can that's for sure," Jaina told them in a sultry voice as she pulled off her tube top to release her perfect tits and hard pink nipples.

"You can handle mine with that tight teenage pussy of yours," said Tycho as he reached down to squeeze one of Jaina's perky tits. 

"That's not how you pilot a ship... you've got to grab the stick with your hand and not let go!" Jaina told them, instantly dropping to her knees and grabbing hold of both Tycho's and Wedge's stiff shafts.

"Ohhh fuck me this is amazing!" Wedge groaned as Jaina gripped their cocks tight and slowly started jacking them off.

"Must be nice fuckers!" Complained Corran who stood in between them and watched as Jaina gave them the handjobs of their lives.

"I didn't forget about you Corran! I'm an expert multi-tasker and my mother always told me, if your hands are full, use your mouth!" Jaina told him with a wicked grin as she leaned forward and started sucking on the tip of Corran's massive 8 inch hard cock.

"Ohhh fuck ya!" Groaned Corran as Jaina took him deeper and deeper, still stroking Wedge and Tycho's shafts in the process.

As Jaina stroked and sucked her way to winning over 3 of the best pilots in the galaxy, her father was finally waking up from passing out at the information that he would soon be a father for the fourth time. Tenel Ka was still on the medical table with Cilghal jamming another probe in her cum filled pussy and a second in her tight teenage ass.

"I got to get out of here Doc. I've got a lot to process," Han groaned, leaving the medical bay without another word. He knew only one way to deal with this shocking turn of events; working on the Millenium Falcon and knocking back vast quantities of liquor. Before he managed to turn the corner, Luke nearly ran into him going in the opposite direction.

"Oh hey Han, Tenel Ka okay?" He asked looking a little confused.

"Ya I think so. Well at least for about nine months at least," Han replied jokingly. "Where were you heading?" 

"To find Mara, but she's not in our quarters."

"I think she mentioned sparring with Leia and Mara in Kyp's room. Wanna check there? Then you can join me for a few drinks on board the Falcon. There's something I need to get off my chest," Han told Luke as they walked down the corridor towards Kyp's quarters.

"Ungh ungh ungh! Fucking fuck me Kyp!" Shouted Leia from behind Kyp's closed door. Both Han and Luke stopped in their tracks, realizing what was going on behind the door.

"Ya fuck that tight pussy Kyp! Fuck it as hard as you fucked my ass a few minutes ago!" Mara's voice replied mere seconds later.

"I guess we know what kind of sparring those sluts are doing," said Luke, turning away from the door. "Let them have their fun, we've definitely already had our share today.

"True, and I'm in no position to scold them after what we were doing to that little blonde slut Tahiri. Let's see if Jacen and Anakin want to join us in the Falcon for a drink then," Han replied, directing Luke towards his sons' room. Without knocking, Han and Luke walked in to see Anakin and Jacen just pulling on their clothes and a naked and passed out Winter lying on the couch, pussy still dripping with cum.

"Had some fun, did we nephews?" Luke laughed, as Jacen and Anakin looked at each other in alarm.

"We were... ummm... Winter... uhhhh" Jacen mumbled, pulling on his shirt and trying to look innocent.

"Don't fret boys. If you knew the amount of times your uncle and I plowed that tight slut, you'd be amazed," Han laughed, smacking Jacen and Anakin on the shoulders and guiding them out of their room. "Lets get you boys a drink on the Falcon to celebrate. Another notch on your belt is something to drink about!"

"Really? Awesome!" Anakin replied in shock. "Winter was asking for it and Jacen and I could hardly say no to her sweet pussy!"

"Ya Dad, she's tight as fuck!" Jacen had, gripping Winter's ass one more time before following Luke and his father from his quarters.

Jaina was busy deep throating Wedge Antilles and jacking off both Corran Horn and Tycho Celchu when Luke, Han, Jacen and Anakin walked into the landing bay.

"What the fuck Jaina?" Han yelled at his daughter as he took in the scene. Jaina had her top off but was still wearing her skirt and panties, so at least she hadn't given up her sweet pussy yet.

"Han old buddy, I thought you didn't have a problem with this?" Wedge asked him looking extremely concerned as Jaina pulled off his cock.

"Daddy! I was just showing them how well I handle the stick!" Jaina told her looking terrified just as a chain reaction of cocks starting to spasm in orgasm began.

"Unghhhhh! Fuck! Take it!" Corran groaned looking down at Jaina as she jacked him off. His cock exploded all over the left side of her pretty face and hair, drenching her with his hot sticky Jedi cum. Jaina's look of shock and terror that her father had caught her jacking and sucking off 3 of his friends was interrupted again as Tycho and Wedge came as well, grunting unison and pasting her entire face with several hot loads of their sticky seed.

"Oh fuck it's so hot! I love it!" Jaina moaned, rubbing her pussy through her panties as the last loads splashed against her face and into her mouth.

"What a whore!" Jacen exclaimed to his brother, uncle and father, feeling his cock harden as he watched his sister get the cum bath she wanted so bad.

"You get your ass into the Falcon and clean up missy!" Han told Jaina sternly as Wedge, Tycho and Corran pulled their pants back up and turned around to plead their innocence to Han.

"But Daddy!" Jaina complained, before standing up and stalking away towards the Falcon covered in hot cum.

"Han, we can explain... she was asking for it and... ummm," Wedge began before he was interrupted by Han and Luke laughing.

"I could care less old buddy. I just want to make sure you didn't fuck her tight pussy before we did," Han told him with a wicked grin before he, Luke, Jacen, and Anakin followed Jaina's sweet ass to the Falcon, intent on giving Jaina what she really wanted.

"That old fucking smuggler, robbed us of that sweet teenage pussy!" Tycho complained.

"Perhaps. But I know a great way to pay that them back though. Let's go pay Mara and Leia a visit, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter and who knows I may continue on from it comment if you agree and what I should do and also comment what other stories you want me to make and maybe tomorrow I'll be hopefully writing the heartland fanfic chapter two

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the others soon and I haven't had time to do the heartland fanfic but I should be doing it soon


End file.
